En tierra de enemigos
by Barbol
Summary: Doce años después de la Guerra del Anillo y de la caída de Sauron, surge una nueva amenaza en el Este para Gondor.
1. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

–Dicen que un extraño ánimo se ha apoderado hoy de la Reina. Que mira hacia el Norte y suspira –su voz llenó el silencio que el susurro de las ramas y las verdes hojas no alcanzaba a disipar. En seguida se volvió provocadora–. Ha sucumbido finalmente a la excentricidad de su pueblo, digna hija de los Eldar, y se ha ido a hablar con las plantas.

Arwen se rió y ladeó la cabeza para dejársela besar por su marido. Aragorn se sentó enseguida a su lado en el banco de piedra.

–Hablo con el viento del Este –le corrigió.

–¿Y qué dice?

–Nada. Viene solo.

Aragorn soltó un suspiro silencioso y volvió la vista hacia los campos del Pelennor frente a ellos, a cientos de metros más abajo. Arwen estudió los surcos de su frente y sus ojos distraídos.

–¿No ha ido bien la sesión? –le preguntó.

–Dol Amroth y Lebennin están chiflados con las especias y las frutas de Harad. Con el chocolate sobre todo. Ya están preparando otro acuerdo comercial.

–¿Y por qué esa cara entonces?

–Ha habido otro ataque.

Arwen frunció el ceño, copiando la expresión de su marido. Era el tercer ataque de las fuerzas de Rhun en aquel invierno. Ithilien del Norte y Anórien estaban al borde de la desesperación. Ya había comenzado a haber evacuaciones. Minas Tirith había acogido a la mayoría de los que no habían soportado vivir con el miedo.

–¿Y qué…?

Aragorn contestó antes de que terminara la pregunta.

–Dos casas quemadas, cinco hombres muertos, reservas de grano robadas… y dos hombres y una muchacha desaparecidos.

Desaparecidos en el mercado de esclavos de Rhun. Con aquellos tres, ya se había llevado a treinta hombres y mujeres de Gondor. Pero ninguno dijo nada. Era uno de los aspectos de aquél tema que más sufrimiento causaba a Aragorn. –Debe ser uno de los peores destinos que puede soportar un hombre que ha nacido libre –le había dicho a su esposa tras el primer ataque, al enterarse de la suerte que habían corrido algunos habitantes de Cair Andros, desaparecidos también–. Imagina la indignidad de ser vendido como un animal. Ser propiedad de una persona y obedecer su voluntad en todo. No volver a ver a tus seres queridos jamás… y no poder decidir tu propio camino.

Pero Arwen le había insistido en que debían hacer algo por aquellas personas; ordenar al khan que las liberase o se arriesgase a una guerra con Gondor. Sin embargo, no habían vuelto a discutir los destinos de aquellos desafortunados.

–Hay que mandar más tropas –dijo Arwen.

–Ya he dado la orden. Mañana partirán dos compañías más –respondió Aragorn, y calló.

Ah, pero Arwen conocía demasiado bien a su marido y sabía que había más. Le miró esperando el resto de la historia. Él, notando su mirada, dijo:

–Cada vez más están a favor de la guerra. Dicen que ya es hora de dejar de estar dos pasos por detrás de Rhun y que no se puede consentir un solo ataque más. Que hay que enviar al ejército.

–Pero tú aún no estás seguro.

Aragorn sacudió la cabeza.

–Haría cualquier cosa por evitar un ataque más a Gondor, pero… aún no sabemos que el khan esté detrás de los ataques. Puede que aún respete nuestro Tratado de Paz y que los causantes de los asaltos sean rebeldes; si les llevo la guerra, causaré más muerte y destrucción de la necesaria.

–¿Y el Consejo no piensa en las vidas perdidas en caso de guerra? –preguntó Arwen extrañada.

–Sí –respondió su marido–. Claro que sí, pero piensan que sería una guerra que ganaríamos fácilmente, que nuestro ejército es superior en disciplina y técnicas y que ellos tendrían más que perder. Y al fin y al cabo son las vidas de nuestros enemigos. Rhun siempre ha sido un mal para Gondor; muchas familias están rotas gracias a ellos. Y no les falta razón. ¿Quién elegiría salvar las vidas de sus enemigos y condenar a los suyos?

Aragorn dirigió su mirada hacia el este. A lo lejos se veían las oscuras montañas de Mordor; y más allá estaba la incandescente Rhun, la de los desiertos de fuego y montañas abrasadoras, la de las palmeras y cipreses con olor a brisa marina y frutas jugosas, la de los niños descalzos corriendo felices por la arena. Y también la Rhun de las calles y campos poblados de esclavos, con las espaldas dobladas por el trabajo y rodeados de su prole harapienta que esperaba hacerse mayor para seguir a sus padres al mismo destino de esclavitud. Pero incluso ellos elevaban sus voces en canciones en honor a aquella tierra. Rhun era el país del sol deslumbrante que todo lo inundaba de energía, que sólo necesitaba una pequeña chispa para estallar y dejar salir al fin su odio por Gondor. Aquellos eran sus más vivos recuerdos de su viaje a aquel país. Era el hogar de sus enemigos, aquellos que estaban matando y vendiendo a su pueblo. Y él estaba haciendo apenas nada; a través de su inacción lo estaba permitiendo. ¿Y si mandara al ejército? ¿Y si les llevara la guerra y les obligara a través de una total derrota a dejar de atacar Anórien, y Cair Andros, e Ithilien del Norte? ¿Y si ya lo hubiera hecho? ¿Cuántas vidas podría haber salvado?

Arwen adivinó en seguida sus pensamientos. Una docena de años de casados la habían hecho la mayor conocedora de la mente del Rey. Le sujetó con firmeza el rostro y dijo:

–Los ataques no son culpa tuya.

Aragorn sonrió: –Lo sé. Alguien tiene que pensar en esa pobre gente si el khan no lo hace. Si al final resulta estar detrás de los ataques, claro es.

–Tu embajador tendrá que decírnoslo cuando vuelva.

Aragorn asintió distraídamente. Amdil había partido hacia Num en noviembre. Su misión era llegar hasta el khan en persona y pedir explicaciones y reparación por los ataques a Gondor. Comprobar, en suma, que seguía cumpliendo su parte del Tratado de Paz, en cuyo caso castigaría a los salteadores y devolvería las personas robadas a su país. Aragorn había decidido no exigir reparación monetaria por la comida robada ni las propiedades destruidas. No era cuestión de vida o muerte para Gondor, y sin embargo para Rhun podía muy bien serlo; Rhun, que en muchas provincias estaba al borde de la miseria y conocía tan de cerca el hambre. Pero para ello necesitaba que Amdil volviera y le dijera que el khan no sancionaba los ataques. Había partido con protección diplomática de Gondor; su seguridad debería ser respetada en todos los caminos de Rhun.

Pero ya estaban a mediados de febrero y aún no habían tenido noticias suyas. Lo más probable era que hubiera perecido. El odio de Rhun por Gondor era como un violento fuego y cualquier viajero de Gondor corría peligro en los caminos. Sin embargo, formalmente, aún tenían un Tratado de Paz, firmado tras la caída de Sauron. Formalmente, la seguridad de Amdil debía ser garantizada y el khan haberle recibido con toda hospitalidad. Lo más probable, sin embargo, era que ni siquiera hubiera podido llegar hasta Num y que hubiera sido muerto o esclavizado en el camino. O que el khan no le hubiera recibido, en cuyo caso Aragorn debería considerarlo como acto de guerra. Y sin embargo, aún no estaba preparado para renunciar a la esperanza de que volviera.

–¿Vendrás mañana a la sesión del Consejo? –respondió en cambio a su esposa– Siempre están más dispuestos a calmarse y cambiar de opinión cuando les hablas tú.

Arwen sonrió, apoyándose en su hombro. Cada nuevo ataque a Gondor la traspasaba el corazón, pero pensar que tendría que dejar marchar a su marido a la Guerra era casi más de lo que podía soportar.

–Claro –respondió.

Aragorn la rodeó con el brazo. Apoyó su mano en su cintura y su pulgar acarició fugazmente, inconscientemente, el vientre de Arwen, quien de pronto entendió. Por supuesto. Hablar de la guerra, de que el Rey pudiera partir al frente del ejército y que arriesgara su vida habría, inevitablemente, llevado las mentes del Consejo a la carencia de heredero para el trono y a comentarios que hacía años habían dejado de ser discretas indirectas. Algún noble, con la mejor de las intenciones, y copa de vino en mano, se había permitido la confianza de prodigar a su Rey con una multitud de sugerencias para fecundar a su esposa. El dichoso tema se había incluso abierto paso hasta los temas a tratar en una memorable sesión del Consejo hacía tres años de la que Aragorn había salido enfurecido.

–Han vuelto a decir algo –Arwen se incorporó y miró a su marido.

–¿De qué?

–De nuestro hijo. O de la falta de él más bien.

–¿Cómo…?

–Dijimos que no haríamos caso de lo que se dijera. Que tengan prisa si quieren; nosotros no.

–No tengo más prisa que tú.

Arwen sonrió y le señaló con el índice: –Bien jugado, Dúnadan.

Y ahí estaba buena parte del problema: en que ambos tenían algo de prisa. Pero rara vez lo decían en voz alta para no provocar más presión en el otro.

–Cuando tengan que venir vendrán –dijo Aragorn. La frase que llevaban repitiéndose años. Pero esta vez parecía que había hecho un pequeño cambio.

–¿Vendrán? ¿Cuántos vendrán?

–Cinco o seis.

Arwen se rió, con sólo un poco de pánico en la voz. –Como se nota que no tienes que parirlos tú.

–Cuando tengan que venir, vendrán –repitió Aragorn, y luego sonrió, mirándola–. Lo que no significa que tengamos que esperarlos de brazos cruzados.

Y de golpe, Arwen estaba en sus brazos, y él se había puesto de pie y dado la vuelta en dirección a la torre.

–¿Ahora? –dijo Arwen, ahogando una exclamación de sorpresa–. Pero si aún no hemos cenado siquiera y…

Pero él no le dejó continuar, y comenzó a subir las escaleras que llevaban a la terraza que se abría desde sus aposentos.

* * *

Aragorn siempre había mantenido abiertas las sesiones del Consejo. Señores de todas las provincias y feudos de Gondor, y gobernantes y alcaldes de hasta la más pequeña aldea podían en cualquier momento acudir o enviar representante ante la Corte y participar activamente en cualquier sesión del Consejo. Para que se celebrara una, era necesario que al menos una docena de mandatarios lo reclamaran. Aquél día fueron veinticinco quienes lo pidieron y fue necesario instalarse en la Sala del Trono.

Aragorn entró con la Reina de su brazo e inmediatamente se hizo el silencio. Imrahil y Elmir, Señor de Anórien, sentados respectivamente a derecha e izquierda de la cabecera, donde Aragorn se sentaba, retiraron las sillas de la mesa y se hicieron a un lado ofreciéndoselas a Arwen.

Ésta se dirigió a la derecha y ocupó la silla que le ofrecía Imrahil. Recorrió con la mirada los rostros de los veinticinco participantes con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

–Caballeros. Demasiado tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que participé en vuestros consejos, y pensé que era hora de remediarlo.

–Es un honor, Señora, como siempre –dijo Imrahil ocupando el asiento siguiente.

–Estoy segura de que, como en mis experiencias anteriores, alcanzaremos importantes acuerdos para el Reino, gracias a la sabiduría y honor de sus principales caballeros.

Tal vez sólo un observador ajeno hubiera podido percibir las espaldas ligeramente más rectas y los ojos rezumando orgullo; pero Aragorn sabía qué esperar y notó el cambio inmediatamente. Ocultó una sonrisa. Sabía que el Consejo siempre respetaría su decisión final, cualquiera que fuera, pero Aragorn prefería que entendieran sus razones para actuar. Y para ello, nada mejor que dejar que Arwen les hablara. Cada palabra suya la recibían los hombres como una gota de agua en el desierto y sus voluntades se doblegaban siempre a sus deseos.

Para Aragorn, era una verdadera pena que Arwen no participara más en las sesiones del Consejo. Tenía más experiencia, sabiduría y elocuencia que la que podrían juntar todos ellos jamás. Tras sus miles de años en aquella tierra, sabía más acerca del buen gobierno, de rutas comerciales, de impuestos y de tratados y acuerdos que ninguno. La hija de Elrond había ayudado a su padre durante cientos de años, y además de conocimientos, había heredado de él su compasión y su justicia. Para Aragorn, Arwen sola hubiera podido gobernar Gondor mucho mejor que cualquier Rey de su historia.

Pero pese a la insistencia de Aragorn, ella raramente se mezclaba en las discusiones de gobierno. –Tengo unos pocos preciosos años contigo –decía–, y me parece desperdiciarlos encerrarme durante horas para discutir. Por lo que he podido ver, la mayoría de las discusiones de los Hombres en tiempos de paz son sobre de qué manera alcanzar tal o cual objetivo, y en medio del acaloramiento, olvidáis que todos en el fondo queréis alcanzar los mismos fines.

Y como no tenía nada que demostrar ante nadie, y lo sabía, sólo cuando se trataba de Curación o del Saber se involucraba para que el pasado no se olvidara y para asegurar el futuro de ambas ciencias en Gondor. Pero jamás le negaba a su marido un consejo cuando se lo pedía, que era a menudo; y el Consejo no podía saber cuántas de las ideas y proyectos que discutían eran realmente de ella, que llegaban hasta allí a través del Rey.

De pronto Aragorn se dio cuenta de que todos esperaban a que se sentase para imitarle y comenzar la sesión; pero él miró a su esposa para que fuera ella la primera en sentarse. Ningún hombre se sentaría mientras ella estuviera de pie.

En cuanto estuvieron todos sentados, Aragorn se volvió a su secretario.

–La orden del día, Amrod. Gracias.

En cuanto la leyó Aragorn sintió la primera punzada de premonición. Aquello no iba a acabar pacíficamente.

–Rhun –dijo en voz alta. No había ningún otro tema–. ¿Ha habido alguna noticia nueva?

–No, Señor –respondió Elmir–. Nada además del último ataque.

–Pero creemos que ayer quedaron muchas cosas sin decirse –añadió Caerdhros, hijo del gobernador de Cair Andros. Su ciudad era la que más había sufrido las incursiones de Rhun, y aunque era la primera vez que pisaba la Corte, tenía suficiente aplomo para expresar su opinión sobradamente en cada sesión del Consejo.

–¿Cómo cuáles? –dijo Aragorn.

–Agradecemos infinito las fuerzas que nos habéis mandado, Señor, para fortalecer las fronteras del Norte; pero tememos que no sean suficientes.

–Los salteadores de Rhun no superan la veintena cada vez. Y hemos mandado ya doscientos soldados para defender las fronteras.

–Siempre atacan de noche y por sorpresa, y es muy difícil adelantarse a sus asaltos –intervino Elmir. Anórien también había sufrido la triste experiencia de los ataques de Rhun–. Las acciones defensivas no son suficientes. Por muy rápido que reaccionemos, siempre hay daños: una casa destruida, reservas de comida robadas o, en los peores casos, vigías muertos por sus flechas, personas desaparecidas… Si no reaccionamos con mayor decisión, pensarán que pueden atacarnos impunemente, y no dejarán de hacerlo.

–Reaccionar con mayor decisión –dijo Aragorn–, sería llevar al ejército a sus tierras. Una invasión armada haría que hasta el último de sus hombres capaz de empuñar un arma nos saliera al encuentro; y estarían en su derecho. ¿Y cuántos morirían entonces? De Rhun y de Gondor; ambos perderíamos.

–Antes de dejar la solución de un conflicto en manos del ejército –dijo Arwen, y su voz suave se extendió como la brisa por la Sala–, hay que agotar todas las posibilidades. Gondor y Rhun aún tienen un Tratado de Paz en vigor. Hasta donde sabemos, los ataques los realizan rebeldes. De hecho, sus ropas y sus armas no nos indican que sean soldados al servicio del khan. Parecen más bien radicales llevados por un odio irracional a Gondor, o por desesperación, o no robarían comida.

Arwen dejó unos instantes de silencio para que sus palabras calaran en las mentes de todos.

–Ese es un aspecto que no podemos olvidar –continuó al fin con firmeza–. En los últimos dos años, Rhun ha padecido sequías que han dañado sus cosechas. Los últimos informes nos decían que en las zonas más pobres, donde apenas tenían reservas de grano y cereales, niños y ancianos comenzaban a morir de hambre. Una guerra aumentaría estos males; si los hombres fueran a luchar, entonces ¿quién sembraría y cosecharía? Si les llevamos la guerra, se cortarían los caminos y las comunicaciones, el comercio disminuiría, y las regiones que no tienen campos de cultivo y que dependen de las cosechas del resto de provincias se quedarían sin suministros, sin comida. Y es población inocente.

Sus rasgos suaves estaban dominados por la piedad. Giró el rostro a cada uno de los presentes. Sus pendientes de plata refulgían al lado de sus ojos, haciendo que su brillo penetrase en los corazones de quienes la escuchaban, y todos se sintieron invadidos de un sentimiento compasivo.

–La Reina habla con sabiduría –dijo al fin el Señor de Lossarnach–. Hay que pensar en las vidas que se perderían en caso de que fuéramos a la guerra. Aunque no queramos pensar en la población de Rhun, pensemos en nuestros soldados. ¿Los enviaremos a la muerte y condenaremos a sus familias al dolor precipitadamente?

Él tenía un hijo en la Cuarta Compañía, y todos en el Consejo lo sabían. Pero aún así vieron la sensatez de sus palabras.

–A mi parecer es un cuestión de saber en qué posición se encuentra el khan –dijo Imrahil–. Si ha permitido, incluso alentado los ataques, no podemos dejar de responder. Pero si está en contra de ellos, entonces indudablemente llevarles la guerra sería un tremendo error.

–Tienes razón, Imrahil –dijo Aragorn–. Por eso envié un embajador.

–Pero no ha vuelto –dijo Caerdhros–. Y ya debería haberlo hecho. Al menos deberíamos haber tenido noticias suyas de haber sido recibido por el khan, especialmente si éste sigue a favor de mantener el Tratado de Paz.

Ante sus palabras, hubo murmullos de asentimiento en la sala.

–Aún no podemos saberlo con seguridad –dijo Aragorn, pero incluso a sus oídos sus palabras habían perdido algo de convicción.

–¿Y no hemos tenido noticias tampoco de ninguno de nuestros espías en Rhun?

Que el Rey tenía espías en Rhun era un secreto mal guardado. De hecho, Aragorn no creía que ni siquiera el khan lo ignorase. Pero quiénes eran, dónde estaban y cuál era su falsa identidad; eso sólo Aragorn lo sabía. Y no pensaba decirlo, pero no tenía noticias de ellos desde hacía más de seis meses, lo que significaba que dos de ellos no le habían hecho llegar su debido informe.

–No –respondió. Y fue a decir más, pero en ese momento, contra el protocolo que prohibía interrumpir una sesión del Consejo, las puertas de la Sala se abrieron.

Y como conjurado por sus palabras, entró Damrod, espía al servicio de Elessar.

Éste se levantó con brusquedad y atravesó la sala al encuentro de su hombre, avanzando a grandes zancadas, viendo el aspecto que el otro presentaba; sucio del polvo del camino, con el rostro gris y las mejillas oscurecidas, ocultas por una enmarañada barba que no ocultaba la antinatural delgadez del rostro.

En cuanto llegó a su lado, Damrod fue a inclinarse ante él, pero Aragorn le sujetó.

–Ni se te ocurra –le dijo–. ¿Estás bien, amigo mío? ¿Estás herido?

–No, sólo más exhausto de lo que recuerdo jamás.

–¿Qué me traes? –preguntó Aragorn con aprensión.

Entonces Damrod sacó un papel de un bolsillo interior de su túnica y se lo entregó. Aragorn lo leyó.

Mientras, el Consejo les miraba, tratando de adivinar quién era aquél hombre y por qué su Rey le atendía con tanta urgencia. Pero ni siquiera Arwen le conocía, y negó con la cabeza a cuantos la miraron buscando una explicación.

Cuando los murmullos del Consejo se alzaron en volumen Aragorn se volvió hacia ellos, y se encaminó de vuelta a la mesa, dejando que Damrod se apoyara ligeramente en su brazo. Le indicó que se sentara en una silla libre en un extremo de la mesa, pero él se quedó de pie.

El Consejo guardó silencio esperando la explicación del Rey, pero Aragorn calló unos minutos más, estudiando el papel que Damrod le había entregado. Al fin dijo estas palabras:

–Caballeros, este es Damrod, al que mandé hace años a Rhun para que desde las sombras se informara, y me informara a mí, de todos los movimientos de la política de ese país. Escuchad ahora el contenido de la carta que interceptó de un mensajero del mismo khan.

"En Num, a 19 de fie del duodécimo año.

Honrado Soldam, Capitán Primero del Glorioso Ejército de Rhun:

Cuán gratas me son tus noticias, y cuánto me alegra conocer la devoción de nuestros soldados. Fomenta esos sentimientos y tendremos una fuerza imparable en la batalla.

Al fin la hora de la gloria se acerca. Esta noche encended las hogueras, bebed y celebrad, porque vuestra espera ya ha acabado: id al Valle de Sat y esperadnos allí. Nosotros llegaremos a finales del próximo mes a más tardar. Y entonces marcharemos juntos y venceremos.

Que el Gran Ojo guíe tus pasos.

Hamrazan, Khan de Todo Rhun"

Durante varios minutos, el silencio reinó en la Sala. Fue Emdil quien lo rompió.

–Esta era la prueba que necesitábamos. El khan está movilizando sus tropas para invadir Gondor. Tenemos que reaccionar. Tenemos que salirle al encuentro.

–En ningún lugar menciona a Gondor –dijo Aragorn con severidad–. Y deberíamos escuchar el relato de Damrod antes de sacar cualquier conclusión. Dinos, ¿cómo interceptaste este mensaje?

–Señor –respondió Damrod con una inclinación de cabeza–. Hace veinte días, mi identidad en Num fue descubierta y me encerraron. Sólo la ayuda de un buen amigo me salvó. Me sacó de la ciudad, pero no pudo darme una montura, sin la cual jamás podría atravesar el desierto de Rhun, solo y sin apenas comida ni agua. Tras un día de marcha, asalté a un jinete para robar la suya. Sólo al montar y prepararme para partir me di cuenta de que era un mensajero al servicio del khan. Le registré y encontré ese mensaje. Vine aquí lo más rápidamente que pude.

Daedhros de Cair Andros se puso en pie.

–¿Has estado infiltrado en la misma Num? Entonces debes saber qué se propone el khan, si consideramos que esta carta aún no es prueba suficiente.

Damrod le miró. ¡Qué poco sabía aquél muchacho el sacrificio que requería averiguar una sola gota de información en el desierto despiadado de Rhun! ¿Y se atrevía a exigirle algo?

–¿Crees que el khan habla delante de quienes no son sus más allegados? –respondió–. Cuando se reúne con ellos nadie puede entrar, ni siquiera los esclavos a servirles. Y castiga severamente a quien de sus consejeros se va de la lengua. ¿Cómo quieres que me hubiera enterado de lo que se propone?

Daedhros no se arredró ante su furia.

–Se creería que un espía tendría más recursos, y que aunque no pueda oír, puede ver. Siempre hay comportamientos que delatan…

Habló con el ímpetu de su juventud y con preocupación por su ciudad, Cair Andros, y sus palabras salieron como una acusación de sus labios. Entonces Damrod, que llevaba años ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos, engañando y fingiendo que su lealtad estaba con Rhun y enterrando su amor por Gondor en el fondo del corazón, donde nadie lo viera, pero donde dolía ocultarlo, se puso en pie y con voz vibrante dijo:

–¿Quieres que diga lo que he visto? He visto los carteles y las pintadas que realizan en las paredes de Num del Árbol envuelto en llamas; he visto las representaciones que realizan los actores en las plazas: se disfrazan de soldados de Gondor y de… –dudó un momento y miró a Aragorn, pero decidió continuar– de vos, Señor, y representan nuestra derrota ante los gritos de júbilo de los espectadores… –entonces se detuvo. Tal vez había ido demasiado lejos y le había faltado el respeto a su rey–. Lo siento, Señor, yo…

Pero Aragorn detuvo sus disculpas con una mano y le indicó que continuara, imperturbable.

–He visto –continuó Damrod–, cómo ha tomado forma año tras año el nuevo templo en honor a quien vimos derrotado para siempre: Sauron. Y queman parte de sus cosechas y de la carne de sus animales para complacerle y pedirle su ayuda para recuperar la gloria que Gondor les robó. A sus ojos somos culpables de todas sus desgracias.

–Si se limitan a eso, yo al menos me quedaría tranquilo –dijo Imrahil–, pues poco daño pueden hacernos sus supersticiones.

–Una vez al año –dijo Damrod con voz dura–, piden a todos los propietarios de esclavos de Gondor que cedan uno para su sacrificio. Lo matan delante del templo, frente a todos.

Primero se hizo el silencio, y nadie encontró palabras para romperlo. Hasta entonces Aragorn había permanecido inmutable; conocía las prácticas de Rhun y el renacer del culto a Sauron, y sus espías le habían informado del creciente odio por Gondor y por él mismo. Les consideraban, y a él en particular, como despiadados conquistadores con ansias de poder. Habían derrotado a Sauron, quien les había prometido la riqueza y la gloria, que Rhun sería el gran imperio a cuyos pies el mundo se arrodillaría sobrecogido de un temor reverencial; y ahora se encontraban arrastrándose en la miseria. Las malas sequías de los últimos años habían despertado su miedo y su desesperación. Pero Rhun era un pueblo demasiado orgulloso para sentirse dominado por el miedo demasiado tiempo, y la furia había nacido del miedo. Y la furia había alimentado el fuego del odio por Gondor y por su Rey.

Pero Aragorn jamás había escuchado que Rhun realizara esos sacrificios humanos, y el Consejo vio cómo el Rey contraía el rostro, y que palidecía, y comenzaron a murmurar.

–¿Necesitamos más pruebas, Señor? –Elmir dijo al fin en voz alta–. El ejército…

Pero Aragorn no le dejó terminar.

–¿Sabes algo de sus fuerzas armadas? –dijo dirigiéndose a Damrod–. ¿Dónde están o cuántas son? ¿Algo que indique que el khan las está reuniendo para invadirnos?

Damrod se sentó entonces y, avergonzado, clavó sus ojos en la mesa sólida y oscura frente a él.

–Lo siento, Señor, no. Nada más que lo que acabáis de leer.

–¿Dónde encontraste al mensajero?

–En las montañas de Num. Se dirigía hacia el Este.

Aragorn miró pensativo la carta. Id al Valle de Sat y esperadnos allí. Nosotros llegaremos a finales del próximo mes a más tardar. El Valle de Sat era una gran planicie a cincuenta millas al noreste de la frontera de Gondor. Alguien que quisiera viajar desde cualquier punto de Rhun hasta Gondor tendría casi forzadamente que pasar por allí, o muy cerca. Era un excelente punto para que el khan reuniera al ejército de Rhun si éste quisiera invadir Gondor.

–Respondiendo a tu pregunta, Elmir –dijo al fin el Rey–: sí. Necesitamos algo más de información. Dadme un día. Y mañana a esta misma hora habré tomado mi decisión. Esta sesión ha concluido.

Y diciendo esto, sin esperar a que nadie dijera nada, salió a grandes pasos. Poco a poco los miembros del Consejo le imitaron y fueron saliendo. Arwen anduvo entre ellos, respondiendo a sus saludos, hasta llegar hasta Damrod, quien se puso inmediatamente en pie.

–Damrod –le dijo–, ven conmigo. Serás un huésped en nuestra casa. Daré orden para que te preparen una habitación y que te envíen inmediatamente algo de comer.

–Señora, no os molestéis –contestó Damrod, pero siguió a la Reina y llegaron al lado de un sirviente vestido de negro que les salió al encuentro.

Arwen le dio instrucciones para que le dieran a Damrod todo lo que necesitaba, y luego preguntó:

–¿Habéis visto dónde ha ido el Rey?

–Salió en dirección a vuestros aposentos, Señora.

–Muy bien, gracias –respondió Arwen comenzando a andar en aquella dirección. Sin embargo, se volvió por última vez a Damrod y le dijo–. Siempre estaremos en deuda contigo por los servicios que nos has prestado. En cuanto encontremos el momento adecuado, recibirás los justos honores.

Damrod abrió la boca para contestarle; pero Arwen ya se había ido. Se dirigió rápidamente a los aposentos que compartía con Aragorn y le encontró en su vestidor cambiándose de ropa. Sus ricas vestiduras de seda y raso formaban una mancha oscura en el suelo, y se había puesto unos pantalones de montar.

–Arwen, ¿sabes dónde están mis túnicas de paño marrón?

–Al lado de tus prendas de cuero. Todo tu ropa cómoda –así la llamaba él, a la ropa que usaba cuando salía fuera de la ciudad, aunque Arwen sabía que el tacto de sus prendas de seda le gustaba más– está aquí.

Arwen cogió una del arcón y se la dio.

–¿Dónde vas?

Aragorn se puso la túnica en silencio, lentamente.

–Necesito un día de retiro –respondió.

Arwen asintió su aprobación. Saldría a la montaña, al lugar sagrado de los Reyes, cuyo uso Aragorn había recuperado.

–Pensé que ibas a consultar el Palantir.

Aragorn la miró con una sonrisa. Arwen antes no hubiera sido tan directa. Antes, cuando no había aprendido el valor del tiempo, cuando no conocía lo que era la prisa y la urgencia por realizar múltiples tareas en un tiempo que se escapaba de las manos, sus conversaciones daban vueltas y vueltas hasta llegar con suavidad a un tema difícil. Y el uso del Palantir lo era. Casi siempre discutían por ello. Cuando Aragorn lo consultaba acababa exhausto, mareado, con la mente asaltada por un torbellino angustioso. Acababa postrado en la cama con fuertes dolores de cabeza; y por encima de ello, el recuerdo del mal que aquella piedra había albergado seguía en ella y le atormentaba, más cuando él tenía su propio recuerdo aterrador del mismo Sauron volcando toda su malicia en él. Trataba de disimular el miedo que aún le causaba, pero Arwen era testigo de sus pesadillas, y decía que cualquier información que pudiera ganar no merecía la pena, que las fuentes habituales eran suficientes. Aragorn decía lo contrario, pero cada vez lo usaba menos.

Terminando de vestirse, Aragorn se acercó a su esposa y la besó con firmeza. Cada día se sentía más cerca de ella; ella, que había aprendido a amarle de tantas formas. Ahora, y sin mirarlas, mejoró las lazadas de la túnica de Aragorn y luego le acarició el pecho y subió las manos hasta su cuello, sujetándole cuando notó que él iba a apartarse.

Cuando al fin el beso terminó, Aragorn, manteniendo una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, dijo:

–Tal vez cuando vuelva tenga que usarlo.

Arwen frunció el ceño y se apartó de él.

–Supongo que tú sabrás –respondió.

Y poco más se dijeron. Aragorn se dirigió hacia el fondo de sus habitaciones, donde un tapiz verde de valles y bosques de tierras septentrionales ocultaba una estrecha puerta que sólo podía abrirse desde el exterior con una llave. A la derecha, sobre la repisa de la chimenea, tras unos libros, estaba la llave. Arwen había dicho, cuando Aragorn le había mostrado aquella puerta, que abría una salida hacia las montañas, que la llave no tenía el mejor de los escondites. Pero no habían pensado en uno mejor.

Se despidieron con un rápido beso y Aragorn, cogiendo una lámpara, se internó en el pasadizo que, una milla y media después, acabaría en la mitad de la pendiente meridional del Monte Mindolluin.


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

El resto de aquel día, toda la noche, y la mayor parte de la mañana siguiente lo pasó Aragorn en aquél refugio cuyo uso sólo estaba permitido a los Reyes, situado al acabar las nieves que coronaban el Monte. Se arrodilló en el duro suelo y permaneció meditando en su interior las acciones que debería tomar. No probó bocado ni bebió gota de agua; tampoco durmió ni se movió apenas de su posición, y al mediodía siguiente creyó estar preparado para tomar su decisión.

Y para mirar en el Palantír.

* * *

Volvió a la Ciudadela por caminos secretos, y cuando descubrió su rostro ante los guardias que guardaban la sala del Palantír, éstos no mostraron ni sorpresa ni alivio, a pesar de las ropas que llevaba. Al parecer no se había hecho público que el Rey había salido de la ciudad. Arwen debía haber conseguido mantenerlo en secreto.

Y consultó el Palantír y al fin pudo tomar su decisión.

* * *

Arwen había permanecido la mayor parte del tiempo en sus aposentos. Cuando ambos, Rey y Reina, se encontraban juntos en la privacidad de sus habitaciones, sirvientes, ujieres y recaderos siempre mostraban mayor reluctancia a entrar. Y dado que ambos siempre preferían que las salidas ocasionales de Aragorn permanecieran en secreto, Arwen había dicho que el Rey quería permanecer retirado en sus aposentos para tomar su decisión en paz, y ella había permanecido la mayor parte del tiempo en ellos para asegurarse de que los sirvientes no entraran y descubrieran la ausencia del Rey.

Pero no había sido un día fácil, sola en las inmensas habitaciones llenas de tanto silencio, y pensando que lo más posible era que en breve tiempo fueran a estar así por muchos meses, si su marido se iba a la guerra.

Por eso cuando oyó un ruido en el cuartillo, como llamaban a la pequeña habitación al lado del estudio donde habían ido a parar todos los trastos que no usaban a diario, fue rápidamente, sabiendo que su marido había vuelto, pues un sirviendo no hubiera entrado sin anunciarse.

Le encontró arrodillado de espaldas a ella, frente al baúl de roble. Había sido un regalo de Gimli, y estaba exquisitamente tallado con un Árbol coronado por estrellas y rodeado de runas. Su interior estaba recubierto de terciopelo grana que abrazaba la inmensa espada del Rey.

Y cuando Arwen le vio coger la espada con reverencia, supo que su marido se iba a la guerra.

Sin necesidad de volverse, Aragorn supo que su esposa estaba tras él y que sabía lo que iba a hacer. Con lentitud, desenvainó su espada, leyendo las runas majestuosamente grabadas en ella.

–Hay un ejército de siete mil hombres dirigiéndose al valle de Sat –dijo. Su voz era como el acero de Andúril, clara, fría y dura. Como los enemigos que se habían enfrentado a ella, Arwen se estremeció.

Aragorn se puso en pie, con la espada aún desnuda en sus manos reflejando luz en su rostro.

–¿Recuerdas el día que partió Razzahm de vuelta a Num? –dijo, pero no esperó la respuesta de su esposa–. Fui a su casa la noche anterior, en secreto –por un momento sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, recordando a su amigo–, y hablamos largo rato. Me dijo que los once años que había pasado en Minas Tirith habían sido los más felices de su vida, exceptuando los de su niñez. No sé qué es lo que vio aquí, pero se fue convencido de que Gondor y Rhun alcanzarían algún día verdadera paz, que superaríamos esta mutua desconfianza que amenaza constantemente nuestra relación.

Razzham había sido embajador de Rhun en Minas Tirith. Tras la firma del Tratado, Aragorn le había hablado al khan de su deseo de que hubiera relaciones más estrechas entre ambos países, y había sugerido la presencia de un embajador constante en la corte de Gondor. El khan, líder de una nación derrotada, no había tenido la opción de negarse, y Razzahm, el hijo de su hermana, había sido el elegido para el puesto. Resultó ser el hombre adecuado. En menos de un año se había enamorado de Gondor y de sus costumbres, y mandaba continuos informes a su tío a favor de formar una sólida alianza entre ambos países; económica y comercial si no militar.

Pero en Rhun se había extendido el rumor de que había quedado como un rehén para obligar al khan a cumplir los términos del Tratado. ¿Por qué si no no había embajador de Gondor en Rhun? Aragorn se lo había sugerido al khan, pero éste no había contestado, ni siquiera considerado la propuesta, lo que al parecer no había llegado a oídos del pueblo de Rhun o de sus mandatarios. Al enterarse de esto Aragorn le había pedido a su amigo volver a Num para desmentir el rumor y reafirmar la postura de amistad de Gondor con Rhun.

Se había marchado hacía un año, pero no habían llegado noticias suyas a Gondor.

–¿Qué pensará de todo esto? –habló de nuevo–. ¿Habrá cambiado de opinión respecto a nosotros? ¿Se entristecerá al saber que dirigiré a mi ejército contra su país? ¿Estará entre las filas de enemigos que abatir?

Arwen no contestó, y Aragorn guardó silencio durante varios minutos. Volvió de nuevo la vista a su espada y, con un ágil giro de muñeca, la empuñó con firmeza, dejando que apuntara al cielo.

–Demasiado tiempo lleva mi espada encerrada en la oscuridad, y yo languideciendo en suntuosas Salas. Andúril no fue hecha para brillar en las dos únicas guerras que ha visto. No yacerá inútil por más tiempo.

Su esposa le miró. Había desaparecido el silencioso tormento de los últimos meses. Para bien o para mal, su marido había tomado ya su decisión, y Arwen vio que había alcanzado paz y tranquilidad con su elección.

Entonces se volvió a ella, envainando la espada, y por un momento fueron solamente marido y mujer compartiendo un solo corazón y un mismo dolor por la guerra que tanto iba a desgarrar. Por un momento, su don de adivinación se hizo presente en ambos y sintieron, por un momento, el sufrimiento que se les acercaba.

Pero Aragorn parpadeó y volvió la vista a su espada, atándosela al cinto.

–El Consejo estará esperando ya –dijo, y le tendió la mano a su esposa–. ¿Me acompañarás?

Arwen tomó su mano y sonrió suavemente, dulce y tristemente, al que tanto amaba y respondió:

–Siempre.

Nuevamente era la Sala del Trono testigo de la sesión del Consejo. Por el camino, Aragorn ordenó al primer guardia que se encontraron que llamara a todos los que no estuvieran de servicio y fueran también allí. Y cuando franqueó las grandes puertas, ordenó que éstas no se cerraran, y a los sirvientes que había cerca que entraran en la gran Sala.

Los nobles y gobernantes comenzaron a murmurar. Algunos se pusieron en pie para ver entre la gente al Rey, vestido con ropas de cuero y botas de montar, y cubierto con un pesado manto oscuro, grueso y hecho para la intemperie. Los soldados y guardias permanecieron rígidos y escrupulosamente silenciosos, sin romper la posición, pero sin perder de vista al Rey. Los sirvientes y ujieres miraban a todos lados, incómodos.

Todos sintieron de inmediato el cambio en el aire, parecido a la carga que trae una tormenta. Los cientos de personas reunidas en la Sala se miraban, hablaban y murmuraban, preguntándose qué motivos tendría el Rey para abrir la sesión del Consejo a aquellos que no eran miembros de él. Pero en el fondo, sabían que aquello sólo podía significar una cosa.

Aragorn permaneció silencioso a los pies del trono, esperando que las voces callaran. Cuando al fin se hizo el silencio, dio un paso adelante y habló con voz potente.

–Me disculparán los miembros del Consejo si he roto el protocolo de sus sesiones, pero me temo que tengo algo que anunciar que todos deben saber. O mejor –dijo recorriendo con la vista a todos–, no consideremos esto como una sesión del Consejo. Hoy no haremos distinciones de clase u oficio. A partir de hoy se acerca a todos nosotros la gran igualadora de los hombres, la que nos llama al mismo destino.

El silencio era total. Ni siquiera los niños, los hijos de los nobles, de los sirvientes y los muchachos recaderos, decían palabra. No entendían lo que decía el Rey, pero todos le miraban con fijeza y entendiendo que había algo grave en aquella situación.

–La muerte llamará a algunos de los hijos de este país –continuó el Rey–, pues a partir de hoy estamos en guerra con Rhun.

Calló esperando oír palabras de sorpresa, de pesar, recibir preguntas, acusaciones; que le pidieran explicaciones. Pero nadie habló, y todos seguían mirándole expectantes. De pronto sintió un gran peso en el pecho. Nadie protestaba. Confiaban en que había tomado la mejor decisión. Nadie le pedía explicaciones. Confiaban en que, si se las debía dar, se las daría. Una carga dulce, pero un gran peso que soportar.

–Un ejército con la insignia del khan se acerca a Gondor –dijo al fin–. No puedo saber con certeza que su intención sea atacarnos o intentar una invasión, pero dado el reciente comportamiento de Rhun, no puedo correr el más mínimo riesgo. Les saldremos al encuentro.

Se acercó a la mesa, apartándose el manto. Andúril brilló con fiero poder en su costado al andar.

Arwen le siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaba de ella, pero dejó de prestarle atención, sumida en sus pensamientos. Le oyó vagamente hablar de Cair Andros, del ejército y de Faramir, pero se sobresaltó al ver que la gente comenzaba a irse. La sesión había terminado. Cuando sólo quedó el Rey con algunos nobles se acercó para despedirse.

–Dile a Ingold que vaya a la sala de los mapas –le estaba diciendo Aragorn a un muchacho, que salió corriendo en seguida.

–¿Comenzaréis ya a formar los planes? –preguntó Arwen en cuanto estuvo a su lado.

Todos se inclinaron de inmediato ante ella.

–El tiempo apremia, mi Señora –contestó Imrahil.

–¿Te unirás a nosotros? –preguntó Aragorn, mirándola expectante.

Pero Arwen evitó sus ojos, mirando en cambio a sus nobles con una sonrisa halagadora.

–Veo brillantes estrategas aquí –respondió–, así que me dedicaré por hoy a otras tareas que me reclaman.

Aragorn frunció ligeramente el ceño, pero Arwen salió de aquella Sala. En seguida notó todas las miradas que a ella se dirigían y suspiró. Hubiera preferido en esos momentos recogerse en soledad, pero alzó la cabeza y se dirigió de grupo en grupo: habló con las mujeres de los nobles, infundiendo ánimos a las que como ella pronto se verían separadas de sus maridos; sonrió y acarició a los niños que no entendían del todo lo que ocurría, pero sabían que pasaba algo malo; dirigió firmes palabras de valor a los guardias y soldados, y dejó que todos vieran su cabeza alta, su barbilla orgullosa y sus ojos brillantes y seguros de que Gondor saldría victoriosa. Dejó que todos la miraran y recordaran por lo que debían luchar.

* * *

La sala de los mapas tenía largas y altas paredes cubiertas, como su nombre indicaba, de mapas. Representaban todas las regiones de Gondor, a todas las escalas. La ventana que miraba al suroeste dejaba entrar una potente luz, aun en las últimas horas de la tarde. Había dos grandes mesas a cada extremo, una de las cuales estaba cubierta por mapas. Las estanterías, con los mapas y libros menos usados, y los armarios con los utensilios geográficos, eran bajos para no tapar los mapas de las paredes.

La gran mesa ovalada estaba cubierta ahora por mapas de Rhun y de Gondor, especialmente de las regiones del norte. Allí esperaba Ingold, Comandante del ejército de Gondor, y allí se dirigió Aragorn con Imrahil, Daedhros de Cair Andros y Elmir, Señor de Anórien. Era éste un brillante estratega y capitán de gran valor en la batalla, y había manifestado su deseo de marchar contra Rhun. Amrod, el secretario personal de Aragorn, les acompañaba.

Aragorn no perdió tiempo y fue directamente a la cuestión que les ocupaba. Lo primero era saber con cuántos hombres podrían contar.

–Hay novecientos hombres alistados en Lossarnach –respondió Ingold–, mil doscientos del Lebennin, mil quinientos de Lamedon. De Anórien y Dol Amroth…

–Dos mil en Dol Amroth –respondió Imrahil.

–Y trescientos más en Anórien –añadió Elmir.

–Al menos la tercera parte, si no la mitad, tendrán que quedarse como defensa, sobre todo en el norte –dijo Aragorn, rodeando la mesa, con la mirada fija en las regiones pintadas frente a él–. Corrígeme si me equivoco, Ingold, pero me parece que sumando los montaraces de Ithilien del Norte y del Sur tenemos quinientos más.

–Más los dos mil soldados de Minas Tirith y Osgiliath.

–Y quinientos de Cair Andros –intervino Daedhros.

–Eso hace poco más de seis mil –calculó Aragorn–, si queremos dejar Gondor suficientemente protegida. Así que habrá que hacer una leva, llamar a filas a voluntarios, y pedir la ayuda de Rohan. El ejército de Rhun tiene poca caballería. Eso al menos es una ventaja para nosotros.

Calló un momento, estudiando el sureste de Rhun en el mapa frente a él. Con la yema de sus dedos acarició el valle del Sat, donde se reuniría el ejército enemigo.

–Pero ellos luchan en su territorio –continuó–. Y así debe ser, porque no les dejaremos poner un pie en Gondor.

–Señor –dijo Ingold–, ¿iréis vos mismo con el ejército?

Todos miraron a su Rey. Apenas había participado en batallas tras la guerra con Mordor. Había sido persuadido de que su vida correría peligro innecesario y de que su presencia era imprescindible en los Consejos de Minas Tirith.

–Sí, Ingold –respondió Aragorn–, y no sólo eso, lo dirigiré yo mismo. Y quiero que tú te quedes aquí, al frente del ejército que se queda como defensa. Tu presencia será necesaria si nuestra campaña falla.

"Amrod –dijo volviéndose a su secretario–, llama a los escribanos y redactad las cartas para enviar a todas partes de Gondor y a Éomer. Dejad en blanco el número de soldados que llamo a filas y la fecha de encuentro. Eso lo rellenaré en cuanto decida cuántos necesito de cada lugar y si es necesario esperar a quienes vienen de más lejos. Añade que es necesario que ellos lleven las provisiones necesarias para el viaje hasta Cair Andros, por lo menos.

"Pues Daedhros –continuó–, había pensado que el lugar de encuentro del ejército debería ser tu ciudad.

–Señor, claro… –comenzó Daedhros.

–Bien –asintió Aragorn–. Ten las cartas preparadas en una hora, Amrod, y tráemelas para que las firme. Y antes manda un mensaje a las Casas de Curación: que el Mayoral me mande un informe de cuántos curadores, instrumental y medicinas puede prescindir.

Damrod salió apresuradamente y Aragorn se volvió a Ingold.

–También quiero un informe con las armas y maquinaria de qué disponemos, y su estado, así como los herreros y utilleros que pueden acompañarnos. Mañana a primera hora iré a los arsenales, así que avísales hoy de que se vayan organizando por ahí.

* * *

Aragorn volvió de la reunión con sus Capitanes cuando Arwen aún no había terminado de prepararle su infusión de _athelas._ Sabía que había mirado en el Palantír, y durante las horas siguientes siempre acababa con fuertes jaquecas. En sus manos las hojas liberaban toda su virtud, y conseguían calmar el espíritu y la mente de su marido. El Palantir era difícil de dominar, y siempre exigía algo en tributo a quien lo miraba; un sacrificio, aunque fuera pequeño, a cambio de la información: desprenderse de una gran energía, un poco de dolor en el espíritu, recuerdos perturbadores…

La puerta se abrió y cerró con energía, y Aragorn entró, inhalando inmediatamente profundamente.

–Cómo huele –dijo con una sonrisa. No parecía igual de afectado que las otras veces. Caminó a grandes pasos hacia la mesa donde estaba su esposa y la observó por encima de su hombro verter el agua hirviendo desde la tetera a la taza–. ¿Es para mí?

–Claro que es para ti –respondió Arwen soplando sobre la dulce infusión–. Pero cuidado que quema. No te esperaba tan pronto.

–En realidad no había mucho que hacer hoy –respondió su marido cogiendo la taza–. Gracias. O no mucho que no debiera posponerse para mañana. En realidad, en cuanto hemos decidido el día y lugar para reunir el ejército hemos podido enviar los mensajeros para…

–¿Cuándo será? –le interrumpió Arwen.

–En una semana. En Cair Andros.

Por un momento sólo se oyó a Aragorn soplando en su infusión para enfriarla, pero en cuanto vio la expresión de abatimiento de su esposa, alejó la taza de sus labios para hablar.

–¿Una semana? –repitió Arwen.

–El khan está a menos de dos días del valle del Sat. Pasado mañana estarán allí. Esperarán al resto del ejército, las compañías que dirige Soldam. Al no recibir la orden del khan a tiempo llega tarde al lugar de acantonamiento, pero eso sólo nos da cinco días más, creo –se encogió de hombros–. Esa es la distancia que he podido juzgar en el Palantír, pero no puedo estar del todo seguro. Y aún así son cinco días que pueden marcar toda la diferencia para nosotros. Gracias a Damrod –soltó un suspiro de alivio que convirtió en un soplido sobre su infusión, y siguió con expresión oscura–. En nueve días podemos tener al ejército de Rhun en la frontera de Gondor.

Se llevó la taza a los labios e inmediatamente se quemó los labios y la lengua. Dejó la taza en la mesa y miró a su esposa, esperando su respuesta. Le seguía dando la espalda, girada parcialmente hacia la ventana, por la que miraba.

–Aún no me has dicho lo que piensas de mi decisión –le dijo. Si estaba disgustada con él, prefería recibir su desaprobación abiertamente.

Arwen rodeó la mesa y se sentó en el sillón bajo la ventana, mirándole.

–Aún no sabes que el khan quiera invadir o atacar Gondor. El valle de Sat también podría ser un buen punto desde donde atacar… Rohan. Las Ciénagas de los muertos están entre Sat e Ithilien del Norte, o Anárion.

Aragorn se apoyó en la mesa y cruzó los brazos.

–¿De veras crees eso?

–¿Librarías una guerra basado en la creencia de que es imposible?

–No –respondió Aragorn –. Por eso enviaré al khan una petición de parlamento antes de librar batalla. Quiero oír de sus labios sus verdaderas intenciones, escuchar por qué quiere atacarnos. Por qué ahora.

Arwen asintió, aliviada. No hubiera consentido que su marido hubiera librado una guerra si ésta hubiera podido de alguna manera evitarse, si la decisión no estuviera entre defenderse o dejar al enemigo arrasar su país.

–¿Y aceptará? –preguntó.

–Me aseguraré de que lo haga –respondió su marido. Pero ya no la miraba a ella. Giró el rostro hacia donde el sol poniente derramaba sus últimos rayos, penetrando por la amplia ventana en la habitación, iluminando de oro y fuego las paredes, el techo, sus ropas, su rostro–. Y si ha estado detrás de los ataques, si viene con su ejército para atacarnos… responderá ante mí. Reparará por cada muerte y cada esclavo que se haya llevado de mi pueblo, pagará por cada daño a mis tierras y a mi gente. Nadie ataca Gondor impunemente.

–¿Y habéis considerado… –comenzó su esposa con cautela–, alguno de tus capitanes o consejeros ha sugerido que sea otro quien dirija al ejército? Imrahil o Ingold, por ejemplo. Te aconsejaron que te mantuvieras lejos de las luchas de Ithilien –le recordó.

Aragorn endureció su rostro, recordando la vergüenza de quedarse en la seguridad y comodidad de su Ciudadela mientras otros iban a la batalla. Había demasiadas bandas de orcos y hombres que vagaban en secreto y podían atacar por sorpresa, en cualquier número, y no se podía garantizar su seguridad en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, había consentido mantenerse apartado, sabiendo que no era indispensable en Ithilien y sí en los Consejos de Minas Tirith. Y porque, tras una larga guerra que no había cesado desde su juventud, había estado cansado de la lucha y la muerte.

–Sí me lo han dicho –respondió. Pero aquella vez no les había escuchado. No era un Rey senil que hubiera de quedarse en casa mientras otros, de miembros aún fuertes, salían a defender el hogar, el pueblo y la tierra. Aún tenía vigor en los brazos para blandir su espada y la habilidad para dirigir un ejército en el caos de la batalla. No sentía sino admiración por aquellos que habían alcanzado la edad de la sabiduría y habían vuelto la espalda a las armas y la guerra, descubriendo al fin que hay otras fuerzas más poderosas que mueven el mundo. Él también lo sabía; su padre se lo había mostrado con sus palabras y con su propia vida. Pero aún no lo había experimentado en sus propias carnes; aún sentía el deseo de salir a la batalla, de sentir la unión con su montura bajo sus muslos, el poder de su espada en sus manos, la fuerza corriendo por sus venas.

Se volvió a su esposa, sentándose a su lado.

–Pero esta vez no –dijo–. Esta vez nada me apartará del combate, aunque sea lejos de las primeras líneas.

Su voz gutural, grave, acarició los oídos de Arwen. Sabía que esta vez no habría manera de contener a su marido. No en vano tenía en sus venas la sangre guerrera de sus antepasados, de Isildur, de Elendir de Númenor, de Elros y todos los reyes guerreros de los Dúnedain, del Norte y del Sur. Miró sus ojos y vio la férrea voluntad en sus profundidades grises y sintió un escalofrío. Ella amaba la paz. Detestaba a los Hombres que siempre tenían que luchar y cuyo orgullo y ansias de poder eran tan rápidamente provocados.

Pero mentiría si alguna vez dijera que el espíritu guerrero de su amado no la sumía en un torbellino de excitación, admiración y deseo. Había poder en él, poder que ella no podía dejar de sentir, y que la llamaba y la atraía con fuerza. No había poder de aquél mundo que pudiera doblegar su voluntad; ni el mismo Sauron lo había conseguido; ni el Anillo había conseguido llevarle al mal. Y ella se sentía segura con él; segura y amada por encima de todo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, justo al caer la tarde, llegó Faramir con su familia de Emyn Arnen. Cuando el Rey abandonaba sus tierras, el Senescal quedaba para administrarlas en su nombre hasta su vuelta, y ocupaba su lugar en la corte de Minas Tirith.

Llegó entre el revuelo de las calles de Minas Tirith, donde la noticia de la guerra lo había llenado todo: las palabras, los silencios, las miradas, las sonrisas, el llanto, el trabajo, el descanso. Los abrazos de las familias de los soldados, los golpes del martillo sobre el acero de las armas que se llevarían, las prisas de los que debían preparar la comida y provisiones. Mensajeros y muchachos recaderos corrían de aquí para allá, llevando noticias y mensajes, y dándose importancia.

Los pasillos inmensos de la Ciudadela eran un moderado modelo de las calles de la ciudad. Los sirvientes trataban de escuchar a hurtadillas las conversaciones del Rey y sus capitanes para llevar nuevas a sus familias y amigos, sus ayudantes trabajaban sin descanso cumpliendo sus órdenes y los nobles trataban de involucrarse en todas las decisiones que él tomaba.

Cuando Faramir llegó, fue recibido inmediatamente por el Rey y la Reina en persona en el salón rojo, donde recibían las visitas de los más cercanos.

–Gracias por venir tan pronto, Faramir –Aragorn se levantó y salió a su encuentro rápidamente. Su esposa le siguió.

–No era para menos, Señor –respondió Faramir gravemente, estrechando el brazo que su Rey le tendió.

–Espero no haber causado demasiadas molestias en vuestro traslado avisando con tan poca antelación –Aragorn miró a Éowyn.

–No, Señor –respondió ésta. Su hijo pequeño, de un año, se revolvía en sus brazos tratando de observar todo lo que le rodeaba, y Éowyn le sujetó, balanceándole suavemente; pero no consiguió reunir la suficiente energía, evidentemente cansada del viaje.

–Déjamelo –intervino rápidamente Arwen, cogiéndolo en brazos.

–Vuestras habitaciones y vuestra cena ya están preparados –dijo Aragorn en tono de disculpa–. Faramir…

–¿Es verdad que vais a ir a la guerra? –Elboron, el mayor, se irguió con toda la altura que sus nueve años le aportaban y miró al Rey con fijeza.

–Elboron… –comenzó su madre.

–Sí, así es –respondió Aragorn.

Lameth, la mediana, de cuatro años, se pegó a las faldas de su madre con el índice dentro de la boca, mirándole asustada.

–¿Y puedo ir? –dijo Elboron.

–Me temo que aún eres demasiado joven –le dijo su padre.

–Dambold ha ido –contestó Elboron–, y sólo tiene doce años.

–No conmigo –dijo Aragorn–. Conmigo los pajes tienen que tener al menos dieciséis.

Elboron frunció el ceño y Éowyn abrió la boca para reprenderle y que mostrara respeto al Rey.

–No te preocupes, Elboron –se adelantó Arwen, y extendió la mano para coger con suavidad el rostro de Lameth. Se lo acarició fugazmente y sacó una sonrisa de la asustada niña–, aquí te lo vas a pasar muy bien. Tienes muchos niños con los que jugar, y seguro que tu padre te enseña los escondites que él usaba cuando era pequeño.

Elboron comenzó a contarle excitado a Arwen los sitios que usaba en Ithilien para jugar, pero Aragorn cogió aparte a Faramir y le dijo:

–¿Te importaría venir después de cenar a mi despacho? Necesito ponerte al día de varias cosas. Me voy pasado mañana.

Faramir asintió, y se quedó hasta tarde con el Rey, poniendo orden en los asuntos que éste dejaba sin resolver.

* * *

El día siguiente fue frenético para todos, sin un segundo de descanso para nadie. Durante el día Aragorn se reunió con sus capitanes para seguir avanzando con sus planes, y dejó que Faramir ocupara su despacho y estudiara los informes que le había dejado. Por la noche se unió a él a resolverle todas sus dudas.

–…y estos son los impuestos de Anórien –dijo Aragorn. Frente a él una pila de documentos recogía el dinero recaudado de las provincias–. Ahora, estos son los gastos estimados de la guerra que hemos hecho Ingold y yo. Habrá que cuadrarlos con el dinero que tengamos ahora y el que recaudemos el año que viene. Sólo si ves que la carga aumentaría mucho, deja una parte para los impuestos de dentro de dos años, pero procura no pedir prestado. Antes coge de mis ingresos. Yo voy a estar fuera y Arwen no necesita mucho…

La voz le salió ronca y se aclaró la garganta. Llevaba todo el día haciendo oír sus órdenes por encima del caos y la actividad que le rodeaba, tomando decisiones, y pendiente de que en los que delegaba las cumplieran, y todo ello sin salir de los pasillos de la Ciudadela. Hubiera sido menos agotador un día de marcha sobre el caballo, dejando que el viento le acariciara el rostro y liberando parte de su energía comprimida dentro de él. Se frotó los ojos.

–Calculo que… –continuó.

–Aragorn –le interrumpió Faramir–. Es casi medianoche, y ya he lidiado antes con subidas de impuestos. Sé dónde y cómo debe hacerse. Me quedaré un rato más revisando esto por si algo no me cuadra y poder preguntártelo antes de que te vayas, pero tú deberías retirarte ya. Salís mañana.

Aragorn soltó un suspiro y se recostó contra el respalde de su silla.

–¿Estás seguro?

–¿No quieres pasar esta noche con tu esposa?

Aragorn apartó la mirada a las pilas de documentos sobre la mesa.

–No sabes el peso que me quitas sabiendo que te quedas tú aquí –dijo con una sonrisa.

–De acuerdo. Pero vete ya.

Aragorn se rió, poniéndose en pie y yendo hacia la puerta.

–Gracias por todo, Faramir –le dijo, saliendo.

En cuanto llegó, Aragorn vio que sus habitaciones estaban casi oscuras, iluminadas tan sólo por dos candelabros. Buscó con la mirada a Arwen y la encontró sentada al lado del gran ventanal que se abría a su terraza, iluminada por la luz de la luna.

Aragorn se agachó a quitarse las botas y los calcetines. Era lo primero que siempre hacia, prefiriendo siempre andar descalzo, al igual que su esposa. La mayor parte del suelo de sus habitaciones estaba cubierto de ricas alfombras.

Anduvo por ellas viendo, antes de que Arwen la disimulara, su expresión de angustia al verse sola la noche antes de que su marido se fuera a la guerra.

Pero le miró sonriendo y le dijo:

–¿Mucho trabajo? ¿Has cenado bien?

–He cenado con Faramir –le respondió su marido, con un beso en la mejilla–. ¿Y tú?

–He estado con Éowyn y los niños –respondió alegremente Arwen–. Y el pequeño Boromir se ha puesto de pie.

–¿Nunca antes se había puesto de pie? ¿No es ya mayor para eso?

–Sí, pero no tanto rato. Además creemos que va a empezar a andar pronto. Hoy ha dado un paso.

–¿De veras?

Arwen se rió. –En realidad le hemos sujetado y le hemos movido un poco las piernas. Elboron ha dicho que éramos unas tramposas. Es un niño muy lanzado, y no duda jamás en hablar. Y Boromir… es muy risueño. Se ríe por todo –agarró las manos de su marido y bajó la vista–. ¿No te parece el sonido más bonito del mundo? La risa de un bebé. No me canso de escucharla. Y aún así me parte el alma cada vez que la oigo.

Soltó un sollozo, pero en seguida se llevó una mano a la boca para contener el llanto. No quería llorar, no en la última noche que su marido pasaba con ella. No quería que se llevase un triste recuerdo de ese momento.

Aragorn la cogió en seguida y la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

–Lo siento –dijo Arwen–. Perdona, no sé qué me ha pasado. Pensaba que ya había lidiado del todo con esto.

Su marido abrió la boca para consolarla, pero se dio cuenta de que no encontraba las palabras. En ese momento no tenía ninguna adecuada, así que calló y la abrazó.

Arwen cerró los ojos y oyó a lo lejos, ahogado, un estruendo estridente. Gritos. Cascos de caballo. Golpes del acero. Espadas. Olió la sangre. Y se apareció ante ella un campo de batalla. Vio el estandarte de Gondor, ondeando. ¿Estaría allí su marido?, pero de pronto, el ruido, el caos y la violencia desaparecieron, y vio un trozo oscuro de tierra, iluminado por la luna, con ásperos matorrales escuálidos, y rocas, aquí y allá. Había una más grande que el resto.

No era una roca, era un cuerpo. Un cadáver. Y ella hubiera reconocido esa forma de la espalda entre cientos. La estaba abrazando ahora.

Se le escapó un grito sorprendido de dolor, pero se mordió la lengua rápidamente.

–¿Qué te pasa?

Arwen abrió los ojos a la preocupación de su marido.

–Nada –se apresuró a decir. Cogió una de las manos de Aragorn y la besó, forzando una sonrisa–. Perdona. No sé qué me pasa esta noche que no soy yo misma. Pero olvídalo, que no tiene importancia. Anda, vamos a la cama, que mañana será un día largo.


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

El sol aún no se había levantado, pero Aragorn ya estaba vestido. Más tarde se pondría la armadura y el atuendo de guerra con el que partiría; ahora su simple túnica de paño bastaba. Arwen estaba en su aseo; el sonido del agua de su baño le llegaba amortiguado.

Ésta, cuando se aseó y vistió, le encontró inmóvil frente al ventanal de su terraza, dándole la espalda.

–¡Aragorn! ¿No tienes cosas que hacer? ¿Que organizar con Faramir, con Imrahil? ¿Qué haces ahí parado?

Su marido tardó en volverse. Tenía una expresión oscura, meditabunda.

–¿Qué te ocurre?

–¿Has tenido alguna premonición respecto a esta guerra?

Arwen se acordó de inmediato de las imágenes que había visto la noche anterior.

–No –mintió–. ¿Tú sí?

–No estoy seguro. A veces creo que sí. A veces siento una gran oscuridad, una gran opresión. Aquí –se tocó el pecho–. Pero tal vez sea sólo miedo –tendió una mano a su esposa para que se acercara a él.

Arwen fue a él.

–Yo me voy, y te dejo todo esto en tus manos, vida mía. Cuídame lo que más quiero en este mundo, después de ti.

–Aragorn, Faramir se queda ocupando tu lugar…

–Sí, pero serás tú quien mantenga a Gondor unida.

Se hizo el silencio.

–¿Una premonición?

–No lo sé.

* * *

Minutos después llamaron a la puerta. Eran Ingold e Imrahil con sus cotas de malla resplandecientes y sus mantos recogidos ondeando con suavidad. Ya se habían vestido, previendo que luego no tendrían tiempo de hacerlo. Vinieron reclamando la atención del Rey para que supervisara los últimos preparativos antes de partir. Aragorn se volvió a su esposa. A diferencia de él, ella también se había puesto el vestido que llevaría a la ceremonia de despedida. La falda de terciopelo negro se movía lánguidamente a cada paso, y el corpiño tenía hilos de plata aquí y allá que refulgían bajo las gasas y la seda que cubrían sus hombros y sus brazos. Estaba arrebatadora, solemne y poseedora de luz propia, de una energía suave y cálida que hubiera podido abarcar todo el Reino.

–¿Nos vemos luego? –le dijo su marido, recorriendo todo su cuerpo y dejándole saber con una sonrisa su apreciación de su belleza.

Arwen asintió, viéndole marchar. Desde aquél momento no tendría a su marido para ella en muchos meses. Terminó de arreglarse, colocándose la diadema de mithril.

Salió y se dirigió a las cocinas para asegurarse de que las provisiones del viaje estaban listas, y supervisó su traslado a los carros. Fue a los establos y se aseguró de que apartaran a los de carga para tirar de los carros que llevarían las provisiones, medicinas y demás equipaje, y de las grandes catapultas y máquinas de guerra que acompañaban al ejército.

En la armería se cruzó con su marido, que volvía a la Ciudadela para armarse al fin. Cruzaron una mirada y un apretón de manos, y Arwen se quedó, tras recibir una mirada de gratitud de Aragorn, para dirigir palabras y sonrisas de ánimo a los soldados y oficiales que había por allí.

La cota de malla de Aragorn era élfica, ligera y resistente. Brillaba como el mithril, aunque no tuviera sus virtudes. Encima le pusieron la coraza negra con el Árbol, las hombreras con adornos de plata y el rico manto. Su paje, Hamir, le puso también los guardabrazos y las grebas.

–¿Estás nervioso, Hamir? –preguntó Aragorn, que no había dejado de observarle mientras le vestía.

Éste miró a su Rey y negó con la cabeza.

–Sí –dijo en cambio, con una sonrisa. Aunque no se dio cuenta, se puso un poco de puntillas–. Es mi primera campaña.

Aragorn sonrió y le ayudó a ponerle uno de sus guardabrazos.

–Yo también estaba emocionado el día que salí a mi primera patrulla. Tenía un par de años menos que tú, más o menos –recordó–. Lo cierto es que he perdido parte del entusiasmo con los años. La guerra es un asunto feo.

–Lo sé, Señor –respondió Hamir.

Aragorn le había visto un día entrenando junto a otros muchachos en el patio de armas de la Ciudadela, entrenándose para entrar en la Guardia Real, o en el Cuerpo de Oficiales del Ejército, dependiendo de los resultados de su formación. Y tras un golpe de intuición, había visto que Hamir podría un día ser el sucesor de Ingold como Comandante del Ejército, el mayor cargo tras el suyo propio. Ese día había decidido que le quería cerca, y le había hecho su paje personal.

–Pero es un honor acompañaros y serviros, Señor, en la batalla o en la paz –Hamir, arrodillado, atándole las grebas a sus piernas, alzó la vista y le sonrió. En seguida se puso en pie y fue a coger el pequeño cofre en la mesita a su lado.

–Eso se lo pongo yo, Hamir –intervino una nueva voz, y la Reina entró en la habitación.

Hamir se inclinó ante ella y le tendió la caja. Dentro de ella estaba la Elendilmir. Los soldados verían que no era un soldado quien les dirigía, que no era cualquier general, sino su Rey. No llevaría yelmo en la ceremonia de despedida, pero tampoco podía llevar la pesada Corona. La Elendilmir, en cambio, recordaría a todos el día en que había llegado en los barcos de sus enemigos y le habían reconocido como su Rey.

Arwen se la colocó con cuidado, y no le soltó. Le besó con suavidad el cabello encima de la piedra y luego observó su rostro. Doce años de matrimonio no habían bastado para que se casara de sus miradas y de sus besos. Aún juzgaba el tiempo a la manera de los elfos, y aquellos años no habían sido más que un suspiro para ella. Habían pasado como una tarde de verano, de tranquilidad y sin preocupaciones. Demasiado rápido. Debería a acostumbrarse a juzgar el tiempo como lo sentían los hombres y aprovechar cada día que tenía con su marido.

Ahora tenía un último instante con él. Fue a inclinarse para besarle, pero en ese momento se escucharon pasos de gente que se acercaba, y se separaron.

–Señor, se han roto varias cuerdas de las catapultas. Y varios caballos resulta que no tienen cascos –Ingold había entrado precipitadamente.

Aragorn respondió tranquilamente, apenas apartando los ojos de su esposa. –Que los herreros lo arreglen durante el viaje, pero tenemos que llevarnos todo lo que podamos.

–Señor –asintió Ingold–. Por lo demás, todo está listo, y los soldados están preparados en las puertas.

Aragorn estuvo por un momento a punto de besar a su esposa, pero vaciló. Le estaban observando y le esperaban. Era ya hora de ser Rey, y no marido.

–Vamos –dijo.

* * *

El camino hasta las puertas de la ciudad fue más lento de lo previsto. Las calles estaban llenas de gente que saludaba, gritaba palabras de aliento y alabanza, y ofrecía ramos de flores.

El Rey salió de la Ciudadela con la Reina, el Senescal y su esposa, los más altos oficiales del ejército y la Guardia Real, formada por cien hombres que no se apartarían de él durante la campaña. Avanzaron lentamente por las calles, recibiendo saludos y flores. Gritaban vivas al Rey Elessar y a la belleza de su esposa, al valor de los soldados y a la gloria de Gondor. Ni una sola persona en las calles tenía la menor duda de que su Rey les traería la victoria.

En los campos, frente a las murallas y el ejército reunido, Faramir se arrodilló ante Aragorn para recibir el cetro de la senescalía y jurar guardar el reino en su ausencia.

A su lado, frente al Rey y los oficiales que marcharían con él, estaba la Reina. Ella también se inclinaría ante él para hacer un juramento similar: prometería guardar el hogar –su ciudad, su país– hasta su vuelta. Pero en vez de eso, el Rey hincó su rodilla ante ella y dijo:

–Juro que ningún enemigo violará la paz de nuestro hogar. Rhun jamás entrará en Gondor.

La gente en las murallas y el ejército frente a ellos había hasta entonces guardado relativo silencio, roto sólo por algunos cuchicheos incesantes. Las mujeres hablaban de lo apuestos que estaban los soldados, y de los vestidos de la Reina y de la Princesa de Ithilien; los hombres hablaban de los números que partían y de las armas y su estado, y calculaban las probabilidades de victoria.

Pero en el momento en que el Rey se arrodilló todos callaron, para reanudar sus comentarios de forma estruendosa.

La Reina, sorprendida, apenas alcanzó a reaccionar, y coger la copa que le tendían para dársela a los que partían. Al fin, algo turbada, se la tendió a su marido, quien bebió y se la dio a su vez a Imrahil. Ingold, al lado de la Reina, fue el único que vio la única lágrima que cayó de su pupila a sus labios ante el gesto de su marido.

Entonces los oficiales y el Rey volvieron a montar, y los portaestandartes ondearon los pendones con el emblema de Gondor. Estaban en un pequeño montículo que les ofrecía una vista de todas las compañías allí reunidas.

El viento comenzó a silbar. Movía las nubes hacia las montañas, nubes grises y bajas que envolvían las cimas, y que se preparaban para descargar sus torrentes. El viento traía olor a cenizas.

La Reina miró hacia el Este. Oía a su marido hablar y sentía la energía vibrante que estaba provocando en los soldados, despertando su valor. Pero en el Este, sobre las Montañas de la Sombra, un diminuto círculo rojo brillaba. No se movía ni aumentaba a primera vista, pero provocó en la Reina con un terror insufrible. Su marido corría peligro. _No te vayas._ Quiso ir a abrazarle, de sentirle vivo contra ella. No quería dejarle marchar donde corriera peligro.

Él acabó de hablar, y la miró. Esperaba ver en su esposa una mirada de orgullo, de ánimo, pero en lugar de eso, encontró miedo. Confiaba en los instintos de su esposa más que en las opiniones fundadas de muchos hombres, y sabía que ella había debido tener una premonición. La interrogó con la mirada. ¿Qué había visto? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Era aquella guerra un error?

Pero Arwen se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar marchar a su marido con dudas en el corazón. Debía marchar confiado en su victoria, porque sólo así volvería. Ocultó con dificultad su ansiedad y le sonrió. Inmediatamente él pareció corresponder. Pero en cualquier caso, ya era tarde. Había girado y espoleado su caballo para que cabalgara hacia la vanguardia.

Se fue; y el ejército le siguió como un trueno terrible, cantando su victoria.

* * *

Dos días después llegaron a Cair Andros. El gobernador, Daedhrion, padre de Daedhros, había recibido la orden de despejar los puentes que permitían cruzar el río y la ciudad para llegar a Ithilien del Norte.

Aunque había cumplido las órdenes, inmediatamente todos pudieron sentir que algo no iba bien en la ciudad. Daedhros, adelantándose a la comitiva real, cabalgó hacia su casa.

–Debería esperar a que entraseis vos primero –comentó Imrahil al Rey.

Aragorn le sonrió. –Lo sé. Pero me parece que ha sentido que el deber a su ciudad y a su familia es más fuerte que el respeto al protocolo.

Tres calles después se encontraron frente a la casa del gobernador. Las calles estaban silenciosas, con pocos transeúntes andando rápidamente hacia sus casas. La gran plaza frente a la residencia de Daedhrion estaba, en cambio, llena de sirvientes andando de aquí para allá, susurrando precipitadamente. Ningún notable salió a recibirles.

–¿Qué ocurre aquí? –Imrahil miró a todos lados.

Aragorn hizo una seña a su Guardia, que les había acompañado, para detenerles. El resto del ejército se hallaba cruzando hacia Ithilien dirigidos por Elmir, para acampar justo a las afueras de Cair Andros, pero el Rey pasaría la noche en casa del gobernador. Miró también en derredor, buscando al señor de la casa, o a su hijo. Evitó las miradas de sus Guardias, adustas y silenciosas. Llevaba cuatro días acompañado de cerca, a todas horas, por aquellos cien hombres, sintiendo en todo momento sus miradas, y notando cómo se tensaban cada vez que su caballo apretaba el galope, aumentando ligeramente la distancia entre ellos.

Sabía que su decisión de partir a la guerra sin heredero había causado gran aprensión. Muchos le hubieran prohibido partir, si su confianza en que era un hábil soldado con probada experiencia hubiera sido inapreciablemente más ínfima; o si no hubieran sabido que hubiera sido inútil.

Sin embargo, estaba vigilado continuamente por un centenar de guardias. Giró la cabeza hacia ellos. Respondiendo a su mirada, algunos alzaron las cabezas, cubiertas por los brillantes yelmos. Aquellos hombres se interpondrían entre él y sus enemigos sin dudarlo un momento. Morirían por él, y considerarían que su vida había sido bien empleada.

No les pagaría con temeridad en la batalla.

–¡Señor!

Un hombre con librea de servicio se acercó a ellos.

–Señor –dijo acercándose e inclinándose ante Aragorn–. Soy Imloth, el ayudante personal del gobernador. Lamento que él mismo no haya podido salir a recibiros, pero no se encuentra en casa.

–¿Dónde está? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

–Me temo que así es, Señor. Su hija desapareció ayer.

–¿Ha habido un nuevo ataque? –preguntó Imrahil.

–No, Señor. Salió ayer de paseo con su doncella al prado frente al meandro del río, en la frontera con Ithilien. Es un lugar muy popular para aquellos a los que les gusta montar, como a ella. Pero no volvió a casa. Tampoco han encontrado ningún rastro.

–¿Cuántos años tiene? –preguntó Aragorn.

–Dieciséis, Señor.

–Es lo bastante mayor como para actuar con sensatez si se pierde. ¿Conoce los caminos para volver a su casa?

Imloth se encogió ligeramente de hombros. –Al menos nunca se había perdido.

–Deberíamos ir a mirar –dijo Aragorn, mirando hacia el este. Se volvió a Imrahil–. Cuida de que mi Guardia se acomode para pasar la noche. Me llevo a una docena para ir a mirar.

Cruzó con rapidez la ciudad, y se encontró a un gran número de hombres buscando en el extenso prado. Estaba rodeado por bosquecillos espesos de pinos y robles, bajo los cuales la búsqueda continuaba. Pero ni siquiera él pudo encontrar un rastro antes de que cayera la noche; el terreno estaba cubierto por las pisadas de los que habían salido a buscar a la muchacha. No se lo dijo al angustiado padre, pero cualquier huella que hubiera podido haber había desaparecido.

* * *

Los soldados de Anórien, de Lossarnach, de algunas regiones de Lebennin y Dol Amroth, y por supuesto de Cair Andros, eran los que se hallaban listos para partir al día siguiente de la llegada del Rey al lugar de acantonamiento. En total sumaban poco más de cuatro mil hombres, y aun así, Aragorn se mostraba reacio a esperar al resto del ejército. Halcones con mensajes habían llegado a la ciudad. Su llamamiento había sido recibido, pero los soldados de las regiones costeras tardarían otra semana en llegar.

Un mensaje llegó que causó gran desaliento: Éomer no podía mandarles ayuda. Sus fuerzas armadas se hallaban más reducidas que nunca, y estaban teniendo problemas en sus propias fronteras.

–Deberíamos esperar una semana hasta que venga el resto del ejército. Si los mensajes son correctos, vendrán cuatro mil hombres más. Suficientes para hacer frente al ejército del khan. Con menos no podemos enfrentarle –en el salón vacío del gobernador, que había vuelto a salir antes del amanecer en busca de su hija, estaba reunido el Rey con sus oficiales. Daedhros incluso se les había unido, declinando unirse a la búsqueda de su hermana.

–El ejército del khan ya debe haber llegado al valle del Sat. Todos –respondió Aragorn–. Tal vez el khan les dé uno o dos días de descanso antes de marchar contra Gondor, dado que muchos vienen de muy lejos, pero pueden llegar a Ithilien antes de que nosotros les salgamos al paso.

Que el khan llegaría a Gondor a través de Ithilien era su suposición más lógica, y todos parecían ser unánimes. Sin embargo, Aragorn hubiera deseado tener el Palantír para consultarlo. Lo había debatido duramente, consigo mismo y con Arwen, y al fin había decidido dejarlo a buen recaudo en Minas Tirith.

–Podría pasar cualquier cosa –le había dicho su esposa–. Que se perdiera, que cayera en las manos equivocadas… ¿quién puede garantizar su custodia en medio de una batalla? ¿Podrías tú enfrentarte a una batalla tras consultarlo? ¿Con los mareos que te dan a menudo?

Y a pesar de que les hubiera otorgado una ventaja táctica y estratégica invaluable, Aragorn se había dejado persuadir de que sus espías estaban bien entrenados.

–Los montaraces de Ithilien son insuperables en acciones furtivas. Ellos te recabarán toda la información que necesites.

Él les había enviado delante del ejército para que localizaran las fuerzas del khan, y si podían, averiguar sus planes. Pero para llegar al valle del Sat necesitarían días. Y él tenía que tomar la decisión ahora.

Fijó la vista en el mapa frente a ellos, recorriendo con la yema de índice y corazón todas las rutas entre Rhun y Gondor. Las Ciénagas de los Muertos se interponían entre ellos; o las rodeaban por el oeste, por Emyn Muil, para llegar a Anórien, o por el este, por Ithilien, cuyo paso era más practicable, y llegarían antes a Minas Tirith, si de verdad querían la invasión de Gondor. A menos que atravesaran Mordor.

Aragorn lo consideró. Sin embargo, sabía lo que él haría si fuera el khan: pasaría por Ithilien del Norte. Allí había pocos asentamientos: únicamente aldeas aisladas protegidas por montaraces errantes: frente a un ejército no tenían ninguna opción.

–Aquí –dijo al final señalando unas claras manchas al noroeste de las Ciénagas de los Muertos–. Los Pasos Rocosos. Son unas regiones escarpadas que sólo se pueden atravesar por un único camino, rodeado a derecha e izquierda por grandes formaciones rocosas. Si llegamos allí antes que ellos, podemos frenar su avance, aunque nuestro ejército sea inferior. Podemos acampar el ejército aquí, en este altiplano –señaló una zona clara al norte de los Pasos–, y esperar allí al resto de nuestros hombres.

Era un plan arriesgado, y todos lo veían. Objetaron. Pero finalmente quedó solo Imrahil aconsejando cautela. Elmir y Daedhros habían perdido ya mucho. Especialmente este último, que no se esforzaba en disimular su ira. No querían esperar más para enfrentarse al fin a Rhun.

* * *

Aquél día llegaron dos compañías más de Lebennin. Aragorn dejó órdenes escritas para el resto del ejército cuando llegara. Le pidió a Imrahil que se quedara para que fuera él quien les dirigiera, hasta unirse con ellos. Sin embargo, el Príncipe se negó, pues temía que su influencia era la única que equilibraba los deseos de reparación, y por qué no decirlo, de venganza de Elmir y Daedhros. Confiaba en la sensatez de su Rey, pero consideraba que Elessar tomaba a menudo grandes riesgos, y que la suerte no siempre le acompañaría.

–De acuerdo –respondió Aragorn–. Que les dirija el capitán de mayor rango que tengan. Sólo será hasta que se reúnan con nosotros.

Dejó bien detallada su posición en informes completos, terminó de supervisar que sus armas y maquinaria estuvieran listas, y al día siguiente partieron, sin ninguna ceremonia. Ni siquiera el gobernador salió a despedirles, pues seguía inmerso en la búsqueda desesperada de su hija. Aragorn ordenó cambiar la ruta: se desvió un poco hacia el este, extendió las filas de su ejército y mandó grupos de exploradores, por si alguno podía encontrar algún rastro de la joven desaparecida. No obstante, su búsqueda, como la dirigida por su padre, no dio ningún fruto.

El ejército marchó con rapidez. El Rey estaba ansioso por llegar a los Pasos Rocosos antes que el khan. Lamentó de nuevo no tener el Palantír consigo, pues no había vuelto aún ningún explorador que les dijera en qué posición se hallaba el khan, y si había ya dejado el Valle del Sat.

Al tercer día dejaron atrás las Montañas de la Sombra, y divisaron al fin a lo lejos los Pasos Rocosos. Aragorn ordenó aumentar la marcha, consumido por el pensamiento de que el khan pudiera atravesar los Pasos antes de que ellos llegaran a guardarlos.

Al día siguiente cayó una feroz tormenta sobre ellos. El cielo se oscureció al mediodía, descargando un torrente sobre sus cabezas. La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza, los caballos se asustaban y encabritaban, y los carros se hundían en el lodo que a ratos cubría el camino. Sin embargo, los truenos y la lluvia ahogaban los gritos de los hombres y los relinchos de los caballos.

En esas condiciones tuvieron que atravesar los Pasos Rocosos. Sus capitanes trataron de disuadir al Rey: aquellas regiones rocosas eran traicioneras. La lluvia hacía resbaladizas las rocas, los rayos podían golpear las cimas y descargar sobre ellos una avalancha.

Pero Aragorn estaba febril. No podían retrasarse. No podían arriesgarse a llegar al otro lado tarde, o todo estaría perdido: se enfrentarían en campo abierto con el ejército del khan, y su número era la mitad del de sus enemigos. Necesitaban llegar al valle del otro lado, con los Pasos Rocosos detrás de ellos, y donde su ejército estuviera a mayor altitud que el del khan, si éstos se acercaban para atacarles. Pues no sería el Rey de Gondor quien iniciara la batalla: no mientras sus números fueran inferiores, por supuesto, y no mientras quedase la más pequeña esperanza de resolver aquello pacíficamente. Seguía resuelto a parlamentar con el khan antes que nada.

A media milla del fin de los Pasos Rocosos, la tormenta comenzó a abatir. Las nubes se abrieron, y el paso fue más fácil. Llegaron cuando los últimos rayos de sol se aferraban aún al suelo húmedo, asaeteando el aire con la tenacidad de un obstinado superviviente.

A lo lejos, una mancha oscura del tamaño de una hormiga que se mueve en busca de alimento, se acercaba con lentitud. Estaba en los grandes valles bajo ellos, donde la luz no llegaba, bloqueada por los altos picos tras el ejército de Gondor. Aquí y allá se veían diminutas lucecitas naranjas que tintineaban. Antorchas.

Era el ejército del khan, a dos leguas de ellos.

* * *

Acamparon en la altiplanicie más extensa. A sus espaldas estaban los Pasos Rocosos, que se extendían muchas millas a derecha e izquierda, imposibles de atravesar excepto por el estrecho paso que ellos habían usado, y que guardarían a toda costa. Los soldados, montando las tiendas de aparejos, dividiéndose la guarda del campamento, preparando la comida de la noche, cuidando los caballos, se movían en silencio, oprimidos por las sombras de las fieras peñas tras ellos y por la cercanía inesperada del ejército enemigo, muy superior en número, como quedaba patente para todos.

En su tienda, adornada con alfombras y tapices con el Árbol, y acomodada con sillones, mesas y sillas tapizadas, y una cama cubierta de pieles, el Rey estaba reunido con dos montaraces de la Compañía Blanca. Era necesario hacer llegar un mensaje al khan para acordar un parlamento. No podía pasar de aquella noche. Aragorn mismo redactó dos copias de su puño y letra, pidiendo que una hora antes del mediodía siguiente, el khan se encontrara con él en el cruce de los Tres Caminos. Era ésta una encrucijada en la que confluían el Camino del Este y el del Sur. Uno era una extensión de la gran carretera de Rhun, que atravesaba el país de este a oeste, y el otro partía de este mismo camino, y se dirigía a Mordor. Era un camino abierto hacía tan sólo ocho décadas, tras el retorno de Sauron a Mordor y su vuelta a sus relaciones ancestrales con Rhun.

Quedaba aproximadamente a medio camino de ambos ejércitos, y Aragorn conocía bien la zona. Aquellos parajes los había recorrido varias veces en su búsqueda de Gollum. El interior de Rhun, en cambio, le era más desconocido.

Escribió que la escolta que acompañara al khan, si éste la deseaba, no superara la docena de hombres, pero que la conferencia sería entre ellos dos. Como muchos, dos oficiales podían acompañarle. El Rey de Gondor pondría una carpa de lona al lado del arroyo bajo el Cruce, y esperaría allí al khan. Las escoltas de ambos quedarían fuera de distancia de tiro de su lugar de encuentro.

Dio una copia de los mensajes a cada uno de los montaraces. Uno de ellos pediría audiencia directa con el khan y le entregaría en mano el mensaje. Si esto fallaba, el otro se infiltraría en el campamento enemigo, y depositaría el mensaje en el mismísimo lecho del khan.

Si algo había aprendido Aragorn en sus viajes a Rhun, era que admiraban el valor y el coraje. Si bordaba en la insensatez, mucho mejor. Por eso sabía que la temeridad de hacer llegar un mensaje infiltrándose en campamente enemigo, causaría la suficiente admiración en el khan como para otorgarles el beneficio de un parlamento.

La cuestión estaba en escoger al mejor de los montaraces para esa tarea.

Aragorn hubiera ido él mismo, pues no era nada que no hubiera hecho antes, pero sabía que como Rey los riesgos que podía correr eran bastante limitados. Le habían hablado bien de Damung, y confiaría en él para la delicada tarea.

Tendiéndoles los mensajes acabados, Aragorn les dijo: –No puedo garantizar vuestra seguridad. No sé cómo reaccionará el khan ante un intento de organizar este parlamento. Puede que sus soldados traten de atacarte, ten cuidado. Al menor intento, huye. Si esto ocurre, todas nuestras esperanzas dependerán de ti, Damung.


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

–Hay un mensajero de ellos aquí, que quiere hablar con vos.

Hamrazan levantó la vista de su plato de arroz. Se limpió la salsa de avestruz de los dedos, clavando sus ojos como brasas en el guardia que acababa de entrar en su tienda, consciente del terror del hombre. Tras su estallido de antes, todos le habían dejado solo. Aquél soldado debía tener una deuda pendiente.

Cuando sus exploradores habían vuelto aquella tarde trayendo la noticia de que el ejército de Gondor se hallaba bloqueando la entrada de los Pasos Rocosos, el khan había montado en cólera. Aquél año había tenido especial cuidado en descubrir a todos los espías de Gondor en Num y acabar con ellos de inmediato. Aun así, uno de ellos, descubierto y encerrado, había escapado. Había tenido ayuda, sin duda, pero no había sido posible descubrir a quien lo había hecho. Y el mensajero que había mandado a Soldam para que movilizara su ejército había sido interceptado, costándoles un retraso de cuatro días.

Y ahora, el Rey Elessar se hallaba allí, interpuesto entre él y su paso a Gondor.

Al recibir la noticia, su furia le había consumido. Hamon, su Comisario, el encargado de descubrir a los espías de Gondor, se hallaba en Num, pero su hijo Yamon se hallaba con ellos, en la Segunda Compañía de Infantería. Su padre, y todos, debían ver que los errores, sobre todo cuando arriesgaban la victoria de Rhun, debían tener su justo castigo. Yamon había sido expulsado del ejército y marcado con el signo de la vergüenza. Le había sido arrancado el ojo derecho y cortada la lengua; ya no era más que un medio hombre, viendo la mitad de lo que debía y sin poder hablar; algo poco mejor que una bestia. Que su padre, al recibir a su hijo así, llorara por sus fracasos.

–¿Qué quiere ese mensajero? –respondió el khan.

–Dice que trae un mensaje de su Rey, y que se le ha ordenado entregároslo en mano y volver con vuestra respuesta.

Hamrazan había triplicado la guardia del campamento, y ordenado que todos estuvieran alerta y preparados en caso de que sus enemigos les atacaran aquella noche. No lo veía probable, dada la poca luna que había, pero era ciertamente posible. Que el Rey de Gondor les mandara un mensaje antes de atacar no lo había esperado, y fue esta intriga lo que consiguió penetrar a través de las ardientes oleadas de cólera que aún le dominaban.

–Tráemelo –respondió el khan, metiéndose una almendra en la boca.

–Con su permiso, Señor –la voz del soldado temblaba, aunque su cuerpo permanecía erguido y firme–; el mensajero dice que sólo entrará en el campamento si se garantiza su seguridad. En caso contrario esperará a que vayáis vos.

Hamrazan dejó de masticar de inmediato. Jamás hubiera esperado esa audacia. Ciertamente no era propia de un mensajero, que así se arriesgaba a no entregar su mensaje. Estaba seguro de que había debido de ser su Rey quien le había dictado que obrase así. ¿No le importaba realmente la entrega de aquél mensaje? ¿Era una maniobra de distracción? ¿Les atacarían por sorpresa? El khan se debatió por un momento entre la duda y la sospecha, y la curiosidad por el mensaje.

–De acuerdo. Desarmadle y traédmelo aquí. No le hagáis daño, y decidle que yo os lo he ordenado así. Si no confía en vuestra palabra, puede marcharse por donde ha venido.

Pero minutos después el mismo soldado volvió con el mensajero. La nota que traía era sencilla y corta.

–¿Tu Rey quiere hablar conmigo antes de cualquier acción ofensiva?

El mensajero de Gondor permaneció imperturbable, con el rostro pétreo mirando al frente.

–Confía en que aún haya un modo de evitar derramamiento de sangre.

Aquella simple frase, pronunciada tan sobriamente, incendió de nuevo la ira del khan. ¿Esperaba Elessar que, tras reunir a su ejército, tras avivar los deseos de victoria, de odio a Gondor, el khan fuera a arrojar las armas, dar media vuelta y volver a su casa sin haber conseguido nada? Jamás un hombre de Rhun, una vez empuñada, soltaba el arma. Debía morir con ella en el campo de batalla o morir en vida por la deshonra y la vergüenza. ¿Realmente esperaba Elessar que él haría eso? Tal vez el Rey de Gondor fuera capaz de tal cobardía, pero el khan de Rhun jamás cometería un acto tan bajo.

Estudió al mensajero, para tratar de adivinar en sus gestos alguna trampa. Pero ese hombre miraba a un lado, y su rostro sólo reflejaba desdén. El khan sabía muy bien cómo pensaban los hombres de Gondor. Tras la guerra, en su estancia en Minas Tirith, había recibido muchas miradas como aquella. Los hombres de Gondor sentían un fuerte desprecio por Rhun. Les veían salvajes, incivilizados y crueles. Para ellos jamás podría haber comparación entre el khan de Rhun, que se deleitaba en la guerra y en la destrucción, en particular de Gondor, y su preciado Rey Elessar, que les había traído la paz.

Así pensaba aquél mensajero.

Con los ojos brillando de odio, el khan arrugó la nota. Había dado su palabra de que no le haría daño, y no se echaría atrás, pero si no, le hubiera gustado que ese hombre arrogante aprendiera una lección: le haría olvidar su orgullo, y le haría aprender que, en un país que lucha por arrancarte la dignidad, no hay nobleza posible.

–Dile a tu Rey –dijo con voz ronca–, que no hay parlamento que valga. Que se prepare para la guerra.

Por fin el mensajero le miró, y el khan le maldijo por dentro, pues aunque trataba de permanecer imperturbable, sus ojos mostraban su repugnancia por su barbarismo.

–Sal de aquí –dijo con apenas un eco de voz–. Antes de que revoque mi orden de no hacerte daño.

Por fin aquél hombre mostró un atisbo de miedo, y la furia del khan se vio calmada por la precipitación con que salió de su tienda. Terminó su cena, que se había quedado fría, y mandó que le trajeran vino. Tras dos copas, se sintió invadido por una suave calidez en los miembros, y su ira le abandonó poco a poco.

Cuando al fin se sintió listo para retirarse a dormir, se encontró en su lecho una nueva nota. Abriéndola, la leyó, y al finalizar, comenzó a reír.

Al día siguiente se hizo acompañar por Soldam y Hamilcar para el encuentro con el Rey de Gondor. Como le había pedido, dejó a su guardia a buena distancia y cabalgó solo con los otros dos hacia el palio que el Rey de Gondor había hecho poner. Él también le esperaba con otros dos oficiales, y su propia guardia esperaba también a buena distancia. Al menos estarían igualados en una lucha si aquello era una trampa. No obstante, Hamrazan no conocía a ninguno de los oficiales que acompañaban al Rey.

En cambio a Elessar no lo había olvidado. Tras la Gran Guerra, había negociado con él el Tratado de Paz, y no había cambiado en absoluto en aquellos doce años. Tenía la misma mirada penetrante bajo la frente recta. En ocasiones, el khan se había sentido grandemente perturbado por aquellos ojos que parecían atravesar la carne y llegar a lo más profundo de la mente de uno.

Parados unos frente a otros, se observaron hasta que el silencio no pudo alargarse más.

–Shukrani kwa ajili ya kuja –dijo Elessar de pronto.

De inmediato Soldam y Hamilcar volvieron ojos suspicaces hacia el Rey, y el khan se sonrió interiormente. Él también se había dejado sorprender en el pasado por la aparente versatilidad del Rey de Gondor. En ocasiones mostraba habilidades que ninguno hubiera podido esperar. Hablar la lengua de Rhun era una de ellas. Mostrarse un gobernador competente cuando había vivido como un salvaje casi toda su vida era otra. El khan, en su estancia en Minas Tirith tras la guerra, había tratado de averiguar lo máximo posible sobre el Rey.

–Umetuita –respondió el khan–. D bora kupata hii juu na haraka iwezekanavyo.

–Estos son Imrahil, Príncipe de Dol Amroth, y Elmir, Señor de Anórien –respondió Elessar.

–Y estos son Soldam, Capitán primero de mi ejército, y Hamilcar, mi General.

–Es un placer, señores –respondió Elessar mirando a los oficiales–. Si os place, deberíamos seguir esta conversación en la lengua común, para que todos podamos seguirla –Elessar se adelantó hacia las sillas dispuestas unas frente a otras e invitó al khan a sentarse–. Por favor, sentaos. Si queréis algo de comer o beber, no tenéis más que cogerlo.

Tras sentarse, y esperar que todos hicieran lo mismo, el khan dijo, usando todavía su lengua:

–Yo he venido aquí a hablar contigo, Elessar, no con tus hombres. Si ellos no me entienden cuando hablo mi propia lengua, tanto peor para ellos. Estamos en Rhun, al fin y al cabo.

El Rey de Gondor no mostró reacción visible a sus palabras. Inmutable, se dirigió a sus hombres y les dijo que la conversación no sería en la lengua común, pero que les traduciría. Los capitanes de Gondor fueron a protestar, pero su Rey volvió en seguida su atención al khan.

–Dado que estamos en Rhun, accederé a tu petición –dijo.

–Dado que estamos en Rhun, el extranjero debería mostrar más cortesía y prudencia: se encuentra al fin y al cabo con un ejército en un país que no es el suyo.

–Y aun así, mis hombres no han dañado una sola persona, ni animal, ni siquiera planta, de tu país –respondió Elessar–. En cambio, durante meses, hombres de Rhun han atacado asentamientos de Gondor: han matado, han robado, han destruido, y han secuestrado personas de mi pueblo para llevarlas a vuestros mercados de esclavos.

Hamrazan lo sabía. Él jamás había dado la orden de hacer algo así, por supuesto, al menos no directamente. Se había limitado a encauzar el odio y la ira que consumía a su pueblo, y los ataques a Gondor habían llegado solos. Y estaba satisfecho. Mientras su pueblo dirigiera su atención al país vecino, mientras volcara toda su ira en ellos, la ira de un pueblo que veía a sus hijos morirse de hambre, no se rebelaría. Mientras fuera Gondor quien pagara, y no él, estaba satisfecho. Y estaba satisfecho al ver la mella que habían hecho aquellos ataques en Elessar. Trataba de mostrarse frío e imperturbable, pero el khan sabía ver más allá. Elessar tenía una vida fácil: su pueblo le seguía a todas partes, cegado por una ridícula adoración; no tenía que presentar una fútil batalla a la tierra y la lluvia para arrancar famélicos alimentos del suelo; tenía paz dentro de sus fronteras. Aquellos ataques le habían hecho volver a la realidad, doblar el cuello bajo el yugo del sufrimiento y la violencia. Ahora era cuestión de asestarle el golpe definitivo; hacer que al fin cayera de rodillas. Aquella guerra lo conseguiría: a primera hora sus exploradores habían vuelto a traerle su informe del ejército enemigo: a la luz del día habían conseguido lo que la oscuridad de la noche y los escasos fuegos del otro ejército habían ocultado: les superaban casi dos a uno.

–¿Qué puedo decir? Sin duda los que atacaron vuestros pequeños asentamientos tenían sus razones.

–Tal vez pensaron que las tenían –respondió Elessar, y Hamrazan sintió una punzada de placer ante la cólera en su voz. Aún estaba velada, pero comenzaba a mostrarse–. Pero ciertamente no tenían el derecho. Si uno no tiene suficientes recursos, pide ayuda, pero no toma por la fuerza lo que no es suyo.

–Te equivocas, Elessar. La fuerza es lo único que te permite seguir vivo. Mostrarla cuando es preciso es lo que te permite mantener la cabeza alta. Tú lo sabes bien: ¿acaso no has traído tu ejército a mis tierras?

–Tú pretendes la conquista de las mías –ahí estaba, la cólera de Elessar, más patente ahora–. Dime qué elección me has dejado.

–Siempre hay elección –dijo el khan con una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

Ante esas palabras, la ira abandonó los ojos de Elessar. Exhaló lentamente y se echó hacia atrás, reclinándose en su silla.

–Tienes razón –dijo–. Por eso te pedí que vinieras. Me gustaría evitar la guerra que se nos avecina. Podemos ahorrarnos tiempo, dinero, y muchas vidas. Sobre todo vidas, Hamrazan, piensa el sufrimiento que podemos evitarnos: no sé qué pensáis ganar con esta guerra, pero podemos hacer un trato ahora con el que ambos ganemos.

–¿Y qué estás dispuesto a ofrecerme?

Por un momento, el khan se sintió traspasar por los ojos acerados de Elessar. Había en ellos una vehemencia extraña, y el khan se sintió penetrado hasta el fondo del alma por un gran dolor exquisito. No era un dolor del que deseara escapar, pues tenía en sí mismo la propiedad de reconfortarle. Pensó que debía estar temblando, y que si mantenía la compostura era una proeza. Al fin Elessar le liberó de su mirada, y habló:

–Esta es mi propuesta: Gondor no tiene suficientes canteras: construimos principalmente con roca, pero nuestros recursos se están agotando. En cambio Rhun tiene grandes canteras que podrían suministrarnos los mármoles y calizas que necesitamos. A cambio, os daremos grano y cincuenta cabezas del animal que prefiráis. Los detalles podemos discutirlos más adelante.

Ante aquella propuesta, se hizo el silencio en la improvisada tienda. Los hombres de Gondor seguían aprensivos la conversación que no entendían, juzgando su curso por los gestos, las miradas, y los tonos, y ahora, ante el silencio se inclinaron hacia su Rey, pidiéndole una traducción. Él se la dio, rápida y breve. Hamilcar y Soldam también habían guardado silencio, observando fijamente en todo momento a Elessar, quien no obstante no se dejaba perturbar por sus miradas incisivas. Ahora, en cambio, se giraron hacia el khan, y hablaron con él en voz baja.

–Deberíamos al menos considerar la propuesta –dijo Soldam, consciente de que la primera inclinación del khan sería no hacerlo. Estaba muy lejos de las ganancias que esperaban de aquella guerra.

En efecto, ni Hamilcar ni Hamrazan pensaron aceptarla ni por un segundo. El khan esperó a que Elessar terminara de traducir a sus hombres, y cuando los tres le miraron esperando su respuesta, dijo, todavía en su propia lengua:

–Si realmente quieres evitar la guerra, Elessar, sólo veo una manera –hizo una pausa, en la que el Rey de Gondor le miró expectante–. Cien mil monedas de oro al año. También la cuarta parte de vuestras cosechas, y doscientas ovejas, cabras y bueyes al año. Ah, y cien hombres y mujeres fuertes que sirvan en nuestro país.

Hamrazan conocía bien cuáles eran las cuentas del Tesoro del Gondor, cuáles eran sus recursos, y lo que producía. Sabía lo que pedía. Cien mil monedas de oro era lo que Gondor producía en año y medio. Su Tesoro tenía reservas, que durarían varios años, pero entregar esa cantidad supondría la pobreza para el país. La cuarta parte de sus cultivos haría que en dos años apenas tuvieran para replantarlos. En tres años habría hambruna. A cambio de nada.

–¿Te atreves a pedirme ahora lo que sólo podrías exigir si nos derrotaras tras una larga y costosa guerra? –dijo Elessar. No se molestó esta vez en ocultar su ira, y a su lado sus dos capitanes, que no habían entendido lo que se decía, le miraron alarmados–. ¿Y crees que así nos someterás? Con esas condiciones, jamás tendrás paz. Jamás las aceptaremos. Jamás dejaremos de luchar contra ellas.

–Lo sé –dijo el khan–. Por eso estarán prohibidas las armas en Gondor.

Ante eso, Elessar se rió; una risa amarga y retumbante.

–Hamrazan –dijo–, jamás lograrás lo que te propones. Aun en el caso en que nos derrotaras en esta guerra. ¿No sabes los aliados que tenemos? Arnor, donde también soy Rey, jamás dejará que su reino hermano viva sometido.

–Lo hará –dijo el khan–, lo hará si tú vienes con nosotros a Num. Tu seguridad a cambio del buen comportamiento de tu pueblo.

La sonrisa tensa del Rey se le petrificó en el rostro, y miró boquiabierto al khan. Por un momento, su expresión le recordó a las pinturas que habían adornado las paredes de los templos al Gran Ojo; pinturas que de nuevo habría en los nuevos templos reconstruidos. En ellas se mostraban los tormentos de hombres y mujeres que se rebelaban contra Sauron. Era frecuente verlos rodeados por llamas o en potros, o atravesados por saetas. Fugazmente, el khan vio la misma angustia ausente de las pinturas.

Sus capitanes se dirigieron de inmediato al Rey. Habían deducido que el khan había hecho una propuesta abusiva, pero hasta ese momento, habían visto que el Rey podía mantener el control de la conversación. Le acababan de ver perderlo y retroceder frente a las palabras del khan.

–¿Qué es lo que ha propuesto?

Rápidamente, Elessar les tradujo las condiciones del khan. Todas, menos la última. Al llegar a este punto, volvió por un momento la mirada, llena de serenidad, al khan, y se la calló.

El efecto de sus palabras fue instantáneo. Elmir se levantó de su silla y dijo fuera de sí:

–¿Habéis perdido el juicio? ¿Qué os hace suponer que vamos a aceptar un trato así? Hemos mostrado demasiada paciencia al concederos esta oportunidad de evitaros la masacre de vuestro país, ¿y os atrevéis a hacernos esta propuesta? ¡Es una locura!

–Tu Rey es el que quería evitar la guerra. Debería ser el que haga las concesiones –respondió el khan, imitándole y poniéndole en pie a su vez.

–Idos –Imrahil también se había levantado. Los dos oficiales de Rhun fueron los siguientes.

–¿Es eso lo que quiere el Rey? ¿Malgastar la oportunidad de evitar la guerra? –el khan miró a Elessar, el único aún sentado.

–Lo lamento, Hamrazan –dijo este lentamente–. Lo lamento de veras. Mi propuesta de solucionar este conflicto con palabras, y no espadas, era sincera. No consiento que te burles de nosotros con tus condiciones imposibles. Ya sabías que no podíamos aceptarlas. Si no estáis dispuestos a aceptar nuestra propuesta, deberíais iros.

La única respuesta del khan fue: –Nos veremos en el campo de batalla, entonces.

El Rey de Gondor asintió. –Así sea pues.

El khan y sus dos oficiales volvieron a sus caballos. Estaban a punto de montar cuando un grito les detuvo.

–Hamrazan, espera –el khan se volvió y, sorprendido, vio que Elessar se acercaba a ellos. Sus capitanes le miraban aprensivos, con las manos en las empuñadoras. A lo lejos, su guardia se adelantó y empuñó las armas. También Hamilcar y Soldam se llevaron las manos a las empuñaduras y se adelantaron un paso, colocándose a ambos lados del khan.

Pero Elessar alzó levemente las manos, con las palmas hacia arriba vacías. Al contrario de lo que su aparente despreocupación sugería, Hamrazan sabía que no perdía de vista las armas de los oficiales y de la guardia de Rhun, y que si se acercaba era porque sabía que no eran una amenaza para él. Podía enfrentarse a dos, incluso a tres hombres bien entrenados, y sabía esquivar las armas de largo alcance con que la guardia del khan le podía herir.

–Sí –respondió el khan.

–Me gustaría preguntarte algo –dijo Elessar, frunciendo el ceño ante el sol deslumbrante que caía sobre ellos. Llevaba la cabeza descubierta–. Razzham. Hace un año que volvió a Rhun, y no he tenido noticias suyas, a pesar de que le pedí que me enviara mensajes de vez en cuando para saber que estuviera bien. ¿Cómo está?

El khan le miró con extrañeza, y tardó en contestar. Elessar se protegió los ojos del sol con la mano, y le miró. –Es un gran amigo mío.

Hamrazan asintió. Ya lo sabía.

–Está muerto –dijo.

Vio que la noticia no era del todo inesperada para Elessar, pero que a pesar de ello era un duro golpe. Por un momento, su compostura se resquebrajó, y su atención flaqueó, y el khan vio la oportunidad: si en aquél momento sacara su espada y le apuñalara, el Rey de Gondor no tendría la presencia de ánimo para bloquear su ataque, o esquivarlo. Pero Hamrazan vaciló, y Elessar recuperó la entereza.

–Lo siento –dijo, y ante la mirada de incomprensión del khan, añadió–. Era tu sobrino, ¿verdad?

Hamrazan asintió. –Así es.

Elessar imitó su gesto, asintiendo a la par que él, con la mirada perdida en el recuerdo. –Era un gran hombre –dijo con la voz llena de emoción–. Siempre sonreía, siempre estaba de buen humor. Era de los pocos que me hacía reír de verdad. Hace falta mucho valor para mantener una sonrisa ante la adversidad. Tu sobrino lo hacía.

Entonces Elessar bajó su mano a su cinturón. Llevaba allí una bolsita de cuero, que abrió. Sacó algo resplandeciente de dentro.

–Por favor, acepta esto –dijo, entregándoselo al khan–. Sé que en vuestro país es costumbre depositar algo de valor personal en el lugar de descanso del muerto, para que no pierda el recuerdo de esa persona en la otra vida. ¿Podrías dejarlo en su tumba?

El khan lo miró, y notó que Hamilcar y Soldam se inclinaban para ver lo que era. En sus manos Elessar había depositado un anillo de oro. El anillo tenía un sello, en el que estaba grabado el símbolo del Árbol de Gondor.

–Traté de regalárselo antes de que partiera –dijo el Rey–. Pero no me lo aceptó.

En verdad, llevar, o siquiera poseer un anillo como aquél en los últimos tiempos hubiera sido bastante condenatorio. Cualquier muestra de afinidad a Gondor era perseguida en Rhun. El khan miró a Elessar, y vio que éste lo sabía, y que entendía por qué Razzham no lo había podido aceptar.

–No me gustaría que me olvidara, allá donde esté –dijo en cambio. No había ni rastro de acusación en su rostro o en su voz. De pronto, sonrió con inesperado buen humor–. Tengo varios como ese. No es mi Sello de Estado, por si te lo habías preguntado.

Para su sorpresa, el khan se encontró con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

–De acuerdo, así haré –dijo en un impulso, guardándose el anillo en el interior de su túnica.

Entonces Elessar juntó los cuatro dedos de la mano, se los puso en el corazón, en los labios y en la frente, y le tendió la mano al khan, quien, repitiendo la misma fórmula de despedida, se la estrechó.

–Maagano –dijo Elessar, dirigiéndose también a Soldam y Hamilcar.

–Maagano –le respondieron.

Y con esas palabras, Elessar se dio la vuelta y fue donde sus hombres le esperaban.

–Demonio de hombre –dijo Soldam–. ¿Qué es lo que pretende?

–Confundirnos –dijo Hamilcar.

Pero Hamrazan no contestó. Montando, se dirigió hacia donde esperaba su guardia, sin esperarles a ninguno de los dos.

* * *

El khan no esperó un solo día para atacar. Aquella misma tarde ambos ejércitos se enfrentaron. Aunque los números de Gondor eran la mitad que Rhun, su mayor altura y su eficiente organización les dieron la victoria. El ejército del khan se retiró precipitadamente, dejando atrás heridos y muertos. Aragorn ordenó la retirada de los cadáveres de ambos bandos, y que se atendiera a los heridos de Rhun como si fueran hombres de Gondor.


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

–Gracias, Hamir –dijo Aragorn cuando su cuerpo se halló libre de la armadura ensangrentada. Se despojó también de la túnica y la camisa, húmedas de sudor, y se acercó a la jofainas con agua tibia que su paje le había traído–. Tráeme jabón también, por favor.

Se lavó vigorosamente manos y brazos, y se frotó el rostro. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan sacudido tras una batalla. Sus manos temblaban y sujetaban con dificultad el jabón mientras se las frotaba. Los soldados de Rhun se habían lanzado con ardor a la batalla. Golpeaban y herían a sus hombres con algo más que violencia; les atacaban con odio, con un odio irracional y salvaje que les había llevado a la perdición. Apenas habían mantenido una formación ordenada durante la batalla.

Recordó que hacía años, un bebé de una mujer de los Dúnedain había enfermado y muerto a los pocos meses de nacer. La mujer había puesto sus esperanzas en él, pensando que sus manos obrarían la curación. Había sido una esperanza sin sentido, pues él ni siquiera conocía la situación. Nadie había ido a pedirle que fuera a curar al niño. Hubiera sido casi imposible, ya que no le hubieran podido localizar. Sólo de casualidad entró en la aldea de la mujer dos semanas después del entierro del niño, ignorante por completo de lo ocurrido. Cuando la mujer le vio pasando al lado de su casa, salió, fuera de sí, gritando e insultándole. Comenzó a golpearle con los puños y a llorar desesperada. Él había sabido que la mujer estaba fuera de sí de dolor. Le había sujetado con cuidado las muñecas para no recibir más golpes, y había tratado de consolarla. Sólo había tenido que dejar que aquella mujer llorara en su hombro un rato. Al fin se había calmado y le había pedido perdón e invitado a su casa.

En ese momento, tratando de quitarse la suciedad de encima, se sentía como si hubiera respondido a los golpes de aquella mujer, en lugar de dejar que se desahogara.

–Hamir –dijo al secarse y ponerse una túnica limpia–. Si preguntan por mí, estaré en la tienda de los curadores.

–Sí, Señor.

* * *

El lugar estaba inundado por los gritos de los heridos, el olor a sangre, las carreras desenfrenadas de un lado a otro para salvar cuantas vidas se pudiera, por los gritos y las órdenes tensas de los curadores a sus ayudantes. Había cincuenta catres en la gran tienda abierta a los lados, todos ocupados. Los heridos menos graves esperaban su turno sentados en los huecos que encontraban.

Los hombres de Rhun estaban tendidos fuera de la tienda, en el suelo.

–Lomec –Aragorn se dirigió al curador mayor que había allí–, he ordenado que los hombres de Rhun fueran atendidos. ¿Qué hacen ahí tirados?

El curador se llevó una mano a la frente, y con el dorso se apartó el sudor que empapaba sus cejas. Tenía la cara enrojecida, y resoplaba.

–No caben, Señor –jadeaba, y su voz estaba rota de desesperación–. Todos estos hombres –señaló a los que estaban en las camas– necesitan atención inmediata, o morirán. Apenas damos abasto. Hay muchos de nuestros hombres que también necesitan nuestros cuidados, y no caben. Y no hay tiempo. He pedido a los ayudantes que les echen un ojo, pero incluso ellos están atendiendo a tres de nuestros hombres a la vez. No podemos dar más de sí.

Aragorn alzó una mano para tranquilizarle. El pobre hombre estaba angustiado porque, incluso en aquella corta conversación, un soldado a su cargo corría peligro: se estaba desangrando, y estaba a meros minutos de perder la vida. Y se sentía angustiado porque sentía que estaba desobedeciendo a su Rey. Pero no podía dejar morir a uno de los suyos para atender a un enemigo. Volviendo la vista alrededor, vio que los demás curadores les miraban de reojo, pero evitando su mirada. Ninguno le había obedecido, y los hombres de Rhun yacían sin atención. Pero ninguno era capaz de dejar morir a un soldado de Gondor por ellos.

–De acuerdo, Lomec, sigue con tu trabajo –le dijo en voz alta para que todos lo oyeran. Se dirigió al fondo de la tienda, notando a cada instante las miradas de todos sobre él. Llenó una palangana con agua caliente, y cogiendo vendas, aguja, hilo y algunas hierbas, se las colocó bajo el brazo y anduvo con cuidado hacia el lado exterior de la tienda. Allí pidió a un guardia que llamara a Hamir, y colocó la palangana en el suelo.

Eligió un trozo de suelo en el que no hubiera guijarros, y tendió su manto sobre él. A continuación se dio la vuelta y se inclinó al lado de uno de los heridos de Rhun. Tenía un corte en el abdomen, y estaba inconsciente. A su lado, otro hombre, con una flecha en la pierna le miraba perplejo.

–Ayúdame –le dijo Aragorn en su lengua. Pero el otro le miraba sin entender. Aragorn cogió uno de los brazos del hombre inconsciente, y le incorporó–. Ayúdame a llevarle ahí.

Al fin el otro reaccionó, y juntos, tendieron al hombre inconsciente sobre el manto de Aragorn. Éste le quitó la armadura, lavó la herida y se la cosió. Llegó Hamir, que le ayudó trayendo agua, medicinas –las que conocía–, hilo, vendas. Un silencio tenso se había extendido entre los heridos que estaban conscientes y los curadores. La presencia del Rey había causado una fuerte impresión. Los hombres de Rhun sabían que aquél no era un curador, pues sus ropas eran distintas, ricas y de excelente calidad. Además todos le miraban con demasiado respeto. Incluso los guardias y soldados que pasaban cerca se paraban y le miraban.

Aragorn se arrodilló al lado de un soldado que aún llevaba el yelmo puesto. Al quitárselo, vio la mirada asustada de un muchacho al que apenas había comenzado a crecerle la barba. Había personas que no eran capaces de soportar la vida del soldado, y Aragorn se dio cuenta de que aquél muchacho era una de ellas.

–¿Cómo te llamas? –Aragorn colocó su mano sobre la frente del joven.

–Vozam.

–Bien, Vozam –dijo Aragorn hablando en su lengua–. Quiero que te tranquilices. Tienes una herida en el costado, pero no es mortal. Voy a lavártela y a vendártela.

Le habló durante todo el proceso, de cosas sin importancia, y con voz serena.

Curó a muchos aquella tarde que se desvanecía en noche. Le dijeron que algunos heridos de Rhun, los que podían andar, se habían marchado, y ordenó que no los detuvieran. No quería prisioneros.

* * *

El khan era el único tranquilo de los presentes. Dos días habían pasado desde la batalla, y sus oficiales seguían discutiendo estrategias, criticaban de continuo sus errores pasados, se enfurecían con sus soldados, maldeciendo su ineptitud, y preparaban nuevos planes.

–Mientras sigan ahí arriba apostados, tendremos una desventaja estratégica casi insuperable –el khan se levantó y paseó alrededor de sus dos oficiales. Habían salido de la tienda asfixiante. La brisa vespertina libraba al aire del calor pesado del mediodía y agitaba las ropas suavemente. Mecía las lonas de su campamento en el valle. A lo lejos podian verse, pequeñas como hormigas, las tiendas de Gondor, en lo alto.

–¿Cómo conseguimos que abandonen ese puesto? –Soldam era, de lejos, el más enfurecido de los tres.

–No podemos –el khan se cruzó de brazos, observando las motas lejanas que eran los soldados de Gondor. Llevaba dos días enteros dando vueltas, mirando su situación desde todas las perspectivas posibles, ideando estrategias, sopesando su verosimilitud–. Lo que nos obliga a usar métodos más sutiles.

Hamilcar se puso de pie frente a él. –Podríamos cortar su suministro de agua. Habrán abierto un pozo. Podemos envenenarlo.

–Entonces abrirán otro –dijo Soldam.

–¿Alguno de vosotros sabe algo de la historia de su país? –preguntó el khan.

Frente a tan radical cambio en el rumbo de la conversación, ambos no supieron qué decir.

–Bastante poco –admitió Hamilcar.

Soldam negó con la cabeza.

–Gondor, hasta la Gran Guerra, había estado gobernada por senescales –comenzó el khan–. El Rey que les llegó en su hora más oscura y desesperada se convirtió en una especie de dios para ellos –el khan recordó los días en la Ciudad Blanca tras la Guerra, y sacudió la cabeza–. No en un dios: ellos creen en unos diosecillos, los Valar, y creyeron que su Rey fue un enviado de éstos para su salvación. Le adoraron. Le convirtieron en su única luz en sus tinieblas. Aún lo hacen. Seguirían esa luz a cualquier lado. Creen que, teniéndole a él, no habrá poder en el mundo que rivalice el de Gondor, y luchan creyendo que no serán derrotados. Por eso no lo son.

"Hay que apagar esa luz, para que se queden de nuevo en las tinieblas. Hay que matar a Elessar.

–¿Cómo? –Soldam se reclinó contra el respaldo de su silla.

–Eso es lo que debemos discurrir aquí –dijo el khan.

Apenas había movimiento a su alrededor. Los soldados de Rhun descansaban, o iban a entretenerse lejos de la tienda del khan. El mundo parecía vacío en ese momento.

–Veneno –dijo Hamilcar.

–Habría que infiltrarse en su campamento –dijo Soldam–. ¿Y quién puede hacerlo? Ninguno de los nuestros pasará por un hombre de Gondor. Son muy pálidos, y llevan la cabeza descubierta. Además, tendrán cuidado con su comida.

–Podría infiltrarse alguien de noche. Matarlo mientras duerme. O mientras se esté bañando. Cuando esté vulnerable –dijo Hamilcar.

–Tendrá guardias –respondió Soldam–. ¿No le viste durante la batalla? ¿No viste su guardia? Son más de cien, y no le pierden de vista ni un instante. Además está rodeado y custodiado por su ejército entero. Habría que burlar a los centinelas que guardan el campamento, atravesarlo sin dejarse ver por uno solo de ellos, y luego burlar su guardia personal, cuya única misión es protegerle y no dejar que ningún peligro llegue hasta él. Y quien se infiltre, ¿qué llevará? ¿Nuestras ropas? Imposible. ¿Las suyas? ¿Y cómo las conseguimos? ¿Y en la cabeza? Tendrá que cubrir sus rasgos y su tono de piel, no puede llevar turbante, y tampco uno de sus yelmos, porque sería sospechoso. Ellos sólo lo llevan durante la batalla.

–Tal vez alguno aquí tenga la piel pálida –dijo Hamilcar, tratando de recordar–. ¿No hay por aquí ningún bastardo de ellos? ¿Ningún hijo de alguna esclava del Oeste? Si no de Gondor, al menos de Rohan.

–Tal vez –dijo el khan, asintiendo. Se volvió a sentar–. Lo buscaremos. ¿Qué más podemos hacer?

–Podríamos esperar a que él saliera de su campamento.

–Lo veo poco probable –dijo el khan–. No creo que le dejen.

–Pero puede pasear por los bordes de su campamento. Si apostamos tiradores en escondrijos de los Pasos Rocosos, pueden dispararle y matarle desde lejos.

El khan asintió. –Sí. De todas maneras necesitamos recabar información de sus movimientos. Enviad espías y arqueros en secreto a los Pasos. Que se aposten en los pasos altos y le vigilen. Si tienen oportunidad, que le disparen. Y que nos informen de lo que hace, cuántos guardias le acompañan, quién se encarga de su comida y si alguien antes que él la prueba, a qué hora se levanta, se acuesta, cuánto tiempo y en qué momentos está solo. Quiero saberlo todo sobre lo que hace. Que vayan los mejores. Ellos habrán apostado sus propios guardias, y harán batidas para asegurarse de que ninguno de nosotros se acerca al campamento. Tendrán que burlarlos. Y busquemos a alguno por aquí que pueda hacerse pasar por uno de ellos.

* * *

Dos semanas. Dos semanas desde la batalla, y no había ocurrido absolutamente nada. Aragorn sabía que debían hacer algo pronto. Pero aún no podía atacar a los otros. No había recibido noticias del resto del ejército.

Y el khan parecía igual de indeciso que él. Debía haber aprendido la lección, y no se acercaría a ellos mientras estuvieran a mayor altura. Pero tampoco había tratado de emprender ninguna acción. Ningún mensaje, ninguna alocada exigencia de rendición. Sus espías no habían visto a nadie de Rhun abandonar su campamento, ni pájaros mensajeros levantar el vuelo. Nada. Perturbaba y aliviaba a Aragorn en igual medida.

Si al menos supiera cuando llegaría el resto de sus tropas. Con la pipa entre los labios, Aragorn salió de la tienda, y deambuló entre las que rodeaban la suya. Enseguida vio por el rabillo del ojo a dos de sus guardias seguirle a una distancia prudente, y mirar a todos lados, esperando ver tal vez una oculta amenaza en el tranquilo campamento. Lo único que se oía eran las voces y los golpes que venían del campo de entrenamiento.

Apoyó su hombro en un olivo, y volvió la vista a los Pasos Rocosos. Miró las altas cimas, y pensó que tenían al menos una milla de altura. Desde allí debían de verse al menos ocho leguas a la redonda. El resto de su ejército debía haber emprendido el viaje desde Cair Andros hacía varios días. Una semana casi, si todo había ido bien. Debían estar llegando. Debían poder ser vistos desde aquella altura.

Alguien debería subir para ver si iban a llegar pronto.

Por supuesto, debería mandar a algún montaraz a realizar tal escalada. Debía llamar al capitán de los montaraces y pedirle que eligiera al más adecuado para la tarea. Él era Rey. Su misión era tomar las decisiones y dejar que otros las cumplieran, y proveer liderazgo en aquella campaña.

Le dio una larga calada a su pipa y exhaló el humo con lentitud.

Un Rey no debía ser arriesgado en misiones peligrosas que casi cualquiera pudiera realizar.

Pero él, que había sido montaraz más de lo que había sido Rey, se había enfrentado con peligros mucho mayores desde antes de que cualquier soldado bajo su mando hubiera siquiera nacido. Había sido el Heredero, pero sus montaraces jamás habían intentado apartarle del peligro, porque respetaban lo suficiente sus habilidades. Había momentos en que deseaba que su guardia lo hiciera también. Todos en Gondor valoraban sus juicios, sus estrategias, sus decisiones como si el mismo Manwe hubiera hablado, y se sentía honrado por ello. Cuidaban de que no corriera ningún peligro, y se sentía reconfortado y agradecido por ello. Pero había veces en que sentía que debía demostrarse que aún no era un viejo decadente, que aún era capaz de luchar con vigor y destreza, de escalar, de andar y cabalgar grandes distancias sin fatigarse. Ninguno de sus antepasados había sobrepasado la edad que tenía él ahora. No sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba con fuerzas en los miembros, y sentía unas vivas ansias de aprovechar el vigor y las destrezas que aún conservaba. Había escalado las más altas cimas de las Montañas Nubladas, de las Montañas de la Sombra, por lugares en los que ningún hombre se había aventurado jamás, sin ayuda de cuerdas, por la fuerza de sus brazos y la agilidad de sus piernas. ¿Habían quedado esos tiempos atrás?

No.

Inhaló los últimos restos de tabaco que quedaban en su pipa con una nueva resolución en el corazón. Ahora bien, tenía dos opciones: enfrentarse a Imrahil, a Emdil, al capitán de su guardia y al de los montaraces, comunicarles su decisión y discutir con ellos largo y tendido, pues sabía que no aprobarían su decisión. O podía salir del campamento a escondidas por la noche, volver antes del amanecer sin que nadie se enterase, ver si en la distancia, a la luz de las estrellas, podía ver los fuegos de su ejército acercándose, y satisfacer sus ansias juveniles y un tanto estúpidas –tenía que admitirlo– de demostrarse a sí mismo y al mundo que era capaz de grandes proezas. Debía admitirse a sí mismo que aquello era lo que había sentido cuando había comenzado a acompañar a sus hermanos en sus patrullas por el desierto, y que tenía demasiados años para unos sentimientos tan inmaduros.

Volvió a su tienda. Tal vez esos sentimientos eran indignos de él. Tal vez iba a cometer un gran error.

A la menor señal de peligro, pararé, decidió. Volveré inmediatamente y nadie lo sabrá jamás. Si no le digo nada a nadie ahora, nadie será testigo de mi humillación si no lo consigo.

* * *

Ninguna nube tapaba el brillo de las estrellas. La luna creciente iluminaba las afiladas rocas de los Pasos, las altas torres de granito que se elevaban al cielo. En las partes bajas, estrechos senderos serpenteaban entre barrancos, recorridos por solitarios lagartos. Aquí y allá las rocas formaban pequeñas cavernas en las que habían escontrado escondrijo hombres del khan, que vigilaban de continuo, por turnos, el campamento de Gondor.

Uno de ellos, al ver un movimiento bajo la pared en la que él estaba, miró con atención, y vio moverse la forma de un hombre. Escudriñó sus rasgos, e inmediatamente saltó de su escondrijo. A cincuenta yardas a su derecha, estaba su compañero más cercano. Corrió en su dirección.

Su llegada jadeante y veloz alarmó a su compañero.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Se dirige hacia aquí. Se dirige hacia aquí.

–¿Quién?

–Elessar.

Su voz era ronca. Los ojos de su compañero se incendiaron. Su mero nombre era suficiente para provocar su odio. Y Elessar se acercaba a ellos. Desprevenido e ignorante de su presencia.

–Voy a avisar al khan. En cuanto llegue aquí, síguele y marca vuestro camino. Si tienes la oportunidad, mátale. Si no puedes, espera a que llegue con ayuda. Si ves que va a volver a su campamento, retenle por cualquier medio hasta que lleguemos.

–¿Está armado?

–Lleva una daga.

* * *

La primera mitad de la escalada apenas supuso un reto para Aragorn. Los caminos desaparecían a veces, pero volvían a reaparecer, y las rocas que obstaculizaban el camino eran fácilmente salvables. Las grandes placas de granito que coronaban los Pasos fueron las que empaparon su piel de sudor y abrieron las rodillas de sus pantalones, y levantaron la piel de sus palmas. ¿Desde cuándo sus palmas se habían reblandecido tanto? Antes habían estado cubiertas de callos: el espacio entre las dos líneas horizontales de sus palmas había estado completamente invadidos, y bajo sus dedos, y en los pliegues de sus dedos.

Alcanzó resoplando la cima, y lo que vio allí le llenó de esperanza. No sólo era la majestad de los grandes valles, lejos bajo él, las grandes peñas que acababa de derrotar, la luna que llenaba todo de brillo plateado, el viento que le acariciaba y refrescaba, y le llenaba de vida. Era el resplandor lejano de una multitud de lucecitas rojizas, tintineantes. Los fuegos de su ejército.

Se rió en voz alta. Los únicos que podían oírle ahí eran los halcones y las águilas que planeaban en las grandes alturas. Pero, debía comunicar de alguna manera a sus hombres que en menos de dos días el resto del ejército llegaría al fin. Sonrió, y ni siquera pensar en aquella incómoda conversación consiguió quitarle su buen humor.

Esperó hasta que el viento comenzó a ser cortante, y entonces comenzó el descenso. Había sabido que aquella sería una de las partes más difíciles, pero no había sabido preveer cuánto. Pero consiguió llegar hasta el final, mantenendo una concentración casi dolorosa en cada hendidura.

Por esto, no oyó los pasos tras él, ni el siseo del aire al ser atravesado con violencia.

No estaba preparado para el tremento golpe en su espalda. Con un grito, perdió el equilibrio, y cayó. Cayó las últimas yardas, y el impacto con el suelo le robó el aire de los pulmones. Pero sabía que no tenía tiempo para volver a coger aire, para recobrar el juicio y sopesar el peligro. Sólo tenía su instinto, y como un animal acorralado, se lanzó contra la forma que vio por el rabillo del ojo.

Ambos hombres cayeron al suelo, y Aragorn vio, fugazmente, el turbante que ocultaba por completo los rasgos y la cabeza del hombre. Un agente del khan. Éste fue el primero en recuperarse, y asestó a Aragorn un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula. Con la boca llena de sangre, apenas si retuvo el juicio justo para desempuñar la daga que llevaba. Bloqueó dos golpes del largo sable del otro, y al tercero, trató de asestar su propio golpe, pero el hombre de Rhun lo esquivó y, agarrando su muñeca, se la retorció hasta que, con un grito, Aragorn se vio obligado a soltar su daga.

Le había subestimado. Su oponente no tenía el entrenamiento básico de los soldados rasos del ejército del khan. Se movía con rapidez y agilidad, conocía movimientos que Aragorn sólo había visto entre los elfos y aquellos entrenados por ellos, y su forma delgada desmentía su fuerza. Idiota, diez veces estúpido y asno, se dijo. Te has confiado: ¿creías que el khan no apostaría espías para vigilarte? Y él había salido solo del campamento, como si hubiera salido a dar un paseo por sus jardines.

Una fuerte patada en su estómago le hizo volver en sí. No era momento para lamentarse, ni para volver a cometer el mismo error. No podía confiarse con aquél hombre.

Él siguió golpeándole. Aragorn consiguió al fin agarrar su pierna, y hacerle caer de nuevo junto a él; pero se encontraba doblado de dolor y luchando por cada respiración, y el otro se zafó enseguida y se volvió a poner en pie.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Aragorn vio el brillo del sable, y supo que tenía una sola oportunidad para acabar con su oponente. El otro se acercó a él con deliberada lentitud, colocando su sable en posición, apuntándole. Lentamente, Aragorn se puso de rodillas, resoplando, con la vista clavada en los ojos brillantes del hombre de Rhun, la única parte visible de su rostro. Sólo una oportunidad.

Siguió sus movimientos. Ambas manos en la empuñadura de su sable, brazos alzados, codos fuera. Le iba a decapitar, y esa posición dejaría su cuerpo desprotegido.

Pero Aragorn debía ser más rápido que él.

El sable inició el largo movimiento circular, dirigiéndose hacia su cuello, y Aragorn se lanzó a por su daga. El sable descendió sobre él, pero la daga de Aragorn había abandonado su mano, y había volado hasta clavarse en el pecho del soldado del khan. Hasta la misma empuñadura.

Aragorn rodó para evitar que el otro hombre cayera sobre él, y para evitar su hoja. Temblando, se puso en pie, apoyándose en una roca, y quedó allí medio tendido, jadeando. Había habido un tiempo en que el contacto cercano con la muerte había sido ocurrencia de todos los días para él. Sin embargo, se había acostumbrado a la paz, y ni la batalla de hacía dos semanas le había sacudido tanto. No recordaba que verse cerca de la muerte le hubiera causado tanto trastorno en el pasado.

Durante los últimos doce años habia estado resguardado del peligro y la violencia, pero sus antiguos instintos aún estaban latentes, resurgiendo de su largo sueño, volviendo a la vida y manifestándose a través de cada uno de los nervios de su cuerpo. Y le avisaban de que estaba en peligro.

No podía oírles, ni verles, pero les sentía. Podía sentir una docena de hombres tras él. Empuñó de nuevo la espada y se volvió a ellos, lo más rápido que sus cansados músculos le permitieron.

Eran trece en total. Llevaban los rostros cubiertos, y unos tenían sus sables desenvainados; algunos le apuntaban con arcos. Se acercaban a él en semicírculo, rodeándole con lentitud. Ni siquiera se inmutaron al volverse él con ferocidad, aunque no habían hecho el menor ruido. Avanzaban confiados, y él pronto no tendría escapatoria, pues tras él se alzaba la pared de roca por la que acababa de descender.

Vigiló atentamente a aquellos que le apuntaban con flechas. Eran cuatro, y cada uno le apuntaba desde una dirección. Una parte de su mente registró las palabras de uno de ellos.

–Vivo o muerto –dijo en su lengua–. Vivo tal vez sea fuente de información, pero muerto es como lo quiere el Khan, y quiere prueba de ello. Kosh, trata de herirle en el brazo derecho, para que no pueda defenderse.

Pero Aragorn fue más rápido que la flecha. Se giró y la esquivó con facilidad.

–Puedo oírte –se dirigió al que había hablado–; y puedo entenderte. Idos ahora, o no regresaréis jamás con vida. Mi guardia está a punto de llegar.

Lentamente, sin dejar de vigilar a ninguno de los hombres que le rodeaba, se agachó junto al que acababa de matar, y arrancó con su mano izquierda la daga clavada en su pecho.

La risa que le respondió no era burlona, pero tampoco risueña, y no había ninguna alegria en ella. Era solo una risa tranquila, templada.

–Si me has entendido, sabras que el Khan quiere tu cabeza. Ahorrate el dolor de una lucha, y la verguenza de la derrota. Afronta tu fin con honor, admitiendo que ha llegado, y no trates de huir cobardemente de la muerte.

–No pienso entregaros nada –respondió Aragorn–. Todo lo que obtengais de mi, o de Gondor, lo tendreis que conquistar por la fuerza. Asi que si quereis, venid a por mi.

No estaba seguro de que sus palabras fueran a tener el efecto deseado, pero asi fue. Los soldados del Khan se acercaron a él, atacándole con sus sables, y sintió alivio por un instante. No le dispararían mientras estuviera luchando a corta distancia con ellos, por temor a herir a uno de los suyos. Si conseguía defender su espacio, podía luchar contra nueve hombres armados con sables, pero sabía que no duraria mucho contra cuatro arqueros.

¡Ah! ¡Y lo consiguió, durante varios minutos lo consiguio! Consiguio mantenerles a raya, pero consiguieron penetrar sus defensas, y recibió un golpe en el hombro. Desequilibrado, no tuvo reflejos para esquivar el siguiente golpe, y un puñetazo en el rostro le derribó y cayó al suelo.

Estudió en un instante las posibilidades que le quedaban. Le superaban en número, estaban bien entrenados, y le habían rodeado por completo. Sabía que su derrota era inminente. En su mente, solo cabia una ultima posibilidad desesperada.

Juntó todas sus energías y se levantó con un grito de obstinacioó. Blandió su daga, y se lanzó contra los dos hombres a su derecha. La clavo hasta la empuñadura en uno de ellos, pero no frenó su impulso, y se abalanzó contra el segundo.

Este, sorprendido al ver que Aragorn no se detenía, no tuvo reflejos para pararle. Chocaron violentamente, cayeron y rodaron.

Aragorn sabia lo que había tras aquel hombre. Lo había visto desde las alturas, mientras descendia. La plataforma acababa, y tras varios pies de altura, rocas dispares volvían a formar un nuevo camino, no muy ancho, que acababa abruptamente en una profunda garganta, cuyo fin no podia verse.

Ambos gritaron al golpear sus cuerpos contra las rocas. Aragorn pudo frenar su caida pronto, pero maldijo al ver que su enemigo tambien había tenido el reflejo, y no seguía su descenso hacia el precipicio que se abrií a varios pasos.

En pie nuevamente, se enfrentaron con renovada violencia, y Aragorn podía oir los gritos de sorpresa y de rabia del resto de sus enemigos. Sabía que en breves instantes los tendría tras él, y que le atacarían desde una posicion de superioridad. Su acción no habia sido sensata, ni le libraría de la derrota, solo habia sido una medida desesperada para alejar el momento.

Lo que paso a continuación, sin embargo, no hubiera podido preverlo. Las rocas bajo él protestaron y se movieron, y los dos hombres cayeron a tierra. Con horror, Aragorn se dio cuenta de que el suelo bajo ellos estaba cediendo, y de que tenian apenas unos momentos antes de precipitarse al vacío.

Más allá de la violencia y del odio, Aragorn pudo mirar a los ojos a su oponente, la unica parte visible de su rostro. Se dio cuenta de que era un muchacho de poco mas de veinte años, y que le miraba asustado, reflejando la aprension que atenazaba su propio corazón. No tenían tiempo.

Y la tierra desapareció bajo ellos. Con un grito, el muchacho cayó, pero Aragorn estaba mas cerca de la pared, y en un intento desesperado, se aferró a un minúsculo saliente, y por un instante, quedo suspendido, su cuerpo aun sostenido por la ultima piedra en caer.

–¡No dejeis que se caiga! ¡Agarradlo! ¡Hay que llevar su cabeza al Khan!

Aragorn alzó la vista, y vio a varios soldados lanzarse hacia él. Sintió sus manos aferrar su muñeca, pero era demasiado tarde. Había comenzado a caer, y sus enemigos no pudieron sujetarle. Cayó, y la oscuridad le tragó.


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

–¡Bajad a por él! ¡Quiero ver su cadáver! ¡Cortad su cabeza y traédmela aqui!

–Capitán, sin cuerdas es imposible bajar. Y aún con ellas: es demasiado profundo.

Los hombres, sin mirarse apenas entre ellos, se debatían entre el miedo a aquella negra profundidad, y el miedo a su capitán y al Khan. Pero sabían que no tenían ninguna opción, y la cuestión estaba en quienes serian los desafortunados que habrían de descender. O tal vez, el infortunio estaria del lado de quienes fueran a llevar la noticia al Khan, si no podían producir la prueba de la muerte de Elessar.

–El Khan ha ordenado que le llevemos pruebas. Quiere ver su cadáver. Quiere mostrárselo a su ejército. Nuestro honor y nuestra vida dependen de esto. Así que le llevaremos su cadáver, o parte de él.

–Sí, señor.

* * *

El cielo apenas había empezado a clarear, y ninguna luz penetraba aún las profundidades de los Pasos Rocosos. Ni bestias ni aves se movían, descansando todavía antes de comenzar el nuevo día, antes de salir a cazar y buscar alimento para sus cachorros y polluelos.

Pero había aquellos a los que el tiempo y la necesidad apremiaban, y los minutos en los que las estrellas comenzaban a desaparecer eran para engullir un rápido y frio desayuno, antes de ponerse de nuevo en camino.

Rashkin y su hijo Moham se encaminaban a Ambar, la ciudad del palacio rojo, de las calles doradas y la muralla roída, la ciudad que era el último vestigio de la antigua prosperidad de la provincia. La ciudad del griterío, la ciudad del mercado, donde podías encontrar la última de las especias, los tejidos más exquisitos para las damas y las pieles más resistentes para los cazadores, los esclavos más fuertes y las esclavas más bellas. Donde vender la cosecha y el ganado, y transformar ilusiones en esperanzas de un futuro más próspero. O perderlo todo ante los ambiciosos mercaderes que hacían sus ganancias gracias a los incautos, los ingenuos, y los ignorantes, o los adictos al juego.

Llevaban ya tres días de camino. Sus pies comenzaban a arrastrarse por la arena y las piedras. No era una marcha difícil, pues conocían los mejores caminos para atravesar los Pasos; pero la comida que habían traído no les proporcionaba el suficiente sustento para recuperar las fuerzas gastadas en las largas marchas: desde antes del amanecer hasta entrada la noche.

Especialmente para un muchacho que estaba en pleno crecimiento, y que era capaz de comer por dos. Rashkin observaba con disimulo a su hijo. Le parecía verle más delgado que hacía unos días. A sus quince años, prometía ser un hombre alto y de hombros anchos, capaz de sacar adelante la granja que esperaba dejarle.

Si la falta de lluvia, y las malas cosechas no le hacían perderlo todo. Aquel año la cosecha había sido la mitad de la esperada. Apenas les alcanzaba para replantar de nuevo los campos. Y si replantaban, no tendrían para comer.

Rashkin no recordaba los días en los que la angustia creciente por alimentar a sus hijos no les atormentaba a él y a su esposa a cada minuto. Habían vivido felices, en una modesta pero próspera granja, sabiendo que el sudor de su frente ponía el suficiente pan frente a sus hijos, y que incluso podían comer caliente una vez por semana. Pero un año, las lluvias habían cesado, y las cosechas habían disminuido. Y ahora, si replantaban, no tendrían para comer hoy. Pero si no replantaban, mañana no comerían.

¿Y cómo salir de aquél tortuoso sendero sin fin? Rashkin ya habia agotado todas sus posibilidades de crédito, y no tenía muchas esperanzas de conseguir más favores de los banqueros. No dejaria de intentarlo a su llegada a Ambar, pero no se hacía ilusiones. ¿Y matando a sus animales? Por supuesto que lo haría para alimentar a sus hijos. ¿Pero cómo sembrarían y cosecharían? ¿Pero para qué cosechar si se morían de hambre hoy? ¿Por qué preocuparse del mañana? Ah, pero el hoy, de un modo u otro, se sobrevivía, y el mañana siempre llegaba... Y los problemas del mañana habia que solucionarlos hoy.

Pero lo que más le atormentaba, más que la preocupación continua, y desde luego mucho más que las punzadas de hambre en el estómago, era ver cómo sus hijos se esforzaban en disimular su hambre y su cansancio, fruto de largas jornadas de trabajo sin suficiente comida. Moham especialmente, cuya alegría era a veces casi dolorosamente forzada, especialmente cuando trataba de distraer a su hermana pequeña, en las ocasiones en que ésta comenzaba a quejarse.

Ninguna niña de siete años debería trabajar, y menos una hija suya. Le dejaban las tareas más menudas, por supuesto, pero a Rashkin le traspasaba el alma ver el anhelo en sus ojos cuando miraba sus juguetes, y en vez de recogerlos, salía a alimentar a los animales, o a recoger las piedrecitas de los campos de cultivo.

–¡Padre!

La voz de su hijo le sacó de su ensimismamiento, y le miró sobresaltado. Moham señalaba un punto del camino en la distancia.

–¿Qué?

–¿Ves eso, padre?

Pero tenía que admitir que no, que su vista ya no era la misma.

–¿Qué es?

–Creo que es un hombre. Está tumbado y no se mueve. ¿Estará herido?

Apretaron el paso, y escasos minutos después, llegaron donde su hijo señalaba. Era, en efecto, un hombre, tendido, inmóvil y retorcido sobre sí mismo. Estaba, evidentemente, herido o peor. Rashkin se agachó a su lado, y vio a su hijo hacer lo mismo pero con lentitud.

Sus ropas estaban desgarradas y cubiertas de polvo y, ahora podian distinguirlo claramente, sangre; pero ambos reconocieron de inmediato el granate y marrón de los soldados del Khan. Con cuidado, Rashkin puso una mano en el pecho del hombre.

–Está muerto.

Vio los ojos de su hijo agrandarse, tratando de comprender el hecho de que ante él yacía un hombre sin vida. Se dio cuenta de que hasta ese día, su hijo no habia visto ningún cuerpo muerto, pero no le dijo ninguna palabra de consuelo, o de sabiduría ante el misterio de la muerte. No había palabras sabias sobre la muerte cuando la vida era un peso abrumador.

–¿Cómo? –murmuró Mohad para sí, como si no se diese cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta.

–A juzgar por su estado –Rashkin se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia arriba–, ha caído desde lo alto de este precipicio.

Su hijo alzó también la vista, sobrecogido ante la altura inmensa de aquella pared, y al imaginar al hombre cayendo, golpeándose contra las duras rocas, dejando un cuerpo roto y sin vida. Rashkin agradeció las ropas que tapaban la mayoría de las heridas del cadáver.

–¿Hay que enterrarlo? –preguntó Moham con un susurro.

Rashkin suspiró. No tenían el tiempo ni las herramientas para hacerlo, pero no podían dejarlo así.

–No podemos, no tenemos palas, y no tenemos tiempo para abrir una tumba excavando con las manos. Tendremos que cubrir su cuerpo con piedras. Al menos así los animales no le tocarán.

Apartaron a un lado del camino el cuerpo de aquel soldado, disimulando ambos su repugnancia, y escogieron las mejores piedras para construirle su tumba.

–Pásame aquella, hijo, creo que es lo suficientemente grande para cubrir este agujero, y ya hemos terminado.

Habían trabajado en silencio, sin mirarse, y sin preguntar en voz alta cómo habría acabado allí un soldado del Khan. Mientras tanto, el sol se había alzado, y una luz gris les iluminaba. Rashkin se volvió hacia su carro, dando una palmada a su caballo, mientras se aseguraba que su hijo completaba la tumba.

El grito ahogado de Moham le hizo volverse con brusquedad, alerta.

–¿Qué es?

–¡Padre, otro!

Moham estaba parado, mirando fijamente el espacio tras una roca más alta que él, justo debajo de la pared de la garganta.

–¿Otro soldado?– preguntó Rashkin acercándose rápidamente.

–No...

Al acercarse, Rashkin vio primero las botas de un hombre, y por un instante quedó paralizado. Vio el resto del extraño atuendo, y por último, la cabeza oscura sin cubrir, todo lleno de polvo.

–¿Q–Quién es, padre?

Rashkin se agachó junto al cuerpo, que yacía boca abajo, y con lentitud, le dio la vuelta. Tenía el rostro cubierto de sangre, y las ropas rotas y sucias, pero en su pecho llevaba visible el símbolo del Árbol, y la palidez de su rostro bajo la sangre no dejaba lugar a dudas.

–Es un hombre de Gondor– respondió Rashkin. Acercó una mano al pecho del hombre, y sintió en seguida cómo se hinchaba en una respiración dolorosa.

–¡Está vivo!– exclamó Moham.

Rashkin miró sobrecogido al hombre frente a él, y estudió sus heridas. Allí donde sus ropas estaban desgarradas, podía ver la sangre que brotaba, pero, a pesar de no poseer un amplio conocimiento en curación, no creía que las heridas fuesen graves. Recordó, sin embargo, las palabras de su madre, que una vez le dijo que a menudo los hombres podían tener heridas dentro del cuerpo, y que no eran visibles, pero eran mucho más peligrosas que las que se podían ver.

¿Y qué hacer ahora? Ya habían perdido valioso tiempo enterrando al soldado, ¿podían perder más atendiendo a aquél hombre extranjero? ¿Y no le atenderían para ver cómo moría? Si había seguido el mismo camino que el soldado, y caido desde aquella inconmensurable altura, no era probable que sobreviviera. Y ellos tenían que proseguir su camino.

–Padre, ¿qué hacemos?– preguntó Moham en voz baja.

Pero su padre no contestó, mirando fijamente el rostro y el cuerpo del hombre frente a ellos, sopesando, pensando cuál seríá el mayor desperdicio: si su tiempo, o una vida perdida cuando podía salvarse... ¿Y cuánto valía una vida? ¿Cuál era el valor de un hombre?

–Tráeme agua– dijo al fin Rashkin con voz resuelta.

–¿Padre?– dijo Moham, vacilando.

–Tráeme agua– repitió Rashkin con violencia, comenzando a desabrochar la túnica del hombre herido.

En cuanto reveló sus heridas, ambos pudieron ver que su cuerpo estaba lleno de golpes, encarnado y morado en casi todas sus partes, con heridas abiertas en su costado derecho, en su frente y en una pierna. Heridas no muy profundas, que no obstante tal vez hubiera que coser. Pero allí no disponían de los materiales ni del conocimiento para ello, así que Rashkin lavó lo mejor que pudo las heridas y las vendó con la túnica del hombre, que hizo jirones, cubriéndole luego con la camisa clara que llevaba debajo.

A continuación lavó su rostro, notando a cada instante la respiración laboriosa del extranjero, y rezando para que no tuviera heridas internas, y sus pulmones estuvieran intactos, porque no tenía manera de curarlos.

–Ayúdame a llevarle al carro –dijo Rashkin, y juntos le alzaron con lentitud, con cuidado, pero pudieron sentir cómo su cuerpo se estremecía, aunque no dio muestras de despertarse.

Le tendieron entre los sacos de grano, y se pusieron en camino.

* * *

Imrahil se frotó el rostro mientras se sentaba, tratando de despertarse del todo, pero el sueño aún empañaba su mente. Aquella noche había sido de sueño ligero y lleno de imágenes inquietantes. Con los ojos descansando en las palmas, escuchó los sonidos del campamento, extrañado al oír pocas conversaciones. Las pocas voces que se oían sonaban distantes y ahogadas. Se frotó los ojos para aclarar la mente, pero el aire y la atmósfera eran pesados y cargados. Comenzó a sentir una pequeña punzada de dolor en la frente.

De pronto y sin aviso uno de los guardias del Rey irrumpió en su tienda. Sobresaltado e irritado, Imrahil se volvió con brusquedad para hacerle notar que en las tiendas de los oficiales se entraba con la debida presentación, pero la expresión del hombre le hizo callar el reproche.

Respirando profundamente y lleno de aprensión, preguntó: –¿Qué ocurre?

–El Rey, Señor –contestó el guardia–. Ha desaparecido.

–¿Cómo desaparecido? Tomir, se habrá levantado pronto para entrenar. Lo hace muchas mañanas. Id a buscarle.

–No, Señor. El Rey no está. Esta mañana su paje fue a llevarle el desayuno, pero la tienda estaba vacía y el lecho sin tocar. Ninguno de los guardias que custodiaban su tienda le ha visto salir en toda la noche.

Imrahil se levantó y cogió sus ropas, vistiéndose apresuradamente.

–¿Pero le habéis buscado? ¿Estáis seguros de que no ha salido sin que le hayáis visto? A lo mejor ha ido a las tiendas de curación.

–Señor, ya hemos buscado allí, y en los campos de entrenamiento, y en las tiendas de suministro y armas. No está.

Imrahil se ató el cinturón y se aseguró la espada, comenzando a sentir miedo. ¿Habría ocurrido lo impensable y los agentes del khan habían atentado contra él? ¿Se habrían atrevido a hacerlo delante de sus narices? Saliendo de la tienda y haciendo un gesto a Tomir para que le siguiera, Imrahir levantó la vista al cielo. Las nubes estaban bajas y preñadas de tormenta; y eran sin duda la causa de su naciente dolor de cabeza. Se dirigió hacia la tienda real.

–¿Han visto entrar a alguien en su tienda durante la noche? –preguntó a Tomir mientras caminaban.

–Los guardias de los dos turnos de noche juran que nadie ha entrado ni salido, Señor.

Al llegar, vieron en la tienda del Rey a su paje con uno de sus guardias.

–Llamad a Elmir –dijo Imrahil.

–Ya le hemos dado aviso –dijo Tomir–. Debería estar llegando.

En efecto, pocos minutos después llegaba Elmir, seguido inmediatamente de tres guardias reales.

–Ni con los enfermos, ni con los caballos, ni en ningún lugar público –dijeron los guardias–. Habría que mirar una a una todas las tiendas del campamento, pero parece que el Rey no está aquí.

–¿Quién fue el último en verle? –preguntó Elmir–. ¿Alguien le vio retirarse anoche a su tienda?

–Yo le traje la cena, Señor –respondió Hamir. Estaba pálido y no miraba a nadie a los ojos–. Y también se la retiré. Fue la última vez que le vi.

–Yo estaba de guardia entonces –dijo uno de los guardias reales–. Y nadie entró ni salió después de Hamir, y los guardias del segundo turno juran que tampoco.

–Eso es imposible –dijo Imrahil, enfurecido–. El Rey no está aquí, así que es evidente que sí que ha salido alguien. ¿Habéis tocado algo esta mañana? ¿Os la habéís encontrado así? –preguntó, estudiando la impecable tienda. Todo ordenado, todo en su sitio. Ningún signo de violencia.

-No, Señor, no hemos tocado nada.

-¿Habéis escuchado algo?

-Todo ha estado en silencio, Señor.

-Piensa mejor. ¿Ningún ruido de pelea, o forcejeo?

-Señor, si hubiéramos escuchado algo, habríamos entrado inmediatamente.

El tono del guardia era respetuoso, pero Imrahil, irritado, mantuvo un segundo más de lo necesario su mirada autoritaria sobre él.

Se volvió hacia Hamir: –Tú fuiste entonces el último en verle. Dime, ¿mostró algún comportamiento fuera de lo normal? ¿Le notaste inquieto, o nervioso?

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia el joven paje, quien se echó hacia atrás. Pero no respondió inmediatamente, sino que tratando de permanecer tranquilo, recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior, consciente de que la vida de su Rey bien podía depender de lo que dijera ahora.

–No, Señor –respondió–. Actuó como siempre. Me dio las gracias cuando le llevé la cena, y me preguntó si yo ya había tomado la mía. Le dije que no, así que me dio permiso para retirarme y que fuera a cenar. Cuando acabé le retiré su cena. Me dio las buenas noches y... y eso fue todo, Señor.

–¿Cenó todo lo que había en su plato? –preguntó Elmir– ¿Qué estaba haciendo cuando te retirabas? ¿No te dejó que le desvistieras?

–Sólo me pide ayuda al vestirse cuando se ha de poner o quitar armadura, Señor –respondió Hamir, nervioso–. Cuando le vine a retirar su cena... Sí, se la había terminado. Lo único que no había probado era el vino. En su lugar bebió agua. Pero eso lo hace la mayor parte de las comidas. Y sé que estaba hojeando unos papeles, pero no sabría decir cuáles.

Todos miraron alrededor, pero no había ningún documento a la vista.

–Los debió guardar, Señor –concluyó Hamir.

–Eso parece –dijo Imrahil con el ceño fruncido–. ¿Algo más?

Hamir trató de recordar.

–Bueno... –comenzó, pero en seguida dudó y calló–. No, no, Señor.

–¿Qué? –dijo Elmir– ¿Qué ibas a decir?

–No, Señor, es un detalle sin importancia.

–Eso lo juzgaremos nosotros, Hamir –contestó Imrahil–. Dilo. Cualquier cosa puede ayudar.

–Bueno, Señor: al darme las buenas noches me miró y me sonrió.

Se hizo el silencio en la tienda y Hamir bajó la vista avergonzado.

–Es sólo que, bueno, en las últimas semanas rara vez sonreía, y siempre le veía preocupado y... –calló.

Imrahil sacudió la cabeza.

–Gracias, Hamir, puedes retirarte –dirigiéndose a los guardias, dijo–. Buscad cada centrímetro del campamento y formad parejas y buscad también en los alrededores. Con la máxima discreción.

Cuando se quedó solo con Elmir, éste dijo:

–¿Puedes sacar algo en claro de todo esto?

Imrahil sacudió la cabeza y se masajeó la frente, tratando de calmar el creciente dolor de cabeza.

–Ojalá esté en alguna tienda, curando a algún soldado herido, o trazando algún plan con los montaraces o...

–¿Y salió sin que sus guardias le vieran? Había dos en la entrada.

–No lo sé, Elmir, no lo sé –dirigió la vista al fondo de la tienda–. Dejó su espada aquí –observó.

La búsqueda del Rey resultó infrustruosa: no le encontraron en el campamento ni en los alrededores, y no vieron huellas ni ningún otro rastro. A medida que la mañana avanzaba, los soldados se dieron cuenta de que algo grave pasaba.

Cuando fue evidente que el Rey había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, Imrahil ordenó enviar un halcón a Minas Tirith con la noticia, y decidió comunicar la situación a los soldados.

Sin embargo, cuando iba a dar la noticia, llegó un mensajero al campamento: el resto del ejército llegaba: mil hombres más, muy por debajo de los refurezos que esperaban. Las regiones del sur estaban inquietas, pues las noticias de la marcha del Rey habían llegado a Umbar y a Harad, y enemigos pendientes de antaño se habían empezado a mover, asustando a los Señores de aquellas tierras. Fue un duro golpe para los oficiales al mando allí. Los ánimos de los soldados decayeron, e Imrahil decidió esperar a acomodar a los recién llegados antes de dar la noticia.

Aquella noche, Imrahil ordenó que todos los oficiales se reunieran con él a cenar.

Él fue el último en llegar. A su llegada, Mordoch, Señor de Lossarnach, dijo:

–¿Por qué nos has reunido de esta manera, Imrahil? ¿Y dónde está el Rey? ¿Por qué no ha salido a recibirnos cuando hemos llegado?

–Ése es el motivo por el que os he reunido aquí. Tengo que informaros de un asunto de suma gravedad que debéis comunicar a vuestras tropas.

Durante el breve instante que Imrahil calló, sólo se escuchó el crujido de los fuegos que lo iluminaban todo de dorado y sombras. Los oficiales guardaron silencio y escucharon.

–El Rey ha desaparecido –dijo al fin Imrahil. Cuán breves y simples las palabras, y cuánto miedo e incertidumbre encerraban. ¿Qué ocurriría ahora? ¿Cómo se mantendrían unidos frente al ejército del khan? ¿Cómo alcanzarían la victoria?

–¿Cómo desaparecido? –dijo Daedhros–. Eso no es posible, Imrahil. ¿Quieres decir que le han secuestrado? ¿Ha sido el khan?

–¿Se han infiltrado en el campamento? ¿Y la guardia real? ¿No ha hecho nada?

–No lo sabemos –dijo Elmir–. Anoche el Rey se retiró a su tienda, pero esta mañana no estaba. Ninguno de los guardias que le custodiaban han visto entrar ni salir a nadie. Los que montaban guardia en los bordes del campamento tampoco han visto nada. Hemos buscado en los alrededores pero tampoco hemos encontrado ningún rastro.

-Parece que hablas de hechicería, Imrahil.

–No sabemos lo que ha pasado –continuó Imrahil–. Pero ahora más que nunca es necesario mantener la calma y mantenernos unidos. Confío en vosotros para que comuniquéis la noticia a vuestros hombres con el suficiente tacto y coraje. Elessar no está, pero no podemos perder la fe. Somos lo único que se interpone ante una invasión de Gondor por parte del khan.

–¿Y ya está? –dijo Daedhros– ¿No vamos a hacer nada? Si le han matado, debemos vengarle. Si le han secuestrado, debemos rescatarle.

–Por supuesto que vamos a hacer algo –dijo Imrahil–. Seguiremos buscando. Pero el khan no ha hecho ningún movimiento en el día de hoy. Si estuviera en su poder, hubieran hecho alarde, o pedido algún rescate, o hecho alguna exigencia de rendición. Pero no han hecho nada.

–Tal vez sólo se estén tomando su tiempo.

–Tal vez –contestó Imrahil–. Y haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano por él. Pero por el momento, debemos transmitir coraje a los hombres, y prepararnos para lo que pueda suceder. Esta situación con el khan no se puede alargar mucho más. Antes o después habremos de luchar. Luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas por lo que Elessar hubiera dado la vida: por Gondor.

Se comunicó la noticia a todos los soldados. Reaccionaron con silencio y miradas sombrías. Como los oficiales, no sabían muy bien cómo interpretar lo ocurrido. En sus mentes aquello era obra del khan, que había secuestrado con magia oscura al Rey. ¿No había estado aliado con Sauron? Algunos murmuraron que debían atacar a sus enemigos sin más dilación y rescatarle.

Aquella noche cayó una violenta tormenta. La lluvia caía con fuerza y el cielo se rasgaba con brillantes rayos que lo iluminaban todo de blanco. Pero tan violentamente como llegó, la tormenta se fue.

–Me pregunto si no tendrán razón los hombres y hay magia y artes oscuras detrás de esto –se dijo Imrahil para sí–. Cualquier rastro del Rey, si hubiera alguno, habrá desaparecido ya.

Al fin de la tormenta, cuando rayaba el alba, el khan recibió los informes definitivos de sus espías: en lo profundo de la garganta sólo habían encontrado una tumba, la de su hombre, y señales de pasos y huellas a su alrededor, pero eso era todo. Era difícil leer las señales en la roca, y la tormenta había borrado las pocas que había. De Elessar no habían encontrado rastro alguno, salvo unas manchas de sangre a cierta distancia de donde se hallaba la tumba.

Pese a que el Khan sabía que Elessar era un hombre compasivo y respetuoso con los muertos, no creía que herido y en peligro, perdiera el tiempo, o dedicara unas fuerzas que no tenía, a construir una tumba para su enemigo. Alguien más había pasado por allí y le había enterrado, al mismo tiempo que Elessar había desaparecido. Pero quién era ese alguien, si alguien de la guardia del Rey de Gondor o algún hombre de Rhun, o cualquier otro (¿quién sabía?) era un misterio.

Misterio que no acabó de aclararse al día siguiente cuando los oficiales de Gondor le exigieron respuestas. Se marcharon sin ninguna, pues ni aunque hubiera querido, el khan hubiera podido dárselas.

Tras el encuentro, bajo el palio que aún se levantaba donde Elessar lo había ordenado poner, el khan decidió que si bien el asesinato de Elessar no había salido de acuerdo con el plan, no era razón para no aprovechar la excelente situación en la que su desaparición les dejaba. Aunque por supuesto habían tratado de disimularlo, los ojos inquietos de los oficiales de Gondor les habían traicionado. No cabía esperar otra cosa, desde luego, pero el khan había visto en aquellos ojos cuánto había afectado aquél suceso a la moral del ejército enemigo. Era hora de dar un paso adelante, de tomar de nuevo la iniciativa, el impulso que el ejército de Gondor, colocado en las alturas de los Pasos Rocosos, había frenado. Seguían allí apostados, y luchando ejército contra ejército, Hamrazan sabía que perderían, pero aún tenían capacidad para dañar a los otros, y poco a poco podrían desgastar su moral ya minada, hasta reducir a una insignificancia al ejército de Gondor.

Así se inició una nueva etapa en aquella guerra: la de los ataques sorpresas y furtivos de Rhun. Durante la noche, o al alba, atacaban por sorpresa, tras acercarse sin ser vistos, a los guardias en los extremos del campamento de Gondor; incenciaban sus tiendas usando flechas o antorchas; echaban veneno en sus pozos y atacaban a sus animales y máquinas de guerra.

Forzaron a los soldados de Gondor a estar constantemente alerta, pero los hombres de Rhun eran rápidos y silenciosos, y no pasaba semana sin al menos dos o tres ataques. Construyeron una empalizada, pero demasiado burda, que no frenaba a sus enemigos. Las muertes eran pocas, tan pocas que cada una se extendía como un humo tóxico que amenaza con ahogar a quien lo respira.

Soldados y oficiales de Gondor clamaban a Imrahil un ataque, una ofensiva que destruyera al ejército enemigo. Para eso estaban allí, para conseguir la paz que las fuerzas de Rhun arrebataban a sus fronteras. Pero Imrahil y otros oficiales sabían que se encontraban en inferioridad numérica y que su única ventaja frente a Rhun era la del territorio. Sabían también, no obstante, que aquello no podía durar para siempre y que aquella tensión que se estaba acumulando lentamente tendría que liberarse por algún medio, y temían la violencia con que lo hiciera.


	7. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

En las paradas de aquel día, trataron de darle algo de agua al hombre herido, pero no consiguieron que volviera en sí.

Solo al día siguiente, cuando se preparaban para hacer noche, el extranjero recobró la conciencia. Le habían tendido en un manto sobre la arena, al lado del fuego. Movió el rostro de un lado a otro, tratando de escuchar lo que le rodeaba, y movió los miembros lentamente, pero el dolor le paralizó de inmediato.

Rashkin y su hijo se inclinaron sobre él mientras abría los ojos con lentitud. Les miró, pero su mirada estaba desenfocada, y sólo era consciente a medias de lo que le rodeaba. Alzaron su cabeza y le dieron de beber.

–¿Dónde estoy? –su voz salió ronca y entrecortada, pero era grave y firme, y había una gran voluntad tras ella.

Moham miró a su padre para ver qué respondía, pero este guardó silencio. Al no obtener respuesta, el extraño volvió a preguntar:

–¿Quiénes sois?

Pero tampoco esta vez obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Se dio cuenta entonces de que habia hablado en la lengua común, y que aquél hombre y aquél muchacho probablemente no le entenderían, si tal como indicaban sus ropajes eran de Rhun. Sin embargo, no pudo reunir fuerzas para seguir despierto, y volvió a caer en un profundo sueño.

Al día siguiente, cuando se preparaban para partir, volvió a despertar. Le dieron agua y algo de comida, y, reclinado contra una roca, tratando de mantenerse erguido y luchando por que la voz le saliera firme, volvió a hablar, y esta vez lo hizo en el lenguaje de aquellos que le habían encontrado.

–Por favor, ¿no me diréis vuestros nombres para saber a quién dirigir mi gratitud? Os debo mi vida, y me gustaría agradecéroslo en la medida de mis posibilidades. No todos los viajeros tienen la generosidad de ayudar a aquellos que se encuentran en su camino.

Pero nuevamente no le respondió más que el silencio. El muchacho le miraba fijamente, con mirada incomprensible, pero el hombre se acercó a él y agarró su hombro.

–Tenemos que ponernos en camino. ¿Puedes caminar hasta el carro?

Con su ayuda, Aragorn se puso en pie, y arrastrando su pierna derecha, herida, y apoyándose en él, se dirigió hacia el carro y se sentó. Aquél corto trecho le había agotado, y dejado al límite de sus fuerzas, y se sentía caer. Sentía caer su cuerpo, y sentía como su conciencia comenzaba a huir. Pero la mirada esquiva de aquél hombre le perturbaba, y algo en su interior llamaba su atención a la desesperación y al dolor del hombre de Rhun. Con un último esfuerzo de voluntad, clavó su mirada en él, y esperó a que el otro le devolviese la mirada.

Rashkin se sobresaltó ante aquella mirada penetrante. Los ojos grises como el acero, en el rostro magullado, le traspasaron. Parecían conocer sus más íntimos secretos. Quedaron paralizados ambos, cruzadas las miradas, pero el cuerpo del extranjero le traicionó. Cayó, y Rashkin le sujetó para que no se golpease la cabeza, y le reclinó en el suelo del carro. Volvió a mirarle, y leyó gratitud en los ojos claros, antes de que se cerraran de nuevo.

–Tenemos que llegar mañana a Ambar. A primera hora, así que hoy tenemos que apretar el paso.

Su hijo no le contestó, tan sólo asintió y acabó de recoger el campamento. Se pusieron en marcha. Cuando a mitad del dia pararon para comer, encontraron que el extrajero estaba despierto, y habia conseguido sentarse, apoyado contra los sacos de grano, aunque su rostro, donde no estaba encarnado por los golpes, estaba pálido y gris, y empapado de sudor. Temblaba, y era evidente que luchaba contra el mareo y las náuseas.

Rashkin le miró sobresaltado, pues el hombre se recuperaba más rápido de lo que esperaba. Se acercó a él y le ayudó a beber.

–¿Adónde nos dirigimos? –preguntó Aragorn cuando acabó.

Sin mirarle, el otro hombre finalmente respondió:

–Ambar. Llegaremos mañana. Descansa ahora mientras puedas.

Y tal vez siguiendo su consejo, o porque su cuerpo lo necesitaba, Aragorn volvió a caer en sueño profundo. Cuando acabaron de comer, Rashkin se dirigió hacia una de las alforjas de su caballo, y abriéndola sacó un rollo de cuerda, notando de reojo la mirada de su hijo. Se acercó al extranjero, y viendo que seguía dormido y ajeno a lo que le rodeaba, soltó un suspiro silencioso de alivio. Se arrodilló a su lado.

–Padre...

Su hijo no formuló la pregunta, pero Rashkin la entendió de igual manera. Guardó silencio, no obstante, por el momento, y reflexionó por última vez su decisión. Sin embargo, para él no habia elección desde que viera al extranjero tendido entre las rocas. Una oportunidad de oro se le presentaba ahora, en su hora de mayor necesidad. Aquél hombre podía ser su salvación y la de su familia.

Con cuidado, juntó las manos del hombre, y meticulosamente enrolló la cuerda alrededor de sus muñecas. Cuidó de no cortarle la circulación, pero se aseguró de que las ataduras fueran seguras.

–Padre, ¿qué haces? –la voz de su hijo no era acusadora. Al menos, Rashkin no entendió así su pregunta. Sonaba solamente extrañada, al ver a su padre atando a una persona, cuando hasta el momento jamás había impuesto ataduras en nada más que en animales.

De un salto, Rashkin bajó del carro, y agarró el hombro de su hijo.

–Sólo lo que considero mejor, hijo.

Y la sinceridad de sus escuetas palabras convenció a su hijo, quien miró con aceptación al hombre atado en el carro. No dijo nada, solo asintió levemente, y siguió empacando la comida para partir; y apenas empezada la marcha, se habia olvidado que llevaban un hombre maniatado en el carro.

Cuando aquella noche pararon para darle al hombre su cena, tuvieron que despertarle. Abrió los ojos, y en el breve instante hasta que volvió totalmente en sí, su dolor por sus heridas, y su debilidad quedaron por un momento desnudas para padre e hijo.

Rashkin alzó su cabeza para darle de beber. Entonces el hombre fue a incorporarse, y a llevar sus manos a la cantimplora, y se dio cuenta de que estaban atadas. Apartó su rostro del agua y les miró.

–¿Qué habéis hecho? –su voz sonaba alarmada, pero sorprendentemente serena. Como si una parte de él lo hubiera esperado y sólo cabía preguntarse cuándo sucedería.

–Será mejor que pases aquí la noche –fue lo que dijo Rashkin por toda respuesta–, y que nos dejes darte de comer y de beber.

El breve instante que siguió fue largo. Aragorn luchó en su interior con la furia y la impotencia, con la desesperación y la angustia. Abrió la boca para recriminar a sus captores, para rebelarse, y para dejar que su orgullo rechazase su comida y su bebida. El hombre frente a él, cuyo nombre aún desconocía, y su hijo, pues suponía que era su hijo, apenas se atrevían a mirarle. Durante un segundo les observó. Sus ropas estaban sucias, rotas en muchos lugares y vueltas a coser, pero el tiempo se había asegurado de que muchos remiendos fueran inútiles. Su rostro y sus cabellos estaban cubiertos de polvo, y sus manos y sus pies estaban endurecidos, cubiertos de una multitud de ampollas que delataban una vida de duro trabajo. Sus rostros estaban quemados por la intemperie, la piel dura surcada de arrugas, y los rasgos afilados y ceñudos. Incluso el rostro del muchacho tenía arrugas, y estaba envejecido para su edad.

Lo que vio en aquellos rostros le hizo callar. Abrió los labios para recibir el agua y la comida que le ofrecieron, y comió en silencio. No pronunció una palabra más, y cerró los ojos al acabar. Si al menos no estuviera tan cansado. Si al menos no le doliera cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Les oyó alejarse y hablar mientras cenaban. Luego sólo reinó el silencio.

Cuando al día siguiente llevaban no más de una hora de marcha, las murallas de la ciudad de su destino se alzaron ante ellos. Dentro de poco cruzarían las puertas de Ambar.

Rashkin ordenó parar, y se dirigió hacia el extranjero. Éste estaba despierto, pero no le miró cuando se subió al carro junto a él.

–Necesito que... –comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo bruscamente. Se dio cuenta de que el hombre se había librado casi de sus ataduras, y las cuerdas estaban sueltas alrededor de sus muñecas. Rápidamente agarró sus manos y le inmovilizó. Le miró furioso, pero la firmeza en la mirada del otro le hizo acallar su recriminación. ¿Y por qué castigar ese inevitable intento de liberarse, cuando la esperanza frustrada era el peor castigo que podía sufrir el extranjero?

En silencio volvió a asegurar sus muñecas, y le ató un extremo de otro trozo de cuerda, agarrando él el otro extremo.

–Necesito que andes el resto del camino –dijo Rashkin, tendiendo el brazo para que el otro se apoyara en él–. Si necesitas ayuda, puedes buscar apoyo. Yo te ayudaré, pero tienen que verte caminar.

Sin una palabra, Aragorn aceptó su ayuda para ponerse en pie, y lentamente comenzó a andar. A los pocos minutos su respiración se hizo laboriosa, pero no pronunció sonido. Su cabello y su rostro se empaparon de sudor, y en ocasiones tuvo que buscar el apoyo de Rashkin, pero no se detuvo, aunque su cojera fue cada vez mayor.

Fue vagamente consciente de que unos guardias en la puerta les detuvieron, y que Rashkin hablaba con ellos, pero no capturó sus palabras. Poco después, no obstante, se dio cuenta de que el muchacho se separaba de ellos, y que, solo con su padre, se abrían paso por coloridas calles. Habían entrado en una ciudad que rebasaba vida y energía, y se contagió de la suficiente para alzar la cabeza y mirar alrededor. Se veían puestos donde la gente vendía todo tipo de cosas: vio frutas, verduras, carne, bellas cerámicas y ricos tejidos de brillantes colores. Pasaron cerca de uno de estos puestos, y su mirada se posó fugazmente en una joven muchacha vestida con ricas sedas, que miraba los tejidos que le ofrecían, y cuyos ojos enormes y negros como el carbón brillaban al estudiarlos, y se reía con sus amigas.

Siguieron adelante entre apetitosos olores, atrayendo miradas curiosas hacia el extraño hombre alto y pálido atado y cabizbajo, hasta que llegaron a una amplia plaza marrón. Dos plataformas paralelas se alzaban a cada lado, y entre medias, una multitud gritaba, y sus gritos eran ensordecedores. Lo que se vendía allí era muy distinto a lo que se vendía en las calles que acababan de dejar atrás. Por primera vez vio lo que el destino le deparaba, y su brutalidad y amargura amenazó por un momento con quebrantar su entereza.

–¿Cuántos vienes a vender?

Un hombre con túnica negra se acercó a ellos. Llevaba una tabla en la mano, y varios pergaminos asidos a ella.

–Uno –respondió Rashkin.

El hombre anotó algo en sus papeles, y luego señaló a su derecha.

–Por allí, y espera a que haya un hueco en el estrado. Si no, quedaos en las cantinetas.

Se abrieron paso lentamente entre la multitud que gritaba. Rashkin iba delante, empujando y apartando a los hombres en su camino. Pocos se giraban a mirarles o a protestar, pero quienes lo hacían miraban con curiosidad a Aragorn, que caminaba lentamente, inseguro, y parecíá tropezar a cada paso.

Se acercaron al estrado en la parte izquierda de la plaza, y Aragorn pudo ver de cerca los hombres subidos allí, todos amarrados con cadenas en los tobillos, flanqueados por guardias y mercaderes, que exponían sus virtudes y recibían sonrientes los aullidos de la multitud, que gritaba precios cada vez más altos.

Pero el dolor de su pierna y de su pecho era demasiado agudo, y pronto sólo pudo percibir vagamente lo que le rodeaba. Notó un fuerte impacto, y se dio cuenta de que se había caído. Unas manos le levantaron y le empujaron.

–Una fortuna vas a hacer con ése, pastor.

–¿Es un hombre del Oeste? ¿Es un hombre de Gondor?

Alguien silbó cerca. Aragorn llegó a una columna de madera y se apoyó en ella. Poco a poco resbaló hasta caer al suelo. Los gritos de la multitud se oían amortiguados, y el tintineo de las cadenas era más manifiesto aquí. Se mezclaba con las voces como una más.

–¡Listo para trabajar!

Sonaron risas, y Rashkin se inclinó sobre su prisionero, la ira y el miedo cuidadosamente disimulados. Un escriba y un guardia se acercaron a ellos.

–¿Es esto lo que has venido a vender? –preguntaron.

–Sí –respondió Rashkin.

El guardia se agachó junto a Aragorn. Tenía unas cadenas en la mano. –¿Estás seguro? No creo que saques mucho por él.

–Cualquier cosa es mejor que nada, ¿no? –respondió Rashkin irritado–. Ponle las cadenas de una vez.

El escriba se agachó junto a su compañero y observó con cuidado a Aragorn. Sonreía y parecía de excelente humor.

–Supongo que siempre hay necesidad de esclavos del Oeste, aunque estén en un estado como el de este –dijo, condescendiente, tratando de apaciguar el ánimo de Rashkin–. Hay un límite en lo que le podemos pedir a los nuestros, al fin y al cabo.

Poniendo frente a él una tablilla, cogió un pequeño cincel y preguntó:

–¿Cómo se llama?

Pero Rashkin tuvo que encogerse de hombros y sacudir la cabeza.

–No se lo he preguntado.

Mientras tanto, el guardia agarró el gemelo derecho de Aragorn y acercó un pequeño cuchillo a la parte superior de su bota.

–Espera un momento –el escriba detuvo su mano–. Tal vez sea mejor no romperlas. Mira qué buenas son. Están un poco sucias y arañadas, pero mira la calidad de la piel. Nunca había visto unas botas así.

Subió la mirada lentamente por el atuendo de Aragorn, hasta fijar sus ojos en su rostro. Estudió los rasgos magullados y el dolor de sus facciones, y la mirada firme, mirando orgullosamente más allá de ellos, aunque el escriba sabía que era consciente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Lentamente se dirigió a Rashkin.

–Estas ropas son demasiado ricas para un hombre común. ¿De dónde le has sacado?

–Dudo que eso sea de tu incumbencia. ¿Y qué más da? No me interesa ni su nombre ni de dónde viene, sólo el dinero que me vaya a dar. No lo he robado, si eso es lo que me preguntas. Lo encontré así herido. Probablemente le asaltaron y le dejaron por muerto algunos bandidos.

El escriba se encogió de hombros, pero cogió la tablilla y se volvió a Aragorn.

–¿Cómo te llamas?

Mientras tanto, el guardia comenzó a desatar la bota izquierda de Aragorn. No por primera vez, una parte de él se rebelaba en su interior. _Siempre has luchado contra las circunstancias. Lucha. Lucha. Te van a vender. Estudia tus posibilidades. Escapa. El guardia tiene una daga en su costado, y no se espera que le vayas a atacar. Aprovecha la ocasión. Tienes las manos atadas delante, puedes hacer algo._

 _Tienes un ejército a tu mando a dos días de distancia. Has viajado en condiciones peores, sin comida ni agua._

Pero sabía que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, y menos luchar y abrirse paso entre la multitud. _Ahora no puedo. No puedo. Así no._

 _La alterativa es que te vendan. Y eso no es una opción. Tienes un ejército que dirigir, un país que defender. Gondor te necesita. Tus soldados te necesitan._

 _Arwen te necesita._

–¿Cómo te llamas?

Aragorn volvió a ignorar la pregunta, y movió los ojos hacia la cintura del guardia, quien había terminado de desatar su bota izquierda e iba a comenzar a quitársela. Apretó la mandíbula y venciendo el dolor movió la pierna para evitarlo. Apenas consiguió moverla unos centímetros, y el guardia le quitó la bota sin apenas reparar en su intento de resistencia.

 _No puedo. No puedo._

–¿Puede entendernos? –preguntó el escriba a Rashkin.

–Oh, sí. Entiende y habla nuestra lengua perfectamente.

Entonces el guardia agarró a Aragorn por el cuello y le abofeteó con fuerza.

–Responde a lo que se te pregunta.

Pero Aragorn guardó silencio, y se preparó para recibir otro golpe. Hubiera caído si el escriba no hubiera detenido al guardia.

–Déjalo. Vas a acabar con el poco beneficio que va a sacar este pobre hombre. Es igual, le daremos nosotros un nombre, no podemos perder más tiempo aquí.

Rasgó su tabilla con una sonrisa. Realmente estaba de excelente humor. –Enkil. Extranjero. Ese será tu nuevo nombre. Termina de ponerle las cadenas y vámonos.

El guardia le arrancó la otra bota y con una mueca de disgusto le quitó los calcetines que llevaba debajo. Tras ponerle los grilletes en los tobillos y asegurarlos al poste en el que estaba apoyado, se fueron.

Vio que Rashkin le dejaba por el momento y que sin alejarse mucho comenzaba a hablar con otros hombres. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en la parte de atrás del estrado, rodeado por esclavos y mercaderes que se paseaban examinándoles de cerca. Todos allí tenían la piel morena, y no alcanzó a ver a nadie de su país. _Aunque nos horroricemos por los altos números de personas que nos han robado, los que se venden a diario aquí, y en todas partes de Rhun, hacen irrisorio ese número._

Vio que en la plataforma opuesta se vendían esclavas y trató también de descubrir a alguien de los suyos, pero pronto la modestia le hizo apartar la vista. ¿Qué pensarían las familias de aquellas infelices? Se imaginó por un momento a su esposa, así expuesta, y la rabia le dominó.

 _¿Y qué pensará ella de ti cuando se entere de lo que te ha ocurrido_?, pensó de pronto. ¿Pero cómo iba a enterarse? Nadie de los suyos sabía dónde estaba. A la mañana siguiente de su pequeña excusión habrían ido a su tienda, y la habrían descubierto vacía, sin ninguna pista de dónde había ido. ¿Pensarían que les había abandonado? ¿Qué el khan le había secuestrado o acabado con él de alguna forma?

¿Qué habrían hecho? ¿Se habrían vuelto a enfrentar al khan? ¿Habría llegado ya el resto de su ejército?

–Necesito que te pongas en pie –la voz airada de Rashkin interrumpió sus pensamientos. Le agarró y le empujó para levantarle. Tragándose una protesta y un gruñido de dolor, Aragorn se apoyó contra el poste, jadeando. La vista se le nubló, pero pudo oír pasos que se acercaban.

–No me habías dicho que estaba en este estado. Ni siquiera puede mantenerse en pie. ¿Y quieres veinte siclos de plata por él? Estás loco.

Rashkin maldijo en voz baja y se acercó a Aragorn.

–En pie a partir de ahora. No te quiero ver en el suelo.

Tratando de respirar hondo para controlar el dolor, Aragorn levantó la vista y le miró. Le estudió un instante, pero el otro apartó pronto la vista y se fue en busca de más compradores.

A medida que el día avanzaba, la cantineta se fue vaciando, pero Rashkin no consiguió ningún puesto en el estrado, y tenía que arrastrar a los mercaderes hacia donde estaba Aragorn. Sin embargo, en cuanto le veían, magullado y temblando por el esfuerzo de mantenerse en pie, se reían y se daban la vuelta.

–Quince siclos –Rashkin trataba de rebajar el precio, lleno de desesperación–. Doce. Doce siclos.

–Sólo lo compraría para ver cómo se me muere en las manos –le decían–. Es dinero tirado.

Al caer la tarde, quedaban ya pocos mercaderes en la plaza. De pronto, Rashkin vio a un hombre con ricos ropajes y un turbante grana y púrpura. Era un alto funcionario, y el oro que llevaba colgando del cuello podía indicar que trabajaba para la familia real.

–¡Señor! –llamó– ¡Venga aquí! Tengo un excelente esclavo que le puedo dejar a muy buen precio.

Tanto se había acostumbrado al rechazo que se sorprendió de que el funcionario se volviera a él. Pero aquella vez la suerte le acompañó, pues aquel hombre, Sargon, funcionario real, acababa de hacer un muy buen trato con un esclavista, y se hallaba de pronto con cierto margen en el presupuesto, preguntándose si no debía adquirir un niño o algún otro esclavo barato.

–De acuerdo –dijo–. Muéstramelo.

Rashkin le mostró el camino hacia donde se hallaba el extranjero. Seguía de pie, pero apoyado pesadamente en la columna tras él, con los hombros caídos y el rostro vuelto hasta el suelo. Sus rodillas temblaban en ocasiones cuando el esfuerzo de mantenerse en pie era demasiado.

Con las manos empapadas de sudor por el miedo y el nerviosismo, Rashkin le agarró del brazo, obligándole a erguirse. Si no realizaba la venta ese día, tendría que volver al siguiente. Tendría que costearse una noche en alguna posada, e incluso pagar por el alojamiento del extranjero. ¿Y quién sabía en qué condición estaría al día siguiente?

–Así que por eso decías que me podías hacer buen precio –dijo sonriendo con burla el funcionario–. En su estado, creo que me tendrías que pagar tú a mí por ocuparme de él. No está apto para trabajar. No me supondrá ningún beneficio.

Sin embargo, el aspecto de aquél hombre le despertó la curiosidad, y no se marchó inmediatamente, sino que se quedó observándolo. Sus rasgos le marcaban como un hombre de Gondor. Y aquellas ropas… pese a estar rotas y sucias, era evidente que eran muy ricas.

–No, Señor –dijo Rashkin–. Encontré a este hombre hace tres días más muerto que vivo. Apenas ha recibido cuidado para sus heridas y se ha recuperado. Debería haber muerto, pero es capaz de tenerse en pie y de andar. Es un hombre fuerte.

Sargon se volvió a él con ojos penetrantes. –¿Es cierto eso que dices?

Sin esperar respuesta, se volvió hacia Aragorn. En los últimos años en la capital había colaborado con el khan en la caza de los espías de Gondor, y había aprendido algunas cosas sobre la raza de aquellos hombres. Así, sabía que había algunos en aquél país que tenían una naturaleza superior: vivían largos años y eran menos inmunes a la enfermedad y se recuperaban más rápido de las heridas sufridas. Un hombre así a un precio bajo sería una de las mejores compras que podía hacer.

–Veamos –le hizo una señal a su ayudante, quien al momento le tendió los guantes y el palo. Poniéndoselos, se acercó a Aragorn. Le agarró la mandíbula–. Abre la boca.

Hasta entonces, Aragorn había permanecido inmutable frente a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sin embargo, las manos de aquel hombre sobre él hicieron despertar su orgullo y su furia. Le miró con desprecio y apretó firmemente la mandíbula. Entonces Rashkin apretó su mano contra su costado herido y Aragorn no pudo evitar soltar un quejido de dolor. Al abrir la boca, Sargón rápidamente introdujo su palo en ella para evitar que la cerrara de nuevo y examinó sus dientes.

Blancos. No faltaba ni uno ni mostraban rastro alguno de enfermedad o carencias nutritivas. Sonrió.

Sin embargo, no retiró inmediatamente el palo de la boca del extranjero. La respiración, tras el golpe, se le había vuelto dificultosa, y el palo le estaba ahogando. Sargon lo dejó ahí hasta que vio el miedo aparecer en los ojos del extranjero. No había sido capataz durante tantos años sin aprender a reprimir las muestras de orgullo indebido de los esclavos. Aquellos que venían del Oeste eran especialmente problemáticos.

–Mejor para ti si nos dejas hacer nuestro trabajo –dijo, retirando el palo.

Aragorn tosió y se llevó las manos atadas al pecho, bajándolas poco a poco hasta calmar la zona herida. Pero se las agarraron y cortaron sus ataduras. Luego el ayudante le desabrochó la camisa. Sargon se acercó y examinó las heridas de Aragorn bajo los vendajes. Eran graves. Que aquél hombre no estuviera muerto era prodigioso. Que estuviera en pie mostraba una recia naturaleza. Tratando de no mostrar su satisfacción ante el vendedor, le quitó la camisa.

Trató de resistirse, pero su ayudante agarró su cuello y le inmovilizó. Pronto fue patente que el hombre no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para resistir de verdad, y no tuvo más remedio que quedar inmóvil.

Sargon en seguida vio que aquél hombre no había llevado una vida ociosa. Tenía los músculos bien desarrollados. Los palpó para asegurarse, y pronto se dio por satisfecho. Pecho, brazos y espalda eran fuertes.

–Veamos las piernas.

Su ayudante le despojó del resto de sus ropas, y de nuevo el intento de resistencia fue inútil. Sargón examinó la herida de la pierna. Como las otras, estaba camino de curarse.

Y sin medicinas había dicho el vendedor.

Los músculos de sus piernas y cuartos traseros eran fuertes también. Aquél hombre, en cuanto se curara podría ser un excelente trabajador. Sin embargo, había algo perturbador en su resistencia y en su mirada desafiante bajo el rostro magullado.

Cogiendo sus manos, Sargon comprobó que la piel de las palmas era dura y que tenía numerosas ampollas. Sí, aquél hombre sabía lo que era el trabajo duro.

Examinando de cerca la piel del hombre, Sargon pudo ver cómo estaba cubierta de más de una docena de cicatrices. El extranjero había sido un soldado. Un soldado, y del Oeste, daría problemas con toda seguridad.

Volviéndose hacia el vendedor, que le miraba lleno de aprensión, le dijo: –No sé. Parece fuerte, pero está en muy mala condición. Podría morirse. Y es demasiado orgulloso. No puedo darte más que veinte monedas de cobre por él.

Rashkin palideció. –Pero Señor –dijo–. Este hombre podría valer por lo menos veinte monedas de plata, en circunstancias normales. Aún como está, no puedo venderlo por menos de diez.

–Y yo no puedo darte más de siete. Es mi última oferta. La tomas o puedes quedarte tú con él.

Rashkin dudó. Disimuladamente miró alrededor. Quedaban ya pocos compradores de esclavos y sabía que aquella era de las pocas ofertas que se le presentarían, aunque pudiera volver al día siguiente. Nadie estaba interesado en comprar un esclavo en aquél estado. Y no podía permitirse una noche en la posada. Pero siete siclos de plata…

Guardó silencio, hasta que finalmente Sargon perdió la paciencia y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

–¡No, esperad! De acuerdo, siete siclos.

Sargon sonrió e hizo una seña a su ayudante. Éste sacó una de las tablillas de madera y un trozo de tiza.

–¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó Sargon tomándolos.

–Enkil.

Sargon miró al vendedor con las cejas alzadas en incredulidad. Éste se encogió de hombros y dijo: –No nos decía su nombre, así que le hemos registrado con ese.

–Muy bien –dijo Sargon–. ¿Y tu nombre es?

–Rashkin.

Entonces Sargon escribió en la tablilla: Enkil, y abajo su nombre y el de Rashkin y el precio: siete monedas de plata. Agarró la tablilla por la cuerda que la sujetaba y ordenó a su ayudante que se la pusiera al esclavo.

Se fue entonces a atender otros asuntos, tras estrechar la mano de Rashkin. Cuando se fue, cogió Rashkin su cantimplora y le dio de beber al extranjero. Tras beber, Aragorn se dejó caer pesadamente, soltando un suspiro al descansar por fin los músculos doloridos.

Tras varios minutos de silencio, al fin Aragorn habló:

–El muchacho que venía con nosotros es tu hijo, ¿verdad?

Hasta entonces, Rashkin le había dirigido la palabra para decir lo imprescindible. Desde la generación de su abuelo, su granja había sido demasiado pobre para permitirse la compra y manutención de un esclavo. Por fortuna, las deudas tampoco habían sido lo bastante asfixiantes como para que su familia tuviera que vender algún hijo. Era casi tan extraño a la compraventa de esclavos como aquél hombre de Gondor. Simplemente no había sabido cómo dirigirse a él. ¿Dando órdenes y con firmeza, como cuando se azuza a los bueyes para el arado? ¿O bien con cautela y suavidad como cuando se ensilla un caballo? ¿O bien con compasión y cuidado, como se trata a los heridos y enfermos?

Pero ahora sentía que lo menos que le debía a aquél hombre extraño era una respuesta cortés a su pregunta.

–Sí. Se llama Moham.

–Parecía un buen muchacho. Tenía una mirada pacífica –dijo Aragorn–. Pero estaba muy pálido, y le vi alguna úlcera en los brazos, y algunos dientes en mal estado. Hace mucho que no come carne, ¿verdad? –y sin esperar la respuesta de Rashkin, o levantar la vista del suelo polvoriento, continuó–. Necesita comer bien. Necesita carne. No sé si tendrás más hijos, pero debes cuidar al que tienes.

Entonces alzó la vista y miró fijamente a Rashkin. –Cuídalo bien, porque ése es un deber y un privilegio que ni siquiera yo, después de lo que has hecho, puedo reprocharte. Cuídalo bien, cuida a toda tu familia, si tienes más, y mantén esto en secreto, porque si algún día llega a saberse lo que has hecho; si alguien de los míos lo descubre, y te encuentran, no sé si habrá algo que pueda salvarte.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Isabel:** no te puedo contestar por el otro lado, asi que te digo por aquí que mil gracias por tu comentario! Espero que sigas disfrutando con la historia!

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

El viaje fue largo y lento, e interminable para Aragorn. Sargon había ordenado que le transportaran en el carro donde viajaban las mujeres. La herida de la pierna se le infectó y le subió la fiebre. Una de ellas se la lavaba diariamente, y le bañaba la piel con una compresa fría, y le daba de comer y de beber.

Entre los extraños sueños de la fiebre, creyó distinguir a una mujer de piel blanca como la suya. A veces soñaba que era su mujer quien le atendía, pero en los momentos en que estaba más lúcido veía un rostro que no reconocía.

El viaje, a través del desierto, duró dos semanas. No había población alguna en aquellas regiones; ni ciudad, ni pueblo, ni aldea. Las tribus nómadas del país viajaban por allí raras veces, y siempre en número suficiente, llevando provisiones de sobra, porque no crecía allí vegetación alguna, ni había animales para cazar. Tampoco había fuentes de agua.

Un joven murió en aquel trayecto, y Sargon se consideró afortunado. No había comprado esclavos débiles que no fueran a soportar el viaje a través del desierto, pero sabía que siempre había alguno que no sobrevivía. Había pensado que sería el extranjero herido, y no le hubiera dolido la pérdida. Siete siclos no eran como para lamentarse.

Pero aquel hombre se aferraba a la vida. Cuanto mayor era su fiebre y su dolor, con mayor determinación luchaba contra la enfermedad. Atraía todas las miradas de la caravana y todos, hasta el último esclavo, le conocían y apostaban cuánto tardaría en morir. Había muy pocos esclavos blancos en Rhun y atraía las miradas de todos.

Pero unos días antes de la llegada a Num, su destino, el extranjero recuperó la lucidez y le bajó la fiebre. Sentado contra los barrotes del carro, miraba y estudiaba el horizonte con los ojos hundidos y oscurecidos en medio del rostro enrojecido por el efecto del sol y los cortes cerrados en su frente y sus mejillas.

Aragorn estaba casi imposiblemente lejos de su ejército. Había averiguado que se dirigían a Num y que Sargon trabajaba para la familia real, y que les había comprado para ellos. Entre Num y su ejército había doscientas millas, la mayor parte de las cuales eran árido desierto. Ya lo había atravesado antes, hacía muchos años, a pie, y había llegado al otro lado al límite de su vida; incluso con las abundantes provisiones con que contaba. Ah, pero la sed. La sed casi había acabado con él. No había previsto eso.

No podía volver con los suyos. No así de debilitado, sin comida, ni agua, ni un animal que le transportara. Alrededor del carro andaban los demás esclavos, y notaba a menudo sus miradas punzantes. Resentidas, y llenas de desprecio, y de curiosidad. Sabían que era un hombre de Gondor, y Aragorn sentía el odio que venía con ello. Ya lo había sentido antes, ese odio sin razón de ser, asociado a su país. Lo había sentido en su visita a aquel país hacía años, y le había llevado a esconderse. Pero no había habido manera de esconderse durante las semanas y meses de negociaciones tras la guerra, cuando trataba de hacer un acuerdo de paz con el Rhun; había sentido ese odio mal disimulado. Todos en su Corte lo habían sentido, y había tenido que hacer un supremo esfuerzo para mantener la tranquilidad en su Palacio. Ese odio que todo hombre, mujer y niño, esclavo o soldado o noble, libre o pobre, sentía, algo que les unía a todos, ese odio por Gondor. Ahora lo notaba Aragorn más que nunca, y notaba, oía, mal ahogados, los murmullos de burla por ir en el carro con las mujeres en lugar de caminar junto a los hombres.

No tenía manera de volver sin recursos, y sin nadie que le ayudara, que le prestara comida o transporte. Nadie en aquél país le ayudaría a escapar, y nada podría salvarle si alguien se enteraba de quién era. Recordó lo que Damrod le había contado sobre los sacrificios de esclavos de Gondor, y cómo hacían representaciones y espectáculos crueles sobre la derrota de Gondor. Incluso disfrazándose de él. Sin poder controlarlo, se estremeció. Si alguien llegara a averiguar quién era…

Pero no podía escapar, de momento. De momento no tenía manera de volver, y tendría que esperar a encontrar los medios y la oportunidad. Como esclavo, no tendría la posibilidad de ganar dinero que convertir en provisiones o un animal de transporte, pero si tenía que robarlo, lo haría sin dudar. No pensaba dejar pasar un solo minuto sin estudiar cada situación, cada posibilidad, hasta que el momento se le presentase.

Aun así, tardo varios días en aceptar que tendría que esperar. La furia le invadía cada vez que pensaba en su situación y en aquella vuelta del destino. Maldecía a aquél país y su mercado de esclavos, y la miseria que había llevado a Rashkin a venderle, al khan y sus nefastas decisiones, pero sobre todo se maldecía a sí mismo por arrogante y temerario. Había cometido muchos errores en su vida, pero éste era de los peores. Era Rey, no podía permitirse errores así.

Cuando llegaron a Num, mantuvieron a Aragorn y a otros dos hombres aparte, mientras distribuían al resto de los nuevos esclavos hacia sus nuevos hogares y puestos de trabajo.

Fue la primera vez que tuvo que caminar y sintió alivio al ver que su pierna y su cuerpo aguantaban. Era incómodo andar con cadenas en los pies, que no le habían quitado desde Ambar, pero el movimiento le sentó bien. A su alrededor todo era bullicio. Atardecía y todos se preparaban para dejar el trabajo y retirarse a cenar.

En la parte suroeste de Num vivían los agricultores, cerca de los campos y cerca de los caminos que llevaban a las montañas. Por allí las casitas de adobe que ocupaban los pastores se extendían hasta las montañas. Incluso hasta allí llegaba el olor salado del mar de Rhun. Un bello aroma que reconfortó a Aragorn.

En la parte este de la ciudad se alzaba majestuoso el gran palacio del khan. La piedra tostada por el sol relucía como fuego al caer la tarde. La Ciudadela de Minas Tirith era imponente y poderosa y bella, pero aquél palacio tenía una poder primitivo, orgulloso e inefable que no tenía que envidiar a su residencia en Minas Tirith.

Les llevaron a un alargado edificio de planta baja, poco ventilado. Les dieron de comer y luego les hicieron esperar mientras Sargon, con los escribas y alguaciles, decidía su destino. Al final decidieron enviarles a las canteras.

–Ese hombre no puede trabajar en las canteras –dijo uno de los escribas mirando a Aragorn.

Sargon se volvió a él y lo estudió. –No pasa nada, que ayude de momento los primeros días en la recogida de la cosecha y luego le enviamos a la cantera.

–No hay sitio en las casas de los campos. ¿Dónde dormirá?

–¿Nada de nada?

–Hemos tenido que poner a dos hombres de Khand que llegaron ayer en los antiguos almacenes.

Que estaban derruidos en parte, y no eran un lugar para vivir. Cada primavera tenían el mismo problema con el alojamiento de los esclavos de los campos.

–Ponedle ahí –dijo Sargon, preparándose para irse. Justo antes de salir por la puerta se volvió a los guardias y les ordenó–: y asegurad sus grilletes en algún lugar, cuando le llevéis a pasar las noches. No se los quitéis durante el día. No me fío de él.

Sin embargo, aquella fue, extrañamente, la noche en que mejor dormía desde hacía muchas semanas. Sus heridas se estaban cerrando y apenas le molestaban ya. Se había acostumbrado a los hierros en los tobillos y a encontrar la posición más cómoda con ellos. A lo que no se había acostumbrado era al continuo traqueteo del carro y su estrechez, y por primera vez, dormir sobre la suavidad de una manta echada sobre paja, pudiendo estirar sus miembros, casi rivalizaba con su cama en Minas Tirith.

Excepto por la cercanía de su esposa. Sin embargo, la costumbre de tantos años de su vida errante se hizo fuerte otra vez, y ahogó el pensamiento de Arwen. La volveré a ver, se dijo, como se había dicho todos los días durante todos aquellos años, y así vivía en esperanza. Soñó con ella aquella noche, un sueño vago que se desvaneció pronto al despertarse. ¿La había abrazado, en su sueño? Sólo le quedó la vaga sensación de calma después de la inquietud, después de los sueños en las últimas semanas se le solían repetir, los sueños de muerte y dolor, y heridas infligidas que no podía curar. Veía a sus soldados caer, a veces, pero sobre todo veía a los hombres de Rhun gritando de dolor en medio de la lucha.

El trabajo, que comenzó al día siguiente, no era tan duro como había temido. Nada a lo que, de cuando en cuando, no se hubiera prestado en el Norte, en las aldeas de los Dúnedain.

Durante los primeros días, Sargon le vigilaba de cerca, y cuando no estaba él, encargaba a los otros capataces que le mantuvieran vigilado. Le asignaron trabajar bajo las órdenes de Hammad. Era éste un hombre de gran corpulencia, de piel oscurísima hecha negra por el sol, y una energía que amenazaba con hacer estallar todo a su alrededor. Muchos temían acercársele, o contrariarle de cualquier manera.

Era un hombre de la tribu de Saddale, una tribu errante del desierto. Había muy pocas ya, pues los recursos que la tierra ofrecía allí iban en rápida decadencia, y las familias se veían en la obligación de vender a los hijos para que pudieran comer. Él había sido vendido como esclavo a los trece años, por las deudas de su padre. Era el hijo del primo del capitán de la tribu, y si no hubiera sido por las disputas de poder, el capitán jamás hubiera permitido que le vendieran. Pero su parte de la familia había causado demasiados problemas.

Le entregó a Aragorn la hoz aquel día con una mirada penetrante, mientras le evaluaba. A pesar de sus heridas, Aragorn se mantenía erguido, pero no podía disimular cierto hundimiento de los hombros, o las manchas de sangre de su ropa.

–Estoy bien para trabajar –dijo Aragorn.

–¿Has hecho esto alguna vez?

–Sí.

Hammad asintió lentamente, mientras le seguía estudiando. Notaba las miradas de Sargon y se preguntaba qué esperaba de aquél extranjero al que vigilaba con tanto recelo y que mantenía con grilletes en los pies. Los demás esclavos también le dirigían rápidas miradas. Era raro ver en Num un esclavo blanco.

–Empieza por aquí, al lado de él –dijo Hammad, señalando–. A medio día quiero toda esta área acabada.

Y, vio Aragorn con orgullo, lo consiguió. Una extraña fuerza se apoderó de él entonces, que buscaba el cansancio físico, el sudor en el cuerpo y la acumulación de los montones de trigo tras él. La tarde fue peor. La comida, demasiado escasa, y el dolor de sus heridas empeoró. Aquella noche cayó sin fuerzas, pero sabiendo que el trabajo le vendría bien para recuperarse. Aunque era demasiado. Demasiado trabajo. Los jefes y los capataces veían hasta donde llegaban las fuerzas de los trabajadores, y después pedían un poco más. Aquél poco más que amenazaba con romper la resistencia.

Pero los días siguientes su cuerpo le respondió, y fue recuperando las fuerzas. Observó a su alrededor, y pronto vio cómo podría escapar. Había localizado dónde almacenaban la comida, y dónde guardaban los animales. También, con un trozo de hierro, se fabricó una noche una ganzúa con la que abrir sus grilletes. Sólo era cuestión de esperar unos días más para observar los movimientos de aquellos que guardaban las provisiones y los animales y poder elegir el mejor momento.

Al día siguiente hubo un revuelo durante la mañana; hubo en la plaza de los ramos un griterío que llegó hasta los campos. Por la tarde averiguaron de qué se trataba. Había habido un robo en los almacenes, y buscaban al culpable. Pero a pesar de las extensas búsquedas, no lo encontraron, ni a él ni a la comida robada.

El delito no podía quedar sin castigo, no obstante, y se dictaminó que el culpable era el mozo que había estado vigilando. El castigo fue público, para disuasión del resto, en la plaza: treinta golpes de látigo. Mucha gente acudió, pues en esas ocasiones los guardias y los capataces permitían a los trabajadores dejar el trabajo. Aragorn vio incluso gente noble, hombres y mujeres bien vestidos, y un niño, bajo el grupo de palmeras en el extremo superior de la plaza. Notó por un extraño instante la mirada de una mujer en aquél grupo, pero al mirarla, la vio hablando con el niño, con la cabeza vuelta.

Desde donde estaba, Aragorn veía el rostro de perfil del muchacho castigado. Lloraba y temblaba, pero sus lágrimas eran silenciosas, y se esforzaba por mantenerse erguido. No era Aragorn en absoluto extraَño a los castigos físicos, pero el de aquél muchacho inocente, tan cruel, le sacudió como pocas cosas lo habían hecho hasta entonces. Había visto muchachos luchar y resultar heridos, y recibir lecciones de disciplina, pero jamás así… habían sido tal vez aquellos doce años de paz los que le habían ablandado. Deseó volver a ser en aquellos momentos el montaraz y el soldado que veía el sufrimiento como inevitable.

Cuando el espectáculo acabó y la gente se fue, quedó Aragorn rezagado unos momentos, observando cómo el sol se hundía detrás del hilo de nubes sobre el horizonte, inundando todo de violeta y oro. ¿Qué poder le había llevado allí? ¿Qué poder se empeñaba en retenerle allí? Jamás cogería ya comida ni caballo, no si castigarían a otro en su lugar. Nadie tampoco se la ofrecería. ¿Iba a ser su huida un viaje a través del desierto sin comida, ni agua, a pie? ¿Podría soportar eso?

En seguida le empujaron de nuevo a finalizar el trabajo de aquella jornada, pero miró de nuevo una vez más hacia el oeste. Sólo en último recurso se aventuraría a un viaje tan peligroso. Si pudiera saber cómo iba la guerra…

* * *

En los Pasos Rocosos el ejército de Gondor esperaba detrás de las empalizadas que habían construido para defenderse de los ataques de Rhun. Sus oficiales habían impuesto un estricto régimen de disciplina para aquellas semanas de inactividad, pero la tensión iba en aumento. Eran hombres de acción forzados a sentarse y esperar por órdenes de arriba. Imrahil y otros oficiales habían decidido no atacar debido a la superioridad en números de Rhun, pero cada vez iban en aumento las voces que querían atacar al ejército enemigo, y tras la victoria, volver a casa.

Imrahil mismo comenzaba a cuestionárselo. Ya no podían aguantar más ataques de Rhun. Les atacaban de noche y en silencio, y maldito su sigilo, pues siempre conseguían alguna víctima.

Y aun así, no se decidía a atacar. Por las noches, se decía a sí mismo que la edad le había hecho prudente. Demasiado cauto. ¿O era cobarde? Cuando ya no veía razones para contener su mano, y los ataques le hacían enfurecer hasta olvidar su inferioridad numérica, recordaba al Rey, y recordaba que él había soportado ataques en sus fronteras antes de reunir al ejército y tomar las armas.

Había mandado mensajes al khan para solicitar parlamento, y aunque los mensajeros habían vuelto tras entregar sus mensajes sin sufrir percance alguno, el khan no había querido hablar con ellos. Pero a su alrededor, soldados y oficiales no paraban de murmurar:

–Elessar nos trajo aquí para algo. No para que esperáramos de brazos cruzados mientras nos atacan.

–El Rey nos trajo aquí para evitar la invasión de Gondor. Somos una defensa.

–Menuda defensa somos, parados de brazos cruzados. El día que el khan quiera podrá pasar delante de nosotros y llegar a Gondor.

–Ya le hemos derrotado una vez en batalla. No se atreverán a atacarnos de nuevo.

–Claro que sí. Están probando nuestras fuerzas, debilitándonos poco a poco, y cuando crean que ya estamos lo bastante débiles, atacarán y nos derrotarán.

–Tenemos que adelantarnos y atacar nosotros primero.

Y el debate continuaba interminable, pero el día se acercaba en que Imrahil y los oficiales que le apoyaban comenzaron a ceder, y comenzó a planearse el ataque al ejército enemigo.

Sin embargo, justo entonces llegó una nueva compañía de hombres al lugar de acantonamiento, y al frente ondeaba el emblema del Árbol y la Corona. La voz se corrió con rapidez y pronto todos salieron al encuentro de los refuerzos.

"El Rey, el Rey", decían. "Había ido a por refuerzos". Por fin se resolvía el misterio de su desaparición.

Pero al llegar la compañía y al descubrirse su líder la cabeza, todos vieron el rostro pálido de la Reina. Cuando los oficiales vencieron la sorpresa, se acercaron a dar la bienvenida, a preguntar. Todos se agolpaban en los espacios entre las tiendas para verla, y murmuraban. Se miraban unos a otros de reojo.

Ese día la Reina mandó una solicitud de parlamento al Khan. Esperaron la respuesta, y finalmente esta llegó al anochecer: el Khan vería a solas a la Reina, pero se podía hacer acompañar por guardias y oficiales, tal como habían hecho en el anterior encuentro con el Rey. El lugar sería el mismo.

 **–** No deberíamos dejar al Khan sentar las condiciones de los encuentros –murmuraron algunos oficiales, lejos de los oídos de la Reina.

Pero esta aceptó y a la mañana siguiente se reunieron ellos dos solos, observados de lejos por sus guardias y capitanes. Muchos en el ejército de Gondor comenzaban a sentirse humillados: los ataques de Rhun frente a su pasividad e indolencia; las negativas del Khan a concederles parlamento hasta ahora. El khan jugaba con ellos como quera, y les dolía especialmente que introdujera a la Reina en sus juegos.

El khan llegó primero y la esperó a la sombra del rico palio, junto a las sillas. En cuanto la Reina estuvo de bastante cerca para distinguir el brillo de sus ojos, se inclinó hacia ella.

–Majestad –dijo.

–Alteza –respondió ella.

El khan sólo había visto a la Reina de Gondor de lejos, tras la Guerra, después de que viniera del Note para casarse. Solo le había dedicado la más mínima atención en aquel momento, pero después, en su tierra, al llegarle noticias de ella, y entender su verdadera historia, su herencia, su raza, su decisión y sus obras junto a su marido, la curiosidad de encendió en él, junto a una extraña fascinación.

Ahora, al ver tan de cerca aquel rostro cuya belleza había conmovido a tantos en su ciudad, en su reino y en muchos otros, el khan quiso contemplarla durante algunos minutos en silencio, pero ella se volvió hacia las sillas allí dispuestas y dijo:

–Me alegra tener la oportunidad de hablar con vos en estos días difíciles para todos –hizo una pausa y señalando las sillas frente a ella para indicarle que se sentara, ella misma se sentó–. Estoy segura de que encontraremos una solución pacífica para el conflicto que nos asola.

El khan sintió agrado al ver cómo ella les llevaba con tanta rapidez al asunto que debían discutir. Había sabido que no se había equivocado al concederle a aquella Reina un parlamento.

–¿Pero es eso lo importante? ¿No es más importante que podamos alcanzar entre ambos un cierto nivel de entendimiento?

La Reina inclinó la cabeza graciosamente en un gesto de apreciación y de desacuerdo al mismo tiempo.

–Por supuesto, os habrán comunicado nuestras condiciones para conseguir la paz –dijo el khan.

–Y nuestra respuesta sigue siendo la misma, y estamos listos para luchar por vivir en paz.

–Vuestro marido creía que la lucha podría evitarse.

La Reina se obligó a mostrarse impasible.

–Mi marido es ante todo un guerrero que quiere ver a nuestro pueblo vivir libre y en paz. Empuñó las armas contra vosotros y os derrotó limpiamente en el campo de batalla. Podemos volver a hacerlo y esparcir vuestro ejército vencido hasta el último rincón de Rhun. He venido para preguntarte qué estáis dispuestos a hacer para evitarlo. Dispersaos. Abandonad las armas y cesad en vuestro propósito, porque jamás lo conseguiréis.

Aquello la repelía de tal manera que se sentía sucia y corrupta hasta el fondo del alma. Jamás había despreciado a los Hombres, especialmente desde que se había enamorado de Aragorn, pero ahora, mirando a aquél hombre cruel que la miraba a los ojos, con toda aquella oscuridad dentro de ellos, mientras le mostraba sin el menos pudor sus deseos de dominarles, de matarles si se interponían en su camino, se encontró lamentando y detestando aquella, la mayor perversidad de los Hombres: sus deseos de someter. Ahora veía como Sauron había encontrado tan fácil corromperles, especialmente a aquella nación de esclavistas.

Pero no sería hija de su padre si no hiciera todo lo necesario para proteger a aquellos a su cargo.

–Vuestros números no dicen lo mismo –respondió el Khan.

En cambio, el ejército del khan era ilimitado. Incluso si aquellos apostados allí tras aquellas ásperas colinas perecían, otros miles aparecerían, sacados de sus mercados de esclavos, capturados y reclutados a la fuerza dentro y fuera dde sus fronteras, a lo largo de todos aquellos extensos e incabables territorios del Este.

–Somos suficientes, Hamrazan, y vosotros no tantos como pensáis. ¿Quién cultivará vuestros campos y alimentará a vuestros soldados si sacas hasta el último hombre a luchar?

El khan sonrió. –Dicen que el hambre agudiza el ingenio.

–Y la crueldad –respondió Arwen.

La Reina hizo una pausa. Apartó la vista y la dirigió primero a los soldados de Rhun frente a ella, a buena distancia, y luego más allá, a aquellas tierras doradas y parduzcas en las que el sol quemaba sin piedad, tan diferentes a las tierras regadas por arroyos y ríos en las que se había criado, Rivendel y Lórien; tierras cubiertas de suave hierba donde había caminado descalza, y donde creían orgullosos y plácidos árboles, cada cual con su voz. Voces que consolaban. Pero aquellas tierras de Rhun eran despiadadas, y Arwen sentía un profundo desasosiego cada día que pasaba en ellas. Pasar una vida allí hubiera sido un tormento.

–¿Y toda esa lucha para llegar adónde, Hamrazan? –continuó con voz suave.

El khan, ante aquel cambio, la estudió mientras ella seguía con la mirada perdida. Aquellos ojos, brillantes, grises y azules, más bellos que cualquier color que la Naturaleza pudiera conjurar en el cielo o en la tierra, en medio de un rostro perfecto: suave y dulce pero que delataba una determinación y una fortaleza insondables. Todo ello provocó en Hamrazan una profunda inquietud. No sólo eso, pensó observando las orejas puntiagudas de aquella mujer. Contemplarla era como observar las estrellas resplandecientes, o una hoguera arder: lo podías contemplar fascinado por su belleza y poder, pero no podías tocarlo. No podías acercar los dedos y meterlos en las llamas, no sin quemarte. Así era aquella Reina: bella y poderosa, pero había que respetar, desde la distancia, su poder. No podía ser controlado.

Hamrazan sintió entonces una envidia incontrolable hacia Gondor, que tenía una criatura tan maravillosa. Jamás Rhun, en toda su historia había poseído una mujer así.

–Todo ese sufrimiento… –continuó Arwen–. Después de tanta muerte, no hay victoria posible, para nadie. No habrá victoria para la guerra que tú quieres. Al final sólo habrá dos países destruidos: Gondor y Rhun serán ambos perdedores.

Al principio sólo el silencio recogió sus palabras. Finalmente el khan respondió:

–Afortunadamente. Porque si Rhun pierde, lo menos que podemos hacer es asegurarnos que Gondor se hunda con nosotros.

Y Arwen vio entonces el futuro que les esperaba: sólo muerte y guerra, porque Rhun jamás cejaría en su empeño: para ellos la batalla y la lucha eran un fin en sí mismo, y ellos lo más que podían hacer era defenderse. Sintió un regusto amargo en la boca: había fracasado. Había viajado hacia allí para evitar más violencia, pero frente a aquellos hombres no valía parlamento alguno: estaban cegados por su odio.

–Pero puede que vos y yo podamos encontrar otro camino –dijo el khan.

Sorprendida, Arwen le miró.

–Una alianza entre Gondor y Rhun –continuó el khan.

–¿Cómo?

–Casaos conmigo.

–¿Perdón?

–Tendríamos paz –dijo el khan–. ¿No es eso lo que queréis?

–Yo ya estoy casada.

–Sois viuda, como yo.

Arwen palideció. Se había preparado para no mostrar frente al khan su dolor por la desaparición de su marido, pero aquella era la primera vez que alguien hablaba de su muerte como un hecho: el ejército de Gondor creía aún que vivía, y aunque ella lo compartía, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor, rápida pero profunda. No, pero ella sabía que seguía vivo.

–Mi marido está vivo.

–¿Y dónde está entonces? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que debe estar haciendo para apartarle de su deber en un momento como este?

Aquella, aquella era la duda que había atormentado a Arwen desde que la noticia le había llegado. ¿Por qué no había vuelto aún? Había pocos obstáculos excepto la muerte que pudieran detener a Aragorn.

–Creo que este es un buen momento para que me cuentes lo que sabes, Hamrazan.

–Yo no sé dónde está Elessar.

–Pero sabes lo que pasó la noche que desapareció.

–Sé que salió a escondidas de su campamento aquella noche.

Ya aquello lo había sospechado Arwen. Le resultaba difícil de creer que le hubieran secuestrado y ni sus guardias ni nadie en el campamento se hubiera dado cuenta. Traidores, había llegado a aventurar Imrahil a oídos de la Reina, a solas. También lo había escuchado a otros. Aquello les estaba volviendo locos. Pero todos parecían olvidar que Aragorn había sido un montaraz durante décadas y que si así lo deseaba podía pasar inadvertido.

–¿Y luego qué le hicisteis?

El khan inclinó la cabeza en un gesto que significaba lo obvio de la respuesta. Por supuesto, pensó Arwen. Habían intentado matarle o capturarle. Pero de una manera u otra se les había escapado, o el khan ya les había mostrado su cuerpo.

Al menos aquel parlamento no había sido en balde, pensó Arwen. El khan acababa de admitir sin querer que había espías cerca del campamento de Gondor, lo que hasta ahora habían ignorado. El khan había tratado de hacerle creer que habían sido abandonados por el Rey, pero se había traicionado. Tal vez aún pudieran usar todo aquel odio y volverlo contra ellos mismos.

Arwen se levantó.

–Lo lamento, Hamrazan. De veras creía que podíamos llegar a un acuerdo.

De un bolsillo sacó un pergamino cuidadosamente enrollado y atado con brillantes lazos negros.

–Mi marido redactó esto. Es una ratificación de nuestro Tratado de Paz –se lo alargó y el khan lo agarró, pero antes de soltarlo, Arwen añadió–: recuerda que es lo que queremos por encima de todo.

Y aquello era lo que Hamrazan quería. Aquella mujer. Las mujeres en Rhun eran duras. Pero aquella Reina, incluso en medio de una guerra era capaz de mostrarse gentil, y ni por un segundo había perdido la compostura.

El khan cogió el documento. –Y sin embargo, yo busco otras maneras de lograr una alianza. Un matrimonio entre nosotros crearía una paz más estable.

–Incluso aunque mi marido hubiera muerto, que no es cierto, aún le sería fiel.

Entonces la Reina se volvió y caminó de vuelta hacia donde su guardia le esperaba. Unos segundos más tarde, el khan hizo lo mismo, tomando una nueva resolución.

Esperó a llegar su campamento para comunicársela a sus oficiales. Era momento de buscar nuevos caminos. Un ejército se interponía entre ellos y la vía directa a Gondor, pero había otros caminos. Era hora de ordenar nuevas levas y mandar compañías por las Ciénagas de los Muertos, y por Mordor.

Discutieron hasta altas horas de la noche los números y los caminos, y quien dirigiría las compañías.

Mientras, el khan cercaría el cerco al ejército de Gondor apostado en los Pasos Rocosos. Era hora de avanzar en aquella guerra.

* * *

Gondor no tardó en conocer las noticias, pues tenían numerosos espías y exploradores en aquellas tierras buscando al Rey. De él aún no habían encontrado rastro alguno, pero al ver concentraciones de compañías dirigirse hacia Gondor, comprendieron que era su deber volver e informar de ello.

Arwen ordenó enviar mensajeros a Anórien e Ithilien para que se prepararan. Dudó en mandar refuerzos desde allí, pero entonces el khan volvió a actuar. Sitió al ejército de Gondor, bien defendido gracias al terrero y a la empalizada construida. Pero la lucha era constante y la tensión insoportable.

Sin embargo, era imprescindible resistir. Eran lo que se interponía entre el khan y su libre acceso a Gondor, y Arwen se aseguró de que hasta el último soldado en aquel campamento sintiese aquella responsabilidad y que a ninguno le faltara el coraje necesario.


	9. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

El aumento de las levas por parte del khan se sintió por todo Rhun: se necesitaban más hombres para luchar, y quedaron menos para la recogida de la cosecha. Esto ocurrió sobre todo en las provincias del Oeste, pero hasta Num llegaron los efectos y el trabajo aumentó de forma considerable.

La construcción del nuevo templo a Sauron quedó paralizada durante algún tiempo, y Aragorn siguió trabajando en los campos. Los guardias ya no le vigilaban tan de cerca y los trabajadores que cosechaban junto a él dejaron de observarle continuamente. Se había convertido en una presencia constante en aquellos campos. Y sin embargo, no pasaba un día en que no mirara al Oeste, preocupándose por su ejército y por su país y su mujer, y preguntándose si no debía cruzar el desierto. Pero sabía que no le hacía a Gondor ningún favor pereciendo de hambre y sed. Necesitaba provisiones para realizar ese viaje. Hacerlo a pie, sin ayuda de ningún animal, ya era reto suficiente. No podía cruzarlo sin ninguna de aquellas cosas. Había decidido que no la cogería de los almacenes, y había pensado en guardar parte de la que le daban, pero no tenía sitio donde guardarlo, no donde no fuera a ser descubierta fácilmente y robada, y en cualquier caso, le daban muy poca y se estropeaba rápido por el calor. No llegaría lejos con lo que pudiera guardar de esa manera.

Pero si había algo que deseaba por encima de todo era tener noticias de la guerra; pero en aquella ciudad parecían todos indiferentes, o casi. Había recibido algunas amenazas; comentarios sobre cómo su país iba a ser derrotado; quejas por la falta de trabajadores en los campos debido a las levas; pero ninguna noticia real.

Pero se notaba en la comida, que escaseaba, y en los mendigos que se veían por las calles y los caminos de entrada a la ciudad.

Un día vio Aragorn a dos niños vagando entre ellos. Observó si estaban con algún hombre o mujer, pero vio que estaban solos. Caminaban y corrían según algún juego suyo, y se paraban si veían algo que les llamaba la atención. Eran completamente libres, haciendo lo que querían a cada momento. Eran niño y niña, y por su parecido debían ser hermanos. Ella era un poco mayor. Tendrían cuatro y siete años, aproximadamente. Iban descalzos, como muchos allí, como él. Cuando llegaron a su altura se pararon enfrente de él y le miraron fijamente. Se había acostumbrado a las miradas de extrañeza, pero conforme el sol había oscurecido su piel cada vez se paraban menos desconocidos a mirarle.

Sin embargo, no le miraban a él, sino al pan y al trozo de carne que tenía en su mano. Estaba en una pausa para un almuerzo tardío, pues ya era media tarde.

Aragorn alargó la mano, ofreciéndoselo. –¿Queréis esto?

A la manera de los niños, aquellos dos lo cogieron sin ninguna desconfianza y comenzaron a comerlo con ganas. Se olvidaron de darle las gracias, pero se repartieron equitativamente la comida. Aragorn sonrió. Les observó comer durante algunos minutos y luego preguntó:

–¿Dónde están vuestros padres?

Fue la niña la que contestó con la boca llena y sin mirarle. Se encogió de hombros y dijo:

–No tenemos madre. Y padre se fue de soldado.

¿Y no tendrían a nadie que se ocupara de ellos? se preguntó Aragorn.

Cuando el niño acabó su parte de la comida sacó del bolsillo un tirachinas y se lo enseñó a Aragorn.

–Es muy bonito –dijo éste. Vio que el niño recogía una pequeña piedrecita del suelo–. ¿Quieres usarlo?

El pequeño colocó la piedra para dispararla, pero con su fuerza, ésta fue a aterrizar a apenas un paso de él.

–Buen disparo –dijo Aragorn, lo que le ganó una sonrisa del niño, que le puso en las manos su juguete.

–Tú –le dijo.

–Muy bien –dijo Aragorn cogiendo la misma piedra y mirando alrededor. Vio a pocos pasos una pala apoyada contra un árbol–. ¿Quieres que intente dar a esa pala para tirarla?

El niño sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Su hermana, que estaba terminando su parte de la comida, levantó la vista y les miró.

Aragorn apuntó con cuidado y soltó la piedra, que golpeó la pala. Ésta se tambaleó un momento, y finalmente cayó con un ruido sordo. El niño gritó con júbilo y se volvió a él para observar más de cerca a aquel hombre con formidable puntería. De pronto abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

–Ojos raros –dijo señalando el rostro de Aragorn.

Su hermana se llevó el último bocado a la boca y frunció el ceño, estudiando también los ojos de Aragorn, mientras el pequeño se acercaba a él para estudiar más de cerca los ojos de Aragorn.

–Azzym dice que los hombres de ojos pálidos y cara pálida son malos, y son nuestros enemigos –dijo la niña lentamente.

Aragorn no contestó de inmediato. Observó el rostro del niño que le miraba tan fijamente. Estaba relajado y feliz. No entendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor. No entendía que su madre estaba muerta; no entendía la muerte, ni que su padre posiblemente no volviera. Tampoco entendía bien el hambre, porque a juzgar por la redondez de sus carrillos, él y su hermana hasta el momento se las habían ingeniado para conseguir comida de donde fuera. Y por supuesto no sabía que el día llegaría en que aquella vida se les acabaría y tuvieran que venderse como esclavos para conseguir un techo y comida en el plato. Tampoco sabían los abusos que venían con esa condición.

–No –contestó Aragorn finalmente, volviéndose hacia la niña–, no quiero haceros daño –levantó las manos mostrándoles las palmas vacías–. ¿Cómo os llamáis?

Pero en ese momento el rostro de la niña se llenó de miedo. Cogió a su hermano por el brazo y se lo llevó de allí, antes de que Aragorn pudiera hacer o decir nada. Los siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron por el camino que llevaba al centro de la ciudad. Entonces vio por el rabillo del ojo a dos guardias que comenzaban a acercarse a él para llevarle de vuelta al trabajo.

Se levantó y se dio la vuelta. Las cadenas en sus pies tintinearon. En los momentos de descanso podía olvidarse de ellas, pero cuando se levantaba y sonaban, y volvía a sentir la presión en los tobillos, entonces recordaba lo mucho que comenzaba a odiarlas, a odiar aquel sonido. No eran más que una leve molestia, en realidad, pero tenían la virtud de rechinar en el fondo del alma. Y siempre le recordaban lo que le esperaba en Gondor: le recordaban que estaba faltando gravemente a su deber, allí, lejos de su ejército, cuando éste más lo necesitaba. Para él, eran como el tañido de un reloj que contaba el tiempo perdido.

En el camino de vuelta se cruzó con Hammad, quien le hizo una seña con la cabeza. Aquel hombre era una de las pocas bendiciones de aquella nueva vida suya. Cuando era él y no los capataces quienes distribuían el trabajo, Aragorn no tenía más que el resto, ni menos comida o agua durante las largas horas bajo el sol. Apenas le hablaba, sólo lo imprescindible para el trabajo; pero pocos lo hacían. No obstante, comenzaba a acostumbrarse al silencio y a ser ignorado. Era raro después de ser el centro de atención donde quiera que fuese, pero así había vivido su vida antes de ser Rey. Era liberador en cierto modo volver al anonimato.

Le pasó y comenzó a acercarse a los guardias. En cuanto estuvo lo bastante cerca para ver sus expresiones, se dio cuenta de que acababa de cometer un error. Habían venido a buscarle, pero él se había levantado para volver al trabajo antes de que pudieran ordenárselo, y les había privado de la satisfacción de hacer cumplir una orden.

–Vamos, gandul –le dijeron–. Al trabajo.

Y le empujaron con fuerza. Por culpa de las cadenas en sus pies, Aragorn no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Debería a aprender de una vez a manejarse con los guardias y los capataces. Pero, pensó, eso era casi imposible. Eran caprichosos e impredecibles. Si estaban de mal humor, castigaban las más invisibles faltas; y posiblemente, hubieran hecho lo mismo con él si hubiera esperado donde estaba a que vinieran a buscarle.

Sin mirarles, Aragorn se levantó y siguió andando.

* * *

Pocos días después, en una calurosa mañana, mientras Aragorn trabajaba, vinieron a buscarle dos guardias uniformados con librea real. Enseñaron una orden a los capataces al mando y tras esposar sus manos a la espalda se llevaron a Aragorn.

Pronto vio con aprensión que le llevaban al Palacio Real. ¿Alguien le habría reconocido? No se había cruzado con nadie que pudiera haberle visto antes. Pero no era un secreto que era de Gondor. ¿Tal vez quisieran algún tipo de información que pensaran que él pudiera tener y que beneficiaría a Rhun en aquella guerra? Bajó la cabeza y agachó los hombros. Que pensaran que no era más que un hombre corriente, sin ningún tipo de información privilegiada.

Le llevaron a través de pasillos de vibrantes colores y altos techos, hasta un salón dorado. Allí había una mujer vestida con ricas sedas. Era sin duda de la realeza. Aragorn bajó los ojos mientras se dejó conducir por los guardias hasta quedar a unos pasos de ella.

El guardia a la derecha de Aragorn le hizo arrodillarse y luego dijo:

–Este es, Señora, el esclavo al que llaman Enkil.

–Gracias –dijo ella–. Ahora podéis quitarle las cadenas y retiraos.

–Pero Alteza, es peligroso…

–¿Necesito repetirlo?

Ante su tono, los guardias obedecieron, aunque con mayor lentitud de la necesaria. Aragorn pensó inmediatamente que aquello era una treta para bajar su guardia.

–Lo siento –dijo la mujer cuando se quedaron solos–. Por favor, levantaos.

Aragorn se sobresaltó de inmediato. ¿Por qué le hablaba así?

–Señora –dijo sin moverse ni levantar la vista–, no entiendo. Un esclavo no debe hablar a la misma altura que su amo. Pero si me decís lo que ordenáis, lo cumpliré.

–No –respondió ella–. Sois vos quien no entiende, Señor, si permitís hablaros así a quien os ha hecho traer aquí con cadenas y se atreve a pedir vuestra ayuda.

La tentación de levantar la vista para observar el rostro de aquella mujer y juzgar mejor sus intenciones se hizo casi imposible de resistir. Pero sus palabras le habían dejado perplejo, y Aragorn necesitaba unos momentos para recuperar la impasibilidad en el rostro, o aquella mujer vería sin lugar a dudas la verdad. Y aunque comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo inútil del intento, Aragorn quería seguir manteniendo el engaño de que no era más que un hombre corriente.

–Por favor –continuó ella–, escuchadme y ayudadme. Mi hijo se muere. Le mordió una víbora, y nuestros médicos no pueden contrarrestar el veneno.

Pero Aragorn siguió en silencio. Entonces ella, al ver que él seguía inmóvil, se arrodilló frente a él.

–Necesita curación, habilidades que están más allá de las de mis médicos –su voz comenzaba a romperse con la presencia de lágrimas, pero su persistencia era firme–. Pero vos podéis curarlo.

Entonces, a su pesar, Aragorn volvió el rostro al de ella. Era joven, más joven de lo que él había esperado. Pero sus ojos y sus gestos portaban una gravedad más allá de sus años. Sí, aquella joven era madre, pero ¿era lo que le decía verdad, y realmente temía por la vida de su hijo? Aragorn escudriñó sus ojos y llegó hasta lo más profundo de su alma, y vio que aquella joven estaba aterrorizada por perder algo más valioso que su propia vida.

Aragorn apartó la vista y siguió en silencio, pero su corazón ya había cedido.

Ella, en un arranque de audacia, cogió las manos de Aragorn entre las suyas y dijo:

–Se hablan maravillas del poder que tienen vuestras manos para curar.

Aragorn no se atrevía a mirarla. Por más que le doliera, había en juego más que la vida de aquel niño. Retiró sus manos.

–Alteza, con todos mis respetos, creo que me confundís con otra persona.

Pero aquella negativa, en lugar de disuadirla, hizo que la joven pidiera con más desesperación.

–Por favor, es mi hijo. Sólo tiene seis años y se está muriendo. Por favor, por favor. Es lo único bueno que tengo. Es mi hijo, mi pequeño. Os lo suplico, Elessar, curadle.

Al oír su nombre, Aragorn miró alarmado a su alrededor, pero estaban completamente solos. Aquella joven había despedido a los guardias para hablar con él a solas. Sabía quién era con certeza y nada de lo que él dijera la engañaría. Podría delatarle en cualquier momento. Podría haberle delatado ya; pero no lo había hecho. Bueno, él bien podía estar perdido ya, pero la vida de un niño pequeño estaba en juego.

Se levantó y tendió una mano a la joven para ayudarla a levantarse.

–Mostradme dónde está.

El agradecimiento iluminó el rostro de la joven, quien aceptó su ayuda para levantarse.

–Por aquí –indicó. Le condujo a través de interminables pasillos y escaleras a un amplio dormitorio. En el centro había una extensa cama que hacía parecer a la persona allí tendida aún más pequeña de lo que era.

Aragorn se acercó y se colocó a un lado de la cama.

–¿Cuánto lleva así? –preguntó mientras cogía al niño con cuidado para acercarle a su extremo de la cama. Su madre se sentó en el opuesto.

–Dos días. Los médicos creen que fue una cobra negra, pero el antídoto no funciona.

–¿Dónde le mordió?

–En el tobillo. El izquierdo.

Aragorn apartó las sábanas y examinó la marca.

–Sí que parece una víbora negra –dijo Aragorn–. ¿Pero no lo visteis?

–Estaba solo… se alejó de mí y se puso a jugar entre unos matorrales. Se imagina que son dragones. Volvió cojeando y dijo que se había hecho daño en el pie, que algo le había pinchado. Entonces vi la mordedura.

Aragorn comprobó la temperatura y su pulso. Luego acercó su oído al pecho del niño y escuchó su respiración.

–Tiene mucha fiebre y el corazón le late demasiado deprisa, pero los pulmones parece que de momento están bien. ¿Cómo se llama?

–Bassam.

–¿Qué es lo que le habéis dado?

La joven señaló al lado de Aragorn, a una mesita con un cuenco tapado, pero que aun así desprendía un fuerte olor amargo.

–¿Avoto?

–Sí –respondió ella–, pero no ha mejorado nada.

–No todo el mundo responde bien a según qué medicinas –dijo Aragorn.

Durante largos minutos Aragorn estudió el semblante del pequeño, lleno de sudor y contraído por el dolor, mientras trataba de recordar qué medicinas tenían en aquél país, y cuáles podría usar para el chiquillo.

–¿Desde hace cuánto no se despierta?

–Desde ayer por la tarde.

A asintió y siguió meditando. Pero minutos después, la madre del chiquillo no pudo soportarlo más y preguntó llena de ansiedad.

–¿Podéis curarlo?

Aragorn permaneció pensativo unos instantes más.

–Decidme, ¿crecen por aquí flores de deóleo?

La joven asintió.

–Traedme una docena al menos. Y polvos de raíz de estilo, y hojas de malam. Y agua caliente.

Se fue llena de ansiedad y Aragorn la oyó hablar con criados fuera del dormitorio. El chiquillo estaba hundido en sus delirios, aunque apenas se movía o hablaba; pero su mente estaba lejos de aquella habitación y de su madre que lo cuidaba. Aragorn tendría que llamarle y despertarle. No tenía athelas, pero ya lo había hecho antes sin ellas. Con niños era más fácil. La mente de los adultos era más difícil de penetrar y de navegar, y era más difícil sacarles de allí cuando estaban perdidos entre sus pesadillas.

La madre no tardó mucho en volver con todo lo que Aragorn había pedido. Primero hizo una infusión con las hojas de malam.

–Se lo daremos de beber cuando se enfríe un poco –dijo Aragorn–. Es para la fiebre.

A continuación machacó las flores de deóleo, y junto al polvo de raíz de estilo hizo un ungüento que aplicó en la mordedura.

–¿Para qué es eso?

–Ayuda a limpiar las heridas. Espero que ayude a absorber parte del veneno.

–¿Y eso le va a curar?

–Creo que ayudará –dijo Aragorn. A continuación se sentó al lado del pequeño y colocó sus manos sobre su frente y sus sienes. Pronunciando su nombre, Aragorn se internó en su mente: estaba en un lugar oscuro y cerrado y húmedo, una amplia caverna, aunque estaba demasiado oscuro para ver bien. Más adelante había unos resplandores naranjas. Al acercarse, Aragorn vio que eran fuegos, y entre ellos vio la figura agazapada del pequeño Bassam.

–Bassam –Aragorn le llamó. Había un extraño eco en aquel lugar. No estaban tan lejos de la verdadera realidad, de la habitación del Palacio. Aragorn esperaba que no fuera difícil sacar al niño de allí–. Bassam.

Se acercó al pequeño mientras le seguía llamando, y por fin, cuando estuvo a unos pasos de él, Bassam levantó el rostro y le miró.

–¿Quién eres?

Aragorn se agachó a su lado. –Soy un amigo. He venido a sacarte de aquí y a llevarte con tu madre.

Pero Bassam volvió a hundir el rostro entre sus rodillas y dijo: –No me puedo mover. Si me muevo, el dragón me quemará.

Aragorn vio entonces una gran sombra frente al niño. Se levantó y se acercó a ella. Tenía forma redondeada, pero no definida. No se veía ni cabeza ni cola, pero sí que se veían escamas que brillaban a la luz de los fuegos.

–¿Esto? –dijo.

Entonces alzó la mano y lo tocó, y las escamas desaparecieron y se convirtieron en el juego de luz y sombras del fuego sobre la superficie rugosa de una gran roca.

–Esto no es un dragón. Es sólo una roca. Una roca grande, pero no puede hacerte daño.

Bassam miraba al hombre y a la roca, incrédulo. Aragorn le tendió la mano.

–Ven a casa. Tu madre te está esperando.

Bassam cogió la mano con fuerza. En la realidad de su habitación abrió los ojos y vio de nuevo al hombre extraño, pero enseguida de volvió a su madre, que le cogió en brazos.

Le dieron de beber la infusión que Aragorn había preparado, y poco después se quedó dormido. Aragorn volvió a lavar la mordedura y le colocó de nuevo el ungüento en la herida.

–Gracias –dijo la joven madre volviéndose a él. Su voz temblaba tanto como sus manos, que se llevó a los ojos para apartar algunas lágrimas que comenzaban a asomar, pero sonreía de alivio–. Gracias.

–No hay por qué darlas –respondió–. Pero creo que una explicación es necesaria. Al menos dadme eso. ¿Cómo sabéis quién soy?

–¿No os acordáis? ¿No os acordáis de mí? Ya nos habíamos conocido antes.

–¿Dónde?

Ella respondió, sonriendo: –Supongo que han pasado muchos años. Al menos para mí.

Aragorn estudió sus rasgos, pero no le eran en absoluto familiares..

–Nos conocimos en Minas Tirith –dijo ella. Pero al ver que el rostro de Aragorn seguía en blanco, continuó–: En la casa de mi tío. Viví allí un año. Mi tío Razzham.

Entonces Aragorn recordó a la niña que había conocido una tarde, hacía años, subida a un árbol, en casa de su amigo Razzham.

–Radisha.

La joven sonrió y asintió.

Aragorn le devolvió la sonrisa. –Ya me acuerdo.

Razzham siempre había hablado con cariño de su sobrina, y aunque había sido demasiado pequeña para presentarla formalmente en sociedad, había querido que su amigo Elessar la conociera en su casa. Pero cuando él llegó, la niña había desaparecido. Fueron a buscarla mientras Aragorn esperaba en el jardín. Allí vio a una niña subida a un árbol y se acercó a ella.

–¿Qué haces ahí? –le preguntó.

–Me estoy escondiendo.

–¿De quién?

–De mi tío. Y de mi doncella. Quieren que conozca a un rey, pero yo no quiero. Los reyes son estúpidos.

Pero el momento de la presentación había llegado inevitablemente, y cuando la niña vio a quien había dirigido sus anteriores palabras, se puso completamente colorada.

–Es un placer conocerte, Radisha –le había dicho Aragorn guiñándole un ojo.

No quedaba nada de aquella niña en los rasgos de la mujer frente a él ahora.

–¿Ya no te subes a los árboles?

–Ya no –respondió ella con una leve sonrisa. Pero en seguida se puso seria otra vez y preguntó–: mi hijo, ¿se pondrá bien?

Aragorn asintió. –Sí. Dadle infusiones de malam hasta que le baje la fiebre. No creo que necesite ninguna medicina más. Descanso, comida y mucha agua. Es lo único que necesita.

–Gracias.

Aragorn se puso en pie y se quedó inmóvil frente a ella, observándola. ¿Qué haría ella con él, ahora que su hijo ya estaba curado? Ya no tenía motivos para caerle en gracia, pues el favor ya estaba hecho. No había conocido a nadie en Rhun en quien la lealtad por su país no corriera fuerte en sus venas; aún menos en el caso de los poderosos. ¿Qué haría aquella mujer con el rey de sus enemigos?

–¿Queréis… queréis algo de comer? –dijo Radisha–. La hora del almuerzo ya ha pasado, pero estoy segura de que nos podrían preparar algo caliente.

Aragorn se relajó mínimamente, y asintió. Doce años de tener a su disposición toda la comida que se le antojara no habían sido suficientes para borrar el instinto de comer cuando se presentaba la oportunidad. Había cobrado más fuerza ahora, que le daban apenas lo mínimo para subsistir. Y si Radisha iba a traicionarle, lo llevaría mejor con el estómago lleno.

Radisha salió para dar instrucciones a los criados, y media hora después se hallaron sentados ante una mesa con más platos de los que podrían comer media docena de personas. Aragorn trató de imaginarse lo que harían los que trabajaban con él a diario si vieran tal cantidad de comida, y tan exquisita.

Durante varios minutos sólo se oyó el tintinear de cubiertos sobre los platos, hasta que Radisha, incapaz de soportar el incómodo silencio, dejó sus cubiertos y dijo:

–¿No está a vuestro gusto?

Aragorn la imitó. Dejó sus cubiertos y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.

–Todo está perfecto –respondió–. Pero comprended… que no puedo estar tranquilo hasta que me digáis qué pensáis hacer conmigo.

–Señor –dijo Radisha con voz firme–, habéis curado a mi hijo. ¿Creéis que os lo voy a pagar arrojándoos a las mazmorras para entregaros a mi soberano y tío el khan?

Aragorn se sorprendió ante su respuesta cándida y directa. Rió suavemente.

–Tenía la esperanza de que no –respondió. Pero en seguida se puso serio otra vez–. Pero aún así, Señora. Otros en este Palacio podrían reconocerme. Muchos guardias y soldados vinieron a mi ciudad tras la guerra, y muchos criados que sirvieron a vuestro tío mientras fue embajador me conocen, y trabajarán aquí.

Pero Radisha sacudió la cabeza.

–No creo. La mayoría de los guardias y de los soldados que podrían conoceros están en el frente. En cuanto a los criados… la mayoría ya no sirven aquí. Fueron trasladados o sufrieron desafortunadas muertes, como mi tío. Todos sabemos por qué. Hablaban demasiado bien de vuestro país.

Aragorn cogió su copa y se la llevó a los labios, pensando sobre todo aquello. Antes de que pudiera responder, Radisha dijo con voz insegura:

–Me gustaría preguntaros, sin embargo, ¿cómo habéis acabado aquí, así? No puedo empezar a imaginar una explicación.

Aragorn dejó la copa en la mesa. El vino sabía de pronto demasiado amargo.

–Prefiero no hablar de ello. No es una buena historia.

Radisha asintió y prefirió guardar silencio. Mejor así, porque la conversación desde ese punto sólo podía desembocar en un tema que ella prefería no tocar. Aquél hombre acababa de salvar a su hijo. Para ella no cabía ninguna duda de que le debía pagar con su propia salvación. Pero no se atrevía. ¿Y qué iba a hacer, liberarle para ver cómo volvía con su ejército para luchar contra Rhun? No podía hacer eso. ¿Y si el khan llegaba a enterarse? Ella estaría perdida. La traición se pagaba cara en aquél país. Su tío era un ejemplo de ello.

Cuando acabaron de comer, Radisha volvió a hablar.

–Vuestra camisa está rota. Si queréis, puedo daros otra nueva, y si gustáis, os puedo preparar un baño.

Aragorn se miró la camisa. Aunque la lavaba y la había tratado de coser, había manchas de sangre que no se iban y rotos que no había podido arreglar. Además, se llenaba inmediatamente de polvo cada vez que empezaba la jornada. Nadie hubiera podido adivinar que aquella era una prenda de lino que el mejor sastre de Minas Tirith había hecho para el Rey de Gondor.

–Mejor no volver al trabajo con una camisa nueva. La gente podría darse cuenta, y no quiero suscitar la menor pregunta, ni hacer nada que pueda resultar sospechoso, ni atraer más atención de la necesaria.

Radisha no supo qué contestar ni qué más decir, así que Aragorn dijo finalmente:

–Creo que es hora de que vuelva al trabajo.

Radisha se levantó.

–Podría resultar sospechoso que… os vean salir de aquí y volver al trabajo sin guardias.

–Llamadles entonces.

Radisha les llamó, y observó mientras le agarraban y se lo llevaban. Se acercó a la ventana que daba a la entrada principal y permaneció un rato pensativa, observando a través de la celosía cómo se alejaban. Luego volvió con su hijo.


	10. Capítulo 10

Para el Guest que me dejó una review: no te puedo contestar por ahí pero mil gracias y espero que puedas seguir disfrutando con la historia

 **CAPÍTULO 10**

Dos días después surgió un brote de fiebre entre los esclavos de los campos, y muchos cayeron enfermos. Como resultado, el trabajo para los que estaban sanos aumentó aún más. Las jornadas se alargaron, los tiempos de descanso y de comida disminuyeron y las exigencias aumentaron: había que trabajar más rápido, mejor. Algunos esclavos comenzaron a protestar, otros dejaban sus herramientas y se sentaban cuando los guardias y capataces no miraban. Pero comenzaron a darse cuenta, y no iban a tolerar la desobediencia. Cogieron cuerdas y las usaron para golpear a los que ganduleaban. Los más crueles las anudaban.

Aragorn observaba atentamente a los trabajadores. Algunos agachaban la cabeza y seguían trabajando, y procuraban hacerlo todo más rápido. Otros había que no se atrevían a parar, pero murmuraban por lo bajo amenazas y maldiciones. Observaba especialmente a aquellos que recibían los golpes de los guardias. Algunos los recibían por hacer mal su trabajo, otros por hacerlo demasiado lento, y otros por tomarse un descanso sin permiso. Observaba con atención sus ojos. Muchos tenían ojos apagados y cuerpos y espíritus endurecidos y parecía que no sentían los golpes. Seguían adelante. Otros en cambio los sentían muy vivamente, y Aragorn veía entonces con cuánta rapidez y facilidad el dolor y la humillación se transformaban en odio.

Una cosa era segura: tanto trabajo y tan poca comida sólo favorecían el avance de la fiebre. Aragorn se había ofrecido a ayudar con los enfermos, pero le habían empujado de nuevo a los campos, donde había seguido trabajando lleno de rabia y frustración. Si al menos hubiera podido curar a alguien, aquella vida suya allí significaría algo. Habría hecho algo bueno, hubiera marcado la diferencia. Curar a Bassam le había reccordado cuánto necesitaba la Curación. Aquél mundo no parecía tan roto cuando trabajaba por curar a alguien.

Uno de aquellos días hubo otro robo en los almacenes. Esta vez, los ladrones no se habían alejado ni una calle antes de que les apresaran, en la Plaza Redonda.

Acababa de terminar la jornada en los campos y los trabajadores comenzaban a volver a sus casas. Las calles estaban llenas, y pronto se formó un círculo alrededor de la escena. Todos observaron a los guardias alcanzar a los ladrones, que soltaron su botín: dos trozos de pan y dos manzanas.

Aragorn fue aquél día de los últimos en abandonar los campos y llegar a la plaza. A Hammad le habían encargado recopilar los montones de paja y llevarlos al granero sur, y Aragorn, con otros ocho, habían sido elegidos para la tarea. Volvía con ellos en, si no amigable, al menos no tenso silencio.

Poco a poco, si bien no era uno de ellos por su piel y sus ojos, le habían comenzado a ver como un trabajador más, aunque fuera de Gondor.

Esa tarde, conforme se iban acercando a la plaza, comenzaron a sentir la tensión del ambiente, y oyeron unos chilllidos agudos entre la gente agolpada allí, que murmuraba.

–… pobres…

–¿… castigar?

–…robada.

Todos murmuraban. Aragorn, Hammad y sus compañeros avanzaron entre ellos hasta llegar a la plaza. Entonces Aragorn vio a quién habían cogido por robar: eran los dos hermanos a los que había dado su comida días atrás. Un guardia les estaba pegando mientras ellos se agazapaban y lloraban. Intentaban agarrarse el uno al otro, y trataron de volver a coger la comida que acababan de dejar caer, pero los golpes de los guardias se lo impedían. Un golpe particularmente fuerte hizo rodar al pequeño, que comenzó a gritar y a llorar. Su hermana se lanzó a por él, comenzando a llorar también.

Aquello fue lo que rompió la resistencia de Aragorn. Era tan doloroso ver aquello que no entendía cómo el resto lo soportaban. Le invadió una profunda furia contra aquellos guardias. No consentiría un castigo así a unos niños, no delante de él.

Se abrió paso entre las últimas personas que quedaban entre él y el guardia, que estaba a punto de descargar otro golpe. Pero Aragorn fue más rápido. Detuvo su brazo y con un rápido giro, se lo retorció y lanzó al hombre a una considerable distancia.

Cayó un atónito silencio entre todos los presentes. Aragorn se agachó al lado de los niños y los examinó rápidamente. Estaban magullados, pero pudieron ponerse en pie.

–Tenéis que iros de aquí –les dijo Aragorn señalando la calle que se abría tras ellos, alejándose de allí. Ya veía al guardia ponerse en pie por el rabillo del ojo, y oía pasos apresurados que sin duda eran otros guardias acercándose.

Pero los niños estaban paralizados por el miedo y no podían moverse ni dejar de llorar.

–Vamos –dijo Aragorn, manteniendo la voz serena para transmitirles tranquilidad.

Al fin reaccionaron. Tal vez fue al ver al guardia acercarse a ellos. Se dieron la vuelta y se alejaron, pero no fueron capaces de irse de allí, sus ojos fijos en la comida que había quedado en el suelo y en el hombre que ahora se interponía en elntre el guardia y ellos.

Rara vez había sentido Aragorn tanta ira como la que sentía ahora. En las raras ocasiones en las que se enfadaba, sus hombres procuraban alejarse de él. Los Dúnedain en el Norte. Aún no le había visto enfadado en Gondor. Pero aquél guardia que ahora se acercaba a él recibió toda la fuerza de su ira, y se quedó paralizado. Tuvo que esperar a que llegaran a su lado sus compañeros.

Pero la humillación que acababa de sufrir a manos de aquél esclavo, que le había lanzado al suelo sin apenas esfuerzo, le causó a él suficiente rabia para decir lleno de odio:

–¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Qué estabas haciendo tú –la voz de Aragorn era alta y clara y resonó entre todos los presentes–. Jamás había visto nada tan miserable, pegar así a unos niños.

–Todos los ladrones merecen su castigo.

–Vete mientras aún puedas –le dijo otro de los guardias. Aragorn sabía que lo único que le estaba salvando de una inmediata paliza era que en aquellos momentos necesitaban hasta el último de los trabajadores.

Sin embargo, no podía apartarse. Había sufrido empellones, empujones, golpes e insultos, y había visto a sus compañeros recibirlos, y se había callado. Se había endurecido contra las injusticias y los abusos cometidos allí a diario, porque habría sido una imprudencia enzarzarse en peleas de las que sólo saldría perdiendo y que no le llevarían a ningún fin, no cuando tenía tanta responsabilidad para con Gondor. Él tenía que volver con su ejército, y cuando la guerra acabara, volvería con su mujer, y entonces podría olvidar las humillaciones sufridas en Rhun, y curar las heridas que habían abierto.

Pero todos aquellos miserables que les observaban ahora, jamás tendrían otra vida que aquélla. Aragorn miró a los dos niños, que seguían ahí parados porque aún no entendían del todo lo que estaba pasando.

–Vamos –les dijo–, corred, iros.

Esta vez la urgencia en su voz les asustó, y salieron corriendo. Inmediatamente el guardia más cercano a ellos comenzó a perseguirles, pero Aragorn se adelantó. Le sujetó y le tiró al suelo.

–No –dijo en voz alta–. Esos niños son inocentes. No sabían que no podían coger eso, ni el castigo al que se enfrentarían.

Entonces se agachó y cogió una de las manzanas. Se la tendió con brusquedad al guardia que estaba más cerca de él, que no entendió lo que quería decir. Pero su compañero sí.

–Gran estupidez, necio –le dijo a Aragorn cogiendo la manzana y tirándola con rabia de vuelta al suelo–. Pero por mí vale. No me apetece perseguir a esos pequeños idiotas. Vamos, al calabozo.

Le sujetaron entre tres y se lo llevaron a las celdas.

–Mañana leeremos tu sentencia.

Le dejaron solo con la única compañía de un alguacil, que se quedó dormida sobre la mesa ante la que se sentaba. Aragorn tardó más en conciliar el sueño. Se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Entre el sueño y la vigilia se le aparecían imágenes inquietantes. Veía las caritas de los dos hermanos, a veces llorando y otras veces relajadas y sonriendo. Veía el desierto extenderse interminablemente ante él, y también los campos dorados llenos de esclavos trabajando. Veía sus rostros, los de aquellos que conocía, y veía el rostro del khan, y a los soldados de su país. Les veía vivos y luchando, y luego se le aparecían muertos, uno tras otro cubriendo el suelo de sangre. Entonces sus sueños cambiaron y vio a su esposa. Estaba sentada junto a una única vela que iluminaba levemente su rostro. Una lágrima corría por su mejilla y Aragorn se dio cuenta de que estaba luchando por reprimir el llanto. Conmovido, Aragorn fue a alargar la mano para secar su lágrima y consolarla, pero en ese instante le despertaron. Habían llegado para leer su sentencia.

Su estómago se contrajo dentro de él y tuvo que forzarse a respirar profunda y lentamente. Aunque le hubieran traído algo para comer, que dudaba, no hubiera podido tragar nada. Estaba nervioso. Le hubiera gustado tener a un amigo a su lado para poder reírse de ello y así aliviar la tensión. Recordó a Halbarad y trató de imaginar lo que su primo diría.

Un magistrado se sentó a la mesa del alguacil y puso sus papeles sobre ella. Dos guardias sacaron a Aragorn de su celda y le llevaron ante él.

–Se acusa al esclavo llamado Enkil de robo de la propiedad real y asalto y resistencia a la autoridad –dijo sin levantar la vista. El castigo son treinta y cinco golpes de látigo.

Durante unos instantes sólo se oyó la pluma del magistrado rasgar sus papeles.

–El castigo será público, en la Plaza Roja, para disuasión del resto.

Le sujetaron los brazos y le esposaron. Uno de los dos guardias era de los que habían estado el día anterior en su arresto.

–Te ha salido mal la jugada –le dijo–. Los niños siempre reciben un castigo más ligero, nunca más de diez golpes de látigo, y siempre cuero ligero, o cuerda. Pero es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse –dijo esto último con obvia satisfacción.

Aragorn le miró fijamente. Aquél hombre debía ser de los que disfrutaban con aquellos espectáculos. –No me arrepiento –le dijo.

Le sacaron de allí y le llevaron a la Plaza Roja. El sol brillaba con fuerza, a pesar de que aún era pronto. Iba a ser un día caluroso.

En la Plaza Roja estaba la Puerta del Amanecer, o lo que quedaba de ella. Había sido la entrada de la ciudad antes de su expansión, y era por donde había entrado Nous, el dios del sol, que había bajado del cielo para fundar Num, ciudad de dioses. Pero Sauron había llegado y había convertido aquél lugar en el de los castigos. Había tornado un sitio de gloria y gozo en uno de dolor.

Ahora no era más que un dintel sobre unas jambas, todo de hierro apagado, en el que apenas se distinguían las viejas inscripciones y símbolos. De la parte superior pendían dos cadenas, y allí ataron a Aragorn después de quitarle la camisa.

Fue entonces cuando la ansiedad casi le abrumó. Podía soportar el dolor de una herida de batalla, pero afrontarlo así, a sangre fría, sin protección y sin poder moverse era muy distinto. Ahora, antes de que el castigo empezara, no creía que el dolor físico fuera peor que aquél sentimiento de vulnerabilidad e impotencia. Nunca se había enfrentado al dolor y al peligro así de indefenso.

Recordó lo que Elladan le había dicho una vez. Pasara. Esto pasará. El dolor pasará. Se lo había repetido miles de veces a lo largo de su vida y la frase ya era suya. De hecho, no recordaba las palabras exactas de su hermano.

Pasaban los minutos y el verdugo no hacía nada. La plaza comenzó a llenarse de gente, pero estaba en silencio. Sólo se oían algunos susurros y el sonido de pisadas de los que llegaban. Aragorn comenzó a sudar.

El silencio hizo que el sonido del látigo fuera ensordecedor. La sorpresa de aquél primer golpe bloqueó por un momento el dolor. Sólo un momento. Luego lo sintió Aragorn muy vivamente, y no hizo sino aumentar con cada nuevo golpe. Trató de no contarlos, pero su sonido rítmico y repetitivo resonaba en el silencio de aquella plaza. Todos observaban.

Tuvieron que parar a mitad del castigo para darle agua y dejarle algunos minutos de descanso. El verdugo no refrenaba la fuerza de sus golpes y no mostraba intención alguna de querer contenerse. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo con un hombre de Gondor? Cuando finalmente acabaron, Aragorn apenas podía tenerse en pie, y cuando le liberaron de las cadenas, que eran las que realmente soportaban su peso, cayó al suelo, levantando una nube de polvo. Extrañamente, podía sentirlo. Podía sentir las pequeñas motas pegarse a su piel y meterse en sus ojos y en su boca. Era extraño, dado el atroz dolor que sentía. Tal vez era su mente tratando de distraerle.

Si no hubiera perdido hasta la última gota de agua sudando bajo aquel sol abrasador se le habrían escapado lágrimas de dolor. Apretó los labios con firmeza. No quería emitir ningún sonido de dolor. Alzó la mano y se apoyó en la jamba de hierro para levantarse; pero en seguida vio que no podía.

Cayó entonces una sombra sobre él. Aragorn alzó la vista y vio a Hammad frente a él. Se miraron durante un segundo y luego Hammad se agachó junto a él. Le sujetó por los brazos y Aragorn abrió la boca para decir que gracias, pero que estaba bien; sin embargo, en ese momento la vista se le nubló y se dio cuenta de que iba a perder la conciencia. Fue su último pensamiento antes de desmayarse.

Al verlo, Hammad le agarró y se lo echó sobre el hombro. Entre miradas atónitas se levantó y se lo llevó a su casa. Allí le tendió sobre su cama y comenzó a lavarle las heridas.

* * *

Le estaban llamando. Oía su nombre, ¿pero quién le llamaba en aquel lugar, entre aquella niebla espesa y gris como humo? No podía distinguir siquiera si la voz era de hombre o de mujer, a pesar de tener la sensación de que debía conocer a la persona.

Elessar. Elessar. Elessar…

No se movió. No sabría decir si estaba de pie, o sentado, o tumbado, o de rodillas. No sentía nada. Oía su nombre, pero nada más.

Elessar…

No, pero no le estaban llamando. Alguien decía su nombre, pero nada más. Nadie pedía su atención, ni su presencia.

Elessar.

Creía haberse acostumbrado a aquél nombre después de años en el trono, pero aún sentía un extraño desasosiego en el fondo del estómago cada vez que lo oía.

Elessar…

* * *

Se despertó. Sintió de golpe dolor en la espalda, sed, mareo, náuseas. Estaba tumbado en una cama estrecha con colchón de paja. ¿De quién era? Oyó movimiento cerca. Trató de levantarse, pero el dolor se lo impidió, y volvió a tumbarse con cuidado.

Se acercaron unos pasos.

–Llevas durmiendo todo el día –dijo una voz–. Ya está anocheciendo.

Era Hammad. Aragorn le miró confundido. ¿Estaba en su casa?

–Estás en mi casa –confirmó Hammad muy oportunamente–. Te traje después de que te desmayaras tras tu castigo.

Aragorn quiso darle las gracias, pero al querer hablar se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca demasiado seca.

–Te lavé las heridas con agua, pero la curandera me ha dado este aceite.

Aragorn carraspeó y se incorporó. Logro al fin sentarse en la cama. Hammad le tendió un vaso de agua.

–Gracias –dijo cuando hubo bebido.

Hammad volvió a mostrarle el frasco de aceite.

–Te vendrá bien esto.

Aragorn asintió y le dio la espalda. Apoyó la frente en las manos y respiró profundamente para tratar de calmar el dolor.

Debía ser un aceite a base de flores de riode. Aragorn podía olerlas. Escocía, y Hammad no era particularmente cuidadoso, pero ayudaría a la cicatrización.

–Te lo agradezco de veras.

–Nos han faltado un par de manos hoy en el trabajo –contestó Hammad–, y se ha notado. Estamos atrasados. Te necesitaremos mañana.

Lentamente, Aragorn asintió. El silencio se alargó y los pequeños crujidos de la cama y los sonidos de la calle comenzaron a parecer estruendosos.

–No ha sido muy inteligente por tu parte esto que has hecho –dijo Hammad observando las heridas de Aragorn.

–Probablemente no.

–¿Qué esperabas ganar? ¿Quiénes eran esos niños para ti?

–Nadie… apenas les conocía, sólo de una vez –Aragorn recordó el día de la comida, y luego la imagen de ambos niños en el suelo mientras el guardia los golpeaba–. Pero no podía soportar ver cómo les pegaban. No podía consentirlo. Los niños no deben recibir castigos así. Nunca. En ningún lugar. No puedo cambiar las leyes y los castigos aquí, pero en mi presencia no pienso consentirlo.

–Es duro –dijo Hammad–, pero necesario. Hay que aprender desde pequeños el camino recto. No se puede robar.

–Cogieron eso por necesidad. Dos panes y dos manzanas. ¿Cuánto vale eso? No merece un casigo así.

–Cuando hay necesidad, dos panes y dos manzanas es mucho. Vale mucho.

Hammad terminó y se limpió las manos.

–Sí –respondió Aragorn–. Y así nos encontramos aquí. Cuando hay necesidad, todo vale distinto.

Aquella había sido la conversación más larga que habían tenido entre los dos, y era extraño. Era como si Aragorn estuviera a un mundo de distancia de aquellos con los que trabajaba a diario. Aunque sabían que hablaba su lengua, no le hablaban apenas.

Hammad se levantó. –Iré a por la cena –dijo mientras salía.

La comieron con gusto, especialmente Aragorn. Le distrajo del dolor, y sabía que la necesitaba después de haber perdido tanta sangre. Sopa de pescado, pan y un trozo de carne. Aragorn le dio las gracias a Hammad, quien asintió, pero cambió de tema rápidamente.

–¿Fue así como llegaste aquí entonces? ¿Alguien te vendió por necesidad?

Aragorn asintió.

–El hombre que me vendió jamás me contó su historia, pero era evidentemente un hombre pobre que encontró a un hombre herido en el camino y vio un dinero extra con el que ayudar a su familia –antes de que Hammad pudiera preguntar cómo había acabado herido en medio del camino, preguntó–: ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo acabaste aquí?

–Deudas familiares. Me vendieron cuando era un muchacho.

Aragorn le observo de reojo y pensó en los hombres y mujeres de Gondor, que vivían libres. También allí había necesidad. Los años después de la guerra habían sido duros y habían tenido que trabajar para sobrevivir y reconstruir lo destruido. Nadie podía decir en Gondor que era completamente libre, pero nadie tenía dueño. En Rhun sí, y cuando A se paraba a pensar sobre ello, la rabia le dominaba. Admiraba a Hammad, a todos aquellos que trabajaban con él, que habían sido vendidos también. Entendían poco en Gondor sobre aquél sufrimiento. Requiría un gran valor no derrumbarse ante él, no llenarse de amargura.

Él había tratado de cambiar aquello, tras la guerra, en las negociaciones con el Khan. Había intentado que se aboliera la esclavitud en Rhun, pero había fracasado.

–Lo siento –dijo Aragorn.

–¿Es culpa tuya?

Aragorn no contestó. Fijó la comida en el plato y siguió comiendo.

Acabaron de cenar en silencio, y Hammad le cedió a Aragorn su cama para aquella noche. Durmió un sueño ligero, entre el dolor y las pesadillas. Al día siguiente desayunaron rápido y salieron hacia los campos. Hammad le dio una camisa nueva.

–Deberías tener un día al menos para recuperarte –le dijo antes de salir de casa, observando el esfuerzo y el dolor que ponerse la camisa le costó–. Pero los jefes están nerviosos. Ayer me dejaron claro que tenía que traerte hoy.

–Estoy bien –dijo Aragorn. Hammad salió por la puerta, pero Aragorn le llamó–. Hammad, no voy a olvidar esto. Espero que llegue el día en que pueda estar en posición de pagártelo.

Hammad no dijo nada, sólo asintió con la cabeza y le hizo una seña para ponerse en camino.

Cuando llegaron, Aragorn vio que, en efecto, había una extraña tensión en el aire, entre esclavos y jefes. Vio a Sargon, el hombre que le había comprado y que no iba a los campos sino raramente, paseándose entre los trabajadores y observándolo todo. Le miró fijamente al verle llegar, pero inmediatamente le dio la espalda y siguió caminando.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Aragorn a Hammad.

–Nada. Pero hiciste algo inesperado ayer. La gente habla de ello, y los jefes no quieren que se distraiga nadie de su trabajo.

–Ya entiendo.

A mitad de la mañana, Aragorn estaba empapado de sudor y sangrando de nuevo. Cada movimiento era penoso. La tercera vez que tuvo que cargar peso, no pudo con él.

Los capataces le habían estado vigilando, esperando que llegara un momento así. Pero antes de que pudieran acercarse o decir algo, el hombre que había estado trabajando al lado de Aragorn cogió su haz y se lo llevó mientras Aragorn le seguía con la mirada, jadeando, sorprendido y agradecido, mientras trataba de recordar su nombre.

A partir de ese momento no tuvo que cargar con nada más durante aquél día. Siempre aparecían un par de manos que se llevaban su carga.

Pero así y todo, al final del día no podía tenerse en pie. Tuvo que sentarse y apoyarse contra la pared del granero para no desplomarse.

–Anda, vamos. Te vienes conmigo.

Aragorn levantó la vista y vio a Hammad frente a éll.

–Estoy bien –respondió–. Sólo necesito un momento para recuperarme…

Hammad se agachó junto a él, mirándole con severidad.

–Estás sangrando otra vez. Necesitas que alguien te limpie y cure las heridas. ¿O lo vas a hacer tú solo?

Aragorn sonrió débilmente y asintió. Aceptó la ayuda de Hammad para ponerse en pie y andar hacia su casa. Cuando llegaron, Aragorn se desplomó en la cama con un suspiro de alivio. Fue vagamente consciente de Hammad ayudándole a quitarse la camisa. Luego sintió el contacto de las compresas mojadas en su espalda, pero poco a poco fue hundiéndose en extrañas pesadillas provocadas por la fiebre.

Aquella noche, Hammad se sentó en una silla al lado de su cama para vigilar que no empeorara. Trató de bajarle la fiebre con compresas frías, a falta de alguna medicina.

De pronto, en medio de la noche, llamaron a su puerta. Al abrir, Hammad vio a una mujer con ropas oscuras y una capucha cubriéndole el rostro.

–He oído que el esclavo Enkil está aquí y que está gravemente herido.

–¿Y quién eres tú? ¿Por qué te importa?

La historia del castigo del extranjero por los niños había viajado lejos, hasta llegar al Palacio Real. Radisha la había oído y había mandado a un criado a investigar cómo se encontraba el extranjero. Éste había vuelto diciendo que estaba en casa de su supervisor, un hombre llamado Hammad que vivía en el barrio viejo. Le habían dicho que cuando había llegado el extranjero a la casa apenas podía tenerse en pie.

Radisha había resuelto ir en secreto a llevar medicinas, que dudaba que tuviera el hombre que cuidaba a Elessar.

–Soy una amiga suya –le respondió–. Me llamo Nive. Traigo medicinas para él.

Alargó la bolsa que llevaba colgada al hombro y la abrió, mostrando los frascos y las hierbas que llevaba dentro.

Hammad examinó el contenido, extrañado; pero eran realmente medicinas. ¿Cómo podía ser que Enkil tuviera una amiga –con el suficiente dinero para comprar medicinas– allí, en Num, donde todos le detestaban?

Pero ya resolvería el misterio más tarde. Lo primero era lo primero: ver qué podían hacer por Enkil. Se apartó para dejar pasar a la mujer.

–Al fondo –le indicó.

Radisha llegó hasta donde estaba Aragorn y se inclinó sobre él, examinando su rostro.

–Hoy le ha subido la fiebre –dijo Hammad–. Ayer no tenía.

Radisha le preparó una infusión de malam, como la que él había preparado para su hijio. Le lavó las heridas y le aplicó ungüentos para cicatrizar. A continuación le sujetó la cabeza y le ayudó a beber. No llegó a despertarse, pero fue capaz de beberse toda la infusión, sorbo a sorbo, entre murmullos incomprensibles.

Hammad observaba mientras tanto a aquella mujer. Vio que sus ropas estaban limpias y eran de buena calidad, aunque no ostentosas. Su pelo también estaba impecablemente limpio, y lo llevaba suelto y brillante sobre los hombres; sus manos tenían la piel y las uñas inmaculadas. Era una mujer de buena posición. ¿Cómo era aquello posible?

Cuando ella acabó, Hammad preguntó:

–¿Cómo le conoces? ¿Por qué has venido a ayudarle?

Radisha ordenó los frascos que había traído en la mesita al lado de la cama.

–Él me ayudó a mí –respondió–. Esto no es nada en realidad. Le debo mucho más.

Aquello no aclaraba nada a Hammad. Pero ella se levantó y recogió su bolsa, ahora vacía.

–Tengo que irme ya –dijo–. Te dejo aquí esto, porque probablemente lo necesite.

Y antes de que Hammad pudiera hacer o decir nada más se fue con un rápido adiós.

Las medicinas hicieron su efecto. Aragorn se calmó y se hundió en un sueño tranquilo. Al amanecer le había desaparecido la fiebre y se levantó sintiéndose descansado, aunque aún dolorido.

Hammad le contó lo que había sucedido: le dijo que una mujer llamada Nive había venido y le había dejado medicinas.

–Dijo que tú le habías ayudado a ella, y que te debía mucho más.

Aragorn pensó que debía tratarse de Radisha.

–Ayudé a su hijo –contestó–. Pero no me debe nada, en realidad. No curo a enfermos para pedir algo a cambio. No mercadeo con la vida de nadie.

Se puso en pie con cuidado, apoyándose en la pared y tratando de no flexionar la espalda.

–¿Estás bien para trabajar hoy?

–Sí –respondió Aragorn. Tuvo que parpadear para apartar de sus ojos nubecillas negras. Luego miró a Hammad y al ver que le miraba con escepticismo, dijo–: de verdad. Me curo rápido. Siempre he tenido buena salud y me he curado bien de las heridas.

–Tienes unas cuantas cicatrices –dijo Hammad–. ¿Fuiste soldado en Gondor?

–Fui soldado, sí.

Hammad le ofreció el desayuno, pero Aragorn vio por el rabillo del ojo la poca comida que Hammad tenía en la despensa, y sólo aceptó un trozo de pan.

–Tengo un poco de náuseas –le dijo–. Mejor no comer mucho.

Al rato, cuando estaban listos para partir, e iban a salir por la puerta, Aragorn se paró, bloqueando el paso de Hammad.

–Hammad –dijo–, por favor, no interpretes mi pregunta como desagradecimiento, pero ¿puedo preguntarte por qué me has ayudado?

Hammad le rodeó y abrió la puerta de la calle.

–¿Por qué no debería? Hiciste un buen gesto y recibiste un castigo que no merecías. No es justo, así que, ¿por qué no iba a hacer algo pro equilibrar un poco la balanza? Ya hay suficientes miserias aquí. Demasiado desperdicio de vida. Mucha gente que muere por no tener suficiente comida, por no tener dinero para comprar medicinas. Y lo que hacen por conseguir esas cosas…

Entonces Hammad volvió en sí, y dándose cuenta de cómo había divagado, se encogió de hombros en un gesto de impotencia y salió. Aragorn le siguió, y cuando llevaban algunos pasos andando a la par, Hammad preguntó:

–¿Y cómo ayudaste al hijo de Nive?

–¿Nive?

–La mujer que ha venido hoy.

–Le curé –respondió Aragorn–. Le mordió una serpiente.

–¿Pero quién es? No es ninguna esclava. Sus ropas eran demasiado buenas. Y sus manos estaban cuidadísimas. Esa mujer no ha trabajado nunca... –entonces pensó en lo que le había dicho el otro–. ¿Le curaste? ¿Cómo? ¿No me habías dicho que eras soldado?

–¿No puede un hombre ser soldado y curador?

–No –respondió Hammad con convicción–. Uno está entrenado para matar, otro para curar. No se me ocurren dos misiones más dispares.

Aragorn asintió. –Tienes razón. Era primero un soldado, luego un curador. Hacía más falta gente que luchara; hasta que acabó la Guerra. Entonces dejé la espada a un lado.

–Hasta esta guerra.

–Sí.

Entonces Hammad se dio cuenta de que había estado engañado con respecto a Enkil. Se había dejado confundir por sus silencios y por lo desapercibido que pasaba, pero algo le decía que aquel hombre era más formidable de lo que parecía.

Llegaron a los campos y comenzó otro día difícil para Aragorn. Algunas heridas se le volvieron a abrir y el dolor se hizo otra vez difícil de soportar. Pero continuó trabajando, no sabía cómo, y acabó el día; y al menos aquella vez podía tenerse en pie. Pero Hammad volvió a ofrecerle su casa y aquella vez Aragorn aceptó sin protestar.

Así pasaron los días y semanas siguientes. Aragorn sobrevivía apenas al día de trabajo, pero por la noche tenía para descansar la cama que Hammad le había cedido y las medicinas que Radisha le había traído. Poco a poco las heridas se fueron curando y transformándose en nuevas y transformándose en nuevas cicatrices.


	11. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Arwen despertó una hora antes del alba. Ya se había acostumbrado al catre estrecho, para una persona, de la tienda real. Muy diferente de la cama amplia que compartía con su marido en Minas Tirith. También se había acostumbrado a los ruidos del campamento, a los pasos y las voces e los soldados a su alrededor.

Comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la tensión constante a la que les sometía el khan con sus continuos ataques: el miedo, al convertirse en el más constante compañero, había desaparecido.

Aquello le hacía preguntarse si aquella temeridad que comenzaban a sentir les haría cometer algún error. No podían perder la prudencia.

Pero a lo que no lograba acostumbrarse era a la ausencia de Aragorn. Sabía con certeza que no estaba muerto. Su abuela Galadriel le había enseñado a percibir esas cosas y había tenido numerosos años de práctica cuando Aragorn viajaba para perfeccionar su habilidad. Había perdido práctica durante aquellos años de matrimonio, pero sabía que seguía vivo. Dónde estaba y qué le había pasado eran un completo misterio.

Ahora se daba cuenta de lo fácil que había sido, en cambio, acostumbrarse a su presencia: levantarse todos los días a su lado, sacar de él una de sus raras sonrisas, recibir un beso suyo o tener su atención: sus ojos puestos en ella cuanddo le decía cualquier cosa: algo importante o que ese día el sol brillaba. O solamente saber que estaban en la misma habitación. Aragorn cambiaba el clima de toas las habitaciones que entraba; a ella le robaba el corazón de nuevo cada vez que le veía aparecer.

Se levantó y se dijo co firmeza que aquel día no le concedería ni un minuto al llanto; a pesar de ello mojó sus mejillas con lágrimas silenciosas antes de hacerlas desaparecer entre el agua que había preparado la noche anterior para lavarse.

Se vistió y desayunó y fue a su reunión diaria con Imrahil y los demás capitanes. Saludó a todos los que se cruzaron con ella por el camino con un gesto firme. Recibía continuas miradas y constante atención a cada momento, y Arwen lo aprovechaba para transmitir todo el valor del que era capaz. Lo necesitaban más que nunca. La moral del ejército comenzaba a erosionarse: el cambio era lento, pero estaba ahí: cada día era más difícil enfrentarse al khan, sabiendo que el Rey seguía desaparecido. Ya la teoría que a nadie se le había ocurrido formular al principio, comenzaba a circular entre los soldados: ¿y si el Rey les había abandonado?

En su lugar, la miraban a ella.

Aquel día no había novedades. Otra vez. Ni rastro del Rey, y el khan continuaba con su estrategia de sitio. Las únicas buenas noticias eran las que provenían de Anórien e Ithilien, donde se contaban victorias frente al ejército de Rhun.

* * *

Cuando Aragorn despertó vio que estaba solo en la casa. Hammad ya se había ido a trabajar. Aunque ya estaba prácticamente curado y las heridas de la espalda sólo eran una pequeña molestia, habían alcanzado el acuerdo silencioso de que por el momento Aragorn se quedaría en casa de Hammad. Eso sí, en cuanto comenzó a mejorar, insistió en devolverle la cama a su dueño y reclamar para él la esterilla en la que Hammad había estado durmiendo.

Durante aquellas semanas e había producido un progresivo y gradual cambio. Hammad había comenzado a contarle pedazos de su vida, sobre todo la que un día había llevado en el desierto, con su pueblo.

–Aún recuerdo la tensión que había, y eso que yo era muy joven y mis padres siempre trataron de protegerme y de ocultármelo. Pero eran tiempos de grandes exigencias de Mordor, y si algo era evidente para todos, incluso para los niños, era que negarse era inútil: eran peores sus castigos y sus amenazas que lo que pedían. ¿Y cómo negarse cuando tu jefe te lo pedía? El jefe de nuestra tribu se plegó totalmente ante Sauron, lo que no significa que todos lo hicieran. Mi padre protestó. Hizo más mal que bien, porque acabó muerto. Nuestras deudas se dispararon, mi madre con su solo trabajo no pudo pagarlas y… bueno, sólo había una solución: mi venta.

Aquel día, había dejado a Aragorn sin palabras. Fue a decir: pero Sauron había sido derrotado, se le había destruido. La victoria que para ellos había cambiado el mundo y les había librado de su amenaza, aquí apenas había hecho diferencia alguna: Rhun aún era esclava, por todas partes: sus gobernantes de su ambición y de su odio y el pueblo de ellos.

Los que trabajaban a diario con él también habían cambiado. Había vuelto a atraer la atención, pero ya no recibía las miradas hostiles del principio; ahora le miraban con extrañeza, algunos con consideración, otros sólo con curiosidad. Con los que trabajaba codo con codo le daban consejos para usar mejor sus herramientas y le ayudaban a cargar peso cuando veían que su espalda le molestaba. Se sentía infinitamente agradecido por aquellos gestos, y sin embargo, le hacían preguntarse cuánto debía esperar para volver con los suyos.

Aquel día probablemente no sería, se dijo al levantarse. Miró por la venetana y vio que sería un día caluroso, como los que llevaban teniendo durante semanas. No debía dejar de buscar la oportunidad para volver con su ejército, pero de momento, aquel día, tocaba trabajar.

* * *

Aquel mismo día llegó una carta desde frente para Sargon, funcionario real, pidiéndole cien fanegas de trigo.

Sargon fue a los graneros y comunicó la orden a los capataces que rápidamente se apresuraron a cumplirla. Buscaron a un supervisor para que llevara a cabo la tarea, y acudió Hammad.

–Hay que colocar cien fanegas de trigo en aquellos carros que ves allí.

–¿Hay que llevarlo ya a los almacenes? Habría que liberar primero el espacio necesario.

–No, no, no. Son para el frente.

Hammad hizo las cuentas inmediatamente. Eso dejaba ochenta fanegas, veinte iban para replantar y el resto quedarían para consumo de los trabajadores hasta la siguiente cosecha. No sería suficiente, sobre todo si aquella guerra se alargaba.

–Pero eso no nos deja bastante a los trabajadores.

Al oírle, Sargon se acerco a él, junto a varios guardias que había a su lado.

–Os deja más que suficiente. Los soldados en el frente están luchando por vosotros, os defienden de la amenaza de Gondor. ¿De qué te sirve todo el trigo del mundo si su Rey llega aquí con su ejército, matando a todos los que se le pongan por delante?

La escena había atraído la atención de muchos trabajadores. La noticia de que se querían llevar cien fanegas de trigo comenzaba a correr entre ellos.

Para entonces Aragorn también había llegado a los campos, y había llegado al lugar de la escena atraído por la pequeña multitud que había comenzado a formarse. Preguntó y le contaron lo que pasaba. Vio a Hammad frente a Sargon, y vio el conflicto en su rostro: vio el miedo que las palabras de Sargon habían provocado, junto al instinto engranado de obedecer; pero vio también la preocupación por el tiempo en que aquello haría que no hubiera comida suficiente, y el dolor y la rabia por lo fácil que se llevaban aquello que tanto les había costado cosechar.

La decisión hubiera sido más fácil si no hubiera habido aquella tensión en el aire. Había en los rostros de los trabajadores que les rodeaban un amargo descontento que le hizo dudar: tomar la decisión de siempre y obedecer se hizo un poco más difícil. En ese momento un joven desharapado se adelantó entre los observadores y se acercó a Sargon.

–No podéis llevaros tanta comida.

Sargon apenas le dirigió una mirada de desprecio antes de hacerle una seña a un guardia para que le apartara. El guardia de su izquierda obedeció y empujó con fuerza al joven contra la pared del granero. El golpe no hubiera hecho más daño que algún moratón, pero su pie tropezó con una piedra y golpeó la pared de costado,, con la mala suerte de sacarse el hombro. Gritó de dolor.

Hammad le miró, sintiendo una punzada de miedo. Ahí estaba, la muestra de que el castigo siempre era peor, y nunca merecía la pena. Saron le miró con satisfacción: un castigo preventivo ahorraba muchos más luego.

El joven cayó sujetándose el brazo salido, no muy lejos de donde se hallaba Aragorn, que en seguida analizó la lesión y cómo curarla. Se acercó al muchacho y se arrodilló detrás de él, colocando su mano en su hombro bueno.

–No te muevas –le dijo.

Ya ni Sargon ni Hammad les miraban. Su atención estaba de nuevo en la comida que se iban a llevar.

–¿Tengo que buscar a otro que haga el trabajo? –dijo Sargon.

Hammad le miró, comprendiendo la amenaza: si él no lo hacía, buscarían a otro, y él recibiría su justo castigo. Y aun así, algo en su interior se rebelaba; y lo sentía también en aquellos que le rodeaban. Había en el ambiente una extraña resistencia.

De pronto, un grito agudo de dolor rompió el aire, y todos miraron sobresaltados hacia su origen. Había sido el joven herido, que estaba sujeto por el extranjero Enkil. Profirió nuevos gemidos de dolor, que se fueron apagando conforme se fue dando cuenta de que el dolor disinuía y de que su brazo volvía a estar de nuevo en su sitio.

Hammad vio a Enkil sujetar al joven para evitar que moviera el brazo.

–Tienes que mantener el brazo inmóvil –le oyó decir.

En ese momento, aquella escondida parte de Hammad que quería rebelarse ante Sargon comenzó a gritar. Un grito silencioso y sin palabras que resonaba en el fondo de su alma. Miró a Sargon con una nueva determinación en los ojos que enfureció al otro hombre.

–¿Es que no lo veis? –dijo en voz alta y clara para que le escuchasen todos los presentes–. ¿No veis de quién es la culpa de esto? Es su culpa –dijo señalando a Aragorn–. Es culpa de su país, por declararnos la guerra. Ahora nuestros soldados tienen que defendernos de ellos. Nuestros soldados necesitan comida.

El silencio se extendió entre los traajadores. Sargon y los guardias que le acompañaban desenfundaron sus espadas.

–Ahora –dijo Sargon apuntando con la espada el pecho de Hammad–, vais a colocar cien fanegas de trigo en aquellos carros.

Entonces Hammad tomó su decisión. Supo inmediatamente que era la mala y la estúpida: que no ganaría nada ni ayudaría a nadie, y que lo perdería todo. Se preparó para el dolor y respondio:

–No.

Sargon hizo lo único que podía hacer y le atacó. Blandió su espada y lanzó un golpe directo al corazón de Hammad.

Pero Aragorn fue más rápido. Temiendo lo que iba a pasar, se había puesto en pie: no iba a permitir que Sargon le hiciera daño, no después de lo que había hecho por él, no por defender los frutos de su trabajo, y desde luego no culpando a Gondor por ello.

Se lanzó a por Hammad y lle agarró, apartándole de la trayectoria de la espada, justo a tiempo. Aprovechó la desestabiliad de Sargon y le retorció con fuerza el brazo con el que sujetaba la espada, que cayó a su mano, preparada para cogerla. Se dio la vuelta y le encaró colocando el filo de la espada contra su cuello.

Los guardias no pudieron hacer nada. Para cuando reaccionaron, Sargon tenía la espada en su garganta, y asustado, les hizo una seña para que no hicieran nada, sabiendo que el extranjero no dudaría en matarle.

Aragorn asintió.

–Bien –dijo–. Porque no quiero hacer daño a nadie. ¿Oyes bien eso? –habló en voz alta, para que se le escuchara bien–. Pero ya he tenido suficiente. Y ahora me vais a escuchar a mí.

Bajó la espada, pero Sargon la siguió mirando con desconfianza y siguió manteniendo la mano en alto para mantener quietos a los guardias.

–Porque es muy fácil ordenar con una espada en la mano, ¿verdad? –Aragorn miró a Sargon y volcó en él toda la fuerza de su mirada. Sargon retrocedió, sus rodillas temblaron y sólo el orgullo le permitió mantenerse en pie. A continuación miró Aragorn a los guardias, que tampoco pudieron soportar sus ojos fijos en ellos, y bajaron la cabeza. Sus manos temblaban–. Pues ahora vais a recibir una orden mía. Iros. Iros de aquí. Iros y no cojáis una sola migaja de comida para enviarla lejos de aquí, porque les pertenece a ellos, que han trabajado y han sudado por ella.

Se extendió un silencio tan absoluto que ahogó hasta el sonido de las respiraciones. No se oía nada, nadie se movía.

–¡Vamos, iros! –gritó Aragorn. Muy pocos eran los que no se apresuraban a obedecerle cada vez que lanzaba una orden, y aún menos los que lo hacían cuando volcaba toda su fuerza de voluntad en sus palabras. Aragorn sabía que aquellos guardias no serían una excepción, y mucho menos Sargon, cuyo trabajo más duro era ordenar a otros para que trabajaran y amenazar con castigos cuando no lo hacían.

En efecto, retrocedieron lentamente, como si no creyeran lo que hacían, y se fueron.

Todos los observaron, inmóviles y silenciosos, hasta que se perdieron en la distancia. Apenas creían lo que habían visto: los que siempre ordenaban, obedecer acobardados las órdenes de un esclavo, y de uno de Gondor, e irse sin aquello a por lo que habían venido.

Al fin Hammad rompió el silencio.

–Pero volverán. Volverán con refuerzos y se llevaran la comida.

Aragorn se volvió a él.

–Sí, van a volver y van a tratar de quitaros vuestra comida por la fuerza –Aragorn habló para todos, mirándoles a los ojos, leyendo ahí todas su semociones: la débil esperanza de que –¿quizás?– esta vez algo iba a cambiar; el miedo por el castigo que temían recibir; y el dolor y la desesperación acumulada en cada corazón después de una vida de esclavitud, que habían aceptado porque era menos doloroso que vivir con la esperanza. Habían aceptado que aquello era lo que merecían–. Ahora tenéis ante vosotros una elección –continuó–. Podéis aceptarlo: podéis dejar que se la lleven. Buscarán un culpable al que castigar, y podéis entregarme. Lo aceptaré. Acepto mi responsabilidad y nadie sufrirá más.

Aragorn tiró la espada al suelo y dejó unos segundos de silencio.

–O podéis luchar. Podéis luchar por lo que es vuestro. Os han dicho: yo he pagado por ti, tú me perteneces. Harás lo que yo te ordene, irás donde yo quiera. El fruto de tu trabajo no es tuyo, pero toma esto, porque te necesito vivo y con fuerzas para que trabajes para mí. Y si no estoy contento contigo, puedo castigarte. Porque me perteneces.

Aragorn les miró y se le humedecieron los ojos al verles ahí parados, puestos de frente con su realidad.

–Pero no es cierto. Ningún hombre ni mujer pertenece a otro. Os la han arrebatado, pero podéis luchar por vuestra libertad. Podéis luchar por vivir libres. Hoy, ahora. Para siempre.

Entonces Hammad se adelantó y cogió la espada que Aragorn había arrojado.

–Yo elijo luchar. Aunque no veo cómo podemos ganar, yo quiero luchar.

Otro hombre se encaró a él.

–¿Y para qué? No sirve de nada. No ha servido de nada nunca –se volvió hacia Aragorn y continuó–: no sabes de lo que hablas. Cada vez que intentamos algo… hemos acabado peor.

La voz le salía rota. Aragorn sabía que había habido varias revueltas de esclavos en Rhun, pero ninguna en muchas décadas. ¿Pero y las pequeñas rebeliones de un solo hombre, de una sola mujer, frente a sus amos y a sus propios abusos? Habían causado más daño que el bien que habían conseguido. Aragorn leyó el dolor en los ojos de aquel hombre. Miró alrededor y lo vio en el resto también.

–Esta vez puede ser diferente –respondió Aragorn–. ¿Cuántos guardias y soldados hay aquí en Num, ahora? ¿Y cuántos de vosotros?

Hammad se colocó al lado de Aragorn.

–Somos muchos más –les dijo–. ¿Y no es mejor luchar e intentarlo, aunque no consigamos nada, que rendirse desde el principio? Y si perdemos, y nos castigan, que lo hagan. Sobreviviremos. Y si nos matan, que lo hagan. Habremos dejado atrás el dolor para siempre. ¿Pero y si ganamos? Imaginadlo –Hammad calló y miró a todos–. ¿No vale la pena intentarlo, por la posibilidad, por pequeña que sea, de vivir libres? Incluso aunque sea sólo por un tiempo. Merece la pena. Mucho más que cruzarse de brazos. Mirad cómo estamos. Soportando todos los castigos que quieren imponernos, trabajando más de lo que aguanta nuestro cuerpo. Enfermando. ¿Cuántos hay ahora muriendo por la fiebre, y sin medicinas? Nos quieren quitar la mitad de lo que hemos cosechado con nuestro esfuerzo. Apenas tenemos para comer ahora. ¿Les vamos a dejar?

Fue lento, el asentimiento entre los trabajadores, pero firme y seguro. Se contagió de persona a persona la pequeña esperanza de que aquella pudiera ser la ocasión en la que pudieran lograr algo.

–Tenemos que prepararnos –dijo Aragorn–. Vendrán con armas y nosotros no podemos combatirles con hoces y rastrillos. Tenemos que conseguir armas.

–¿De dónde?

–Creo que la armería –respondió Aragorn– está por allí.

* * *

Tomaron con rapidez la armería. Estaba custodiada por dos guardias que aún no habían oído nada de lo que había pasado y no se esperaban aquello. Nadie se lo esperaba. Sargon había ido a por refuerzos: a por diez guardias más para llevarse preso al extranjero y al otro que se había atrevido a negarse. Entonces le llegó la noticia que comenzaba a extenderse por la ciudad: los esclavos se habían apropiada de las armas que guardaban en la armería y se preparaban para luchar. Dio la orden de llamar a más guardias y soldados.

* * *

Aragorn sabía que aunque tenían la superioridad numérica, no estaban entrenados para luchar, no como los guardias y los soldados que vendrían a por ellos. Así que colocó a los esclavos en la plaza del sol, al límite de la ciudad, donde empezaban los campos. Los guardias vendrían forzosamente por las calles que llegaban a la plaza. Llegarían cinco a la vez, como mucho. Necesitaban esa ventaja.

Resultó ser vital. Además se sorprendió al ver cómo la ferocidad de los esclavos suplía el entrenamiento. Fue una derrota absoluta para los guardias, a los que Sargon ordenó retirarse antes de ser aniquilaos por completo.

Aquella noche, en los barrios de los esclavos, hombres, mujeres y niños se echaron a la calle a celebrar. Habían sido unos pocos los que se habían enfrentado a los guardias, pero ahora todos allí se unían a la misma causa.

Hammad buscó entre ellos a Enkil, pero no le encontró. Preguntó y le dijeron que estaba en la colina negra.

–¿Y qué hace allí? –preguntó Hammad extrañado. Aquello era el cementerio de los más pobres.

–Creo que estaban enterrando a alguien.

Hammad fue y les encontró al final de la tarea. Vio a Enkil junto a otros cinco. Acababan de terminar doce tumbas. Hammad sintió un pequeño aguijonazo de culpabilidad. Habían estado celebrando sin pensar en los que acababan de morir.

Aragorn le vio acercarse y le saludó. Estaba de pie frente a dos tumbas. Se apoyó en la pala con la que las había abierto, y las contempló en silencio.

–¿Quién está ahí? –preguntó Hammad al llegar a su lado.

–Dos guardias –respondió Aragorn–. No vino nadie a llevárselos al final del día. Los cuerpos del resto se los dimos a sus familias, pero nadie vino a por ellos. Nadie les conoce tampoco. No podemos poner nombre en sus tumbas. Si su familia alguna vez les busca, no les encontrarán.

El pesar de Enkil hizo callar a Hammad por un momento. Observó las tumbas de los guardias, pero no logró sentir aquella extraña compasión que parecía sentir el otro. Él sabía bien la crueldad a la que podían llegar los guardias con los esclavos.

–Tenemos que pensar en lo que tenemos que hacer ahora. Van a contraatacar y tenemos que estar listos –dijo Aragorn–. Y no hay que descuidar la cosecha. No podemos dejar que se pierda ni un solo grano de trigo. Pero lo más urgente es establecer una vigilancia para saber sus movimientos. He colocado a un par de muchachos en las calles del mediodía, pero hay que relevarles y establecer turnos.

Hammad no había pensado en nada de eso. ¿Era necesario? Sí, sí, sin duda.

–De acuerdo, buscaremos voluntarios –respondió–. Pero luego tienes que venir conmigo a la fiesta. ¡Hay que celebrar!

Aragorn sonrió pero no se movió de su sitio frente a las tumbas.

–Vamos. No me digas que esto no es motivo de celebración. No ocurre algo así todos los días. No creo de hecho que haya ocurrido nunca. Nunca. Es el comienzo de una vida mejor.

–Aún queda mucha lucha por delante.

–Sí. Pero mañana. Esta noche celebramos. Así cuando llegue de nuevo la oscuridad, recordaremos esta noche. Recordaremos que merece la pena luchar por vivir así: libres.

Aragorn se agachó y dejó la pala junto a las tumbas.

–Eres un hombre muy sabio, Hammad –dijo con una sonrisa, sacudiéndose el polvo de las manos–. Vamos pues.

* * *

Sargon se dio cuenta de que por las armas lo único que conseguirían sería la masacre de los guardias y los pocos soldados que habían quedado en Num. Los esclavos les superaban en número y luchaban con ferocidad. Pero aún podían usar otros medios. Envió emisarios para transmitir un mensaje: Sargon, en nombre del Khan, estaba dispuesto a perdonarles. Comprendía que se hubieran dejado llevar por el entusiasmo del momento, debido a la malsana incitación de dos hombres. Pero era el momento de calmarse y pensar en las consecuencias. Él no quería castigarles, por eso era el momento de abandonar aquel camino que sólo les llevaría a su destrucción. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era entregar la comida y a los esclavos que habían originado todo aquello: Enkil y Hammad. Tenían un día.

Hammad estaba en los campos. No estaba siendo una mañana fácil. Había muchos que no habían querido ir a trabajar. ¿No podían disfrutar de un día de descanso? ¿Acaso no se lo habían ganado? Pero Hammad había insitido en que durante la cosecha, ni libres ni esclavos podían permitirse un día libre. Convenció a muchos, que acabaron persuadiendo al resto. El mensaje de Sargon cambió el clima cuando llegó. Todos miraban a Hammad, pero ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

–Bueno, eso muestra que están asustados de verdad. Somos una verdadera amenaza. Si no ya habrían venido a derrotarnos por la fuerza –había hablado Askar, un hombre joven con el que Hammad había trabajado muchos años.

Muchos se relajaron ante sus palabras.

–No pueden hacer nada. Son muy pocos.

–Hemos vencido.

–¿Así de fácil?

–Tal vez deberíamos pensarlo. ¿Qué estamos haciendo? ¿Y si esto no sale bien?

–Tenemos mucho que perder.

–Y mucho que ganar.

El debate continuó a lo largo de todo aquel día. Sargon no se limitó a enviar el mensaje y esperar resultados, sino que envió hombres para sembrar dudas entre los esclavos, dudas que encontraron raíce en los miedos de los sublevados. Si habían pedido aquella cantidad de comida era porque sus soldados la necesitaban en el frente. Les estaban protegiendo de Gondor. Si ellos flaqueaban, vendría el Rey de Gondor a invadirles. Todos sabían cómo era el Rey Elessar: era un tirano con ansias de poder. Si Enkil les había incitado a la rebelión era para dividirles en el momento en que Rhun más necesitaba estar unida, o serían derrotados por Gondor.

Hammad no vio a Enkil en todo el día. Al caer al tarde preguntó por él, pero nadie sabía dónde estaba. Finalmente encontró a un muchacho que dijo haberle visto en el hospital. Hammad fue allí y le encontró sentado al lado de una mujer enferma escuchándola atentamente y asntiendo con la cabeza a lo que decía.

En ese momento alcanzaron a Hammad aquellos que durante el día se habían acercado a él, algunos con dudas y miedos, otros para mostrarle su apoyo. Ahora buscaban una decisión.

Formaron un pequeño alboroto en las puertas del hospital. Los enfermos les miraron. Aragorn se volvió y les lanzó una mirada severa. Se despidió de la mujer y se acercó a ellos a grandes zancadas.

–Hay gente muy enferma aquí –dijo saliendo y cerrando las puertas tras él–, y necesitan descansar.

La pequeña multitud cayó en un silencio estupefacto, más por sorpresa ante el tono del extranjero que por remordimiento por los enfermos.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Aragorn.

–¿Qué pasa? –repitió Hammad– ¿eres el único que no se ha enterado? ¿Llevas todo el día aquí encerrado?

Aragorn se miró las manos. –Sí. Necesito lavarme las manos.

Se acercó al pozo a pocos pasos de ellos y sacó agua. Antes todos ellos hubieran tenido que pedir permiso para sacar agua de los pozos. A falta de jabón se frotó las manos con agua.

Una mujer se acercó airada a él y empujó el cubo de vuelta al pozo.

–Tienes mucho que explicar. Hemos oído muchas cosas sobre ti.

–Ya lo sé. Lo he oído. He escuchado el mensaje de Sargon, y también lo que dicen algunos: que he orquestado todo esto para ayudar a mii país a ganar la guerra.

–Sabemos que no lo has hecho por eso –dijo Hammad con firmeza mirando a los hombres y mujeres a su alrededor–. Además fui yo el que incite a la lucha.

–Pero es muy conveniente –dijo un hombre mirando con desconfianza a Aragorn.

Hubo murmullos de asentamiento ante sus palabras.

–Yo… yo creo que no lo ha hecho por eso –dijo un voz joven. Era a quien Aragorn había curado el hombro el día anterior.

Aragorn le miró y le sonrió con agradecimiento.

–Pero lo que dicen es cierto –dijo otro–. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando el Rey Elessar gane la guerra? Va a venir y va a matarnos. Nos matará si nos oponemos a él. Y nos hará esclavos de nuevo. Quién sabe lo que pedirá como tributo.

–No –dijo Aragorn en alta voz–. Eso no va a pasar, porque Gondor no le ha declarado la guerra a Rhun. Nosotros sólo hemos salido a defender nuestras fronteras. No queremos la guerra, y tratamos de evitarla. No pudimos, y si ganamos… se habrá acabado. No queremos tributos ni más muertes. Sólo queremos que haya paz.

–Eso dices tú –le dijeron–. Pero ¿y tu Rey?

–Piensa lo mismo que yo.

Le contestaron voces de incredulidad.

–El Rey Elessar es un monstruo –dijeron–. Lo mejor que podemos esperar es que nos perdone la vida para que sigamos trabajando como esclavos, pero esta vez para él.

–Eso no es cierto –dijo Aragorn–. El Rey Elessar negoció con el Khan, después de la Gran Guerra, laa abolición de la esclavitud en Rhun. Fue Sauron quien instauró en Rhun la esclavitud, y cuando Sauron fue derrotado, Elessar quiso que en Rhun todos volvieran a ser libres.

Nadie contestó durante varios momentos, hasta que al fin Hammad dijo:

–¿Es eso verdad? ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

–Yo estuve allí –respondió Aragorn.

–¿Conoces al Rey? –le preguntaron.

–Sí –dijo Aragorn. Miro fijamente a los que le rodeaban y continuó–. Están tratando de hacer que os rindáis, utilizando el miedo, con mentiras. Recordad por lo que queréis luchar. Recordad que lucháis por vivir libres. Lucháis por que vuestros hijos también vivan libres. Os prometo que si Gondor gana esta guerra os dejará vivir libres.

–Sabemos por lo que luchamos –respondió Hammad, mirando a todos los hombres y mujeres que les rodeaban–. Y no vamos a rendirnos ante sus amenazas.

Nadie protestó, y muchos mostraron su asentimiento. Comenzaron a irse, y entonces un hombre mayor se acercó a Aragorn y le dijo:

–Creo que tus intenciones son buenas pero deberías tener más cuidado. No hagas promesas que no estén en tu mano cumplir. No sabes lo que hará tu rey.

Se fue antes de que Aragorn pudiera contestar. Hammad, que también lo había oído, se cruzó de brazos y se colocó al lado de Aragorn.

–Tiene razón –le dijo–. La gente confía en ti. No lo estropees confiando demasiado tú en tu Rey. Puede que te decepcione –sacudió la cabeza–. Te va a decepcionar. Todos los hombres en posiciones de poder son iguales. Sólo les preocupa acumular más y más, y conservarlo el tiempo suficiente.

Aragorn se rió suavemente.

Hammad le miró extrañado. –¿Qué?

–Nada –respondió Aragorn–. El poder.

–¿Sí? ¿Es gracioso?

–Puede serlo, sorprendentemente. Nunca pensé que un esclavo pudiera tener más influencia que un rey.

–No sé si a veces dices cosas tan raras porque en Gondor sois así de raros o si alguna vez te has dado un golpe fuerte en la cabeza.

–Una vez –respondió Aragorn riéndose. Sin embargo, en seguida se puso serio y cambió de tema–. Tenemos un problema. Hay demasiada gente enferma y no tenemos suficientes medicinas. Hemos licuado la que tenemos pero no es suficiente. Y no hace el mismo efecto. He mandado a un par de muchachos a las colinas a por hojas de boz, eso a veces funciona con la fiebre, pero no combate la infección. Necesitamos algo más fuerte. Raíces de malam, o algo similar.

Hammad de encogió de hombros. –Por aquí no tenemos de eso. Como mucho en el Palacio Real tendrán algo así.

–Eso me han dicho los curadores. Me han dicho que es imposible conseguirla.

–Olvídate –dijo Hammad–. Tendréis que apañároslas con lo que tengamos aquí.

Aragorn frunció el ceño y volvió la vista al hospital, pensativo.

–¿Vas a seguir trabajando aquí entonces? –preguntó Hammad–. ¿No vuelves a los campos?

–¿Necesitáis mi ayuda allí? La verdad es que pensé que sería más útil aquí. Hay muy pocos curadores y muchos enfermos.

Aquel día algunos habían acusado al extranjero de huir del trabajo en cuanto había tenido la oportunidad. Nadie sabía que había estado en el hospital. Hammad se aseguraría de que se supiera.

–No, no –respondió–. Es bueno, lo que haces aquí. Gracias.

* * *

Al día siguiente por la tarde dos vigías llevaron a Aragorn la noticia de que habían visto a una gran compañía de soldados y de guardias salir de la ciudad hacia el suroeste, dirigidos por Sargon.

La noticia alarmó inmediatamente a Aragorn. ¿Por qué iba a disminuir Sargon el ya reducido número de soldados que había en la ciudad? Sólo, suponía, porque iba a por refuerzos. Pero ¿adónde? ¿Y cuántos? ¿Cómo debían prepararse?

Aquel día había vuelto al hospital. Era más evidente que nunca que necesitaban más medicinas de las que tenían. Un plan comenzaba a formarse en su mente. Necesitaban información y necesitaban medicinas y sólo se le ocurría un lugar donde poder encontrar ambas: el Palacio Real. Radisha le había ayudado antes: no tenía duda de que había sido ella la que había venido en medio de la noche cuando había estado herido.

Era arriesgado: posiblemente lo único que conseguiría yendo al Palacio sería que le arrestasen –o matasen– de inmediato sin ninguna garantía de que llegara siquiera a hablar con Radisha.

Miró a su alrededor, sopesando sus opciones. Si no conseguían más medicinas, la mitad de los que estaban allí tendrían muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir. De pronto vio a una mujer tosiendo y retorciéndose, luchando por respirar, y reconocio de inmediato los signos de que para ella ya era demasiado tarde. En medio del ajetreo nadie se había dado cuenta. Aragorn vio en sus ojos el pánico al verse sola. Con dos rápidas zancadas, Aragorn llegó a su lado. Fue a ayudarla a incorporarse para que pudiese respirar mejor, pero era tarde incluso para eso. Aragorn cogió sus manos y la miró a los ojos mientras cogía aire y lo soltaba por última vez.

Por un momento, el resto de voces y ruidos de la sala desapareció, mientras le cerraba los párpados. Aquello hacía su decisión un poco más fácil.

Se levantó e hizo una seña para que se llevaran el cadáver.

–La tercera hoy.

Aragorn se sobresaltó al ver a Adio, el anciano curador, a su lado. Había sido el primero que había comenzado a hablarle sin que fuese estrictamente necesario para acompañar el trabajo. Pero gracias a Adio, se había roto el hielo entre Aragorn y el resto de los curadores.

–Sí –respondió Aragorn con pesar–. Me voy.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Aragorn se volvió a él, a medio camino de la puerta.

–Necesitamos más medicinas de las que tenemos. Voy a conseguir más.

* * *

Comenzaba a caer la tarde cuando Aragorn llegóal Palacio Real. Inmediatamente le salió al encuentro un grupo de guardias. Le reconocieron de inmediato.

Aragorn se paró a pocos pasos de ellos, alzando las manos vacías.

–Necesito ver a Su Alteza Radisha. Es importante. Hay mucha gente enferma en el hospital que se está muriendo. Necesitan medicinas y no tenemos suficientes para…

Pero el capitán de los guardias ordenó inmediatamente su arresto. Le pusieron cadenas en las manos y le empujaron para llevárselo de allí, pero Aragorn se plantó firmemente en el suelo, mirando al capitán.

–Sólo decidle a Su Alteza que he venido porque necesitamos medicinas, que por favor mande algunas. Sólo eso…

No pudo decir más porque se acercó otro guardia, y entre tres le empujaron con fuerza y se lo llevaron de allí. Se dirigieron al lado sur del Palacio. Entraron por una pequeña puerta y tras atravesar un corto pasillo, le condujeron a una de las varias celdas que había allí. Se fueron sin quitarle las cadenas y sin decirle si comunicarí Su mensaje a Radisha. Aragorn les observó irse. Probablemente lo harían: tendrían que comunicarle que habían arrestado a uno de los esclavos que se había rebelado. ¿Pero le escucharía ella y le ayudaría, mandando medicinas?

Aragorn observó la caída del sol en el horizonte, contando el tiempo. Todo estaba iluminado con un fulgor dorado. La ciudad al atardecer parecía pertenecer a otro mundo. Por un momento no existía en el tiempo y se transportaba a otro lugar. No era extraño que aquella fuera la ciudad a la que Rhun creía que habían bajado sus dioses y la hubiera hecho su capital.

Cuando un rayo de sol se coló por una esquina de la ventana de su celda, Aragorn oyó pasos ligeros y el tintineo de llaves. Se volvió y vio a radisha acercarse. Venía sola.

–Alteza –dijo Aragorn, acercándose a la puerta de su celda–. Gracias por venir.

Pero ella no contestó. Le observó en silencio y no dijo nada. Aragorn se dio cuenta entonces de lo poco que realmente conocía a aquella mujer. Las cosas habían cambiado en aquella ciudad. Los grandes propietarios, los funcionarios reales y los pocos soldados y guardias estaban encerrados ahora en el Palacio y las tierras que lo rodeaban, asustados del pueblo. Lo que había pasado no tenía precedente, y había sido de tal magnitud que difícilmente las cosas serían como antes; y ella, por ser de sangre real, estaba en medio de la tormenta.

Cuando el silencio ya no podía alargarse más, Aragorn dijo:

–He venido a pediros un favor. Como sabréis, llevamos semanas sufriendo un brote de fiebre. Han muerto decenas ya, especialmente ancianos y niños, porque no tenemos suficiente medicina. Y no…

–¿Tantos? –le interrumpió Radisha, sorprendida. Había sido una reacción espontánea ante la noticia. No le habían dicho eso.

Aragorn aprovechó su momento de descuido para lanzarle una mirada de apremio a través de los barrotes de la celda.

–Es lo único que os pido. Por favor.

Pero Radisha apartó la mirada y sacudió la cabeza.

–¿Y qué harán todos aquellos que se recuperen? Habéis oído sus gritos de odio contra mi familia y sus leyes. ¿Les voy a devolver la salud para pagarlo con mi vida?

–Su odio no es contra vos, sino contra el Khan.

Radisha soltó una risa incrédula. –Y en medio de su ira ciega harán ese tipo de distinciones.

–La mayor parte de los enfermos son ancianos y niños. Son incapaces de empuñar armas.

Aragorn observó la indecisión en el rostro de Radisha.

–Por favor. Os prometo que esto no os perjudicará en nada. Al contrario. Es lo que necesitáis. Un gesto que os congracíe con el pueblo.

Radisha emitió un sonido triste, amargo y frustrado que pretendía ser una risa.

–Eso sería peor. ¿Qué hará el Khan cuando vuelva y se entere de que he ayudado a los que se han rebelado contra él? Si os doy lo que me pedís, tendrá que ser en secreto.

Las palabras de Radisha tendrían que haber alegrado a Aragorn. Vagamente, se dio cuenta de que la había convencido, por el tono en que había pronunciado sus últimas palabras; pero cómo había pronunciado las anteriores le quitó cualquier regusto de victoria que hubiera podido sentir. "¿Qué hará el Khan cuando vuelva…?"

–¿Va a venir? ¿Pero cómo lo…? –entonces Aragorn comprendió el motivo de la salida de Sargon de la ciudad–. Sargon ha ido a avisarle. Pero ¿por qué creéis que vendrá? Está en medio de una guerra.

Entonces Aragorn temió lo peor: que su país ya hubiera sido derrotado. Se acercó a Radisha hasta que la puerta de la celda le cortó el paso.

–Decidme cómo va la guerra.

Pero Radisha dio un paso hacia atrás. Sin embargo, permaneció observando a Aragorn con atención, considerándole cuidadosamente, considerando toda aquella situación. Ya nada volvería a ser como antes en aquél país, ¿y dónde quedaría ella? ¿De qué lado debía estar?

Radisha señaló la puerta de la celda.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que haréis? –dijo en tono provocador.

–Al menos dormir mejor –respondió–. Porque no hay un día en el que no me consuma la preocupación, y no dejo de imaginarme lo peor. La verdad no puede ser peor.

Pese a que intentó disimularla, Radisha no pudo contener del todo la leve sonrisa que se formó en sus labios. Recordó la extraña exaltación que había sentido el día de la revuelta. No se había sentido así desde… desde hacía años. Desde el día de su boda. Desde aquel día había vivido una vida tan pálida y gris y fría. Había sido la elección que había tomado aquel día. La habían casado con Hamilcar, un hombre al que no quería y que le había dado miedo desde el principio. Pero se negaba a mostrar debilidad ante él o ante el khan, así que le había guardado sus verdaderos sentimientos para ella, reprimiendo cualquiere manifestación. Había vivido como adormecida desde entonces. Sólo su hijo la sacaba de su caparazón.

–Los últimos informes decían que Gondor resiste. Anórien e Ithilien han sido atacadas, pero las tropas del khan han sido repelidas. El khan mismo ha sitiado a tu ejército en los Pasos Rocosos, pero resisten.

Aragorn la miró sorprendido, preguntándose el porqué del cambio; pero en seguida pensó en lo que le acababa de decir. Se concedió un momento para dolerse por Ithilien y Anórien. ¿Cuántos habrían muerto? ¿A cuántos pueblos y ciudades habrían llegado?

Pero su ejército resistía…. Y conociendo la resolución y obstinación del khan, Aragorn no podía imaginarle abandonando la guerra y volviendo a casa para lidiar con unos cuantos sublevados.

–Entonces, ¿por qué iba a venir? No va a abandonar su mayor ambición por culpa de unos cuantos esclavos. Mandará tropas, pero él y el grueso de su ejército seguirán donde están.

–Tal vez –respondió Radisha–. Pero no creo. Me parece que no te das cuenta del ingente número de esclavos que hay en Rhun. Aquí ha empezado algo que no va a parar con facilidad. Hoy me han llegado mensajes de que la noticia se ha extendido a algunos pueblos cercanos y que algunos han empezado a seguir vuestro ejemplo. Pienso que el khan no tendrá más remedio que venir él mismo con su ejército, o al menos la mayor parte de él.

Aragorn se quedó sin palabras, y or unos momentos calló, sopesando todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Le sobresaltó el chasquido de la cerradura. Levantó la vista y vio a Radisha abriéndole la puerta.

–Así que la pregunta sigue en pie. ¿Qué haréis ahora? –dijo, haciéndole un gesto para que se diera la vuelta y poder quitarle las cadenas de las muñecas.

Aragorn le dio la espalda. –No lo sé –respondió sobre el sonido de las cadenas cayendo al suelo.


	12. Capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Fiel a su palabra, Radisha envió las medicinas prometidas. Aragorn llegó poco después al hospital, y encontró un pequeño revuelo por la sorpresa ante las nuevas medicinas. Adio le preguntó si había sido obra suya. Aragorn asintió sin decir palabra y fue a comprobar cómo estaba un niño al que había esetado atendiendo aquel día. No estaba de humor para hablar. Necesitaba pensar sobre lo que debía hacer. No obstante, la noticia de que les había conseguido medicinas empezó a correr, y como no explicó de dónde las había sacado, las especulaciones hicieron que aquel suceso se extendiera aún más.

Aragorn comprobó que el niño no hubiera empeorado y se fue. Ya era tarde y estaba exhausto. Necesitaba descansar y pensar en lo que Radisha le había dicho.

No fue a casa de Hammad. Se quedó a medio camino. Se sentó sobre el muro medio derruido que antaño había sido parte de la muralla, observando las luces de la ciudad y del Palacio, el brillo del mar de Rhun brillando bajo la luz de la luna y el horizonte negro.

En el fondo, sabía cuál era la decisión sensata, pero no era tan fácil de tomar. Cuando de pronto se había visto libre y con posibilidades de volver con los suyos, lo que había anhelado a cada momento, había decidido que debía quedarse un día o dos para ayudar en el hospital. Sabía que había mucha gente enferma y pocos curadores. Cuando había llegado había visto, además, que tenían pocas medicinas y que los curadores no estaban lo suficientemente entrenados. Semanas después de que surgiera el brote de peste, seguiían entrando nuevos casos. Si no lo paraban, la peste se extendería por toda la ciudad.

Pero él tenía que volver con su ejército. Radisha le había dicho que resistían, ¿pero por cuánto tiempo? Y si ella tenía razón y el khan decidía abandonar la guerra para sofocar la rebelión, entonces los esclavos necesitarían ayuda. No podían enfrentarse al ejército armado y bien entrenado del khan. Él tendría que traer a su ejé®cito. Y entonces, tal vez, si lograban ganar, conseguirían al fin la paz.

De cualquiera de las maneras, él tenía que volver con su ejército; pero cada vez que pensaba en todos los enfermos que había allí y en cuántos morirían sin su ayuda, su resolución le abandonaba.

–¡Hola! –la voz le sobresaltó. Aragorn se giró y vio a Hammad acercándose a él–. Ya he oído las noticias. Otra pequeña victoria, ¿eh? Lo que no me han dicho es cómo has conseguido las medicinas… –entonces Hammad se acercó y vio la expresión de Aragorn–. Pues no pareces muy contento.

Hammad se sentó frente a él.

–Sargon ha salido de la ciudad –dijo Aragorn–. Ha ido a avisar al khan de lo que ha ocurrido aquí. Y el khan… enviará tropas, o incluso vendrá él mismo.

Hammad no dijo nada, pues aquello no era del todo inesperado.

–Así que… –dijo Aragorn–, he decidido que debo irme.

–¿Qué? –le interrumpió Hammad, mirándole con incredulidad.

–Escucha…

–Las cosas se complican, ¿y tú te vas?

–No podemos derrotar al ejército del khan. Ellos están armados y entrenados.

–¡Precisamente! ¡No puedo creerte!

–¡Escucha lo que quiero decirte! No podemos derrotarles… solos. Pero no son el único ejército armado y entrenado que hay aquí.

Hammad le miró sin comprender y gesticuló con impaciencia para que se explicara.

–Debemos llamar a mi ejército. Al ejército de Gondor.

La expresión de incredulidad de Hammad se acentuó. Se rió brevemente y sin rastro de humor. Luego estudió bien el rostro del hombre frente a él. Enkil creía completamente en lo que decía. Se sorprendió. Siempre había pensado que era algo excéntrico, pero nunca le había tomado por un loco totalmente fuera de la realidad. Pero no quería ofenderle, así que dejó de reír y trató de ser amable.

–Enkil. Es muy loable, y lo comprendo, que sientas lealtad por tu país, y que confíes en él. Pero el ejército de Gondor no va a ayudarnos. No se van a arriesgar por unos cuantos esclavos de otro país. De un país enemigo, además.

No había ni rastro de condena en su voz. Era simplemnte como las cosas eran.

–No. Ya os lo dije: no queremos guerra con Rhun, y el Rey Elessar quisiera ver la esclavitud abolida en Rhun. Podemos formar una alianza. Queremos lo mismo.

Pero Hammad no le creía.

–Eres un hombre listo, Enkil, por favor, no seas tan necio –comenzaba a enfadarse, porque la sincera convicción en las palabras de Enkil estaba comenzando a convencerle a él mismo. ¿Por qué le daba Enkil falsas esperanzas?–. Tu rey no va a traer hasta aquí a su ejército para ayudarnos.

Su tono cortante frustó a Aragorn, quien sintió la tentación de contarle a Hammad la verdad. Miró alrededor y vio que estaban solos. Pero sabía que no lo haría. Décadas de ocultar su identidad le habían enseñado que la mejor manera de ocultar el secreto era no contárselo a nadie, absolutamente a nadie.

–No te ofendas –dijo Hammad–. Creo que tú tienes buenas intenciones y que si por ti fuera… pero tu rey no va a venir. Es como funcionan las cosas. Los que están en posiciones de poder no se preocupan por los ue no lo tienen porque no les proporcionan ningún beneficio, no les pueden ayudar. Es así.

–De acuerdo. Si no crees en la… bondad del Rey Elessar, por llamarlo así, cree en las alianzas que surgen de los enemigos comunes. El khan y su ejercito son ahora enemigos de ambos.

–¿Y qué pedirá el rey Elessar a cambio? Te lo he dicho: los soberanos sólo actúan si les beneficia, si así consiguen más poder, más tierras, más hombres. No tenemos nada que ofrecerle. Y no nos vamos a liberar de un amo para convertirnos en esclavos de otro.

–¿Por qué no me crees? Te lo repito: el rey Elessar no apruea la esclavitud. No existe en Gondor, y si por él fuera, no existiría en Rhun.

–¡Te creo! Es decir, pienso que crees que dices la verdad. Pero te engañas.

Aragorn soltó un suspiro.

–¿Qué tienes que perder? No pierdes nada avisándole. Yo iré.

–¡Eso precisamente! Te necesitamos aquí.

Admitir necesidad jamás se hacía en Rhun. Su orgullo no lo permitía. Hammad apartó la vista avergonzado, pero al no encontrar desprecio en Aragorn, continuó.

–Adio me ha dicho que no sabían qué hacer en el hospital hasta que tú llegaste. No se las podrían apañar sin ti. Y me ha dicho que es muy probable que la enfermedad se propague aún más.

Aquella vez fue Aragorn el que apartó la vista avergonzado.

–Ya lo sé –admitió en voz baja–. No es fácil tomar esta decisión, pero ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿De qué sirve que me quede y cure a uno, dos, tres, diez, veinte o cien personas si llegan las tropas del khan y acaban con ellas?

–Si no te quedas y ayudas aquí, la enfermedad se propagará. No nos abandones por la remota posibilidad de que tu rey pueda ayudarnos.

–Te lo he dicho. No es remota en absoluto…

–Manda un mensaje –dijo Hammad de pronto–. Eso es. Mándale un mensaje a tu rey. Buscaremos a alguien de confianza que lo lleve.

Aragorn lo consideró. Yendo él mismo se aseguraba de que su ejército le obedeciera. Lo del mensaje era tan incierto… ¿Le darían credibilidad? ¿No desconfiarían? ¿Vendrían? Era muy arriesgado y dejaba muchas cosas fuera de su control, y no le gustaba en absoluto. Era la única manera de convocar a su ejército y poder quedarse para ayudar a los enfermos, pero aún así…

–No lo sé –contestó–. Lo pensaré. No es mala idea, pero deja mucho fuera de nuestro control. Necesito estar ahí para decir a m… al ejército de Gondor que venga. Y para ver qué hace el khan y actuar en consecuencia. Aún no sabemos con seguridad que vaya a venir él mismo o no, con una parte de su ejército o entero. Es una suposición lógica, pero nada más. Necesito ver, y saber y decidir en consecuencia.

Hammad guardó silencio durante varios minutos. Al final se encogió de hombros y dijo:

–Es tu decisión –Aragorn se sorprendió ante su tono cortante–. Ahora eres libre. Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Irte o quedarte.

Se dio la vuelta para irse.

–No –dijo Aragorn–. Siempre he sido libre. Cadenas en las manos o los pies, dinero pasado de una mano a otra, o un papel firmado… nada de eso hace esclavo a un hombre. Eso es una cruel mentira. No la aceptes nunca. Nunca la aceptéis. Siempre somos libres.

Hammad no supo qué contestar, pero se dio cuenta de que el otro hombre no esperaba una respuesta. Había vuelto su rostro a la ciudad bajo ellos y estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Se fue en silencio.

A primera hora de la mañana siguiente, al ver que Enkil no había ido a dormir, fue al hospital, esperando verle allí, aunque no lo veía probable. Se habría ido ya con su ejército.

Pero para su sorpresa, se cruzó con él en la calle, en dirección al hospital.

–Pensé que ya te habrías ido.

–En cuanto lo organice. He pedido provisiones y un caballo. En cuanto esté listo me iré, pero mientras puedo hacer algo aquí.

Hammad le estudió, sorprendido ante su tono de disgusto. Pero entonces comprendió.

–Si realmente no quieres irte, ¿por qué lo haces?

–Porque estamos en guerra –contestó Aragorn bruscamente–. En una guerra no podemos permitirnos el lujo de hacer lo que nos apetece. Hay que hacer lo que es necesario.

Hammad se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que no le convencería.

–De acuerdo –dijo–. Entonces no creo que nos volvamos a ver. Hay algo... quiero decir… que me parece una pena que ni siquiera sepamos tu nombre. Ya sabemos que no te llamas Enkil… Los hombres se lo preguntan. Los poetas se lo preguntan. Se preguntan qué nombre deben poner en sus canciones.

Acababan de llegar a la puerta del hospital. Aragorn se paró en seco, observando a los enfermos allí tendidos. Y de pronto, los ruidos a su alrededor se ahogaron, y escuchó unas palabras en su mente. Creía haberlas olvidado, pero escuchó de nuevo con claridad la voz de su madre: "`Valor de Rey, que lo tendrá, pero veo en su pecho una piedra verde, y ella le dará su verdadero nombre y la principal razón de su fama porque será sanador y restaurador` eso dijo ella, aunque ninguno lo entendimos…"

–Mi nombre… –en su mente lo pronunció: Elessar– no importa. Además, nos volveremos a ver. Confía en mí.

–Ya sabes que en ti confío. En quien no confío es…

–En mi rey –dijo Aragorn con una sonrisa–. Te vas a sorprender.

–Lo dudo.

Tras una pausa, Aragorn dijo:

–Te buscaré, antes de irme. Para despedirme.

Hammad asintió y se fue. Aragorn entró en el hospital. Comenzó a trabajar, pero la decisión que haba tomado le distraía y le impedía concentrarse. Estuvo toda la mañana inquieto, hasta que en un descanso buscó una esuina tranquila y se sentó. A su lado había un hombre durmiendo.

Aragorn se sumió en sus pensamientos hasta que el hombre a su lado comenzó a toser con fuerza. Rápidamente, Aragorn le puso una mano en la frente y se concentró para restablecerle. Inmediatamente el hombre comenzó a respirar mejor.

Suspiró. Sentir aquello era lo que necesitaba. Cuán terrible era en comparación el sentimiento tras una batalla: atroz era sentir la sangre y la muerte que tu espada causaba, sobre todo a hombres. Tal vez fueran los años. Aragorn sonrió. Cada vez que decía eso delante de su mujer, ella se reía.

Pero nunca antes había sentido la llamada a curar tan fuerte. Nunca como ahora había clamado tanto el sufrimiento y la enfermedad. Nunca le había parecido tan abominable la solución del conflicto por las armas. La curación traía vida, la espada muerte. ¿Por qué nunca había visto tan claro el poder de la vida sobre la muerte? Como un claro arroyo ue trae el agua pura de las montañas y corre traspasado por el sol, así era la vida que traía la curación. La muerte y la violencia de la batalla eran como un cenagal de vista espantosa y aire viciado, que te atrapaba los pies y te hundía.

¿Por qué ahora lo veía, cuando no podía quedarse a ayudar los enfermos? Aragorn hundió la cabeza entre las manos y soltó un lento suspiro, pensativo.

* * *

Un niño se acercó corriendo a donde estaba Hammad trabajando. Frenó en seco y levantó una nube de polvo.

–¡Con cuidado! –le dijo Hammad.

–Me envía el señor Enkil –el niño jadeaba y le costaba hablar–. Dice que… dice que… empieces a buscar a alguien que sea buen jinete, capaz de cruzar el desierto.

–¿Cómo?

El niño se encogió de hombros.

–Es lo que me ha dicho –se dio la vuelta y echó a correr, pero en seguida se paró y gritó–. ¡Ah, sí, y que él ya tiene papel y pluma me dijo!

Y se alejó, completamente indiferente a lo que aquellas palabras podrían sinificar. Pero Hammad las comprendió muy bien, y sintió cómo un gran peso se le quitaba de encima.

Contrariamente a lo que le pedía Enkil, no fue a buscar a su mensajero, aunque ya tenía en mente quién podría ser, sino que fue al hospital a verle a él, y le encontró mezclando unas medicinas.

–Pensé que te encontraría escribiendo.

Araorn se volvió y le sonrió.

–En un minuto.

–¿Por qué has cambiado de idea?

–Ya hay suficientes soldados en esta guerra. Y pocos curadores.

–¿Qué? –dijo Hammad incrédulo.

–Tal vez sea hora de que deje de ser soldado y sea sólo curador.

–¿Y eso no se te había ocurrido antes?

Aragorn sonrió. –No lo había visto tan claro. Hay mucho más poder en la curación que en la espada.

Hammad no sabía si le gustaba del todo lo que Enkil decía. Si había batalla, le necesitarían. Era un buen luchador. Pero de momento significaba que se uedaba y eso era bueno.

* * *

En los Pasos Rocosos, donde los ejércitos de Gondor y Rhun se enfrentaban a diario, se convocó un nuevo parlamento entre el la Reina de Gondor y el Khan. Este último lo pidió tras recibir las noticias que Sargon le había traído de Num sobre la revuelta de los esclavos. Tras hundirse en una ira ciega y ordenar la ejecución de Sargon por su fracaso, al no impedir tal desastre, se había reunido con aquellos que le habían acompañado para que le explicaran lo que había pasado. Llenos de terror, le habían contado que en otras ciudades y pueblos, los esclavos habían comenzado a seguir el ejemplo de los sublevados de Num. Como ellos, se habían declarado libres, y seguían trabajando en sus oficios sin aceptar las órdenes de los capataces y guardias, organizándose ellos mismos y administrándose las raciones de comida. Tal noticia dejó sin palabras al Khan durante varios instantes.

–¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo se ha llegado a esto? ¿Cómo empezó todo?

–Fue el esclavo extranjero, Alteza, al que llaman Enkil. Fue él quien envenenó al resto de esclavos, especialmente a su líder, uno llamado Hammad. No sabemos qué dijo o cómo pudo hacerlo. Pero es un hombre peligroso.

–¿Extranjero de dónde?

–De Gondor, Señor.

–Malditos hijos de… –el Khan trató de controlarse y reflexionar sobre lo que debía hacer. Echó a todos los que estaban con él y se quedó solo. Tras hacer rápidos cálculos, contar el número de ciudades y de esclavos sublevados, y el número de soldados que harían falta para sofocar tal rebelión, se dio cuenta de que haría falta su ejército entero. Pero estaba tan cerca de conseguir lo que se proponía. La conquista de Gondor. Su ejército estaba desmoralizado. Sentían que su Rey les había abandonado. Estaba tan cerca de derrotarles y pasar a Gondor, donde apenas había suficientes hombres para defenderla, o eso le habían dicho sus espías. Insuficientes frente al ejército de Rhun. Podría hacer eso, y conquistar la gloria que le haría inmortal. Por siempre, por siempre sería el khan que había derrotado al país más poderoso del mundo, el país que había derrotado al mismo Sauron. En vida jamás tendría que preocuparse por que le arrebataran el poder. Todos le temerían demasiado. Y pasaría al recuerdo de las generaciones venideras como un nombre de poder. Y cuando aquellos tiempos pasaran al olvido, su nombre permanecería en las leyendas. Todos lo pronunciarían con respeto.

Podría seguir con aquella guerra. Pero su fama tendría una mancha. El khan derrotado por los esclavos. El khan que no había podido controlarlos. Al que habían tomado el pelo unos cuantos miserables, muertos de hambre, ignorantes y patéticos. Maldito sería si les dejaba ensuciarle con aquella mancha.

Pero no era capaz de convencerse a abandonar aquella guerra.

¿Pero qué harían sus capitanes cuando vieran que no sofocaba de inmediato y con contundencia aquella revuelta? Débil, dirían, es débil. Deja que le coman el terreno. Podemos hacer lo mismo. Y entonces, un poco de veneno en la comida. Una flecha perdida en medio de la batalla. Y él estaría muerto, y otro ocuparía su lugar. No podía permitirlo.

Pero Gondor… lo odiaba tanto. Cómo le gustaría verles sometidos a Rhun. Especialmente a Elessar. No tenía la más remota idea de dónde podía estar, pero lamentaría que estuviera muerto, y que no pudiera sufrir aquella humillación. Solamente protegería a su Reina. La quería para él. La rodearía de lujos, le pondría los más exquisitos vestidos, de las mejores sedas. Y recubierta de joyas. Que brillara como se merecía, no como estaba ahora, siempre con su bello pelo recogido, llevando armadura. Debía llevar vestidos que realzaran su hermosa figura. Y su rostro estaba ahora lleno de polvo. Él conseguiría los mejores aceites y ungüentos para su piel. Y quien le pusiera una mano encima, perdería la vida. Él la haría intocable.

Aquella elección era imposible. Gondor o los esclavos. No podía elegir. No quería elegir. Tras incontables debates consigo mismo, el khan decidió al fin no hacerlo. Haría ambas. Sofocaría la rebelión antes de que se extendira aún más, y luego volvería, haciendo marchar a los esclavos sublevados en las primeras líneas, y entonces conquistaría Gondor al fin.

Pero necesitaba asegurarse de que en cuanto se diera la vuelta y se marchara, Gondor no le atacaría por la espalda. Cogió el Tratado de Paz y lo firmó. Tendría que asegurarse también de que ni una palabra de aquello llegara a Gondor. Tendría que tener cuidado con los espías. Sería delicado, pero podría hacerse. Tal vez aquello al final funcionara para su beneficio. Si Gondor creía que Rhun se había cansado de la guerra y quería la paz, no sólo se replegarían, sino que bajarían la guardia, y cuando él volviera, tendría el acceso libre. Sólo necesitaba tener un poco de paciencia. Pero si tenía suerte en su país con los esclavos, tal vez sólo tendría que esperar un año o dos para volver.

Al día siguiente le dio el Tratado a la Reina en persona, y pensó que sólo por aquel momento de cercanía, aquello merecía la pena. Sólo la veía de vez en cuando a lo lejos. Ver aquel rostro tan de cerca era abrumador. Sentía las entrañas llenas de fuego, ardiendo con una intensidad que jamás hubiera creído posible. A veces le costaba mantener el contacto visual con aquellos ojos grises. Tan bellos.

Ella estuvo seria y solemne durante toda la conversación. Estaban presentes también capitanes de Gondor y de Rhun, y todos se comportaron con la gravedad que la situación merecía. Aquello era el fin de una guerra. O eso parecía al menos, para uno de los bandos.

Y al final, Hamrazan se aseguró un momento a solas con la Reina. Acercó su boca a su oído y le dijo:

–Esto es por vos. Maldito el hombre por cuya culpa vos os tengáis que ver en medio de una guerra, maldito el que deje a una criatura tan preciada como vos correr algún peligro.

* * *

Tres días después, sólo el ejército de Gondor seguía en los Pasos Rocosos. Tras recuperarse de la sorpresa inicial por la decisión del khan, y al ver que en efecto, éste se llevaba a su ejército, la celebración había comenzado, junto a la organización de la retirada de aquellas tierras. Había que pensar sobre todo en los heridos y en cómo transportarlos; pero el ambiente en el campamento de Gondor era de fiesta. Todos se sentían presos de un alivio que les provocaba un éxtasis especial.

Pero la tercera noche, los guardias que vigilaban el perímetro del campamento se encontraron con un hombre de Rhun que, incapaz de hablar su lengua, gesticulaba con énfasis, señalando sus manos vacías, y diciendo dos únicas palabras que ellos podían entender en medio del extraño lenguaje de Rhun: mensaje e Imrahil.

Atónitos pero sin saber qué otra cosa podían hacer: se trataba de un hombre desarmado y con aspecto de haber recorrido un largo camino: la fatiga y la debilidad se leían claramente en su rostro; al no ver amenaza en él, lo llevaron hasta Imrahil.

Éste, que se hallaba cenando en su tienda con Elmir, en cuanto vio el rostro del hombre extraño, tuvo la intuición de que aquellos días de júbilo iban a desvanecerse pronto como humo ante el viento. Aquel hombre les traía problemas.

–Señor, este hombre dice que tiene un mensaje para vos.

Imrahil compartió una mirada de inquietud con Elmir y alargó la mano:

–Dámelo pues.

El extranjero, aunque no entendió las palabras, comprendió el gesto, e introdujo una mano en una bolsa que llevaba colgada al hombro y le entregó una carta.

Imrahil la cogió. Era un pliego de papel doblado en forma de sobre, sin sellar, pero con un nombre claro en mayúsculas: el suyo.

–¿Quién te ha dado esto? ¿De quién es?

Pero el hombre no le entendía y se encogió de hombros con una expresión de disculpa. En cambio, levantó las manos frente a los ojos y le hizo el gesto de leer, moviendo arriba y abajo la cabeza, animándole.

Imrahil abrió la carta, y en cuanto posó sus ojos sobre las primeras líneas del mensaje, reconoció de inmediato la caligrafía. Estaba escrito en élfico, pero conocía bien aquellos trazos. El color abandonó su rostro, y fue incapaz de permanecer quieto. Como una flecha que libera el arquero, se puso en pie y rodeó su silla.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Elmir.

Pero Imrahil se tapó la boca con una mano y no le contestó, enfrascado en el mensaje.

 _"_ _Estimado Imrahil,_

 _Déjame que empiece esta carta con una disculpa, pues no tengo el espacio o el tiempo para explicarte en detalle mi situación, por qué no estoy allí con vosotros, pero cree por favor que es con mi más profundo pesar. Siento no poder explicártelo ahora._

 _Estamos en mitad de una guerra que hemos de ganar, y para ello habéis de saber lo que ha acontecido en Rhun. Ha habido una importante revuelta de esclavos. No sé qué hará el khan al respecto, pero sea lo que sea, este es nuestro momento para atacar y hacernos con la victoria. Dejo en tus manos los detalles de la decisión, pues no sé qué hará Hamrazan, si enviará a su ejército, o si lo dividirá, o si lo dejará pasar. Esto último no lo creo ni por un segundo. Pero sea lo que sea, este es nuestro momento. Combatidles y proteged a los esclavos. Aseguraos de que consiguen su libertad. Averiguad qué hace el khan, donde envía sus tropas y combatidlas. Derrotadlas. Es nuestra oportunidad de victoria. El grueso y origen de la revuelta está en Num. La suposición lógica es que es aquí donde el khan vendrá y donde debéis también mandar el grueso de nuestras fuerzas. Si todo sale bien, aquí es donde os veré yo._

 _Se me acaba el espacio, como ves. Las últimas palabras son para Rahmed, quien te entrega esta carta. Tratadle como a un invitado de honor. Por supuesto, no firmo esto por si cayera en malas manos, pero cuento con que las largas horas con las que te he castigado leyendo mis informes y correspondencia te sirvan bien ahora."_

Imrahil tuvo que leer y releer la carta hasta que al fin creyó lo que veía. Después de tantas semanas. Meses… sin saber si el Rey seguía con vida, si les había abandonado, si su cadáver estaría en algún lugar de aquellas tierras abandonadas. Ahora tenían la prueba de que el Rey seguía con vida. Le causaba profunda irritación que no le explicara lo que le había pasado, pero dada la situación en la que se encontraban, la curiosidad que sentía era el menor de sus problemas.

–¡Imrahil!

Elmir perdió al fin la paciencia. No podía soportar ni un minuto más la incertidumbre. Imrahil parecía enajenado. Su exclamación sacó a Imrahil del estupor.

–Llamad a la Reina –dijo.

–¿Pero qué pasa? ¿De quién es la carta?

Imrahil estudió los rasgos del hombre de Rhun. Rahmed, si la carta era verídica, pero Imrahil no dudaba de que lo fuera. Aquella era la letra de Elessar, y su estilo, y la había escrito libremente y sin presiones: los trazos eran firmes y relajados, y su comentario final mostraba que al menos de mente estaba bien y entero, y no estaba amenazado. Pero la completa confianza, incluso ingenuidad, en el rostro de aquel hombre se lo confirmó. No había ni rastro de culpa en sus facciones, reconocida o no.

–Es del Rey –respondió a Elmir.

Éste saltó inmediatamente de la silla, alargando la mano para coger la carta. Al mismo tiempo, uno de los guardias que habían traído a Rahmed fue en busca de la Reina.

Cuando esta llegó, Elmir había terminado de leer, y llevaba la misma expresión atónita de Imrahil. Al verles así, y acompañados de un hombre de Rhun, Arwen se alarmó.

–Tenéís que leer esto –Imrahil cogió la carta de las manos de Elmir y se la tendió a la Reina.

Como Imrahil, Arwen reconoció la caligrafía antes de registrar ninguna palabra, y miró a ambos hombres para asegurarse de que ellos también la habían reconocido. Ambos asintieron, y Arwen tuvo que sentarse para seguir leyendo.

Cuando acabó, se tapó los ojos con la mano. La emoción que la inundaba amenazaba con romperla en sollozos, y tenía que reprimirlos. Aquel no era el momento. Luego, cuando estuviera sola, derramaría lágrimas de alivio por el hombre que amaba, pero ahora tocaba analizar la situación, y decidir.

–Esto explica las acciones del Khan –dijo al fin, agitando en el aire la carta–. Se ha ido a sofocar la rebelión, y nos ha hecho creer que se había cansado de la guerra. Que quería la paz.

–¿Pero podemos creer que este mensaje es verídico? –dijo Elmir.

–Yo no tengo ninguna duda –contestó Imrahil.

–Ni yo –añadió Arwen.

–¿Entonces qué hacemos? ¿Le obedecemos? –preguntó Elmir.

–Acabamos de firmar un Tratado por el que acordamos no atacar a Rhun –respondió Imrahil–. Si lo rompemos… rompemos el honor de Gondor. ¿Qué valemos entonces si rompemos nuestras más solemnes promesas? ¿Qué tipo de hombres somos entonces si les llevamos de nuevo la guerra? No mejor que bandidos, asesinos. Hombres sin honor, ni dignidad. Eso no es Gondor.

–Pero nuestro Rey nos lo ha ordenado. ¿No le debemos lealtad? –dijo Elmir.

–Él no sabía lo del Tratado –contestó Imrahil.

–Rhun ha roto el Tratado antes. Esta guerra comenzó porque ellos lo rompieron –dijo Elmir.

–¡Precisamente! Antes muero que convertirme en un hombre como ellos. Porque por eso precisamente hemos salido a defendernos de ellos. Quieren conquistarnos e imponernos su manera de gobernarse. El pueblo esclavo y sometido. Los gobernantes corruptos, explotando a esa pobre gente, causándoles indecibles sufrimientos. Y todo por su propio placer, por vivir un poco más cómodos, sabiendo, complaciéndose en ese poder. Les da igual hacer lo que sea. No tienen honor. Nosotros no somos así. Gondor no es así. Jamás lo permitiré. Y si rompemos el Tratado seremos como ellos.

Las palabras de Imrahil, llenas de pasión, dejaron a los presenten callados durante varios minutos. Rahmed no entendía nada, pero comprendía la gravedad de la situación. Y Arwen, por primera vez en muchos años, estaba indecisa. De pronto se volvió al hombre de Rhun. Tal vez él podría esclarecerles un poco la situación.

Pero él no hablaba su lengua y no les comprendía. Mandaron buscar a alguien que hablara la lengua de Rhun, pero el único que la conocía un poco era un hombre que en ocasiones había comerciado con granjeros de la frontera, y su vocabulario era muy limitado. Entendía solo palabras sueltas: esclavos, campos, trigo, lucha…

Arwen suspiró y se volvió hacia Imrahil y Elmir, cuando se hubieron quedado solos de nuevo. –No sé. No sé cuál es la decisión correcta. Elijamos lo que elijamos, siento que traicionaremos algo muy sagrado. Jamás pensé que tendría que elegir entre traicionar a mi marido o mi propio honor. Y no sé qué es peor.


	13. Capítulo 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

En Num pasaron las semanas. Los días se enlazaban unos con otros con extraordinaria rapidez. Todos los sublevados sabían que disfrutaban de un tiempo que no les pertenecía. Vivían libres, pero sabían que el Khan mandaría sus ejércitos, superiores a ellos en número, en técnicas y en armamento. No habían recibido noticias, aunque habían mandado exploradores, pero sabían que no tardarían.

En cada rincón de la ciudad se podía sentir la tensión. Las conversaciones acababan bruscamente; todos andaban con rapidez de un lado a otro; y dirigían miradas furtivas hacia el Oeste. Pero se prepararon para la batalla. Su única ventaja era el terreno. Las murallas de la ciudad y que ésta se hallaba encaramada a una colina era lo único que les protegería.

Aragorn se había asegurado de que se aprovechara cada punto fuerte a su favor. Había ordenado construir empalizadas y zanjas, y había señalado los puntos débiles de las murallas, por donde era probable que pasaran, así como las zonas de la ciudad en las que deberían concentrar su defensa.

Paseaba por la ciudad con Hammad y con otros que tenían conocimientos militares básicos y que habían sido los designados por el resto para dirigir la lucha, y les mostraba cuáles eran las zonas más vulnerables y cómo mejor distribuir a los hombres en la batalla. Esto lo hacía en el poco tiempo libre que le dejaba el cuidado de los enfermos.

Pasaba innumerables horas en el hospital. Los enfermos confesaban a sus familiares que querían que fuera el extranjero quien les atendiese. Sus manos eran más hábiles y su trato más suave. Él nunca se negaba y pasaba allí los días y las noches. Como descansaba poco, se aseguraban de que al menos tuviera la más abundante y mejor ración de comida.

Y día a día, la enfermedad retrocedía. Salían curados más de los que se contagiaban, y los síntomas de los enfermos se aliviaban, lo que era fuente de gran alegría para Aragorn. A pesar de que sentía dudas, la paz que le daba poder curar a alguien no la hubiera conseguido de otro modo. Al fin estaba donde debía, cogiendo de la mano a los enfermos, estudiando cada caso y resolviendo cuál era la mejor medicina, y sintiendo bajo las yemas de los dedos la fuerza de su curación. No hubiera querido estar en ninguna otra parte.

Un día Hammad le trajo una espada. Al no hacer movimiento para cogerla, se la dejó a su lado, apoyada en la pared.

–Te he traído esto. Ya no quedan muchas de buen acero.

Aragorn levantó la vista de la mujer a quien estaba tomando el pulso y observó la espada. Una pequeña, irracional y supersticiosa parte de su mente creyó por un momento que si la tocaba se quemaría. Se rió por dentro de si mismo; pero la repulsión permanecía.

Se volvió a Hammad y vio en su mirada toda la expectación que el otro había depositado en él, no muy diferente a la que había sentido toda su vida: todos le habían mirado esperando su liderazgo. Querían un guerrero que les dirigiera en la batalla, y él les había correspondido. Había luchado contra los sirvientes de Sauron. Pero aquellos no lo eran, eran solo hombres siguiendo las órdenes de sus soberanos.

Evitó la mirada de Hammad y se volvió de nuevo a la mujer enferma. Algo tenía que decir, así que murmuró un gracias y siguió trabajando en silencio.

Hammad se enfureció. No podía ser verdad que Enkil no fuera a luchar. Ninguno de ellos sabía apenas de tácticas militares. Él era el único. Pero no era el momento ni el lugar para insistir, rodeados de enfermos. Y Enkil ahora no pensaba con claridad. Le convencería en otro momento.

–De nada.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hammad encontró la espada que le había entregado a Enkil envuelta en un trapo, sobre la estantería junto a la puerta del patio. Oyó ligeros golpeteos de agua, y se asomó. Enkil se estaba lavando. Tenía la mirada fija en un punto de la pared frente a él, y lo miraba con intensidad, aunque era evidente que su mente vagaba por lejanos caminos y extraños, seguro, para Hammad, quien sentía que nunca había comprendido el enigman de Enkil.

–¿Cuánto crees …. que tardarán los ejércitos del Khan? –dijo Hammad de pronto.

Aragorn se volvió a él. No se había sobresaltado, pese a que Hammad apenas había hecho ruido.

Se encogió de hombros.

–Una semana… dos tal vez, como mucho. Más de eso no creo. Tenemos que esperar a que nos avisen los vigías.

–¿Y cuántos crees que vendrán?

Habían hablado de eso muchas veces, mientras preparaban las defensas.

–Su ejército es de siete mil hombres, pero no sé si lo dividirá, o si…

–No podemos luchar con siete mil soldados.

–Tenemos ventajas estratégicas que…

–Siete mil hombres son capaces de rodear toda la ciudad, y nosotros apenas somos suficientes para cubrir bien todos los puntos de las murallas. Y ellos conocen la ciudad, saben sus puntos débiles. Y el lado este está ocupado por los propietarios. Desde el Palacio les ayudarán a…

–Hammad –le interrumpió Aragorn–, no es imposible. Y no luchamos para aniquilar a su ejército, sino para que nos escuchen. Para negociar la abolición de la esclavitud. Además, el ejército de Gondor vendrá.

–¿Y tú dirigirás la lucha?

Aragorn no contestó y apartó la vista, dando un paso atrás.

–¿Por qué no? Ya has sido soldado antes –dijo Hammad señalando su pecho y sus brazos, donde se veían numerosas cicatrices–. ¿A qué temes?

Aragorn se puso la camisa.

–No es eso. Pero he visto, más claro que nunca que no hay tanto poder en la espada como creía. Solía creer que era un instrumento de esperanza, un medio de transmitir fuerza y coraje a los enemigos de Sauron, a quienes queríamos vivir libres. Pero Sauron cayó y esta Edad es diferente. Hay más poder en un gesto de cuidado a quien lo necesita que en un golpe certero de la espada. Todos a los que curo… se restablecen a la esperanza, porque vuelven a un mundo en el que alguien les cuidó y lucharán por un mundo mejor porque sabrán que es posible. La violencia solo generará mas odio, más destrucción y más división.

Hammad se quedó pensativo. No lo comprendía bien, pero alcanzaba a ver cierto sentido en lo que Enkil decía.

–Y estoy cansado, Hammad. Hasta los huesos, hasta el corazón, de luchar y matar. Pensaba que sería más fácil y que podía hacerlo pero…

–Pero eso no te protegerá en la batalla. ¿Qué harás cuando nos ataquen?

–No iré desarmado. Pero espero no tener que luchar.

Hammad se apoyó contra la pared y se cruzó de brazos. Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Aragorn se acercó a él.

–Eso no significa que no vaya a estar ayudando. Estaré con los heridos. En realidad no me necesitáis. Tú eres un líder más que capaz. Tú inspiraste a muchos para luchar, aquel día frente a Sargon. Recuerda eso siempre. Tuviste gran valor y se lo transmitiste al resto.

Aragorn le dio una palmada en el hombro y salió sin esperar respuesta.

* * *

Diez días después, los vigías les avisaron de que un gran ejército se acercaba a ellos, y que llegarían a la ciudad en dos días.

Llegaron durante la tercera puesta de sol. Las tinieblas ya cubrían la tierra, pero ellos la iluminaban con miles de hogueras y antorchas, llenando el horizonte hasta donde la vista podía alcanzar.

Todos en la ciudad estaban listos, apostados en las murallas y armados, observando al ejército que les rodeaba.

–Lo hacen a propósito –Aragorn se acercó hacia donde Hamrazan estaba apoyado en la muralla, estudiando las miles de antorchas frente a ellos. Habló en voz alta para que lo escucharan todos los queestaban con ellos–. Llegar por la noche, invisibles excepto por sus fuegos, que extienden mucho más allá de lo que ellos llegan. Lo hacen para sembrar en nosotros miedo y duda.

Nadie le contestó, pero el ambiente se calmó en cierta medida. Aragorn se acercó al límite de la muralla, estudiando la distancia que les separaba del ejército del khan. Hammad se colocó a su lado.

–Tenías razón –le dijo.

–¿Sobre qué? –preguntó Aragorn.

–Tenías que haberte ido. Tendrías que haber ido tú a avisar a tu ejército. Una carta tuya no va a convencer a tu rey de que venga. No te ofendas pero…

–No me ofendo.

–Es verdad que no podemos con ese ejército –dijo Hammad mirando al horizonte–. Tal vez hubiéramos podido tener una oportunidad si tu ejército fuera a venir.

Aragorn volvió la vista hacia las líneas del ejército enemigo. Hammad y sus oficiales, que le reconocerían fácilmente, estaban allí, tan cerca. Temía más que nunca que su identidad se supiera. Hamrazan probablemente le usaría para extorsionar a su ejército cuando viniera, si no le mataba antes. Tenía que tener cuidado ahora, y por mucho que quisiera contarle la verdad a Hammad para darle esperanza, no podía.

–Yo confío en que vendrán.

Hammad soltó una risa amarga.

–Envidio tu optimismo.

Pero por su tono era evidente que quería decir fantasía. Aragorn suprimió una sonrisa.

–Hammad, podemos hacerlo. Yo confío en mi ejército y confío en ti. Tienes coraje y fuerza, no dejes que te dominen tus dudas. Olvida lo que te han hecho creer toda tu vida, que los esclavos tenéis la vida que tenéis, y debéis dar gracias, porque al menos tenéis un medio de subsistencia. No aceptéis nunca la esclavitud. No debería existir. Podemos y debemos luchar contra ello.

Hammad no dijo nada, pero asintió y siguió estudiando el horizonte.

* * *

Pese a que todos estaban convencidos de que sería aquel amanecer cuando el Khan atacaría, no lo hizo. Cercó la ciudad, pero no atacó, sino que envió mensajeros. Todos aquellos que persistieran en rebelarsse contra el orden establecido serían castigados. Sus líderes, Hammad y el extranjero al que llamaban Enkil, serían ejecutados públicamente tras un severo castigo. Pero si se rendían y les entregaban a ambos hombres, el Khan mostraría piedad, y la necesitarían, pues no había victoria posible frente a él.

Luego se hizo el silencio, y nació el verdadero miedo entre los esclavos rebelados, rodeados de miles y miles de soldados armados. Sus propias armas, que en la mayoría de las ocasiones no pasaban de cuchillos largos, eran terriblemente inadecuadas.

Hammad envió su respuesta: la declaración que, firmada por el Khan, reconocería su libertad. Pero este, frente a todos, le prendió fuego.

Entonces comenzó la batalla. Los hombres del Khan pensaron que retomar la ciudad sería fácil, y pusieron en sus esfuerzos poco empeño.

Así, el día se cerró con la victoria de los que luchaban dentro de la ciudad. Todos aquellos que consiguieron penetrar en ella perecieron. El ejército del khan no consiguió romper las defensas de los que se habían rebelado contra él.

Durante la tregua de la noche se retiraron los cadáveres. Aragorn caminó entre ellos, buscando a alguien que aún viviera para llevarlo al hospital.

Nadie hablaba. Todos trabajaban en silencio. Se imponía la voz de aquellos que habían perdido la vida aquel día. Los que habían muerto decían, en las mentes de los que les llevaban a su pira: ¿lucharás ahora con mayor empeño, o solo con mayor miedo? ¿Por mí o por ti? ¿Por sobrevivir? ¿O por tu libertad? Mañana podrás acabar como yo hoy… Piensa bien como gastar tu vida.

Sin embargo, más cerca del corazón de la ciudad, muchos celebraban la victoria. Demasiado pronto, Aragorn pensaba. El khan atacaría con mayor ferocidad al día siguiente, espoleado por la humillación de aquella derrota, y ellos no estaban preparados.

Al fin oyó una débil respiración mezclada con quejidos de dolor, y vio una figura menuda tendida en el suelo, hacia su derecha. Aragorn se acercó y se agachó a su lado. Era un muchacho no mayor de dieciséis o diecisiete años, con una herida en el abdomen y apenas consciente.

Aragorn taponó la herida con un vendaje provisional.

–Tranquilo –le dijo–. Te voy a llevar al hospital. Allí te curaremos. Te pondrás bien.

Lo levantó en brazos y anduvo con cuidado en dirección al hospital. Cuando llegó, vio que no había camas libres. Se dio la vuelta para instalarle en la tienda que habían levantado fuera, pero Adio le llamó.

–Enkil, espera. Ponle aquí. Este hombre acaba de morir.

Aragorn asintió y obedeció. Examinó la herida y vio que no había afectado a ningún órgano. Había tenido suerte, pues no llevaba armadura que lo protegiera, ni tenía una constitución vigorosa. Era más bien pequeño y delgaducho. La herida, aunque larga, había sido superficial.

Se la lavó con cuidado y preparó aguja e hilo para cosérsela, estudiando cuántos puntos harían falta. Eres demasiado joven para estar aquí, pensó.

–Por eso –Aragorn se sobresaltó al oír la respuesta del joven. No se había dado cuenta de que hubiera despertado ni de que él hubiera hablado en voz alta. Estaba más cansado de lo que pensaba–. Es porque no quiero esa vida, la vida que teníamos antes. Quiero ser libre.

Estaba demasiado agitado. Su herida volvía a sangrar. Aragorn se la taponó con firmeza.

–Lo sé. Lo sé. Tranquilo.

Consiguió cosérsela y vendársela. Estaba seguro de que viviría. Siguió trabajando en el hospital toda la noche. Por algunos no pudo hacer nada, pero junto a los otros curadores, pudo salvar a otros muchos. Al fin, exhausto, salió al patio trasero. Allí se sentó en una esquina, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

Se despertó con las primeras luces del alba. Se frotó los ojos y se masajeó la frente, notando un dolor distante entre las sienes. Necesitaba dormir más. Pero a lo lejos ya podía oír los sonidos de la batalla. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrían antes de que el ejército del khan irrumpiera en la ciudad? Aragorn dudaba de que tuvieran siquiera días. Si él estuviera en la posición de Hamrazan, entraría por al ciudad por el lado este. Por allí sus defensas eran más débiles, pues aquella zona estaba en manos de los grandes funcionarios y propietarios. Tomaría el Palacio Real y cerraría el cerco sobre el resto de la ciudad, defendida por los esclavos con pasión, pero sin técnica.

Debería ir a asegurarse de que aquella zona estuviera bien defendida, hasta donde pudieran. Por supuesto, siempre estaba el riesgo de que cuanto más cerca del frente, más probabilidades tendría de ser reconocido por los oficiales del ejército de Hamrazan, o por él mismo. Suspiró y se levantó. A veces había que arriesgarse. El día anterior había observado todo desde la distancia, y había visto que el khan parecía haber envejecido años desde la última vez que lo había visto. Gondor le había dado problemas, sin duda. Aragorn se sonrió, satisfecho.

Al entrar en el hospital le dieron un té y un trozo de pan para desayunar. Adio le pidió su opinión acerca de una herida grave en el brazo de un hombre. Mostraba signos de infección; y en Rivendel o Minas Tirith, con las medicinas adecuadas hubiera podido salvar el brazo, pero allí, sin apenas medicinas y sin el tiempo para cuidar adecuadamente la herida, habría que amputar el brazo para salvar la vida del hombre.

Se lo dijo a Adio apartándose del herido, mientras se ataba un pañuelo blanco en la parte superior del brazo, el distintivo de los curadores.

–¿Sales fuera? –dijo Adio.

Aragorn asintió.

–Al frente del este. Me temo que la lucha será peor allí.

–Dicen que Hammad está en el frente del sur, y que de momento contiene a las fuerzas del khan.

–Bien –dijo Aragorn sonriendo. Se acercó al armario donde había guardado la espada que Hammad le había dado. La cogió y se la ató a la cintura–. Volveré lo más pronto que pueda –le dijo a Adio, dirigiéndose a la salida.

–Enkil –le llamó Adio.

Aragorn se paró y le miró.

–¿Sí? –Adio quería decirle algo, pero parecía indeciso–. ¿Qué pasa?

–Ten cuidado –le dijo Adio.

Aragorn sabía de sobra que quería decirle algo más, pero no se atrevía. Miró alrededor. Los curadores corrían de un lado para otro, los enfermos se quejaban, y los que les habían traído al hospital, o sus familiares y amigos, intentaban mantenerse al margen y molestar lo menos posible. Sólo se hablaba lo imprescindible. Todos temían.

Volvió de nuevo la vista a Adio y asintió.

–Claro.

Sabía lo que Adio quería advertirle. Desde que el khan anunciara que quería a los líderes de la rebelión, había recibido muchas miradas llenas de ansiedad. Muchos se preguntaban si merecía la pena entregarles, someterse de nuevo khan y salvar la vida, aunque no ganaran la libertad. Pero de momento, se imponía la voluntad de los que querían luchar. De momento, ese peligro estaba contenido, pero Aragorn sabía que el miedo era un arma peligrosa e irracional, y muy difícil predecir por donde podía atacar.

De camino a la salida, un niño se acercó a él. Aragorn no recordaba su nombre, pero había curado a su madre herida en la batalla el día anterior.

–Señor Enkil, ¿puede venir a ver a mi madre? Dice que le duele mucho el pecho –el niño le cogió de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarle en dirección a ella. A pesar de las circunstancias la voz del niño era extrañamente optimista y llena de esperanza.

Aragorn observó a su madre. Miraba con ansiedad a su hijo. Estaba, evidentemente, sufriendo, por más que tratara de disimularlo por él. Aragorn sintió la fuerza arrolladora de la curación en el pecho y en las puntas de los dedos. Sin embargo, no podía; tenía que irse.

–Lo siento –le dijo al niño, deteniéndole–. Tendrá que curarla otro. Yo ahora tengo que irme.

–Pero… –comenzó a decir el niño, sin comprender.

Aragorn le hizo un rápido gesto de disculpa y se fue.

Por el camino se cruzó con heridos a los que llevaban al hospital. Le dijeron que de momento, sus defensas aguantaban. Aragorn sintió cierto optimismo, pero se apresuró en llegar a su destino.

En cuanto llegó, vio que las tropas del khan estaban a punto de tomar el sector este. Estudió el terreno y vio el único punto que sus escasas fuerzas podrían defender: el espacio entre la muralla del Palacio, el bosque de los cerezos y el granero real. Allí comenzaba la ciudad. Podían construir ahí una barricada.

Encontró un grupo de hombres cerca y les ordenó construirla inmediatamente. Mientras, fue en busca del que dirigía la defensa de aquella zona.

Le encontró fácilmente. Era un hombre de mediana edad que había mostrado capacidad de liderazgo durante los primeros días de la revuelta. Aragorn no recordaba su nombre.

–Hay que retirarse de esta zona –le dijo–. No podemos defenderla. Están construyendo una barricada más atrás, en un lugar que podremos defender mejor.

–¿Y dejarles que tomen el Palacio? De ninguna manera –le respondió el otro lleno de odio.

–Lo van a tomar de todas maneras –dijo Aragorn–. Tarde o temprano.

–Mejor tarde que temprano. No se lo pienso regalar.

–Todos los que están aquí morirían inútilmente entonces. Ya somos bastante pocos. No podemos gastar una sola vida en vano, y menos por algo que ya está perdido. Ordena la retirada.

Y el otro hombre no pudo negarse ante semejantes palabras, pronunciadas con tanta convicción y fervor. Ordenó la retirada, y las tropas del khan tomaron el Palacio Real y todas las tierras que lo rodeaban, hasta el límite de la ciudad.

–¿Es así entonces como será el resto de la batalla? Presentar una resistencia inútil, retroceder, volver a resistir inútilmente y retroceder, hasta quedar reducidos a una zona ridícula y ser derrotados definitivamente. Y volver a la vida de antes. Prefiero resistir y morir que retroceder hasta la derrota y la esclavitud.

–¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó Aragorn.

–Andil.

–Solo mientra sigas vivo, Andil, podrás luchar y tendrás posibilidad de vencer. Es una pequeña posibilidad. Pero ahí está, esa pequeña esperanza, para que la persigas y luches por ella. Para ello, cuando se pueda, hay que sobrevivir. Es un privilegio que muchos de tus compañeros han perdido –Aragorn señaló a los cadáveres que les rodeaban–. Lucha por que sus muertes no sean en vano, y lucha por tu futuro y por el del resto de los esclavos. Hay mucho en juego aquí. No solo tu libertad, que ya seria bastante; o la mía, ni siquiera la de todos los esclavos de Num. Todo Rhun nos mira ahora. Todos los miles de esclavos de este país. Luchamos por ellos también. Por todos los niños hijos de esclavos, para que puedan seguir siendo libres.

Un silencio solemne acogió sus palabras. Todos los que se hallaban cerca se habían parado a escuchar. Andil no respondió, pero se quedó pensativo. Aragorn se dio cuenta de todas las miradas puestas en ellos, pero no las respondió. Se acercó a los heridos y se puso a trabajar. Dirigió una mirada rápida hacia el Oeste. Por allí debería aparecer su ejército, la única esperanza que tenían ahora. Empezaba a pensar como Hammad: tenía que haber ido él en persona para asegurarse de que vinieran. Ni siquiera sabía si habrían recibido su mensaje. Esperar en la incertidumbre era un suplicio. ¿Y cuánto tardarían en llegar, si es que iban a llegar?

* * *

Incluso el más pequeño sonido resonaba entre las altas paredes de la Sala del Trono, en el silencio lleno de terror que habían dejado tras de sí las palabras del Khan. Hamrazan, en cuanto ocupó de nuevo su Palacio, convocó ante él a todos los que había dejado a cargo de la ciudad, y les había hecho sentir su furia. Si no se hallara en un verdadero aprieto, hubiera ordenado ejecuciones para dar ejemplo. Pero tal como las cosas estaban, tenía que mostrar unidad frente a los esclavos rebelados contra él. Eso sí, dejó muy claro el destino que había corrido Sargon, y dio a entender que su furia aún no estaba aplacada, y que tal vez harían falta más castigos tras sofocar la revuelta, especialmente si no lograban un castigo ejemplar con los cabecillas de los esclavos que habían organizado aquella patochada de rebelión; un castigo que se grabara en las mentes de todos los esclavos durante generaciones y que pasara de padres a hijos: esto es lo único que se consigue con la rebelión. Porque él era el Khan y representaba el orden sagrado establecido que se remontaba al nacimiento de aquella nación. Sus dioses la habían ordenado así. Contra aquello no había victoria posible, no hasta el fin del mundo.

Cuando solo quedaron en la Sala tres personas: él, Radisha y su marido, Hamilcar, el Khan se volvió hacia su sobrina.

–Hija mía –le dijo–. Estoy decepcionado que esto pasara contigo al mando, no te lo quiero ocultar pues ya sabes que siempre he sido sincero contigo. Pero te perdono: sé que no has podido hacer más.

Radisha miraba al suelo, pues se había dado cuenta de que había cometido un terrible error. Si a los guardias que habían encerrado a Elessar cuando este había venido a pedir medicinas se les ocurriera contarle el suceso al Khan, este inmediatamente le conectaría con Enkil, el líder de la revuelta extranjero, el único esclavo de Gondor en Num. Y si investigara qué había sucedido con él y preguntara por qué ya no estaba en los calabozos, llegaría hasta ella, pues aunque nadie la había visto liberarle, uno de aquellos guardias sí la había visto coger las llaves de las celdas. A él Radisha le había ordenado cubrir otro puesto, para que no supiera que el esclavo encerrado había sido liberado. Pero si el Khan se enterara de ello, e interrogara a los guardias, aquella débil artimaña suya se veríá expuesta. Y entonces nada podría protegerla.

Cuando había tomado la decisión, había sabido que había riesgos, pero parecían lejanos. El peligro se había presentado antes de lo previsto. Tendría que vivir con ese miedo constante ahora. No le importaba lo que pudieran hacerle a ella; solo temía por su hijo.

–Gracias, Alteza –le respondió al Khan, inclinándose ante él–. Si me concedéis vuestro permiso, me gustaría retirarme a descansar. No estoy hecha para tantas emociones y ajetreos.

–Ve, hija, ve –le dijo Hamrazan–. Descansa tranquila.

Y Radisha salió apresuradamente de allí, en busca de su hijo.

Entonces entraron a la Sala del Trono dos hombres, que se acercaron al Khan y a Hamilcar. Se detuvieron a varios pasos y se inclinaron ante ellos.

–Sí –dijo Hamilcar–. Estos son los hombres de quienes os hablé, Alteza. Son discretos y eficientes, ya he tenido ocasión de comprobarlo, y los recomiendo con la seguridad que me da haber trabajado con ellos.

–Bien –respondió el Khan, acercándose a ellos–. Conseguid ropa apropiada e infiltraos entre ellos. Averiguad cuáles son sus planes, cómo se organizan y cómo mejor capturar a sus cabecillas: cuáles son sus rutinas y en qué momentos se quedan solos. Acabemos con esto lo antes posible.

Los dos espías se retiraron jurando que cumplirían con su misión y le traerían al Khan información valiosa. Cuando hubieron salido, el khan le dijo a Hamilcar:

–Ve al frente y ordena a nuestros capitanes que aflojen la presión sobre los esclavos de momento. Que les desgasten, pero que no acaben con ellos, o no tendremos a nadie que haga su trabajo luego. Confiemos en tus dos hombres por ahora, a ver que nos traen. A ver si podemos acabar con esta rebelión con las mínimas bajas. Luego nos espera una guerra con Gondor.

–Sí, Alteza.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Isabel:** no te puedo responder directamente pero mil gracias por tu comentario! Espero a partir de ahora tener más tiempo para escribir y subir más a menudo, aunque no puedo prometer nada :) este capítulo es un poco más corto pero no lo quería alargar más porque lo hubiera cortado luego en un sitio un poco raro... espero que lo disfrutes!

 **CAPÍTULO 14**

Aragorn se dirigió al frente del sur, el más violento de todos. Allí estaban las puertas de la ciudad, y más allá el terreno era llano, propicio para que el ejército atacante se asentara y dirigiera una efectiva ofensiva. Pero Hammad estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, observó Aragorn cuando llegó, organizando sus escasas fuerzas a lo largo de los muros, repeliendo el ataque. Sin embargo, el cansancio estaba haciendo mella en ellos. Llevaban luchando dos días sin apenas descanso, pues no eran suficientes para establecer turnos. En cambio, las fuerzas del khan estaban frescas y listas para la batalla, pues se turnaban cada varias horas en las primeras líneas.

No obstante, no atacaban con la ferocidad que esperaba Aragorn, sino más bien con comedimiento. Si quisiera, el Khan podría retomar la ciudad en menos de una hora. ¿A qué esperaba? ¿Qué estaba pensando?

Aragorn se acercó a la callejuela por donde los heridos escapaban de la batalla y eran llevados al hospital. Uno de ellos estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado ontra la pared mientras un compañero le sujetaba un vendaje improvisado contra una herida abierta en la frente.

–Hay que reforzar la defensa ahí –dijo Aragorn dirigiéndose a él y relevándole en el cuidado del herido. Apartó con cuidado el vendaje para examinar la herida. Era grave: profunda, y entre la sangre y el cabello, no podía ver bien si se había fracturado el cráneo. Se dio cuenta de que el otro hombre no se había movido.

–Ahí, entre esas dos calles. La muralla tiene un punto débil, ¿no lo ves? Están aprovechándolo para pasar…

Un soldado enemigo acababa de saltar la muralla, a diez pasos de ellos. A su alrededor la lucha no era demasiado intensa y tuvo tiempo de mirar en derredor y estudiar el terreno. Les vio a los tres en el callejón, y se paró en seco, observando a Aragorn fijamente. Inmediatamente, éste se dio cuenta de que le miraba extrañado, como preguntándose dónde le había visto antes. De pronto, su expresión se tornó en sorpresa y asombro, y Aragorn supo que acababa de ser reconocido.

Con la mano izquierda siguió sujetando el vendaje contra la herida, pero se llevó la derecha a la empuñadura de la espada. En su fuero interno, sabía que tendría que matar a aquel soldado: era eso o el desastre para él. No obstante, vaciló.

Antes de que pudiera decidirse y reaccionar, el hombre de su lado por fin de movió, lanzando gritos y pidiendo ayuda para cubrir aquella zona. Sin percatarse de nada de aquello, se abalanzó sobre el soldado que le había reconocido, y con una fiereza que le cogió desprevenido, le atravesó con su espada.

Sacudido, Aragorn ayudó a ponerse en pie al hombre herido.

–Vamos –le dijo–. Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Pasando su brazo por sus hombros, le ayudó a ponerse en pie. Caminaron lentamente hasta llegar al hospital, donde le atendió.

Siguió allí hasta el anochecer. Al caer la noche salió un momento a la plaza frente al hospital para descansar y comer algo. Se sentó bajo una palmera y masticó con pasimonia el pan y el queso que había cogido.

Contra su espalda, el tronco de la palmera era rugoso, duro y firme. Sus hojas arrojaban una suave brisa fresca, que ayudaba a sobrellevar el calor sofocante del aire de verano, inundado de gritos, sudor y miedo. La ciudad se hundía en el odio y el caos de la batalla, pero aquella palmera era indiferente a todo aquello. Alta y orgullosa, se alzaba sobre todos ellos, y allí seguiría aunque todos ellos murieran.

Aragorn apoyó su palma abierta en el tronco y alzó la cabeza para estudiar el follaje.

–Aunque muramos todos aquí, tú seguirás. Eso es suficiente para llenarme de esperanza murmuró–. Tal vez la siguiente genración recogerá nuestro testigo, y las cosas cambiarán, aunque nosotros fracasemos.

Un pequeño alboroto alteró la relativa paz de la plaza, llena de los familiares de los heridos. Entraron dos hombres llevando en una camilla a un herido. Detrás de ellos entró un grupo que venía del frente. Hammad estaba entre ellos y Aragorn vio que se agarraba el brazo izquierdo, manchado de sangre. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia ellos.

–Déjame ver –le dijo.

–Es sólo un corte –dijo Hammad.

–Aun así hay que limpiarlo –dijo Aragorn–. Y necesitará puntos. ¿Hay alguien más herido?

Se adelantó un hombre con el hombro sangrando. Aragorn lo examinó.

–No es grave –le tranquilizó–. Ahora lo lavaremos y lo coseremos. ¿Cómo están las cosas en el frente?

–Resistimos malamente –le dijeron–. Estamos a un paso de que retomen la ciudad.

–Cuando quieran lo harán –dijo Hammad–. Se están conteniendo, aunque no sé por qué, pero luchan como con desgana.

–Lo sé –dijo Aragorn–. Lo he visto. He estado allí antes.

–¿Por qué crees que lo hacen?

Aragorn sacudió la cabeza. –No sé. Algún plan deben tener.

–¿Y nosotros? –dijo uno–. ¿Qué plan tenemos?

–Luchar por nuestra libertad. Luchar hasta que nos la concedan, o morir.

Muchos otros se acercaron a ellos: mujeres, hombres, ancianos y niños. Todos querían escchar las noticias del frente y los planes de sus jefes, así como dar su propia opinión.

–Ese parece el fin más probable. Yo prefiero vivir como estábamos.

A esto siguieron numerosas protestas y enérgicas negaciones, pero muchos asintieron y murmuraron entre ellos. El miedo se extendió. Hammad se sintió impotente para parar aquello. Miró a Enkil, pero este tenía la mirada fija en el cielo más allá de sus cabezas, y parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, ajeno a las agitadas emociones a su alrededor. Pero notó su mirada y volvió sus ojos hacia él. Sólo recientemente Hammad se había acostumbrado a la mirada acerada de Enkil. No era solo el extraño color de sus ojos, sino que tenía la sensación de que Enkil podía ver todo lo que sentía. Era perturbador y sólo con el tiempo, al encontrar más amabilidad que dureza, había logrado relajarse ante él. Ahora, le miraba asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, comprendiendo lo que Hammad quería hacer. Habían mantenido en relativo secreto el hecho de que habían llamado al ejército de Gondor para que acudiera en su ayuda, pues no sabían cómo se lo tomaría la gente. Hammad mismo no lo encontraba agradable: aliarse con sus enemigos. Sentía que sólo lo toleraba por el respeto que le inspiraba Enkil. Bueno, y porque era la única ayuda que recibirían.

–Nosotros también tenemos un plan, Amrid –dijo Hammad volviéndose al hombre que había hablado–. Hemos pedido ayuda al ejército de Gondor.

Siguió un silencio a sus palabras. Algunos ya lo sabían y otros lo habían oído pero no lo habían creído. Pero para la mayoría aquello era nuevo. Algunos se rieron, pensando que era ridículo y tratando de encontrar el humor en la situación; otros, más serios, soltaron bufidos de desprecio y desdén

–¿Y por qué iban a venir? –dijo una mujer a la que Hammad no conocía.

–Enkil les ha llamado. Le ha escrito a su Rey, pidiéndole que vengan –respondió Hammad con toda la convicción que pudo.

Todos miraron a a Enkil, cuyo rostro no revelaba nada y que les miraba impávido. Nadie quería ser el que rompiera las normas de cortesía básicas, y despreciara la ayuda dada con buena buena voluntad, pues nadie dudaba de la buena voluntad de Enkil. Eran conocidos por todos los cuidados que incansablemente proporcionaba a los enfermos y heridos. Muchas de las familias de los que estaban ahí tenían algún miembro al que él había cuidado. Pero todos compartían el mismo recelo ante el país de Gondor y lo concerniente a él y hubo, inevitablemente, alguien que dijo lo que muchos sentían.

–El Rey Elessar no siente más que desprecio hacia nosotros. Aunque se dignara a arrastrarse hasta aquí, le diría que puede volver por donde ha venido. No queremos su ayuda.

Creó al instante uu clima incómodo, y muchos evitaron la mirada de Enkil avergonzados. En medio del silencio, una nueva voz habló:

–¿Y por qué querríamos que viniera? –dijo, llena de miedo–. Cuando llegue, acabará con nosotros también.

Inmediatamente, el miedo se extendió entre todos. Era más fácil refugiarse en aquella excusa.

–O nos hará sus esclavos.

–Nos llevará a la fuerza a su país.

–Prefiero ser esclavo en mi tierra.

–Mejor que servir a alguien como Elessar.

–Es un hombre sin escrúpulos.

–Nos castigará y nos hará hacer los trabajos más duros sin descanso.

–Yo he oído que resucita a los muertos para que le sirvan en su Corte, que es un antro de terror.

Todos se estremecieron de horro y se contagiaron del pánico. Se volvieron a Hammad.

–¿Por qué le habéis llamado? –dijeron con acusación.

Hammad no supo qué contestar, pues aquellas también eran sus dudas y sus miedos. Además, la herida del brazo le dolía y le impedía pensar con claridad. Miró a Enkil para que le ayudara y este alzó las manos para pedir silencio.

–Elessar no puede resucitar a los muertos –dijo cuando hubo suficiente silencio–, ni castiga a los que trabajan para él. Desaprueba la esclavitud y es vuestro único aliado ahora, si quereis seguir luchando por vuestra libertad. Os enfrentais ahora a una decisión: podéis rendiros o aceptar la ayuda que mi país puede ofreceros. Si os rendís, condenáis al resto de vuestro país, que os mira ahora con esperanza en sus propias batallas, y condenaís a vuestros hijos y a los hijos de vuestros hijos, a menos que ellos consigan triunfar donde vosotros fracaséis.

"Pero también podéis aceptar la ayuda que se os brinda. Sé bien que no todas las decisiones que tomamos son de nuestro agrado. Ser libre muchas veces significa tomar decisiones que nos son desagradables, pues la obligación y la necesidad pesan demasiado. Pero una vez hemos pasado ese trago amargo, nos damos cuenta de que el resto de la copa es más dulce de lo que pensábamos. Sé bien lo que se cuenta aquí sobre mi país. Dejadme deciros que la mayoría no es cierto. No somos crueles ni gozamos con el sufrimiento de nuestros enemigos; si bien es cierto que llevamos mucho tiempo en guerra, y que tal vez hayamos cometido en el pasado actos más violentos de lo necesario, e injustcias para con vosotros. Lo siento. Ojalá pudiera borrarlo, pero no puedo cambiar el pasado. Sin embargo, tenemos ahora, nosotros, la posibilidad de un futuro mejor. Por eso luchamos. Recordadlo cuando estéis en medio de la batalla, y dejadme ayudaros. Sería un honor para mí. Siempre me he pesado en el corazón saber que aquí la mayría vivíais con cadenas. He compartido vuestro destino, por un tiempo, pero ahora elijo luchar por mi libertad y la vuestra. Y si caemos en el combate, lo haremos siendo libres, con la serenidad y la dignidad que eso nos da. Habremos caído con honor.

Fue tal la fuerza de sus palabras, tal la genuida amistad que profesaba y la firmeza de su resolución que todos se sintieron movidos en sus corazones. De pronto, un hombre ya maduro y curtido por muchos años de trabajo en los campos se adelantó:

–Con vos, Señor, lucharemos y caeremos si es menester –dijo–. Sólo os pido que intercedáis ante vuestro rey para que, si gana la guerra, nos deje vivir en paz.

–No hará falta –respondió Aragorn–. Pero os lo prometo, si así os quedáis más tranquilos.

Todos asintieron, y calmados y templados los ánimos, muchos se dispersaron. Aragorn le hizo una seña a Hammad.

–Venid los que estéis heridos. Os curaré.

Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al hospital cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención: un hombre medio escondido entre las sombras de dos casas, observándoles atentamente. Aragorn se volvió hacia Hammad y le susurró en voz baja:

–Mira con disimulo detrás de ti, al hombre que está ahí apoyado contra la cerca, el de la camisa marrón. ¿Lo conoces? ¿Le has visto alguna vez?

Hammad miró y sacudió la cabeza.

–No, no lo creo. ¿Por qué?

–Sus ropas. Tiene la camisa manchada de barro: una mancha circular delante, pero por lo demás está oimpia. Más que limpia: parece nueva. No está apenas arrugada y la tela es de buen paño, aunque el color sea feo y burdo. Y sus zapatos también son buenos.

–Hammad bajó la vista y miró sus sandalias y las de Enkil.

–¿Y qué pasa?

–Me parece alguien que desea psar por uno de nosotros. Incluso su mancha es falsa, a mi juicio.

–¿Y para qué…?

–Para espiarnos –Aragorn miró con preocupación a Hammad–. No sé cuánto lleva ahí o cuánto habrá oído. Creo que deberíamos detenerle…

Aragorn se interrumpió, sobresaltado. El hombre se había desvanecido. Maldijo en voz baja.

–Tal vez no era nadie –dijo Hammad.

Aragorn se encogió de hombros, poco convencido.

–En cualquier caso, ya no podemos hacer nada. Si no era un espía, no debemos preocuparnos. Si lo era, sabrá cómo eludirnos si salimos tras él, especialmente con la ventaja que nos lleva. Más nos vale ir al hospital y reponer fuerzas apra mañana, y curarte esa herida. Quédate a dormir aquí. Yo iré a asegurarme de que las defensas aguanten por esta noche.

* * *

–¿Que hace qué? –dijo el khan.

Estaba reunido con Hamilcar y los dos espías a los que había enviado a espiar a los rebeldes.

–Trabaja en el hospital –le contestaron–. Se pasa ahí todo el día. Los demás curadores le piden consejo, y dicen que gracias a su ayuda se pudo parar un brote de peste qu asoló a la ciudad durante semanas. De hecho ya pocos quedan enfermos, aunque los heridos son numerosos.

–¿Y quién es? ¿Cuál es su verdadero nombre? –preguntó Hamilcar.

–Nadie lo sabe. Todo lo que se sabe con seguridad es que viene de Gondor.

Hamrazan estaba intrigado. Cómo. Cómo había sucedido aquello es lo que llevaba preguntándose desde que le llegara la noticia.

–¿Y el otro? –preguntó–. El llamado Hammad. ¿Quién es? ¿Cuál es su papel en todo esto?

–He averiguado que viene de las tribus del desierto –contestó uno de los espías–. Aunque lleva en Num muchos años como esclavo. Era supervisor en los campos antes de esto. Es el más violento de los dos, aunque fue el extranjero el primero que incitó a la rebelión. Es un hábil manipulador. Hace sólo un rato le he visto hablar a un grupo de hombres y mujeres dominados por el pánico, pues, Alteza, comienzan a ver lo imprudente e inútil del camino que han tomado. Pero el extranjero les calmó, aunque solo gracias a una gran mentira. Esos pobres miserables creen que el ejército de Gondor va a venir a ayudarles.

–¿Eso es lo que les ha prometido? –Hamrazan apenas creía lo que le estaban contando. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel esclavo de Gondor a hacer semejante promesa? ¿Cómo le habían creído? Aunque eso al menos era fácil de responder. Aquella gente era ignorante y cateta. No servían más que para el trabajo más simple, y aun así era difícil que lo hicieran rápido y bien. Pero era extraño. Aquella era una extraña historia; inverosímil e improbable–. Entonces pronto se darán cuenta de su error.

–El extranjero no es más que un manipulador y un cobarde que se mantiene alejado de las primeras líneas de la batalla. No tiene verdadero nervio guerrero. Pero Hammad sí. Es un fiero luchador. Hay que tener cuidado con él.

–¿Lucha en el frente?

–Sí, Alteza, hasta ahora en el frente del sur.

–Bien. Retiraos por ahora, pero no salgais del Palacio. Tal vez tenga más preguntas para vosotros.

Los dos hombres se inclinaron ante él y salieron.

–No son tan malas noticias –dijo Hamilcar–. Un cobarde y un violento que no cuenta con el número suficiente de hombres para luchar. Podemos derrotarlos con facilidad. Yo aconsejaría un golpe contundente en el frente del sur, matar o capturar a ese Hammad y avanzar, avanzar hasta el centro de la ciudad, hasta llegar al hospital, y ahí matar al extranjero. Después de eso, no tendrán más remedio que aceptar su derrota.

Aquello era lo mismo que había pensado Hamrazan. Parecía el curso evidente de acción, aunque tenía dudas. Sin embargo, no sabría señalar exactamente qué era lo que le hacía vacilar.

–Sí –dijo al fin–. Pero no los quiero muertos. Los quiero vivos. Quiero hablar con ellos, especialmente con el extranjero.

–Así se hará, Alteza.

–Hay que grabar a fuego una lección en las mentes de todos. Esto que ha ocurrido no puede volver a repetirse nunca.

–No, Alteza.

–Que comience el ataque mañana al alba. Todos los esfuerzos concentrados en el frente del sur.

–Daré la orden.

Hamilcar esperaba el permiso del Khan para retirarse, pero este aún tenía una última pregunta:

–¿Cómo está mi sobrina Radisha? ¿Y el pequeño Bassam?

–Mi hijo ya está harto del confinamiento. Pero por supuesto, aún no podemos dejarle salir del Palacio, no es seguro. Y mi mujer también se impacienta y languidece. Está pálida y como ausente.

Hamrazan hizo un sonido de desaprobación.

–Ordena entonces que vayan a entretenerles. Que suban unos cuantos bailarines para su disfrute. Y que preparen sus comidas favoritas.

Hamilcar asintió. –Con vuestro permiso, Alteza –e inclinándose se retiró.

* * *

Cuando el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de gris con la promesa del alba, Hammad bajó hacia las murallas. Encontró el lugar en una especie de calma tensa, y a Enkil observando lo que ocurría fuera con una expresión sombría en el rostro.

–No han atacado durante la noche –dijo cuando llegó a su lado, sin despegar la vista del ejército enemigo–. Pero han corrido de aquí para allá numerosos mensajeros, muchos desde y hacia el Palacio.

Y ante el silencio de Hammad, continuó: –Preparan algo.

Extrañamente, pensó Hammad, era la primera vez que veía a Enkil más preocupado que él. Aquel día Hammad se había levantado con una sorprendente calma, incluso buen humor, algo que no había sentido en años. Sabía bien que había llegado el momento. Había apostado fuete y ahora le tocaba pagar, y no se arrepentía lo más mínimo de sus decisiones. Hubiera deseado que las cosas fueran distintas, que hubieran podido triunfar, aunque fuera con la ayuda de Gondor. Miró a Enkil, que seguía observando las idas y venidas del ejército del khan; lo que podía verse en la penumbra, a la luz de las antorchas y del primer resplandor del sol; y pensó que tal vez vencer así no hubiera sido tan malo como antes había creído. Sin embargo, ¡ay!, eso ya nunca ocurriría. Gondor no vendría. Había sido una débil espranza, pero pero estéril al fin y al cabo. Pero era en verdad perturbador ver a Enkil, tan seguro y calmado siempre, incluso en las circunstancia más difíciles, con tanto temor en el rostro.

–Por cierto –dijo Hammad al fin–. Te reclaman en el hospital. Me pidieron que te avisara.

Y deliberadamente, miró hacia el frente, evitando su mirada. Nuevamente, tuvo la sensación de que Enkil sabía lo que estaba sintiendo. 7

–Bien – respondió simplemente Aragorn tras un breve silencio.

–Había varios heridos graves –insistió Hammad.

Entonces Aragorn se despegó de la muralla y se dio la vuelta.

–De acuerdo. Voy enseguida.

Pero apenas se había alejado unos pocos pasos cuando Hammad le llamó.

–¡Enkil!

Aragorn se volvió a mirarle.

–¿Sí?

–Solo… Sabes que no nos debes nada, ¿verdad?

–¿Perdón?

–No nos debes nada. A ninguno de los que estamos aquí.

Aragorn se paró a considerarlo. –Es cierto. Pero no sé bien qué quieres decir.

–Si tienes opción a una vida en tu país, vuelve. Se tienes la oportunidad, huye de aquí. El ejército del khan custodia poco el lado norte. Si puedes llegar a las montañas y atravesarlas, tal vez puedas escapar. No debes nada a nadie de aquí. Vive el resto de tu vida libre en tu país. Te lo has ganado. Coge provisiones y vete.

Aragorn sonrió suavemente.

–Podrías venir conmigo.

–No. En este país nací y aquí es donde quiero morir.

–Ya veo –dijo Aragorn–. Tienes pocas esperanzas de ganar esta guerra.

Hammad se sintió de pronto como cuando, de niño, fallaba en la tarea que el maestro le había impuesto, pero éste, benévolo, no le reprendía, sino que le trataba con indulgencia y paciencia, lo que convertía su fracaso en una sensación agridulce.

–No sé lo que va a pasar. Prefiero prepararme para lo peor.

Cayó el silencio entre ambos, y Aragorn se volvió a acercar a la muralla. Miró a lo lejos, hacia el oeste.

–Es cierto –dijo–. Mi responsabilidad es para con el Oeste de la Tierra Media, no más allá.

–Vuelve a tu tierra –dijo Hammad, aunque le extrañaron las palabras de Enkil. No entendía lo que quería decir.

–Y aún así –continuó Aragorn–. ¿No son Hombres los que habitan estas tierras? ¿Por qué siento entonces esta responsabilidad?

Aragorn cavilaba con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Hammad sabía que sus preguntas no esperaban respuesta, aunque de ningún modo hubiera sabido cómo responderlas.

–Es terrible la esclavitud –dijo Aragorn al fin en un murmullo–. ¿No deberíamos luchar contra ella con todo lo que tenemos, Hammad?

Entonces Hammad rió. Miró alrededor a los pocos hombres que había por allí, muchos descansando donde podían y otros vigilando. Todos estaban exhaustos.

–Ese es el problema, que lo que tenemos no es suficiente.

–Aún… –comenzó a decir Aragorn.

–No, Enkil –le interrumpió Hammad–. No van a venir. Es demasiado tarde. Ya deberían haber llegado.

Y hoy es el día del mazazo contundente, se dijo para sus adentros.

Aragorn se dio cuenta de que nada de lo que dijera serviría para alentarle.

–Estaré en el hospital –dijo finalmente, con énfasis. Quería que el otro entendiera que no pensaba irse.

Hammad asintió, comprendiendo, y Aragorn bajó de allí y se alejó en silencio, caminando por las calles de una ciudad que contenía la respiración antes del golpe.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Isabel:** muchas gracias por tu comentario! Espero que también disfrutes de este capítulo!

 **CAPÍTULO 15**

Apenas una hora más tarde, la batalla se reanudó. El Khan había dado la orden de atacar con fuerza y de retomar de una vez la ciudad, y sus soldados obedecieron con presteza. Enfrentados con las fuerzas sublevadas, abrumadas por la fatiga y el cansancio y sin apenas entrenamiento militar, a pesar de la pasión de Hammad y de los otros líderes, los soldados atacantes ganaron la batalla con facilidad. En apenas unas horas conquistaron las murallas. Usando escalas, treparon al interior de la ciudad y abrieron las puertas. Los sublevados huyeron precipitadamente al interior de la ciudad. Solo unos pocos quedaron luchando hasta el final; entre ellos Hammad, que fue hecho prisionero y llevado ante el Khan, en su Palacio.

Entonces Hamrazan dio la orden de acabar con toda resistencia, y ordenó que le trajeran vivo a Enkil, el otro instigador de la rebelión: que atacaran el hospital donde se escondía, y que si hacía falta le prendieran fuego, pero que lo capturasen vivo. Aquel día ambos hombres serían quemados en la hoguera, frente a todos. Cualquiera que después de eso siguiera resistiéndose a la autoridad del Khan, sufriría el mismo destino.

Hacia el mediodía, se oyeron en el hospital los gritos de los que huían del frente. Aragorn se asomó a una de las ventanas del piso superior y vio a hombres, mujeres y niños corriendo en aquella dirección. Detrás venían los soldados del Khan, matando a los más lentos y rezagados, a los que no podían correr tan rápido: los niños, sobre todo. La respiración se le cortó en la garganta viendo aquello. Nunca había visto tanta cobardía en una guerra. Lleno de rabia y de dolor por aquellas vidas inocentes, apretó el marco de la ventana, y pronto su mano derecha bajó como con voluntad propia a la empuñadura de la espada que Hammad le había dado y que aún no había desenfundado; pero en cuanto se dio cuenta la soltó. ¿No había rechazado él la violencia y la matanza al ver que hacían mayor mal que el bien que conseguían? ¿No causaría él más daño que el que esperaba evitar, si salía a la batalla? De pronto sus recuerdos volaron a una época más sencilla, y más oscura a la vez: cuando al final de su juventud volvió al Norte, y salía a patrullar con sus montaraces: empuñaba las armas entonces para proteger a los inocentes y a aquellos que no podían defenderse. Y lo mismo haría ahora, decidió con firmeza. Haría falta un hombre con un estómago –o un corazón– más fuerte que el suyo para mantenerse al margen ahora. No lo tenía. Tal vez aquello fuera una debilidad, o la mala sangre que permanecía aún en sus venas, contaminada por la violencia después de pasar la mayor parte de su vida inmerso en la guerra. Tal vez iría a su perdición, pero ahora debía luchar. Desenvainó la espada y la estudió. No tenía el linaje ni la longitud o la resistencia de Andúril, pero serviría. Era buena hoja.

Pasó el dedo por el filo. –No sé si alguien alguna vez te dio un nombre, pero hagamos igualmente que los hombres crueles teman tu brillo.

Empuñando la espada, bajó rápidamente las escaleras. Tan rápido iba que apenas vio a Adio, que le hacía señas para llamarle; hasta que éste le agarró por el brazo y le detuvo.

–Dicen que se dirigen hacia aquí y que vienen a por ti. Ya han capturado a Hammad. Van a atacar el hospital. Traen antorchas para prenderle fuego.

Una furia blanca dominó entonces a Aragorn. Miró a todos aquellos que se hallaban allí: los heridos y enfermos, muchos perdidos en el delirio y el dolor, demasiado débiles para siquiera ponerse en pie. Morirían indefensos, y a los hombres del khan no les pesaría.

–Que lo intenten –y tanta ira había en su voz que Adio se apartó de él. Entonces Aragorn le miró–. Pero necesito tu pañuelo.

Perplejo, Adio se tocó con mano temblorosa el ancho pañuelo que llevaba en la cabeza.

–¿Mi pañuelo? –preguntó extrañado, pero ya se lo estaba quitando.

Aragorn lo cogió y se lo puso a modo de turbante alrededor de la cabeza, dejando suelto un extremo y tapándose la cara con él, de manera que sólo sus ojos quedaban visibles.

–Gracias –le dijo a Adio.

–¿Y por qué no quieres que se te vea el rostro?

Aragorn le miró a los ojos: prácticamente podía ver las conjeturas de Adio en sus ojos, ninguna ceerca de la verdad. Sonrió, pero sin humor.

–Cuando triunfemos –le dijo–, te lo diré.

Y se fue sin esperar respuesta.

Cuando se halló bajo el sol, entre los que huían de la batalla, buscó a su alrededor a aquellos que aún podrían luchar, y les llamó para que le siquieran.

–No podemos dejar que se acerquen al hospital. Los que están aquí no pueden defenderse. Todos los que no estéis heridos y podáis luchar, venid conmigo. Aún no es momento de rendirse.

Un grupo de mujeres se acercó a ellos, y dijeron que lucharían a su lado. Aragorn asintió, pues vio en sus ojos su determinación, y nada de lo que dijera las disuadiría. Además, no tenía derecho a adarles ninguna orden. No era señor de nadie aquí.

Todos sin embargo le miraban como a su líder, pero también con extrañeza al verle con la cara tapada. Podían reconocerle fácilmente: su voz y su acento eran conocidos por todos, y sus ojos claros eran claramente distintivos, pero se preguntaban por qué se ocultaba.

Aragorn los condujo a frenar el avance de los soldados del khan, y a su paso, exhortaba a todos los que se encontraban a unirse a ellos, y cuando se toparon con las tropas enemigas, lo hicieron con una compañía de no menos de doscientas personas; pero la noticia de aquella nueva resistencia se fue extendiendo e insuflando nuevo valor en los corazones de los sublevados, que ya habían aceptado la derrota.

Los que luchaban al lado de Aragorn lo hacían con especial fiereza, siguiendo su ejemplo, al verle a él luchar con tanto coraje y habilidad, pues se movía sin aparente dificultad entre las espadas de sus enemigos, derrotándolos con unos pocos movimiento de su espada, de manera que todos se creían con la misma habilidad, y los soldados del khan se vieron, para su sorpresa y vergüenza, repelidos de nuevo hasta los límites de la ciudad, y se volvieron a cerrar y a apuntalar las puertas.

Fueron largas horas de lucha intensa y sin tregua. Acabaron todos el día extenuadas, agotados los cuerpos, pero renovados de espíritu con nueva esperanza, y alababan a Aragorn, y gritaban el hombre por el que le conocían: Enkil.

Aquellas nuevas no tardaron en llegarle al Khan, que las recibió atónito. ¿No era el extranjero un simple curador? Ya caía la tarde, y él había declarado que aquel día quemaría en la hoguera a los dos líderes de aquella revuelta. Sólo tenía a uno.

Hizo anunciar por toda la ciudad que él, como Juez Supremo, castigaba al esclavo Hammad por rebelarse contra el orden sagrado. Moriría en la hoguera, frente al Palacio Real y bajo el emblema del Ojo, y por el poder que tenía condenaba a su espíritu a vagar sin descanso por los infiernos. Había ordenado que los dioses no recogieran su alma para su eterno descanso.

Fue aquel castigo el que terminó por quebrantar la serenidad y a firmeza de Hammad. Siempre había mirado a la muerte como una liberación. Pero jamás encontraría descanso. Sufriría tormento eterno. Se había enfrentado a alguien muy por encima de él. El Khan tenía poderes absolutos sobre todos ellos. ¿Por qué había comenzado aquella lucha? ¿Por qué había escuchado las palabras de Enkil? Se llenó por completo de amargura, pues le había llegado la noticia de que Enkil había salido a luchar, y que había reconquistado todo el terreno perdido. ¿Por qué no había salido antes y había luchado junto a él. Hubiera evitado que le capturasen y que le fueran a matar. ¿Cómo era posible que alguna vez hubiera confiado en él?

Aquellos anuncios por parte del Khan alarmaron y llenaron a Aragorn, que no se había esperado una muerte tan cruel para Hammad. Corrió al frente del este, y allí, frente a la barricada que él mismo había ordenado construir el día anterior, y bajo las murallas del Palacio, vio la madera apilada y rociada de combustible: la hoguera donde pensaban quemar a su amigo.

Estaba rodeado por decenas de soldados, y había muy cerca un estrado con varias sillas, donde se sentaría el khan y sus acompañantes. Pero a este lado de la barricada, todos los sublevados contemplaban la escena en silencio, llenos de aprensión, y sobrecogidos de miedo, olvidada la alegría de haber vencido aquel día en la batalla.

El sol era un disco rojo que ya había emprendido su camino hacia el horizonte y que lo inundaba todo de un fulgor cárdena. El tiempo se había detenido, y la atención de toods estaba puesta en la hoguera que iban a prender.

Aragorn subió con rapidez a una azotea, justo al límite que marcaba la barricada, y la más próxima a la enorme plaza en la que se apostaban los soldados rodeando la pira. En ese momento vio al khan, acompañado de Radisha y de un soldado con uniforme de oficial al que recordaba del día de su parlamento con el khan. Hamilcar. Se sentaron en las sillas preparadas para ellos, y los tambores redoblaron. Los soldados abrieron un pasillo desde la puerta del Palacio hasta la pira, y por allí trajeron a Hammad, a quien ataron a un poste en medio de los leños rociados de aceite.

El Khan mandó levantar una bandera blanca tras él, en señal de la tregua que imperaría durante la ejecución, y luego hizo un gesto al soldado que esperaba al lado de la hoguera con una antorcha para que la prendiera.

Aragorn miraba desesperadamente alrededor, a la plaza, buscando algo que le ayudara. Había demasiados soldados para un ataque abierto y aún en el caso en que pudiera organizar a los hombrs, inmovilizados por el miedo que el Khan les provocaba, para tal ataque, la hoguera habría sido prendido y Hammad consumido por las llamas antes de que pudieran llegar a él.

Entonces vio bajó él, en la calle, a un hombre con un gran arco, robado sin duda a alguno de los soldados.

–¡Tú! –le gritó–. ¡Lánzamelo! ¡Lánzame tu arco!

Pero el hombre no se daba cuenta de que era él a quien llamaban. Por suerte, el que estaba a su lado sí lo hizo, y le indicó que mirara hacia arriba.

–¡Lánzame tu arco! –repitió Aragorn.

El hombre obedeció y Aragorn lo recogió, junto al carcaj que le lanzaron a continuación. Colocó rápidamente una flecha y apuntó, lamentando los años que hacía que no practicaba.

Y justo en el momento en que el encargado de prender la hoguera acercaba la antorcha, una flecha atravesó su mano, clavándola firmemente a la antorcha. El soldado lanzó un aullido de dolor y dio un paso atrás.

–¡Enciende la hoguera, inútil! –le dijeron los que estaban a su lado, mientras todos miraban en la dirección en que había venido la flecha. Pero no pudieron distingugir al culpable, pues Aragorn había ocultado el arco tras el muro de la azotea. Aquellos que tenían arco lo prepararon y apuntaron en dirección de la barricada, pero el khan se puso en pie y gritó:

–¡Alto! ¡Alto! Estamos en medio de una tregua, y no seremos nosotros quienes la quebrantemos. Haced lo que hemos venido a hacer y prended la hoguera.

Pero el hombre con la mano atravesada sólo pensaba en que le tenían que ayudar a quitarse la flecha y la antorcha, y para eso tenía que apagarla, así que la hundió en la arena y la apagó. A su alrededor le gritaron indignados, y le insultaban. Otro soldado se acercó con una antorcha, pero una nueva flecha se clavó en su mano, y siguió el ejemplo de su compañero, hundiendo la antorcha en la arena.

Ahora ninguno se atrevía a prender la hoguera, pero habían localizado el lugar desde donde habían lanzado las flechas, y un soldado disparó a la azotea donde estaba Aragorn, que se agachó y se ocultó detrás del muro.

–¡Alto! –volvió a repetir el Khan, y se puso en pie–. Respetad la tregua, aunque ellos no lo hagan. En cuanto a ti –dijo dirigiéndose a la azotea donde estaba Aragorn–, arroja tu arco y contempla la acción de la justicia. No te haremos nada si dejas tu arma.

Entonces Aragorn se puso de pie con cuidado y exclamó:

–¿Justicia? ¿Acaso ha recibido ese hombre un juicio justo? Eso no es justicia: es un asesinato, y uno cruel.

Todos escuchaban estupefactos y llenos de temor. Nadie se había atrevido jamás a dirigirse de semejante manera al Khan. Los esclavos sublevados se encogieron. Ahora la ira del Khan sería terrible y lo pagaría con ellos. Hamamd en especial temía que lo pagara aún más con él.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, el Khan habló con voz suave, aunque firme.

–Yo soy la Justicia y la Ley en este país. Aunque un extranjero poco sabrá de estas cosas. Pues supongo que eres ese al que llaman Enkil.

Aragorn no contestó.

–¿Por qué no te descubres el rostro? –pidió el Khan con amabilidad.

Pero Aragorn no se movió ni dijo palabra alguna.

–Han llegado a mis oídos historias sobre lo que has dicho y hecho en esta ciudad –el Khan hizo una pausa, pero tampoco esta vez consiguió una respuesta–. Has cometido graves crímenes contra la ley de este país.

Entonces Aragorn apoyó un codo sobre el muro frente a él, y la barbilla sobre su mano, mientras seguía mirando al Khan sin decir nada.

–Ahora estás a salvo –dijo el Khan con solemnidad–. Impera la tregua. Pero has de saber que debes enfrentarte a las consecuencias de tus actos.

Todos miraban al extranjero con inquietud. En ese momento, nadie hubiera querido estar en su posición.

–Parece que el Khan respeta su palabra dada sólo a veces. Sólo cuando le conviene –dijo Aragorn–. Porque salió a declararle la guerra a Gondor cuando había jurado que imperaría la paz.

Hamrazan se sonrió interiormente. Gondor era uno de los argumentos más potentes a su favor. Le gustaba. Nunca dejaba de levantar pasiones entre todos los habitantes de Rhun. Había sido imprudente el extranjero al decir eso pues no lograría que ningún hombre de Rhun simpatizara con Gondor. Cómo había logrado que le hicieran caso aquellos esclavos era un misterio para él. ¿Quién era? Le picaba la curiosidad.

El khan emitió una sonrisa afligida. –Una triste necesidad, me temo, y lamento todas las vidas que ha costado a este país. Pero Gondor es un peligro real, y hay que hacerle frente, o el daño a nuestra gran nación sería peor. A todas, en verdad. Si le dejáramos impune, el rey de Gondor tiranizaría todas las naciones que pudiera.

Los soldados a su alrededor murmuraron, y tras la barricada, los sublevados callaban. Guardaban silencio y evitaban mrarse unos a otros.

–¿Tú lamentas las vidas perdidas? –exclamó Aragorn, incrédulo. No sentía ninguna calma ya–. Yo lloro por los que han muerto en Ithilien y en Anórien, y por todos aquellos de mi país, y del tuyo, que se vieron envueltos en una guerra que no querían –Aragorn tuvo que detenerse. La furia acalló su voz.

–Nadie quiere la muerte –aprovechó para decir el Khan–. Pero hay que defenderse. Ahora más que nunca. Pues me he enterado, gracias a los cielos, que planeas traer hasta nuestras puertas al ejército de Gondor. Ahora más que nunca hemos de luchar para evitar nuestra masacre. ¡Ay! Has embaucado a mi pueblo, con mentiras le has vuelto en mi contra, para dividirnos y abrirle el camino a tu rey, para que conquiste lo que de otra manera no podría conquistar jamás.

Los soldados lanzaron gritos de furia, y entre los sublevados, algunos comenzaban a murmurar, y decían:

–Lo dije. Yo lo avisé.

–Ahora –dijo el Khan, e hizo un gesto para pedir silencio–. Ahora debemos unirnos. No podemos permitirnos estar así de divididos. Por eso –dijo llevándose una mano al corazón–, yo perdono a todos los aquellos que se han sublevado contra mí. Sólo será necesario el castigo de los dos cabecillas de esta revuelta –hizo una breve pausa y luego continuó–. Así que os pido que me entreguéis a ese al que llamais Enkil, y que nos unamos para hacer frente al rey de Gondor, que viene para aniquilarnos.

Con sus armas, los soldados golpeaban el suelo, en un estrépito violento para animar a los que estaban al otro lado de la barricada a seguir las palabras del Khan. Pero entre estos reinaba el silencio, un silencio tenso como un látigo. Miraban hacia arriba, hacia Enkil, y se preguntaban cómo no habían visto sus intenciones antes. Sin embargo, en el fondo de sus corazones aguantaba firme una última resistencia a traicionarle y entregarle. El miedo, no obstante, avanzaban, y la tentación de rendirse era demasiado fuerte.

Entonces Aragorn se subió de un salto al muro frent ea él, de manera que no había nada entre él y el vacío.

–¿Quién fue, sin embargo, Hamrazan, el que pidió la paz, y quién el que la rechazó? En aquel parlamento, ¿recuerdas?, al comienzo de esta guerra. Tú la rechazaste. Te interesaban sólo las ganancias que pudieras obtener: dinero y esclavos. Esclavos. ¿Quién es el que esclaviza a su pueblo –Aragorn señaló a los que estaban bajó él, que le escuchaban atentos y asombrados–, y quién el que gobierna a hombres libres? Desde que estoy aquí, hasta el día de hoy, no he empuñado un arma para dañar a nadie de los que aquí viven, sino muy al contrario. Los que están aquí bien lo saben –entonces se llevó una mno a la cabeza y se desató el pañuelo que la cubría, revelando su rostro–. Yo soy el Rey Elessar, y no deseo ningún mal para los que habitan estas tierras, antes bien, deseo que vivan libres y en paz.

Siguió un inmediato silencio que pareció durar una eternidad pero que sólo duró un momento.

Si se hubieran cambiado el suelo y el cielo de lugar, y si el sol en lugar de iluminar cegara, no causaría más aturdimiento en todos y hasta el último de los presentes que el que aquella revelación causó. Por un momento el mundo pareció girar y caer de su eje, para volverse a colocar al instante, y fue como si nada hubiera pasado y Aragorn no hubiera hablado.

Y aún así, todo había cambiado, pues Hamrazan no pudo disimular el asombro y el odio que sintió, y a su lado Hamilcar se puso en pie para ver bien el rostro del Rey Elessar, y algunos de los soldados que allí estaban lo reconocieron también. Confirmaron la verdad a sus compañeros, y sus voces se oyeron el otro lado de la barricada, de manera que los esclavos sublevados decían:

–¿Pero es cierto? ¿Es verdad que es el Rey de Gondor? –y no dejaban de mirarle.

Y al lado del Khan, Hamilcar murmuró:

–¿Qué hacemos? ¿Le disparamos?

–Nada me gustaría más, a excepción de arrancarle yo mismo el corazón –el khan hizo el gesto, lleno de rabia–. Pero no serviría de nada. Mírale, está listo para saltar hacia atrás y ponerse a salvo en un instante. Y no quiero convertirle en un mártir. No hay nada peor para una causa.

Pero comenzaba a temer. Antes no había creído de verdad que el ejército de Gondor fuera a venir. Sus exploradores le habían dicho que les habían visto levantar el campamento, pero no habían visto en qué dirección habían marchado. Todos habían supuesto, dado el Tratado que acababan de firmar, que volvían a Gondor. ¿Pero y si no? Cuando había pensado que un hombre cualquiera les había llamado, por supuesto había pensado que jamás vendrían. Pero ahora resultaba que ese Enkil era Elessar, y por tanto era muy probable que el ejército de Gondor le obedeciera. No obstante, acababan de firmar un Tratado de Paz. ¿Y cómo había hecho Elessar llegar aquella orden? ¿Cómo sabían si había sido recibida?

Las dudas le carcomían, pero en la incertidumbre la mejor estrategia era protegerse, y probablemente, y probablemente la mejor protección ahora era Elessar. Si le tuvieran de rehén, el ejército de Gondor, si venía, no se atrevería a atacarles. Y tal vez ese miserable atado al poste de su pira con expresión de patético estupor fuera un buen medio para capturar a Elessar.

–Metedle de nuevo dentro de Palacio –ordenó Hamrazan. Y en voz alta y clara, dijo–. Bien, Elessar, parece que ahora los bandos están claros: o Rhun, o Gondor. Todos los que están contigo están contra Rhun. Por eso ahora sólo será necesario que pague uno de vosotros. O tú o él –dijo señalando a Hammad–. Tú decides.

Y los soldados se replegaron de nuevo dentro de los mmuros, llevándose a Hammad con ellos. Pero dentro de Palacio, Hamrazan dijo a Hamilcar:

–Tal vez donde el miedo ha fracasado la codicia triunfe: corre la voz entre esos desgraciados: cien monedas de oro para el que me traiga a Elessar vivo.


	16. Capítulo 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Aragorn suspiró y se deslizó hasta el suelo. Un paso adelante y dos hacia atrás. Así se sentía desde que había empezado aquella maldita guerra, que parecía no acabarse nunca. ¿Dónde estaba su ejército? ¿Cuándo iban a venir? ¿Le habrían ignorado, o no dado credibilidad a su mensaje? ¿O jamás les había llegado? ¿Por qué no habría ido él en persona? Tenían que llegar ya, o sería demasiado tarde. Estaban andando sobre una cuerda floja, y a punto de perder el equilibrio. Nada le impedía al khan aniquilarles si se lo proponía, y él, revelándose, le acababa de dar un nuevo motivo para hacerlo. Ay, ¿qué había hecho?

Se había dejado llevar por la rabia. Perdida estaba toda la paz de las últimas semanas, la serenidad de la curación. En cambio ahora le dominaba el fuego de la lucha. Al escuchar las mentiras del khan, al ver sus intentos de manipulación, de usar el miedo para convencer a sus oponentes, algo en su interior había dicho basta. No dejaría que Hamrazan le usara para implantar el terror en los que se habían sublevado.

Lentamente se puso en pie y se acercó al lado oeste de aquella azotea, escrutando el horizonte. Nada. A la luz del crepúsculo, no se veía nada, ni siquiera la luz diminuta de lejanas antorchas que marcaran la presencia de su ejército.

Siguió observando y esperando durante varios minutos, a pesar de saber bien lo poco probable que era que aparecieran. Bajo él, las calles estaban silenciosas. Algunos andaban de aquí para allá, hablando en susurros. Alrededor de las murallas, muchos vigilaban, pero los soldados no atacaban. Aragorn se sintió irritado. Comenzaba a hartarse de los juegos del khan. Ahora atacaba abiertamente, ahora no. La tensión y la incertidumbre, no saber bien a qué atenerse, cómo prepararse; eso era lo peor de todo. Hamrazan se creía con derecho a jugar con ellos, dueño de la vida y la muerte de todos los que allí estaban.

Aragorn respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. No quería dejar que la ira le dominase, pese a que la sentía viva dentro de él. Era mala consejera. Pero estaba en una encrucijada entre la ira y el dolor. Habían pasado tantas vidas por sus manos, había visto tanto sufrimiento causado por la enfermedad y las heridas de batalla; por las heridas mentales causadas por la vida entera pasada en la esclavitud. Todos aquellos que se habían sublevado, todos a su manera estaban rotos. Nunca habían gozado de algo tan imprescindible como la libertad. Jamás habían conocido la dicha. Él podía sentir todo aquel sufrimiento, y si lo dejara, el dolor podría muy bien destruirle. Sólo le quedaba la ira y la lucha.

Secándose las lágrimas que habían corrido por sus mejillas, bajó hasta la calle y se puso a andar, por inercia, hacia el hospital. Nadie le reconoció en la oscuridad.

Cuando llegó, Adio le recibió con una sonrisa cansada, pero llena de alivio, en su rostro arrugado.

–Menos mal que has frenado el avance del ejército. No sé cómo nos las habríamos apañado aquí ni qué habría sido de nosotros. Pero por ahora el peligro ha pasado.

Aragorn no supo qué contestar a eso. De ninguna manera había pasado, pero no tenía valor para decirlo. Así que asintió levemente, frotándose los ojos, y fue a entrar.

–Y Enkil –dijo Adio cogiéndole del brazo–. Lanya ya empeorado. ¿Puedes echarle un vistazo?

Aragorn la examinó, pero pronto vio que lo único que podría hacer era darle algo para el dolor. Había sido herida en la batalla el día anterior, pero no veía probable que sobreviviera aquella noche. Fue al almacén y cogió las hierbas y un mortero para machacarlas. Volvió sumido en la tarea, y tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que la atmósfera del hospital había cambiado y de que todos le miraban.

–Vuelan las noticias –dijo, acercándose a Lanya. Todos los que se encontraban en su camino se echaron a un lado precipitadamente. Aragorn quiso tranquilizarles, pero se calló. Estaba tan cansado. Tan cansado de luchar contra los prejuicios y las mentiras, cansado de luchar contra la enfermedad y las heridas, exhausto de cuerpo también después de la batalla de aquél día. No dijo nada; no conseguiría nada.

Echó agua hirviendo en la mezcla de hierbas, mojó un paño en la infusión y lavó la herida de Lanya, consciente de todas las miradas puestas en él.

Adio se acercó a él.

–No es cierto, ¿verdad? –dijo en voz baja, dubitativo–. Nos han contado que has dicho que…

–¿Por qué iba a mentir? –respondió Aragorn.

–Pero no lo entiendo… –dijo Adio, estudiando con extrañeza a la mujer inconsciente entre ellos, y a Aragorn sentado a su lado en la cama, alzando su cabeza para darle a beber la infusión contra el dolor que había preparado–. Todo este tiempo había pensado que estabas de nuestro lado. ¿Por qué si no…? –Adio gesticuló, señalando a Lanya y al resto de camas ocupadas por los heridos y enfermos.

Aragorn depositó con cuidado la cabeza de Lanya en la almohada, pero miró encendido a Adio.

–Estoy de vuestro lado. Ya os lo he dicho, y pensaba que ya os lo había probado lo suficiente –Aragorn alzó la voz, que resonó por toda la sala–. ¿Qué más queréis que haga?

Y sin esperar respuesta, salió a grandes pasos hacia el patio interior. La luna lo iluminaba de plata. Parecía, en aquel momento, que la ciudad estuviera serena.

Adio le siguió. –No dudo… no dudamos de ti. Pero sí del Rey Elessar.

–Yo soy el Rey Elessar.

–Pero nosotros somos hombres de Rhun. No… no es justo esto que has hecho. No eras más que un cualquiera, y nos diste ese empujón para luchar. Nos prometiste la libertad. Si esperas que te obedezcamos como si fuéramos tus súbditos… No. No eres nuestro rey. Somos de Rhun. Es nuestro país –Adio hablaba casi con miedo. Le costaba decir esas palabras. No miraba al hombre frente a él, pero las pronunció con firmeza, resuelto a seguir adelante.

–¿Cuándo me he puesto yo a daros órdenes como si fuera vuestro rey? ¿Cuándo he dicho que quiero que me obedezcáis a mí y que dejéis de ser hombres de Rhun?

–Pero eres el rey de Gondor.

–¿Y eso significa que no podemos estar en el mismo bando?

–Sí.

Aragorn se sintió como si le hubieran abofeteado.

–¿De veras? ¿Por qué?

–Un hombre no puede pertenecer a dos países a la vez. Y el nuestro es Rhun. El tuyo es Gondor, y siempre obrarás en interés de tu país.

De pronto Aragorn comprendió.

–Ya veo. Es por lo que ha dicho el Khan, ¿verdad? Si estáis conmigo estáis contra Rhun –hizo una pausa y miró a Adio, que se encogió de hombros–. Yo no quiero eso. Quiero una Rhun mejor, donde nadie sea esclavo de nadie. Es por lo que he luchado a vuestro lado. Jamás os he engañado. Siempre os he ayudado.

–Pero sí nos has engañado. Jamás nos has dicho quién eras.

Aragorn apartó la vista y no supo qué contestar. ¿Cómo decir que no había confiado en ellos? Y ahora les pedía que confiaran en él.

–Porque siempre temí esto –ya se habían dicho suficientes mentiras. Una más no ayudaría a nadie. Lo único que quedaba era la sinceridad ahora, aunque su prudencia le dictaba que guardara silencio–. Temí exactamente esto. Vuestros prejuicios sobre mí. Porque dijera lo que dijera, e hiciera lo que hiciera, para vosotros el rey Elessar era un monstruo, ¿y acaso os hubiera hecho cambiar de idea? ¿Y qué habría sido de mí entonces? No seamos tan inocentes, Adio, para pensar que yo hubiera salido bien parado.

Fue Adio esta vez el que apartó la vista. Pero estaba ofendido, aunque reconociera que no era mentira lo que el otro decía.

–O que alguien hubiera tratado de aprovecharse de la situación, en perjuicio de mi país –prosiguió Aragorn suavemente–. No quiero siquiera imaginarlo.

"Pero no entiendo –dijo tras una pausa–. Pensaba que os había convencido de que no tenéis nada que temer de mí. Os dije que el Rey Elessar vendría y que os ayudaría y me creísteis. ¿Por qué ahora os asustáis?

–Bueno –dijo Adio–. Yo por mi parte jamás creí que fuera a venir el ejército de Gondor a ayudarnos, y sé que muchos otros tampoco.

–¿Por qué?

–Pensábamos que eras… no sé, un miembro de la Corte o algo así. Que estabas cerca del rey, pero que de ninguna manera te hubiera hecho caso y hubiera traído a su ejército para ayudar a sus enemigos –su tono estaba entre la mofa y la diversión–. No quisimos decir nada para no desmoralizar al resto. Hubo muchos que sí lo creyeron.

Entonces cambió de expresión, y abrió mucho los ojos. –¿Pero entonces es verdad que van a venir?

Pero Aragorn alzó una mano para detenerle.

–No lo sé –dijo con abatimiento–. Si hubieran recibido mi mensaje, ya deberían haber llegado.

Siguió un silencio carente de la tensión anterior, mientras ambos se sumían en sus pensamientos. Adio observó de abajo arriba al hombre a su lado, con ropas simples, sandalias, sucio de polvo y sangre y despeinado.

–¿Estás seguro de que es verdad? No tienes aspecto de Rey.

Aragorn sonrió y soltó una risa apacible. –Bueno, hago lo que puedo. No he vivido con las mejores condiciones últimamente.

Adio sonrió y respondió a su mirada llena de humor. Y triste, a la vez. Le inundó un profundo desasosiego. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo intensa que era la mirada de Enkil, y nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable. Pero no encontró sino benevolencia en sus ojos. Ah, pero ya lo sabía, ¿no? Él ya sabía que Enkil no tenía sino buenas intenciones. Había pasado incontables horas trabajando a su lado. ¿Por qué iba a ser el rey Elessar distinto?

Aragorn soltó un suspiro, se frotó los ojos y dejó caer los hombros.

–Creo que deberías ir a descansar –dijo Adio–. La habitación del ático está libre. Ve allí y duerme. Creo que por esta noche estamos seguros.

Aragorn asintió. –Sí, creo que debería.

* * *

En cuanto se tumbó en la cama, se quedó profundamente dormido, con la empuñadura de la espada en la mano. Pero unas horas más tarde le despertó el crujido de un tablón del suelo. Apretando la espada, se incorporó de golpe y se volvió con rapidez.

Era un hombre que entró cojeando en la habitación, y que comenzaba a enconvar la espalda ante el peso de los años. Su pie derecho estaba torcido. Tenía en su mano una taza, y no portaba ningún arma.

–Oh, Señor –dijo consternado–, lamento haberos despertado. Sólo os quería traer esta infusión para que empezarais bien el nuevo día. También he añadido algunas hierbas para el dolor.

–¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Aragorn mirando por la ventana.

–Estamos cerca del alba, Señor.

A juzgar por la posición de las estrellas, Aragorn hubiera dicho que aún faltaban al menos unas dos horas, pero aquellas estrellas eran extrañas y ya las había malinterpretado antes. Suspiró y se levantó de la cama, dejando ahí la espada. Se sentía entumecido. Había recibido numerosos golpes el día anterior en la batalla, aunque ninguna herida grave. Si su Consejo le hubiera visto pelear sin la menor protección de armadura, a más de uno le habría dado un ataque. Arwen se habría horrorizado y preocupado.

Cortó rápidamente el recuerdo de su mujer. Era demasiado doloroso pensar en ella. ¿Qué pensaría ella ahora? ¿Qué estaría sintiendo? Si la situación fuera inversa, y ella hubiera desaparecido, él se habría vuelto loco. Tan pronto como la viera, la abrazaría y le diría cuánto lo sentía. No, aquello era insuficiente. ¿Cómo compensarle aquello?

–Gracias –dijo volviéndose al extraño hombre, cogiendo la taza–. ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

–Assaf.

Al llevársela a los labios, Aragorn notó un fuerte olor dulzón, y probando apenas una gota de la bebida, notó sin lugar a dudas el sabor pegajoso del amopio. Aquel hombre pretendía drogarle. La cantidad de calmante que tenía aquella bebida le hubiera dejado inconsciente varias horas. Aragorn le miró enfurecido, pero se sorprendió al ver que el otro le miraba con una sonrisa amplia y estúpida en el rostro, y los ojos le brillaban de placer, pero sin malicia, como felicitándose a sí mismo por su astucia.

Entonces el hombre dio un paso adelante, y se oyó un tintineo en la silenciosa habitación. Sólo había un metal con ese ruido firme al chocar.

–¿Cuánto te han dado por hacer esto?

–Cien monedas de oro. Bueno, me han dado la mitad. La otra mitad cuando te entregue –dijo con entusiasmo.

Parecía un niño contándole orgulloso a sus padres sus logros. Aragorn estudió sus ojos inocentes y cándidos, y vio un hilo de saliva corriendo por su barbilla. Aquel pobre hombre estaba enfermo, y no muy bien de la cabeza.

–Mi precio ha subido desde la última vez –murmuró Aragorn para sí, dejando a un lado la taza.

–¿Y cómo ibas a llevarme inconsciente? ¿Podrías cargar conmigo? –dijo en voz alta, mirando el pie deformado de Assaf.

–No yo. Los soldados.

El corazón de Aragorn comenzó a latir con fuerza. ¿Los soldados? Aguzó el oído, pero el hospital estaba silencioso. No oía el golpeteo de armas o de pies tratando se moverse silenciosos por las escaleras o los pasillos. Sólo se oían lejanamente los quejidos de los heridos.

–¿Qué soldados?

–Les abrí la puerta norte de la muralla. Han venido.

Aragorn se lanzó hacia la ventana, y vio una sombra oscura desaparecer rápidamente detrás de la esquina del hospital, en dirección a la entrada, pero no llegó a distinguir cómo iba vestido. Podría haber sido un soldado o algún familiar de los heridos, o alguien que pasaba por allí. Por lo demás, la calle estaba silenciosa y no había nadie en ella.

Temiéndose lo peor, se abalanzó a por su espada y corrió escaleras abajo. No oyó ni vio a nadie, hasta que llegó al piso de abajo y entró en la sala donde estaban los enfermos. Había veinte soldados rodeando la habitación. Varios estaban rociando la pared con aceite mientras a su lado sus compañeros esperaban con antorchas. Los demás amenazaban a los ocupantes de las camas con las espadas para que se mantuvieran en silencio. En una esquina los curadores estaban rodeados por varios soldados con las espadas desnudas.

Todos se giraron ante el estrépito. Había entrado con tanta fuerza que la puerta había golpeado la pared y rebotado. A su lado un soldado se lanzó a por él, pero Aragorn lo esquivó y lo tumbó con facilidad.

–No podéis hacer eso –dijo Aragorn, extendiendo la mano hacia los que estaban a punto de prender fuego a las paredes.

Aquello divirtió al capitán de la compañía, que rió. Jamás había encontrado a un oponente en la batalla dando órdenes al contrario, y menos alguien tan acorralado como lo estaba el extranjero. ¿Cómo se le ocurría ordenar? Tal vez le dejaría suplicar, pero nada más.

–¿No? –dijo mientras hacía una seña a los dos soldados más cercanos a su enemigo, para que atacaran. Pero ambos fracasaron. El extranjero era demasiado hábil. Entonces la risa se le cortó, aunque permaneció una sonrisa arrogante. El plan había sido incendiar el hospital después de sacar al extranjero de allí, drogado, gracias a la ayuda de Assaf, para implantar bien la lección de que aliarse con él era un grave error. O para hacerle salir, si el estúpido de Assaf fracasaba. Tal vez había que reconsiderar–. ¿Y por qué no?

Pero su pregunta enfureció a Aragorn. –Vais a asesinar a gente que no se puede defender. Pensaba que había más honor en el ejército de Rhun.

El capitán ya no reía. –¿Y qué va a saber un hombre de Gondor de honor? Esta gente no correría peligro si no fuera por ti, si no te hubieran dado cobijo, si no te hubieran hecho caso.

–Yo no soy el que está a punto de prender fuego al hospital.

–Sí lo eres, aunque sea indirectamente. Tú nos estás obligando a hacer esto. La desobediencia debe ser castigada siempre. Entrégate.

–¿Para qué? ¿Para poder incendiar y matar a los que están aquí a tu antojo? –respondió Aragorn, acercándose con la espada en alto. Para su satisfacción, los soldados retrocedieron.

–Todos los que están aquí son compatriotas nuestros –dijo el capitán con sentimiento–. Por supuesto que no deseamos hacerles daño. Tú eres el único culpable de esta situación.

Aragorn sonrió con dureza. –¿Crees que alguien va a creer eso?

–Si te entregas, nos retiraremos de aquí.

–Después de prenderle fuego al hospital.

–No. Nos dolería inmensamente tener que hacerlo. No nos obligues a ello –dijo el capitán, haciendo una seña al soldado más cercano a él con antorcha, para que la acercara a la pared rociada con aceite.

–¡Para! –exclamó Aragorn, usando toda su autoridad en la voz. El soldado paró en seco, pero su capitán se sonrió, detectando la nota de desesperación en la voz de Aragorn. Y así empezaba a suplicar.

Los heridos, los que estaban conscientes, estaban aterrorizados, debatiéndose entre la incapacidad de moverse debido a sus heridas y a los soldados que les amenazaban, y el instinto de sobrevivir, de defenderse o huir de allí. Cuando vieron al soldado acercar la antorcha a la pared, muchos comenzaron a gritar. Dos niños comenzaron a llorar, extendiendo el pánico y los nervios entre todos los demás.

–Ven con nosotros –dijo el capitán.

Aragorn miró alrededor. De ninguna manera los que estaban allí podían defenderse, ni siquiera los que estaban más sanos. No tenían armas y los soldados les apuntaban con sus espadas. Y en cuanto el fuego empezara, no habría escapatoria para nadie.

–Está bien. Prendedlo.

–¡No! ¡Alto! –y aquella vez la desesperación era patente en la voz de Aragorn.

–¿Vendrás con nosotros?

–¿Cómo sé que si lo hago no prendereis fuego ni atacareis a los que están aquí? –necesitaba ganar tiempo, pensar en algo. Estudió los rostros de los que estaban allí, buscando algún signo de que alguno estaba dispuesto a pelear. Tal vez con que uno lo hiciera sería suficiente. Aunque prendieran fuego al hospital, tal vez él pudiera luchar contra los soldados, si alguien le ayudaba, y sacar al resto antes de que el incendio se propagara. Aunque antes de que pudiera derrotarles, los soldados habrían atravesado a todos con su espada, pensó con amargura.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que todos le miraban suplicándole en silencio que se entregara. Le miraban como a un extraño, por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se había convertido desde la tarde anterior de nuevo en un extraño. Cuando la noticia había llegado al hospital, se habían apartado de él, mirándole con miedo. Y ahora sólo querían vivir, y lo único que entendían era que si se entregaba, se librarían de morir en un incendio.

Comenzó a sudar, y su espada comenzó a resbalar.

–No lo haremos –respondió el capitán.

–Tendrás que darme más garantías. Salid de aquí, todos, y si queréis volver a entrar, tendréis que vencerme en combate.

De ninguna manera pensaba el capitán hacer eso. Pero había en sus ojos verdadero miedo por lo que pudiera sucederle a los que estaban allí.

–Si de verdad quieres que nos vayamos, tendrás que venir con nosotros –respondió, cogiendo una antorcha y acercándola a la pared.

De pronto se oyó una voz débil, llena de miedo y a punto de romper a llorar. Pertenecía a un niño: –¡Vete!

Aragorn se volvió a mirarle. Era un niño al que había curado ese mismo día, aunque no sabía su nombre.

La antorcha del capitán estaba a punto de tocar la pared.

–Apagad las antorchas –ordenó Aragorn–. Y envainad las espadas –dijo mientras bajaba la suya–. Si quereis que vaya con vosotros.

El capitán sonrió. Podrían prenderle fuego al hospital y que el extranjero se escapara. No había nadie entre él y la salida de atrás. Pero estaba genuinamente preocupado por los heridos. Era su punto débil.

Hizo una seña a su compañía para que lo hiciera. La sala se oscureció.

–Salid –dijo Aragorn–. Si salís sin hacer daño a nadie, os seguiré.

–Desarmado.

Aragorn asintió, pero apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de la espada.

El capitán ordenó que salieran, y caminaron lentamente hacia atrás. Aragorn no se movió.

–Vamos –dijo el capitán–. Ven con nosotros.

Pero Aragorn aún se resistía. Aquello era una insensatez y una imprudencia, y no debía entregarse así. Las consecuencias podrían ser terribles, y no sólo para él. Debía darse la vuelta y huir por atrás. Buscar refuerzos y defender el hospital. Pero sabía que para cuando lo hiciera, el hospital habría ardido, y los soldados asesinado a todos los que estaban allí.

Lentamente, avanzó hacia la salida, notando el alivio de los heridos. Al ver la mirada desconfiada del capitán, cambió de posición su espada, dejando que apuntara hacia atrás.

Entonces llegó el último instante en el que aún podría salvarse. Huir. Los soldados esperaban a la salida del hospital, rodeando la puerta. Él aún estaba dentro, a pocos pasos de ellos. Si se salvara, aún habría esperanza de victoria, si su ejército viniera. Pero con él en poder del Khan, la situación se complicaría. ¿No eran las vidas de los que estaban allí un precio relativamente bajo en comparación a la victoria? La victoria traería la paz para Gondor y para Rhun, el fin de la guerra y la muerte; y la abolición de la esclavitud allí.

Eso le decía su mente, pero él había curado y cuidado a la mayoría de los que estaban allí, y no era capaz de dejarles morir.

Ya en el umbral, se volvió hacia los curadores, que esperaban cerca. Miró a Adio y dijo:

–Atrancad la puerta y cerrad las ventanas.

En ese momento le agarraron con fuerza y le arrastraron fuera. Oyó la puerta cerrarse tras él y el sonido del cerrojo. Unas manos aferraron su muñeca derecha y se la retorcieron. Con un grito de dolor, Aragorn soltó la espada. Un golpe en la espalda le hizo caer al suelo. Se apoyó en los brazos, pero pronto se los agarraron y los aseguraron con cadenas detrás de él.

–Vamos, subidle al carro –dijo el capitán.

Le izaron y le empujaron hacia un carro cercano tirado por un buey. Se golpeó la cabeza contra las duras maderas, y antes de que se recuperara, le ataron con cuerdas a la pared del carro.

–Os he dicho que iría con vosotros –dijo Aragorn retorciéndose.

Pero nadie le contestó.

–Vendadle bien los ojos –dijo el capitán–. Y vámonos.

Hicieron bien su trabajo. Con una venda negra y gruesa rodearon varias veces su cabeza, cegándole completamente y haciendo que los ruidos le llegaran atenuados. No pudo moverse ni ver nada en todo el camino.

Al parar, el terreno había cambiado y el carro no traqueteaba tanto. Varios pares de manos le bajaron y le sujetaron mientras le guiaban. Subieron unas escaleras y se adentraron por altos pasillos en los que sus pisadas retumbaban con un eco vacío. Aragorn oyó goznes de puertas abrirse y cerrarse. Al fin se detuvieron y le forzaron a caer de rodillas al suelo, aferrándole con fuerza los hombros para que no se moviese.

Pasaron interminables minutos de silencio, hasta que, más que oyó, sintió a través de sus rodillas nuevos pasos que se acercaban a él.

–Muy bien, muy bien –Aragorn reconoció de inmediato la voz de Hamrazan. Sonaba llena de júbilo–. Reconozco que no tenía ninguna confianza en ese hombre tan extraño. Pero ha servido su propósito.

–¿Dónde le ponemos?

–Abajo en las celdas. Aseguradle bien.

Las manos que le agarraban le empujaron hacia arriba, pero antes de que pudiera ponerse en pie, le arrojaron de nuevo al suelo, y comenzaron a quitarle la venda de los ojos.

Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces hasta acostumbrarse a la luz. Entonces vio delante de él un trono con remaches de oro sobre unos escalones, y a Hamrazan sentarse en él, observándole atentamente.

–Cuánto tiempo, Elessar. Menuda sorpresa. Todos preguntándonos dónde te habías metido; y resultaba que estabas aquí, segando mi trigo.

Aragorn sonrió. –Más vale segarlo que sentarse a mirar cómo otros lo hacen.

–Nos trajiste de cabeza a todos, pero especialmente a tu ejército. Tus capitanes rastrearon toda la región, y nada.

–Ordenando sin misericordia a los esclavos que trabajen más y más, sin la suficiente comida, sin el suficiente descanso –continuó Aragorn como si Hamrazan no hubiera hablado.

–Creo que al final concluyeron que habías desertado y les habías abandonado. No todos valen para gobernar.

–Sin poder disfrutar del fruto de su trabajo. Sin poder reclamar. Sin libertad. ¿Eso es gobernar?

–Deberías haberles visto –Hamrazan sacudió tristemente la cabeza–. Tan desmoralizados. Con el corazón partido. Especialmente tu mujer.

Entonces Aragorn enmudeció. No. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Había llegado Hamrazan hasta Minas Tirith? O eso o…

–¿De qué estás hablando?

–De tu mujer, Arwen. Dime, Elessar –el Khan se inclinó hacia delante–, ¿es verdad eso que dicen? ¿Que tu ejército va a venir?

–¿La has visto?

–Salió a capitanear tu ejército, ya que tú les abandonaste. ¿No te da vergüenza, obligarle a tu mujer a hacer tu trabajo? Aunque debo decir, es muy capaz, más capaz que tú.

–Ya lo sé.

–Me extrañaría enormemente que vinieran, dado que firmamos un nuevo Tratado de Paz y que tu ejército partió de nuevo hacia Gondor. Si de verdad les has avisado, veo improbable que les llegara ningún mensaje. Pero si vinieran, por imposible que parezca, eso son buenas noticias. Deseaba volver a ver a tu mujer. No recordaba lo hermosa que era.

El corazón de Aragorn dio un vuelco, no solo por aquellas alarmantes noticias sobre su ejército, sino repugnado por aquellas palabras sobre su mujer, por la mirada de anhelo del khan. Cualquier cosa menos aquello, que un hombre así se encaprichara con Arwen.

–Si le haces daño…

–Oh, no, no, jamás –dijo el khan, y Aragorn vio que la idea le horrorizaba de veras. Vio que había verdadero sentimiento en sus ojos, verdadera ternura, si aquello era posible en Hamrazan–. Vale más que cualquier tesoro. Debe ser adorada.

"Lo que me deja en un dilema. Qué hacer ahora contigo. Por el momento eres más útil vivo, pero necesito hacer de tu esposa una viuda. Una mujer no puede estar casada con dos hombres a la vez.

Y ante el gesto de horror de Aragorn, Hamrazan dijo:

–Pero te dejaré elegir la manera de morir. Hay venenos con los que no notas nada. Te quedas dormido y ya no despiertas.

–¿De verdad crees que ella consentiría casarse contigo?

–¿Y desde cuándo las mujeres deben consentirlo?

–No sabes de lo que hablas. No tienes idea. No ves más allá de tus narices. No entiendes ni entenderás jamás a mi pueblo, ni a mi mujer. Jamás nos conquistarás. Jamás podrías –dijo Aragorn, y en su boca sonaba el eco de una risa desafiante. Sin embargo, su expresión se volvió seria enseguida, y amenazadora–. Pero tus fantasías pueriles aún pueden hacer mucho daño. Te encaprichas con algo y lo persigues sin importarte nada. Eres una maldición para todos los que te rodean. Pero no permitiré que venzas.

Entonces Hamrazan alargó una mano, cogiendo el cuello de la camisa de Aragorn y colocándoselo en su sitio, con movimientos lentos y deliberados. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro el que dijera aquellas palabras, ya no tendría cabeza. Pero maldito si dejara que lo que dijera aquel hombre le afectara, o si se lo manifestara de algún modo.

–De momento te quedas en mis celdas –dijo con suavidad–. Eres un prisionero. No, disculpa, un rehén. Vas a ser una inmensa ayuda para la conquista de tu país, y de tu mujer. Y desde esta posición, ¿crees que te puedes permitir amenazas? Ahórranos a ambos la vergüenza. Ya no eres rey. Ya no eres el que está al mando. Acostúmbrate de una vez. ¿No has tenido suficiente práctica durante estos meses? Cuanto antes te acostumbres mejor, pues pasarás aquí encerrado lo que te queda de vida. Jamás volverás con vida a tu tierra. Me aseguraré de ello, aunque sea lo último que haga.

Y reclinándose, dijo a los soldados: –Lleváoslo de una vez.

* * *

Le arrastraron a las celdas que ya conocía. Fueron a meterle en la primera, pero cambiaron de idea al ver que no podían amarrarle con cadenas, así que le encerraron en la siguiente, y aseguraron sus brazos a unas cadenas que pendían del techo.

–Enkil.

Una voz le llamó cuando los soldados se fueron. Aragorn levantó la vista y vio a Hammad en la celda frente a la suya.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Aragorn.

–No me han hecho daño –respondió Hammad–. ¿A ti?

–No en el cuerpo –dijo Aragorn para sí.

–¿Qué?

–No –respondió Aragorn en voz alta–. Estoy bien.

–¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Se han rendido? ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

–No, no se han rendido –dijo Aragorn–. Aún resisten, aunque el Khan ha cesado en su ataque. Por esta noche al menos. Ha recurrido a otros métodos. No sé lo que hará ahora.

–¿Qué métodos?

–El dinero y las amenazas.

–¿Cómo?

Y Aragorn le contó lo que había pasado. Hammad le escuchó atentamente.

–Entonces no han prendido fuego al hospital.

–No, no.

Aragorn había temido que lo hicieran una vez le hubieran capturado. Pero los soldados de Rhun no llegaban a esos extremos de crueldad innecesaria, parecía. Lo que le aliviaba e inquietaba en igual medida, pues significaba que en efecto era él quien había puesto en peligro a los heridos, con sus acciones y con su presencia allí.

–Y los nuestros aún no se han rendido.

Aragorn sacudió la cabeza.

Hammad soltó un suspiro de alivio. Al menos no todo se derrumbaba.

–¿Y qué harán ahora con nosotros?

–Yo soy un rehén, en caso de que mi ejército venga. Me usarán para pararles.

–¿Y eso les va a funcionar?

–Espero que no, aunque temo que sí.

–¿Por qué?

–Es una situación sin precedentes, ciertamente. No creo que jamás un rey de Godnor, o Arnor, haya sido tomado de rehén. No sé lo que harán mis capitanes, si llegan a toparse con la decisión entre yo o… ayudaros a vosotros –Aragorn calló, fijando los ojos en el suelo frente a él, reflexionando–. Pero el ejército de Rhun también es una amenaza para Gondor. Hamrazan me ha dicho que han firmado un nuevo Tratado de Paz, pero aún ambiciona mi país. Y ya ha roto nuestro Tratado antes, ¿de verdad cree que su palabra o su firma tienen algún valor?

Hammad se encontró con la mirada furiosa de Enkil, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, éste continuó:

–Aunque es un poco más complicado que eso –dijo, y Hammad vio cómo la ira le abandonaba y se encogía, y parecía que lo único que le sostenía eran sus cadenas.

–¿Aún más? –dijo Hammad, intentando aportar algo de levedad y animarle, aunque se arrepintió tan pronto como lo dijo. No era momento de bromas. Pero para su sorpresa, Enkil sonrió levemente y asintió. Sin embargo, antes de dejarle continuar, tenía que resolver las dudas que sentía desde la tarde anterior.

–¿Entonces es verdad lo que dijiste? ¿Eres el rey Elessar?

–No se me ocurriría contar una mentira así, y menos una que sabía que podía meterme en bastantes problemas –respondió Aragorn sacudiendo las cadenas.

Hammad había escuchado la sinceridad en la voz de Enkil, proclamando su título frente a todos, pero cuadraba tan poco con el hombre que conocía, que no podía creerlo del todo. Había visto a Enkil comer sentado en el suelo, y alimentos pobres, simples y mal cocinados la mayoría de las veces, sin una sola mueca de disgusto, y le había visto sudar y sangrar. Si hasta le había visto dormir en el suelo de su casa. ¿Podía un rey hacer eso?

Pero sobre todo se había resistido a creerlo por las conversaciones que habían tenido. Delante de Enkil, había hablado de Elessar, le había insultado incluso, y Enkil jamás le había confesado la verdad. ¿Por qué?

–¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho?

–Era peligroso. Mira lo que ha pasado cuando lo he dicho. No ha transcurrido ni un día, y ya soy un prisionero.

–No te hubiéramos traicionado.

–¿No? Todos me odiabais, o me temíais y me odiabais. O me ganaba vuestra confianza anónimamente o de ninguna manera.

No, aunque trataba de convencerse, una parte de él no aceptaba que Enkil, tan paciente, que dedicaba horas a cuidar a una sola persona, fuera el fiero Rey Elessar de las historias que había oído, que aniquilaba a sus enemigos sin compasión y que había derrotado al mismo Sauron.

–¿Estás seguro que eres tú? ¿No es una treta para proteger a tu rey? ¿Para proteger al verdadero?

Aragorn sonrió. –Ojalá. Pero te recuerdo que Hamrazan me reconoció delante de todos.

–Ya, es verdad.

–Todo sería más simple entonces.

–Ojalá las cosas fueran simples –Hammad sabía que había llegado al final de aquella historia. Ya no había escapatoria posible. Habían luchado y habían perdido. Su única esperanza había sido la llegada del ejército de Gondor, pero si su rey era un rehén, no valían de nada. Todo había sido inútil. Tanta muerte, tanto esfuerzo para nada. Solo quedaba esperar el final con dignidad.

–Hammad, escúchame –la voz de Enkil le llamó con tanta autoridad, que sin darse cuenta se irguió y le miró con atención–. No os rindáis. Hay cosas por las que merece la pena luchar, incluso morir. Sé que no es fácil. Sé que darse por vencido es tentador. Pero os merecéis una vida mejor. He trabajado a vuestro lado y lo sé. Luchad por vuestra libertad.

–¿Qué quieres que haga yo? Soy un prisionero. Me van a matar.

–Tal vez aún tengas una oportunidad. Hamrazan dijo ayer delante de todos que sólo nos castigaría a uno de los dos. Tal vez te libere. Y si lo hace, y mi ejército llega, busca la oportunidad de hablar con ellos, diles que mis órdenes son que luchen a vuestro lado y que ignoren las amenazas. No importa que el khan amenace con mi vida. Prefiero morir que ser un instrumento para la derrota de Gondor, o la vuestra. Diles que es mi voluntad, y que digo esto con pleno uso de mis facultades y sin coacción.

–¿Y me creerían?

–Es posible que mi esposa esté con ellos. Dile que es la promesa que hicimos en Cerin Amroth. Ambos renunciamos a la Sombra. Este es un momento de hacer honor a esa promesa.

–¿Tu esposa? –dijo Hammad con incredulidad.

–Ya te dije que era complicado. Si le dices eso, sabrá que digo esto libremente.

–No hablo…

Pero no pudo continuar porque en ese momento llegó un grupo de soldados liderados por Hamilcar. Se pararon frente a la celda de Hammad.

–Eres libre, gracias a la misericordia del Khan, pero debes llevar un mensaje a los que se han sublevado. Si os rendís ahora, no habrá represalias. La escoria de Gondor pagará por vosotros –Hammad miró alarmado a Enkil, pero éste permaneció imperturbable–. Y las cosas volverán a ser como antes. La gloria de Rhun está por encima de todo. Todos tenemos que cumplir nuestro papel.

Eso era lo que Hammad había creído toda su vida. Siempre se había sentido orgulloso de su país. Cuando había llegado como esclavo a Num, su corazón se había llenado de orgullo al contemplar las bellas murallas, los altos muros del Palacio. A pesar de su humillante situación, se había consolado viendo aquellas maravillas, sabiendo que de algún modo le pertenecían, como pertenecían a todos los habitantes de aquella tierra, y había trabajado duro para sentirse merecedor de tan altos honores. Pero el paso de los años no había traído sino la amargura de un trabajo agotador, de un sustento insuficiente, de la falta de libertad: no podía comer ni beber sin permiso, no podía salir de aquella ciudad, no podía descansar un solo día del trabajo. Su único consuelo había sido la muerte: sabía que un día sus sufrimientos acabarían, y calculaba con alivio que no viviría hasta la vejez, dado el nivel de trabajo que aguantaba. Ninguno de los esclavos de los campos pasaba de los cuarenta años, y a él no le faltaban demasiados. Pero entonces había llegado Enkil, y le había mostrado que la vida podía ofrecerle alegría aún: una vida digna de ser vivida y amada. Había tomado su decisión y había luchado, y durante unas breves semanas había disfrutado de una dicha que jamás había creído posible. No pensaba dejar que Enkil pagara por ello. Lleno de rabia, abrió la boca para decírselo a aquel capitán, pero sintió como un rayo la mirada de Enkil, pidiéndole que guardara silencio, adivinando lo que estaba pensando. ¿Cómo había sucedido aquello: que un extranjero, un hombre de Gondor además, pudiera adivinar con una mirada lo que sentía, mientras que sus compatriotas le miraban en silencio y con desprecio? Quería protestar, decirle a Enkil que aquello no era justo y no lo consentiría, pero su mirada penetrante era insoportablemente clara e imperiosa. Él estaba allí prisionero por ellos, y lo que pedía era que luchasen, y Hammad, por más que le doliese, no podía negarse.

Sin decir una palabra, asintió y comenzó a seguirles. Al pasar al lado de la celda de Enkil, le miró, y vio con desfallecimiento que le sonreía. Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar, ver a Enkil allí, encadenado por su culpa, y encima recibir de él una sonrisa de ánimo. Sus rodillas estuvieron a punto de fallarle, y su ánimo a punto de derrumbarse. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Jamás había experimentado sensaciones tan contradictorias, y amenazaban con hacerle estallar en pedazos. Quería luchar. Quería rendirse. Quería vivir en paz, y si aquello no era posible, morir con dignidad. Pero por primera vez la vida le ofrecía algo bueno, y el deseo de vivir cobraba fuerza, así como el miedo de perderlo todo. Un miedo tan grande que le paralizaba. Pero sobre todo, tenía ganas de descansar; de desahogarse. Quería echarse a los pies de Enkil y llorar, y liberar toda la incertudumbre que sentía, decirle que se odiaba por abandonarle así, pero que lucharía hasta el final.

Pero antes de darse cuenta, habían llegado a la salida. Tras él se cerraron la puertas que llevaban a las celdas y el aire fresco le acarició la cara y con nueva resolución en el corazón, se dirigió hacia la ciudad.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Isabel:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Aquí va otro capítulo con lo que espero que sea suficiente conflicto ;) Espero que lo sigas disfrutando!

 **CAPÍTULO 17**

Amanecía cuando Hammad atravesó la barricada del este. Fue acogido con notable sorpresa, pues nadie esperaba volver a verle con vida. Los guardianes de la barricada no habían recibido la noticia de la captura de Enkil; y al contárselo Hammad, junto a las reiteradas órdenes de rendición, hundió sus ánimos.

Nadie había sabido bien cómo tomarse la revelación de Enkil la tarde anterior, y mientras que unos le admiraban, otros le maldecían, creyendo todo lo que había hecho una treta y una manipulación, si bien eran estos últimos precisamente los más acérrimos defensores de la libertad que ahora perseguían, y no abandonarían jamás la lucha, a no ser que la muerte les llevara.

Pero bastó que se extendiera la noticia de su captura, para que hasta el último de ellos lamentasen la suerte de Enkil y la suya propia. Sin su presencia se sentían abandonados. El día anterior sólo sus órdenes y su estrategia en la batalla les habían salvado; sin él estaban perdidos. Cundió el desánimo, y las miradas cambiaron de dirección: mientras que antes miraban hacia fuera, vigilando los movimientos del ejército enemigo, ahora miraban hacia dentro, buscando en los compañeros al primero que abandonara las armas para hacer lo mismo.

Notándolo Hammad, comenzó a exhortarles para que no se rindieran.

–Hemos llegado demasiado lejos para rendirnos ahora, tan cerca del final –dijo.

–Es inútil, todo lo que hemos hecho no ha servido para nada. No tenemos nada.

Era, en efecto, desesperanzador. A medida que el sol se alzaba, iluminaba con mayor claridad la situación en la que se encontraban: los soldados del Khan se extendían en filas eternas hasta donde la vista alcanzaba todo alrededor de ellos; los cadáveres comenzaban a amontonarse en las esquinas de las calles, pues no había tiempo para atenderlos; y ellos cada vez eran menos y estaban más cansados y fatigados. Le habían hecho llegar su petición al Khan, y éste la había rechazado. Por mucho que luchasen, no podían con todas las fuerzas del ejército. Al final, el Khan siempre prevalecería, y jamás aceptaría que fuesen libres. Era todo inútil. No había victoria posible.

–Jamás vamos a conseguir nada. Jamás lograremos que el Khan reconozca nuestra libertad.

Y de pronto fue esta verdad, dicha por un esclavo cansado y desanimado, a punto de rendirse, la que incendió de nuevo los ánimos y provocó la furia de cuantos la oyeron. La cruel injusticia de su situación se hacía más patente que nunca. Jamás habían reclamado nada, y podían fingir que aceptaban la situación. Pero ahora habían alzado la voz, reclamado lo que siempre habían querido, y se les negaba. ¿Y no tenían derecho a ser libres? ¿Por qué los funcionarios, los propietarios, los soldados eran libres y ellos no? ¿Por qué tenían que trabajar para ellos, sin recibir lo suficiente para subsistir? ¿Por qué en Gondor, y en otros países, eran todos libres y ellos tenían que vivir esclavos?

–Si ellos no aceptan nuestra libertad, nosotros no aceptaremos su negativa, aunque tengamos que morir por ello –dijo Hammad–. Mostrémosles que podemos decidir, y así demostraremos que la esclavitud es una gran mentira, que no les pertenecemos y que no pueden comprar personas. Tal vez así valoren el trabajo que hacemos, si ya no estamos ahí para hacerlo. Y así verán que tratar de arrebatarnos la libertad es vano: si les mostramos que aún ahora podemos decidir, y decidimos no acatar su yugo, les habremos mostrado que la esclavitud es una gran mentira, aunque tengamos que morir por ello. Y así, aún nuestra muerte será una victoria. Si resistimos, habremos ganado, no importa qué nos pase: habremos sido libres.

Tras una pausa continuó: –Enkil me dijo una vez que la esclavitud es una cruel mentira, y que no deberíamos aceptarla nunca. Me ha repetido siempre que debemos luchar contra ella. Y me ha pedido que no nos rindamos. Le he visto, en las celdas, y me ha dicho que no nos rindamos, y que si su ejército llega a venir, quiere que luchen a nuestro lado, aunque amenacen con su vida. Quiere que sigamos adelante.

–Pero Enkil no existe en realidad. Es el Rey Elessar. Nos ha engañado.

–Me da igual –dijo Hammad–. Yo lo único que sé es que está de nuestro lado. Quiere que ganemos nuestra libertad, y lo ha dado todo por ayudarnos. Lo único que pide a cambio es que luchemos. No podemos rendirnos.

Su persuasión venció al fin. El recuerdo de Enkil terminó de devolverles las ansias de libertad que tanto anhelaban; y cuando nuevamente comenzó el ataque, los soldados encontraron otra vez una resistencia que no esperaban. Y no obstante, era una vana resistencia, pues la pasión de los esclavos no superaba el número ingente de los soldados a los que se enfrentaban. Cada hora estaban más cerca de la derrota; perdían la batalla poco a poco sin remedio.

* * *

El Khan, asomado a un balcón de Palacio, contemplaba la muerte y la destrucción que estaban cayendo sobre su ciudad, y decidió dar la orden de que le trajeran a Elessar, con las debidas precauciones.

Le trajeron bien asegurado con cadenas, y ante el gesto del Khan, le sacaron al balcón donde él esperaba.

–Quería que vieras esto –dijo Hamrazan, viendo con placer cómo Elessar tenía que cerrar los ojos para que el sol no le cegara tras las horas de oscuridad, y abrirlos poco a poco y con cuidado–. Mira abajo.

Estaban sobre el patio principal del Palacio. Allí, en los jardines, se alineaban decenas de cadáveres: todos los soldados que habían caído intentando retomar la ciudad.

–Y supongo que el número de cadáveres dentro de las murallas será parecido –dijo Hamrazan–. Recuerdo las palabras que me dijiste, en aquel cruce de caminos. Piensa cuántas vidas podríamos salvar si evitamos la guerra. Eso dijiste.

–Eso dije –respondió Elessar–. Pero por supuesto no escuchaste. Atacaste mi ejército, y has intentado invadir Anórien, e Ithilien. ¿A cuántas personas indefensas han matado tus tropas?

Hamrazan le estudió con atención. Elessar había mencionado los ataques recientes de Ithilien y Anórien la tarde anterior también. ¿Cómo había recibido noticias de ellos si llevaba allí desde su desparición? Le habían contado que Enkil había sido comprado y traído a Num justo después de la fecha en que Elessar había desaparecido. Y los únicos portando las noticias de aquellos ataques habían sido sus propios mensajeros, y en teoría, aquella información sólo debía haber llegado a su Palacio, y permanecer confidencial. ¿Cómo se había enterado Elessar?

–Por favor –dijo, y por primera vez Aragorn escuchó su verdadera voz; oyó hablar al hombre que existía más allá del monarca; dejó caer la máscara y habló con naturalidad–, para ya con tu absurda actuación. Me pones enfermo. Si hay algo que no soporto es la hipocresía. No es de hombres.

"Finges que quieres evitar la guerra, la muerte y la destrucción, pero te recocijas en ellas. Mira lo que has causado aquí. Mira los cadáveres apilados, escucha cómo mis hombres se matan unos a otros, escucha sus gritos mientras mueren.

–Yo no disfruto con la muerte.

–Los que te vieron luchar ayer me cuentan otra historia. No hay nada malo en querer ser el más fuerte, el más hábil con la espada, invencible en el campo de batalla; en ganarse el respeto de los demás hombres, y causar temor. Es lo que te permite sobrevivir en este mundo. Es la ley de la naturaleza. Todos queremos honores y ser admirados, ¿no es así?

Pero Aragorn no contestó.

–Por supuesto que sí, y el que diga lo contrario miente –continuó Hamrazan–. Y tú más que nadie. ¿Crees que no he escuchado las historias? Lo que se cuenta sobre las batallas que has librado a lo largo de tu vida. Has matado demasiado para negarlo. Vayas adonde vayas.

"Y mira aquí. Llegas a esta ciudad e incitas a la violencia. No trates de engañarme, te recocijas en la batalla. Estás en tu elemento. Y yo lo apruebo totalmente, y durante mucho tiempo me ha complacido, pues eras un rival digno. ¿Qué más puede pedir un verdadero hombre que un digno rival para mostrar lo que vale? Un enfrentamiento cara a cara, con ambos hombres mirándose a los ojos y luchando con honor para ver quién es el más fuerte.

"Pero tus fingimientos son un insulto. Finges compasión, finges que quieres salvar vidas y evitar la guerra. Tus estratagemas en el campo de batalla, tus golpes limpios contra mi ejército: eso me hubiera gustado recibir; pero esto: a traición y encima fingiendo que te importan tanto las vidas perdidas: me estás insultando. Pensaba que merecía más.

Por un momento, Aragorn se quedó sin palabras. Pero luego volvió la vista a la ciudad y dijo:

–Si piensas que finjo, y lo consideras un insulto; entonces no gano nada diciéndote que todo cuanto te he dicho ha sido siempre verdad; algo me dice que te lo vas a tomar peor.

Hamrazan también se volvió hacia la ciudad frente a ellos. Parecía que los gritos habían disminuido. Aguzó la vista y estudió atentamente lo que ocurría en la muralla que miraba al sur. Los esclavos estaban perdiendo terreno, y sus defensas estaban a punto de caer.

De pronto, mientras observaban, la puerta cedió frente al ataque y los soldados irrumpieron en la ciudad. El golpe dejó atónitos y paralizados a los esclavos que la defendían, y muchos cayeron bajo la primera ola de soldados que entraron, lanzando fieros gritos de muerte. Aragorn se inclinó hacia delante: o se recuperaban deprisa, o aquello sería su masacre.

Pero aunque pronto trataron de presentar una valiente defensa, el número de soldados que entraba ahora sin dificultad por las puertas era demasiado grande. Unos minutos después, la puerta del oeste también cayó, y Aragorn se dio cuenta de que en cuestión de minutos los esclavos serían rodeados, y que no importaba si seguían resistiendo o no; serían derrotados, y con suma facilidad.

Hamrazan soltó un lento suspiro y se apoyó en la barandilla frente a él.

–Ya me estaba cansando de esta tontería –dijo con hastío, y aunque sus ojos miraban la batalla, no le prestaba su total atención, sino que dedicaba cada vez mayor tiempo a observar las montañas que se alzaban a lo lejos, al oeste de la ciudad, pensando en Gondor, que estaba en aquella dirección, a cientos de millas–. Por favor, no hagas una escena de cuánto se te parte el corazón al ver esto. Odio el teatro. Pero apunta esto porque jamás volveré a decirlo: podría haber sido un buen plan, esto que habías ideado.

–Pues pese a odiar el teatro, eres la persona que más finge que conozco –dijo Aragorn–. Finges a todas horas: te pones una máscara a primera hora del día, y no te la quitas hasta la noche. Finges seguridad, finges satisfacción, incluso tu ambición es fingida: todo es un acto, para escapar del peor día de tu vida: en el que vendiste tu país a Sauron. Allí empezó tu miseria, ¿verdad? Y desde que murió tu hijo en la Guerra, le das cada vez más vueltas, pero el único camino que te queda es hacia delante: sólo tienes un poco de satisfacción verdadera cuando ves la miseria ajena. La miseria de tu país se te ha quedado corta y ahora buscas la del mío.

–Tu entendimiento es más corto que tus conocimientos de historia, si eso es posible. Es de esperar en alguien que se ha pasado la vida viviendo en el monte como las cabras y lavándose en el río. Si te lavabas. Menudos idiotas los que te aceptaron como Rey. Me dan pena, porque están a punto de pagarlo caro. Te regalaré una lección de historia: este país tiene el honor de rendir culto a Sauron desde hace muchos siglos.

Antes de que Aragorn pudiera contestar se alzó en el aire el grave y profundo sonido de un cuerno, que retumbó en las paredes. Provenía del centro de la ciudad, y pronto se unió a él el redoble de tambores. Victoria. Victoria para el ejército de Rhun.

–Bueno, se acabó –dijo Hamrazan, y se volvió a los guardias que esperaban dentro para que se llevasen a Elessar. Pero éste se resistió, y tuvieron que empujarle con fuerza porque no apartaba sus ojos de las columnas de humo que ahora se alzaban hacia el cielo.

–¿Dónde es eso? –dijo Aragorn con desesperación–. ¿A qué han prendido fuego?

Hamrazan siguió su mirada, pero no contestó, pues captó su atención una mancha oscura en el horizonte, que se hacía más grande a medida que se acercaba.

Y en ese momento, a los cuernos guturales de Rhun respondieron otros de sonido límpido y claro como la plata, como el soplido del viento entre las montañas del Mindolluin. En cuanto lo oyó Aragorn, volvió su vista hacia aquella dirección, y alcanzó a ver, antes de que los guardias le empujaran de nuevo hacia dentro, los distantes estandartes con el Árbol y la Corona.

Su ejército había llegado al fin.

Hamrazan sonrió. –Mira eso. Han venido, al fin y al cabo. La verdad es que esto me facilita las cosas. Divide y vencerás. La mitad de tu ejército aquí, la otra mitad en Gondor. Así es más fácil derrotar tus fuerzas. En el fondo me has hecho un favor.

–Esta batalla no la vas a ganar.

–Te tengo a ti, ¿no? ¿Tan poco crees que te valoran tus oficiales? ¿No se rendirán si amenazo con tu vida?

–No. He dado orden de que no cedan a ninguno de tus chantajes.

–¿Crees que tu mujer haría caso de esa orden?

Aunque Aragorn lo había debatido consigo mismo durante aquellas amargas horas, no había podido dar respuesta a aquella incógnita. No lo sabía. No sabía qué haría Arwen. Solo enfrentarse a aquel dilema era un tormento, y por su culpa ella se veía en esa situación.

–Sí –contestó–. Claro que sí.

–¿Estás seguro?

De pronto, al otro lado de la gran Sala en la que se hallaban, se abrieron unas grandes puertas y entró Hamilcar, acompañado de su esposa Radisha y su hijo Bassam. Iba con ellos una doncella.

El pequeño, en cuanto les vio, corrió hacia ellos.

–Mira, abuelo, el escarabajo que he encontrado. Brilla con la luz, mira. Tiene colores.

Hamrazan puso su mano en la cabeza del niño y le revolvió el pelo.

–Ya veo. Es muy bonito.

Entonces Bassam se volvió hacia Aragorn.

–Hola –le dijo, saludándole con la mano.

Hamzaran le miró extrañado, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, sus padres llegaron donde ellos estaban.

–Hijo, vamos –dijo Radisha–. Tienes que ir a bañarte.

–Ya me he bañado antes –protestó el niño, y para horror de su madre, se acercó a Aragorn, mostrándole el escarabajo–. Mira.

Aragorn se quedó paralizado. Notó de reojo la mirada inquisitiva y suspicaz de Hamrazan, y asintió levemente sin decir una palabra.

–Ya no me gustan los dragones –dijo Bassam, absorto en su brillante escarabajo.

–Vamos, hijo, tenemos que irnos –dijo Radisha con ansiedad, acercándose para cogerle del brazo y llevárselo de allí–. No debemos molestar.

–Espera –dijo Hamrazan, sujetando a Bassam por el hombro–. Bassam, ¿conoces a este hombre?

Bassam alzó su mirada al rostro de Aragorn.

–Es el que vino cuando estuve enfermo y me dio medicinas.

Hamrazan miró a Radisha, que miraba al suelo fijamente, y por cuya frente corrían diminutas perlas de sudor.

–¿De qué está hablando? –le preguntó.

–No lo sé –respondió ella–. Está confundido.

Entonces Bassam se dio cuenta de que algo malo pasaba. Vio las cadenas de Aragorn y se fijó en los guardias que lo sujetaban. Miró a su madre y vio que estaba asustada. Corrió hacia ella y le cogió la mano.

–No me mientas –dijo Hamrazan.

Radisha soltó la mano de su hijo y le empujó suavemente hacia la doncella que iba con ellos y dijo:

–Bassam, ve a tu habitación.

Esta vez el pequeño no protestó, y en silencio agarró la mano de la doncella, y juntos salieron de allí.

Hamrazan miró a Aragorn, que se mantenía rígido e inmutable y a continuación se volvió de nuevo a Radisha.

–Explícame qué está pasando aquí.

Pero Radisha permanecía silenciosa. Sin atreverse a hablar, miraba al suelo. Su marido la cogió del brazo y la sacudió bruscamente.

–Vamos, habla.

Pero en realidad no había necesidad. Hamrazan se dio cuenta de pronto de varias cosas que no entendía cómo había podido pasar por alto. Radisha conocía a Elessar desde niña, desde su estancia en Minas Tirith.

–Tú sabías que él estaba aquí, y que estaba detrás de todo esto. ¿Por qué no lo habías dicho? –gritó Hamrazan, lleno de rabia.

La mano de Hamilcar apretó con una fuerza insoportable el brazo de su mujer, que se retorcía, tratando de liberarse.

–No es lo que piensas –dijo ella con desesperación.

–Claro que sí –dijo Hamrazan, de pronto entendiendo otro misterio más–. Tú fuiste la que le contó que habíamos atacado Anórien e Ithilien. ¿Qué más le has dicho? ¿En qué más le has ayudado?

Entonces Hamilcar alzó la mano y golpeó con violencia el rostro de su mujer, que cayó al suelo bajo la fuerza del golpe.

Siguió un momento de incredulidad e inmovilidad. Aragorn se inclinó hacia ella, pero los guardias le sujetaron con fuerza. Hamrazan miró con furia a Hamilcar, y Radisha se tocó el rostro, notando el sabor de la sangre en la boca. No podía creer que su marido la hubiera golpeado. A lo largo de los años había sufrido numerosas humillaciones, imperceptibles quizá para ojos ajenos, pero aquel abuso físico, y delante de otras personas era inadmisible. Se levantó.

–No lo entiendes –dijo, y su voz se transformó. Había desaparecido la voz de Radisha de siempre, y en su lugar apareció una nueva voz, llena de una amargura indescriptible–. Curó a nuestro hijo. Le salvó la vida, cuando nadie más sabía qué hacer.

Hamrazan y Hamilcar miraron atónitos a Elessar. Fue Hamrazan el primero en reaccionar. Cogió a Hamilcar por el cuello de su túnica, y le atrajo hacia sí con brusquedad, solo para golpearle el rostro, en el mismo lugar en que él había golpeado a su mujer, con fuerza aún mayor, derribándole con estrépito.

–Lo primero de todo: cómo te atreves a golpear a alguien de sangre real. Tú no eres nadie. Si alguien ha de juzgar sus acciones soy yo. No te atrevas a hacer algo así nunca más. Maldito advenedizo.

Todos se quedaron paralizados ante la violencia de su ira. Hamilcar, en el suelo, no se atrevía a levantar la vista. Radisha tembló, temiendo que pese a sus palabras, el castigo del Khan sería más duro para ella.

–Y tú –dijo Hamrazan, dirigiéndose a ella–, has hecho algo infinitamente peor. Has traicionado a Rhun, aliándote con la escoria de Gondor. ¡Me has traicionado a mí!

–¿Y por qué no hablamos de la traición hacia mí? –dijo Radisha, airada, dando un paso hacia delante–. ¿Desapruebas ahora cómo me trata? ¡Pero si siempre lo has sabido! Siempre has sabido qué clase de hombre era, pero eso no te importó lo suficiente cuando tuviste que darle mi mano. Sabías que comanda sus fuerzas a base de miedo, y lo aprobabas, y alentabas, porque a través de él tú poseías un ejército aún más poderoso. ¿Tanto te extraña que hiciera lo mismo con su familia? ¡Claro que no! Y siempre lo has sabido, pero siempre has querido mirar hacia otro lado porque te interesaba, y me dejabas soportarlo en silencio. ¡Finge ahora que te escandalizas ante su violencia! ¡Hipócrita! No te mereces mi lealtad. Pero él salvó a mi hijo a pesar de saber bien que no tenía nada que ganar y sí mucho que perder al hacerlo.

Lívido, Hamrazan hizo un gesto a uno de los guardias detrás de Elessar.

–Cógela. Cógela y llévatela. Lleváoslos a los dos y encerradlos, antes de que empiece ahora mismo a castigarlos como se merecen.

Los guardias obedecieron, y les arrastraron en dirección a las celdas. En la habitación quedaron solos Hamilcar, que se puso lentamente en pie, y Hamrazan, que en su furia ciega, no reparó en la mirada de odio que su capitán le dirigía.

–¿Qué haces ahí parado? –le gritó al ver que seguía inmóvil–. Envía una embajada para hablar con los oficiales del ejército de Gondor. Diles que tenemos a su Rey, y que le mataremos si nos atacan.

–¿Al ejército de Gondor?

–¿Es que no te enteras de nada? ¡Inútil! ¿Acaso no les has visto llegar? Pero si sus cuernos han sonado lo bastante alto como para despertar a los muertos. Haz lo que te ordeno, porque estoy convenciéndome de que debo relevarte de tu puesto y despojarte de tu rango.

–Haré lo que me ordene, Alteza –dijo Hamilcar, inclinándose. Pero su interior se rebelaba, su orgullo herido le atacaba, y exigía una reparación por su reciente humillación. Sin embargo, salió sin decir una palabra más a cumplir las órdenes del Khan.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Isabel:** muchas gracias por tu comentario en el anterior capítulo! Siempre anima! Ya siento que haya pasado tanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero ha sido más difícil de lo que pensaba escribir el final. Este capítulo no es el final, falta por subir otro, que ya está escrito pero quiero repasar. Intentaré subirlo en los próximos días, y añadiré un epílogo seguramente. Espero que lo disfrutes!

 **CAPÍTULO 18**

El ejército de Gondor estaba en perfecta formación, preparado para atacar, cuando un grupo de jinetes portando una bandera blanca se acercó a ellos. Arwen ordenó que no fueran atacados, y decidió salir a su encuentro.

Acompañada por una docena de guardias, y junto con Imrahil, cabalgó hacia ellos. Al acercarse, vio a un oficial cuyo rostro le era familiar, pero no recordaba su nombre.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó, inclinándose hacia Imrahil.

–Hamilcar –respondió éste–. Uno de sus generales. Es familiar del Khan, si no recuerdo mal. Por matrimonio. Se casó con una joven pariente de Hamrazan, aunque ahora no recuerdo exactamente su nivel de parentesco.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Arwen clavó sus ojos en el rostro del general de Rhun, que inmediatamente agachó la cabeza. No había mortal capaz de resistir su mirada, ni siquiera su marido, cuando no velaba su furia. Aunque jamás había dirigido su ira contra su marido. Jamás la había sentido; pero comenzaba a pensar que tal vez tuviera que hacérsela sentir cuando le encontraran, por causarles tantos trastornos y aflicciones.

–Me manda mi Señor Hamrazan con un mensaje importante. Os ordena que os abstengáis de cualquier acción hostil contra nuestras fuerzas, pues… –por un momento Hamilcar vaciló ante la cólera de la Reina de Gondor. Pero con un esfuerzo se sobrepuso y continuó–. Pues vuestro Rey sufriría las consecuencias. Ahora es nuestro prisionero. Mi Señor ha dispuesto que pagará con su vida si vuestro ejército causa algún daño en estas tierras.

Sin una palabra, Arwen espoleó suavemente su montura, acercándose a él.

–No hemos venido tan lejos para aceptar las órdenes de tu soberano, y menos para sufrir sus chantajes. ¿Dónde está pues el Rey? Mostrádnoslo. ¿Pretendéis que os creamos sin pruebas?

–En verdad no necesitaríamos recurrir a tales recursos; el Tratado que firmasteis recientemente para no atacarnos debía ser suficiente. No debíais haber roto la palabra dada.

De reojo, Arwen notó la tensión de Imrahil. Había estado, y seguía estando en contra de aquello, y ella sabía cuán profundo era su disgusto ante aquella maniobra. Su semblante estaba a todas horas oscurecido, lleno de repulsión por que Gondor hubiera caído en el deshonor, rompiendo un Tratado solemne y vinculante entre naciones.

–Hemos decidido pagaros con vuestra misma moneda –dijo Arwen–. Vosotros no habéis respetado nuestros Tratados en el pasado. Estaríamos en desventaja si nosotros lo hiciéramos. Y nuevamente mostráis que no sois dignos de confianza, recurriendo a chantajes y amenazas. Sólo entendéis el lenguaje de las armas. Hemos venido a mostraros que nosotros somos aún más aptos en su uso. Pero podéis rendiros ahora. Los hombres y mujeres que luchan en la ciudad por su libertad frente a vuestra injusta opresión son ahora nuestros aliados. Liberadlos y os librareis de nosotros. Esas son nuestras condiciones.

Sus soldados la flanquearon, reduciendo la distancia que los separaba de la embajada de Rhun. Sus rostros severos y adustos no mostraban ninguna emoción, ninguna piedad, ninguna debilidad.

–Condenaréis a vuestro Rey.

–Ni siquiera nos has ofrecido una prueba de que sea vuestro rehén –dijo Imrahil.

–Eso sólo sucederá si a mi Señor le complace. No tenéis derecho a exigir nada –respondió Hamilcar.

–Dile a tu amo que si le hace daño a Elessar tendrá que responder ante nosotros. O le libera inmediatamente o su Palacio sufrirá nuestro primer embate –dijo Arwen con firmeza.

De pronto, la expresión de Hamilcar cambió, imperceptiblemente, pero Arwen se dio cuenta. Algo se le había ocurrido. Fijaba los ojos más allá de sus cabezas, y con la mirada perdida parecía darle vueltas a una nueva idea.

–No soy más que un humilde siervo, y ahora no más que un simple mensajero. No puedo prometeros nada. Sólo pasarle vuestras palabras a mi Señor.

–Dile que le damos una hora para que libere a Elessar –dijo Arwen, estudiándole con cuidado.

–Le transmitiré vuestras palabras, Señora –respondió Hamilcar con una leve sonrisa.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Imrahil se volvió a la Reina.

–No mentía. Es verdad que le tienen prisionero –si él había sido capaz de darse cuenta, no dudaba de que ella, con mucha mayor percepción que él, se había dado cuenta también. Pero estaba extraordinariamente templada para acabar de enterarse de que su marido era un rehén en manos de sus enemigos. ¿Estaba fingiendo? ¿Tendría en aquellos momentos la sangre fría suficiente para seguir al frente del ejército?

–Lo sé –respondió Arwen, observando fijamente la nube de polvo que la compañía de Hamilcar había levantado tras su partida. Algo acababa de cambiar frente a sus ojos. El corazón de aquel hombre había sufrido un cambio. Cómo y por qué no lo sabía; y tampoco hubiera podido decir si era en su beneficio o detrimento; pero sin poder explicar por qué, un suave alivio se infiltró en su espíritu, como el que trae el primer aire fresco del otoño tras un verano asfixiante.

–Tal vez deberíamos haber insistido en que le deberían haber mostrado. Así podríamos haber ganado tiempo –la voz de Imrahil interrumpió su abstracción.

–¿Para qué? –respondió Arwen, sin volverse aún hacia él.

–O podríamos intentar así una maniobra de rescate. No lo sé. Pero me sentiría más tranquilo si pudiera verle, en lugar de no saber ni dónde lo tienen. En cualquier momento pueden matarle. Y no es seguro que lo tengan en Palacio. Puede estar prisionero en cualquier lugar de la ciudad.

–Yo prefiero que dirijan su atención hacia él lo menos posible –respondió Arwen. Luego calló y observó la ciudad–. No sé si podría estar en cualquier parte, mira el caos que hay en la ciudad. Las únicas zonas tranquilas son el Palacio y los alrededores, y están tomadas por las fuerzas del Khan, mira la bandera.

–¿Entonces qué hacemos?

–Prepararnos para atacar –dijo Arwen–. No le van a soltar, así que lucharemos.

–¿Pero y si le matan?

–¿Entonces qué hacemos? ¿Ceder a todas sus exigencias a partir de ahora por la amenaza de su vida? ¿Qué será lo próximo que pidan? ¿Anórien? ¿Ithilien? ¿Minas Tirith? ¿Gondor? No podemos confiar en que le salvaremos si no atacamos. Le matarán si les conviene, y no les interesa que viva, a la larga. No podemos ceder ante sus chantajes. No tenemos nada que ganar.

Imrahil guardó silencio, atónito. No entendía a la Reina. Era su marido el que estaba prisionero, pero había recibido la noticia con frialdad, casi con desdén. Siempre había creído que su matrimonio había sido por amor, dado lo que ella había sacrificado por estar con él, pero ahora, frente a la mirada impasible de la Reina, pensó que no había juzgado bien la relación entre sus soberanos. ¿Qué sabía él al fin y al cabo de sus sentimientos íntimos?

–Tienes que tener más fe en tu Rey, Imrahil –dijo Arwen–. Olvidas que fue durante años un montaraz. Ha estado en más situaciones difíciles, y escapado de mayores peligros.

Imrahil miró con escepticismo al número ingente de soldados de Rhun que rodeaban la ciudad, los gritos que se oían, las altas murallas que rodeaban el Palacio.

–¿Él solo?

–En ocasiones –dijo Arwen–. Pero ahora nos tiene a nosotros. Distraigamos la atención de Rhun.

Imrahil se volvió sobresaltado hacia ella, recordando otra estrategia igual, otra batalla igual, al final de la gran Guerra. Aquella vez se habían alzado frente a ellos las terribles puertas de Mordor, altas como montañas, e infranqueables. Habían tratado de distraer al Ojo de Sauron. ¿No podrían hacer lo mismo con aquellos soldados divididos en dos frentes, y su líder, que no había sido más que una marioneta de Sauron?

Emitió una leve sonrisa. Seguía atenazado por la aprensión, pero comenzaba a vislumbrar una pequeña posibilidad de triunfo.

* * *

El Khan esperaba en la misma Sala donde había despedido a Hamilcar, asomado al mismo balcón desde el que hubiera observado la caída de las puertas con Elessar. Ahora contemplaba las figuras distantes de su embajada, y los jinetes de Gondor que habían salido a su encuentro. Estaba demasiado lejos para distinguirlo, pero estaba seguro de que el jinete que estaba frente a Hamilcar era la Reina de Gondor. Cómo deseaba volver a verla. Apenas se había atrevido a imaginar el día que ella pisaría aquella ciudad, y de pronto, sin esperarlo, allí estaba.

Mientras esperaba la vuelta de Hamilcar, se detuvo a fantasear sobre ella. La imaginó paseando por su Palacio, envuelta en las mejores gasas de Rhun, cubierto el cabello, los brazos, el cuello, de oro y joyas, y resplandeciendo bajo el sol, dirigiendo apenas una mirada a todos los que la rodeaban, seres muy por debajo de ella. Sólo le miraría a él.

Esas fantasías interrumpió Hamilcar cuando volvió. Se quedó a unos pasos de él, esperando que le preguntara para hablar.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué han dicho?

–Dicen que quieren ver una prueba de que Elessar sea vuestro rehén, de otra manera no lo creerán. Dudan de que seais capaz de capturarle.

Hamrazan soltó un bufido. –Mentira. Es una argucia para distraernos y crear alguna que otra manioibra de rescate. Elessar se queda donde está, y si ponen un pie en la ciudad, le clavo a un poste y le expongo para que todos le vean. Así aprenderán las consecuencias de sus actos.

–También me dijeron que os pidiera que no os apresuréis en vuestra decisión. Quieren evitar más derramamiento de sangre. Dicen que no han venido a prolongar la guerra sino a traer la paz. Dicen que os dan de plazo hasta el caer de la tarde, y que les enviéis una respuesta entonces.

–Siempre dicen eso –respondió Hamrazan con desprecio–. Que no quieren luchar, y lo dicen con una espada en la mano.

* * *

Ya fuera porque hubieran malinterpretado, o bien interpretado a su manera las palabras del Khan, o por acabar rápido la tarea, los guardias que escoltaron a Aragorn y Radisha a la prisión les encerraron en la misma celda, la primera que se encontraron al llegar. Les arrojaron allí y cerraron la puerta. Aragorn se encontró por fin sin estar encadenado a la pared, y con cierta libertad de movimiento, aunque no le habían quitado las cadenas que llevaba en las manos y los pies. Pero apenas tuvo tiempo de agradecer esta nueva fortuna, cuando oyó el llanto desconsolado de Radisha a su lado.

–Lo siento –dijo al fin, sintiendo que la elocuencia le eludía.

Radisha le miró a través de las lágrimas. –¿Lo sientes? ¿Y eso de qué me sirve? ¿Qué va a ser ahora de mi hijo?

–No creo… no creo que le hagan daño –dijo Aragorn–. Entienden que es un niño.

–¡Pero es mi hijo! ¿Nunca más podré verle?

–Tu marido no dejará que le pase nada. Y Hamrazan tampoco. Sé que es poco consuelo ahora, pero a su manera le quieren.

–¡A su manera! ¿Y qué manera es esa? ¿Crecerá mi hijo siendo como su padre? ¿Un hombre cruel y violento al que no le importa hacer sufrir a sus semejantes? ¿Le enseñarán a odiarme por lo que he hecho?

Y comenzó a llorar con tanta fuerza que Aragorn se quedó parado sin saber qué decir. Rara vez se había encontrado con una mujer expresando emociones tan fuertes, y no sabía muy bien cómo consolarla. Las mujeres de los Dúnedain solían expresarse con más sobriedad, y todo lo que había dicho había empeorado el ánimo de Radisha.

–Por supuesto que lo harán –continuó Radisha–. Es el heredero. Tienen que prepararle para gobernar esta tierra, y convertirle en un tirano es el primer paso. Hay que ser fuerte, ¿no? No mostrar debilidad para que te respeten. Mostrar fuerza y poderío siempre. Frente a tus rivales, frente a las mujeres, frente a los que están bajo tu mando, frente a los esclavos…

Al no recibir de Aragorn más que silencio y una mirada perpleja, Radisha calló, secándose las lágrimas y luchando por controlar el llanto.

–Debes pensar que estoy loca.

Aragorn sacudió la cabeza. –No lo creo. Debe ser difícil vivir en esas condiciones. Pero ahora debemos centrarnos en escapar de aquí.

El cambio brusco de conversación dejó por un momento sin palabras a Radisha. Para su sorpresa, vio que Aragorn se asomaba entre los barrotes de la celda, mirando a todos lados, pero ella no se atrevía a esperar nada bueno de aquella situación, o que fuera a mejorar de ninguna manera. Soltó un suspiro y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la pared y el rostro en las manos.

Aragorn tanteó la cerradura con las yemas de los dedos. –No parece muy compleja. Sólo dos pernos. Si encontramos algo que sirva de ganzúa, y algo de tensor, creo que podría conseguir abrirla con unos cuantos intentos. ¿Ves algún trozo de metal por ahí?

Radisha giró la cabeza y miró alrededor. No había nada más que las piedras que formaban las paredes y el suelo. No había ni siquiera un banco para tumbarse en la celda.

–No hay nada.

–Espera, espera, ¿qué tienes ahí?

Antes de que Radisha pudiera volverse, Aragorn le sujetó la cabeza y le quitó el pasador que llevaba en el pelo. Tenía un rubí engarzado en oro, y una delgada varilla de metal.

–Puede que esto sirva. ¿Tienes algo más así?

Radisha se quitó una horquilla con diamantes que recogía los mechones que ahora caían sobre su hombro derecho.

–Demasiado grueso y demasiado corto –gruñó Aragorn. Luego su rostro se iluminó–. Pero a lo mejor puedo torcerlo.

Y sentándose, contra el suelo y los hierros de sus cadenas, logró doblar el metal.

–Puede que esto sirva –dijo examinando ambas piezas. Por sí solas, valían una fortuna, pero si lograba abrir la puerta con ellas, valdrían mucho más que lo que el mejor postor pudiera ofrecer por ellas. Sin embargo, las habría cambiado en un segundo por el juego de llaves adecuado, pues aún no sabía cómo iba a librarse de sus cadenas. Aquello no serviría en una cerradura tan pequeña.

–Veamos a ver si puedo abrir esta puerta –dijo–. Tú acércate y escucha por si oyes venir a alguien.

Sin pronunciar una palabra, tan grande era su asombro, Radisha se puso de pie y se acercó a los barrotes, aguzando el oído. A su lado, Aragorn comenzó a manipular la cerradura, pero tras varios minutos de intentar forzarla, no consiguió nada.

–Cada perno es doble –masculló–. Es más difícil de lo que pensaba. Es una cerradura muy ingeniosa. No sé por qué me había creído que iban a poner cerraduras tan simples en las celdas.

–Mi tío deja pocas cosas al azar. Le gusta controlarlo todo –dijo Radisha suavemente.

Aragorn la miró sin contestar, y siguió intentando abrir la puerta. Pero pasaba el tiempo y no conseguía nada. Al fin Radisha soltó un suspiro de derrota y se volvió a sentar en el suelo. Hubiera sido demasiada suerte, demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

–Espero que sigas escuchando. Yo no puedo oír bien con estos chirridos –la voz airada de Aragorn la sobresaltó. No le había escuchado jamás aquella voz dura como la piedra. Le miró y se sintió intimidada por la contrariedad de aquellos ojos claros, que la miraban con severidad. Como con un resorte, Radisha se levantó–. Sí, señor.

Radisha le oyó respirar profundamente, y tras unos instantes de silencio, dijo con voz más suave. –Gracias.

Se extendió un tenso silencio entre ellos. Sólo se escuchaba el chirriar del metal bajo las manos de Aragorn, y el murmullo distante de la ciudad envuelta en la batalla.

Pero al fin se oyó un chasquido, y la puerta de la celda se abrió. La tensión se disolvió, y en sus rostros se dibujaron amplias sonrisas.

–Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes –dijo Aragorn–. Deberíamos buscar a tu hijo e ir con los míos. Tú conoces este Palacio, ¿sabrías guiarnos por sitios por donde no nos encuentre nadie?

–Sé por donde no es _probable_ que haya nadie, y sé dónde se abre un pasadizo que nos sacaría de aquí. Nos llevaría al norte, entre el mar y las montañas. Está en el ala norte, justo al otro extremo de donde nos hayamos.

–¿Y dónde crees que estará tu hijo? –preguntó Aragorn.

Radisha se encogió de hombros. –Supongo que en sus habitaciones.

–Vayamos allí primero. Ya veremos ahí cómo llegamos a tu pasadizo.

–Vas a armar un escándalo arrastrando esas cadenas –dijo Radisha–. Veamos si están por aquí las llaves. Suelen guardar las de los grilletes en el armario que hay aquí.

–¿De veras?

Radisha volvió a la carrera con varios manojos de llaves. Aragorn cogió dos y dijo: –Prueba en las de los pies. Yo pruebo con las de las manos.

Tras varios frenéticos intentos, al fin consiguieron liberarle de las cadenas. Aragorn sonrió y las tiró con sumo placer a un lado. –Vámonos.

* * *

En medio del caos que había caído sobre la ciudad con la irrupción del ejército del Khan, el sonido de los cuernos de Gondor y la aparición del ejército extranjero, con sus estandartes del Árbol, había causado poca impresión. Tantas cosas extrañas habían sucedido en los últimos meses, que aquella fracasó en causar la debida sensación entre los esclavos sublevados, que se hallaban corriendo aterrorizados hacia cualquier edificio donde poder esconderse y acaso salvar la vida con una considerable cantidad de suerte. Tantos enemigos había entre ellos y lo que apenas se atrevían a creer era su salvación, que estaban convencidos que perecerían antes de que el ejército de Gondor pudiera imponerse en la batalla, si lo hacía.

Refugiado en una casa vacía que había encontrado, Hammad pensaba en lo que debía hacer ahora. Enkil… Elessar le había dicho que debía hacer llegar su orden de luchar, sin ceder a ningún chantaje, pero se resistía a hacerlo. Significaría condenarle. Peor. Sería como ser el que le asestara el golpe mortal. ¿Por qué le había tocado a él?

Asomando lo menos posible el rostro por la ventana de aquella casa, entre la multitud que corría y se mataba ante sus ojos, vio a lo lejos una bandera blanca, y jinetes de Rhun frente a jinetes con la armadura de Gondor. Podía imaginarse bien la conversación que estaría teniendo lugar.

De pronto, frente a él se paró un hombre al que no conocía bien, pero conocía su historia. Su madre había sido una esclava de Gondor. Había muerto hacía años, pero había enseñado a su hijo la lengua del Oeste. Justo en su momento de mayor necesidad, aparecía frente a él el uno de los pocos hombres que hablaban la lengua de Gondor en aquella ciudad. Aquello no podía ser una coincidencia. Era una señal.

Le llamó y le hizo señas para que entrase en la casa. Agradecido, el hombre entró, pensando que al fin había encontrado un lugar donde esconderse y descansar.

–No, no. Nos vamos de aquí. Tú y yo tenemos una misión que cumplir.

* * *

Pronto vio Hammad que no era posible salir de la ciudad por la puerta sur u oeste, las que más rápidamente les llevarían a los líderes del ejército de Gondor. Filas y filas interminables de soldados del Khan se interponían en su camino. Podrían salir por el norte y rodear la ciudad, pero tardarían varias horas. Tal vez por la puerta del este… pero se abría a un camino que pasaba demasiado cerca del Palacio.

Hammad estuvo cavilando durante varios minutos, y al fin decidió arriesgar ese último camino.

Resultó ser la opción correcta, pues los soldados que habían estado allí se habían retirado a cubrir el frente suroeste, por donde había venido el ejército de Gondor, y los caminos estaban casi desiertos. Hammad y su traductor, Ramid, avanzaron con cuidado hasta encontrarse más allá de la ciudad. Allí, escondidos en un granero vacío, contemplaron de cerca la destrucción de los campos que habían cultivado apenas semanas antes, tras la recogida de la cosecha. Hammad mismo había supervisado la mayor parte de la replantación. Había sido la primera vez que había sido feliz trabajando. Había sido extraño e inesperado. Jamás se le habría ocurrido pensar que el trabajo pudiera hacerle sentir satisfecho. Nunca había experimentado nada semejante: siempre había trabajado porque era su obligación, pero aquellos días, en que todos trabajaron por elección propia, organizándose ellos mismos, habían sido dichosos: era frecuente oír alegres canciones y risas a todas horas del día.

Pero parecía tan lejano e irreal como un sueño. Todo estaba destruido ahora. Allí se habían asentado los soldados del Khan, y era dudoso que creciera algo de lo que habían sembrado.

Al fin le dio la espalda a aquella escena y se volvió hacia Ramid. El hombre estaba aterrorizado, pero había aceptado seguirle para hacer de traductor.

–Tenemos que darnos prisa en llegar a…

De pronto oyó un extraño rumor creciente en intensidad. Era incapaz de explicarse por qué, pero le producía inquietud. ¿Qué era aquello? Vio en la expresión de Ramid un miedo semejante.

Entonces se dio cuenta de por qué era tan extraño aquel ruido. Podía sentirlo en todo su cuerpo. Le hacía temblar. Corrió hacia un agujero en la pared del granero y vio, como una nube negra, al ejército de Gondor caer con un terrible estruendo sobre los soldados de Rhun. Un fuerte temblor sacudió la tierra. Hammad corrió hacia la puerta del granjero y se asomó. Gondor estaba atacando las murallas que rodeaban el Palacio.

Y ellos estaban, como en una isla, en medio de dos ejércitos enfrentados con tal feroz violencia que Hammad imaginó que podría partir a la ciudad en dos. Ciertamente, parecía que la intención de Gondor era destruir el Palacio del Khan. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Ramid le empujó a un lado, y corrió de vuelta a la ciudad.

La misión que Elessar le había encomendado había terminado. Sin que él tuviese que hacer nada, su ejército había decidido atacar. Ramid había huido, pero lo cierto es que ya no le necesitaba. Estudió las murallas del Palacio, esperando y temiendo ver a soldados cumpliendo la amenaza del Khan y lanzando el cadáver de Enkil por allí. Pero los minutos pasaban, los esfuerzos de Gondor para forzar las puertas de la muralla que rodeaba al Palacio se redoblaban, y parecía que nadie salía a defenderlas.

Animado, sintió una débil esperanza. Había algo que él, y sólo él podía hacer. Conocía una manera de entrar al Palacio: la que él había usado para salir aquella misma madrugada, y llevaba directamente a la prisión. Por poco que fuera lo que podía hacer para ayudar a Enkil, lo tenía que hacer. Ni siquiera estaba seguro que correr a su lado sin apenas un plan, y solo, fuera a serle de alguna ayuda, pero no pensaba quedarse sin hacer nada.

* * *

Dentro de Palacio, el Khan sintió con estupor el abrupto ataque. Los suelos temblaban y las paredes vibraban. ¿Por qué atacaban? ¿No había dicho Hamilcar que los capitanes de Gondor exigían ver a Elessar y que le daban de plazo hasta el atardecer para…? De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que aquello significaba: le había mentido. Aquel miserable le había mentido.

Volviéndose hacia los guardias que le rodeaban, comenzó a lanzar sus órdenes.

–Haced llegar esta orden al campo de batalla: ahora la primera prioridad es proteger el Palacio. No pueden romper las defensas –lleno de rabia, se dio cuenta de que apenas había soldados defendiéndolo. Hasta ahora habían concentrado sus esfuerzos en atacar la ciudad sublevada, y no había esperado aquel ataque de Gondor, no cuando su rey era un rehén. Había estado convencido de que se retirarían, que jamás condenarían a Elessar. Pero si era lo que querían, lo tendrían. Le mataría frente a sus ojos–. Y traed ante mí a Hamilcar.

Aquellos guardias salieron con alivio de la estancia, agradecidos por poder alejarse de él. Por desgracia para algunos, tuvieron que volver con malas noticias. No encontraban a Hamilcar.

Su primera tentación fue la de castigar al mensajero que le trajo tal noticia. Pero logró calmarse y darse cuenta de lo que significaba aquello. Decían que nadie le había visto desde que había vuelto tras hablar con los capitanes de Gondor. Le habían buscado en sus habitaciones y no le habían encontrado. Debía haber sabido que más pronto que tarde, él se acabaría enterando de que le había engañado, y si tenía una pizca de sensatez, querría alejarse lo máximo posible de allí. ¿O acaso pretendía enfrentarse a él?

Hamrazan lo dudaba. Valía más la pena comprobar las salidas del Palacio. La del sur era imposible: allí estaba el ejército de Gondor. Quedaba pues la del norte.

Haciendo una seña a varios guardias para que le acompañaran, se apresuró en aquella dirección.

* * *

Aragorn seguía a Radisha por los altos pasillos. Gracias a sus conocimientos y rápidos reflejos, le guiaba sin que les viera nadie, hallando rápidamente un lugar para esconderse si oía que alguien se acercaba.

Pero aquella vez fue Aragorn el primero en oír las pisadas y las voces que se acercaban. Pudo distinguir la voz de Hamrazan entre varios pares de pisadas y voces que le respondían con gravedad.

Cogió el brazo de Radisha y se llevó un dedo a los labios y el oído, señalando el lugar del que procedían las voces, pero ella ya lo había escuchado y estaba buscando un sitio para esconderse. Sin embargo, estaban en medio de un largo pasillo, y lo único que podría ocultarles eran las columnas que había a los lados. Se ocultaron cada uno detrás de una, y Aragorn lamentó la vulnerabilidad de su posición. Si alguno les veía, estarían atrapados sin poder huir por ningún lado, y sin armas para defenderse.

Cuando había escuchado cómo su ejército comenzaba su ataque sobre el Palacio, había dudado si no sería mejor escabullirse hacia las puertas y abrírselas. Hubiera sido difícil, pero tal vez no imposible, y estaría en una posición algo más segura que la presente. Pero no quería abandonar a Radisha, quien al preguntarle al respecto, le había dicho que apenas sabía luchar, tan sólo conocía algunas técnicas de defensa, y por lo demás no habían podido hacerse con arma ninguna; y aún menos quería abandonar a su hijo en medio de lo que probablemente sería pronto un sangriento campo de batalla, aunque las habitaciones del pequeño estuvieran en el piso superior, y relativamente apartadas y a salvo. Prefería asegurar que podrían huir hacia el norte, y tal vez acompañarles él mismo. Aún no lo había decidido.

Al pasar a su lado, Aragorn pudo distinguir las palabras de Hamrazan:

–¿Nadie le ha visto por aquí?

Con un sobresalto, se volvió a Radisha y compartieron una mirada de pánico. ¿Ya habían descubierto que se habían escapado? Habían esperado tener algo más de tiempo.

–No creíamos necesario llegar tan lejos. No creímos que tuviera algo que hacer por aquí –fue la respuesta.

–Si no le encontramos ahora, quiero que busquéis en cada rincón del Palacio. Tiene que aparecer. Quiero verle. Y vigilad todas las salidas hacia el norte.

Con esas palabras, Hamrazan y los guardias que le acompañaban se alejaron y doblaron la esquina, alejándose con pasos rápidos.

Aragorn se acercó a Radisha con cuidado, mirando en todas direcciones.

–¿Crees que hablaban sobre nosotros? –preguntó ella.

Aragorn sacudió la cabeza. –No lo sé. Tal vez no. Estaban hablando sobre una sola persona.

–Han dicho que van a vigilar todas las salidas hacia el norte –susurró Radisha.

–Sí –Aragorn frunció el ceño y maldijo para sí–. Y eso puede que nos impida salir de aquí –ante la mirada llena de angustia de Radisha, asintió con gravedad. No valía la pena engañarla ni engañarse. Aquello complicaba su situación–. Deberíamos pensar otro plan. Y para ello deberíamos tratar de averiguar qué es lo que pasa y de quién hablaban. Voy a seguirles.

–¿Tú solo?

–No te puedo pedir que vengas conmigo. Puede ser demasiado peligroso.

–No conoces este Palacio. Hay recovecos y pasadizos que podrían salvarte de ser descubierto si supieras dónde están. Yo también quiero saber qué está pasando, porque mi hijo está atrapado en un Palacio a punto de ser arrasado por un ejército, y protegerle no es la primera prioridad ni de mi tío ni de mi marido. Quiero saber cuáles son las opciones que tenemos.

–Muy bien. Vamos. Con cuidado.

No se encontraron con nadie más en aquellos apartados pasillos, siguiendo las voces distantes de Hamrazan y sus guardias, que fueron creciendo en volumen a medida que les alcanzaban, y pronto pudieron distinguir gritos en medio de una discusión acalorada. Pudieron distinguir la voz airada de Hamrazan, y las respuestas tensas de Hamilcar.

Radisha cogió el brazo de Aragorn y le arrastró a la habitación opuesta a la que ocupaba el Khan con su marido.

–No lo entiendo. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ha hecho mi marido? –susurró Radisha, asomando con cuidado el rostro. Pero Aragorn se llevó un dedo a los labios, ordenando silencio, y se asomó con cuidado él también. Apenas se veía lo que ocurría enfrente. Sólo podían ver una esquina de los brillantes ropajes del Khan.

Estaba tan poseído por la furia que apenas podían distinguir sus palabras, y las de Hamilcar, murmuradas para sí, eran aún más imperceptibles. De pronto se hizo un silencio mortal, roto al fin por un silbido cortante y un ruido sordo, y apareció en su línea de visión la cabeza de Hamilcar, desmembrada de su cuerpo. Cayó al suelo y ya no se movió, esparciendo una mancha marrón en el pálido suelo de piedra.

Radisha ahogó un grito contra su mano. Aragorn la agarró y la arrastró hacia atrás, de manera que quedaran bien escondidos. Hubiera dado lo que fuera en ese momento para poder asomarse y ver qué pasaba. Sin embargo, por lo que podían oír, no había mucho que no pudieran deducir. El Khan dio la orden de retirar el cuerpo, y pronto se escucharon pisadas alejándose, y un cuerpo siendo arrastrado. Pronto se hizo el silencio. Ambos tardaron en moverse y reaccionar.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –dijo Radisha, asomándose al fin y observando la mancha de sangre en el suelo–. ¿Por qué ha hecho eso?

–Me parece que era de él de quien debían estar hablando antes –respondió Aragorn, mirando a los lados.

–¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué le ha matado?

Aragorn se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza. Sentía como un suspiro seco detrás de la nuca, como si alguien le observara detrás de su hombro.

Como si algo se acercase.

Pero no se oía nada en aquellos pasillos, sólo estaban ellos.

–Tenemos que irnos de aquí –dijo Aragorn al fin–. Y tenemos que sacar a tu hijo. Hamrazan está acorralado, y temo la violencia con que pueda reaccionar. Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes. Si es verdad que era de Hamilcar de quien hablaban antes y por quien iban a vigilar todas las salidas al norte, ya no tomarán esas medidas. Podemos aprovechar la oportunidad, pero tenemos poco tiempo: sólo hasta que descubran que nos hemos escapado.

Radisha asintió y se volvió, dando la espalda al lugar donde su marido acababa de morir. Comenzó a andar con pasos rápidos, sin apenas volverse para ver si Aragorn la seguía.

–No estamos muy lejos de las habitaciones de mi hijo. Hay cerca unas escaleras que podemos usar.

En ese momento un ruido sordo retumbó en las paredes. Radisha se detuvo un momento a escuchar.

–Están usando un ariete –dijo Aragorn, aguzando el oído–. En las puertas de las murallas del Palacio.

Radisha se tensó, escuchando atentamente.

–Esas puertas llevan en pie más de dos mil años –dijo al fin–.. Fueron esculpidas por el gran maestro Dashir. Grabó la venida de Raos, y en su corona, las manos de Dashir infundieron parte de su divinidad. Tal fue el don que le concedieron los dioses a través su arte. La corona nunca se enfría. Arde incluso en la noche más fría del invierno.

Aragorn la observó de reojo, rezagándose algunos pasos en silencio. Comenzaron a subir las escaleras.

–Las guerras destruyen muchas cosas hermosas –contestó Aragorn.

–También la paz las destruye. Esas puertas murieron cuando el abuelo del Khan grabó un Ojo en ellas. La maldad entró en silencio y en paz en este Palacio –tras una breve pausa, Radisha se volvió a mirarle–. Sin resistencia. No has sido tú, Rey de Gondor, ni tu ejército, quien las ha destruido. Pero poca gente piensa así y tal vez no sea esa la historia que se recuerde. Tal vez sólo pase a la historia el recuerdo del ejército de Gondor destruyendo esta ciudad, del terrible Rey Elessar destruyendo uno de nuestros símbolos más sagrados. ¿Qué iba a hacer si no uno de los más terribles tiranos de nuestro mundo, qué sólo quería ver a Rhun convertida en sierva de Gondor?

–No –dijo Aragorn–. No podemos seguir permitiendo que el odio continúe empozoñando generación tras generación, y que dentro de unos años estalle una nueva guerra, y sea mi hijo o el hijo de mi hijo el que tenga que salir a librar batalla. No mientras haya algo que yo pueda hacer.

–No serás tú el que escriba la historia, y menos la de este país… espera, ¿tienes un hijo? No lo sabía.

–No –respondió Aragorn–. Aún no.

–¿Y tus generales permitieron que partieras a la guerra?

–Yo no diría permitido… –Aragorn se interrumpió, escuchando–. ¿Has oído eso?

Radisha negó con la cabeza. Se detuvieron. En medio de las escaleras, no tenían donde esconderse, pero no se oía más que silencio.

–Vamos, rápido –dijo Aragorn–. No podemos detenernos.


	19. Capítulo 19

Capítulo final! Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído, seguido y marcado la historia. Espero que la hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndola, a pesar de los momentos de bloqueo. Queda un epílogo que ya he escrito y que subiré en los próximos días cuando lo edite.

 **CAPÍTULO 19**

Mientras Aragorn y Radisha subían hacia donde se encontraba el pequeño Bassam, el Khan, al sentir el renovado ataque sobre las murallas de su Palacio, se asomó a una de las ventanas que se abrían hacia el suroeste y vio los poderosos arietes con los que trataban de forzar las grandes puertas, sin que sus soldados lograran formar una defensa efectiva, pues no conseguían romper las filas de Gondor, que se cerraban cada vez más alrededor de él. En cambio, los esfuerzos del ejército enemigo sobre el resto de la ciudad eran nimios. Evidentemente, su principal prioridad era su Rey, y de ninguna manera socorrer a los esclavos sublevados.

Pero mientras él viviera, Elessar no saldría con vida de allí. Incluso aunque sus fuerzas perdieran la batalla y Gondor venciera, se aseguraría de que aquello fuera el fin del Rey de Gondor.

Dio la orden de que le sacaran de su celda y le llevaran a la Sala del Trono. Allí fue él a esperar, pero el único que llegó fue un guardia con las manos vacías portando la noticia de que Elessar y Radisha se habían escapado y no había rastro de ellos.

Incluso a él mismo le sorprendió la calma con que recibió la noticia. En cierta manera, no le resultaba inesperado. Dio la orden de vigilar todas las salidas, y ordenó a veinte de sus guardias ir a las habitaciones de Bassam.

–O poco conozco a mi sobrina o habrá ido en busca de su hijo, y Elessar probablemente la habrá acompañado. Id a ver.

Era imposible que Radisha y Elessar salieran de Palacio, y más aún que eludieran a todos los guardias que había allí. Era cuestión de tiempo que les encontraran otra vez.

Retumbó un golpe sordo, proveniente de las murallas y por un momento le entró la duda. ¿Y si lograban los soldados de Gondor vencer y tomaban su Palacio? ¿Y si Elessar conseguía esconderse hasta que su ejército tomara el control? La situación requería mayor acción por su parte. Dio la orden de utilizar las catapultas contra el ejército atacante.

* * *

Aragorn y Radisha apenas se cruzaron con nadie por los pasillos que llevaban a las habitaciones de Bassam, y pudieron evitar a los pocos sirvientes que andaban por allí.

Encontraron cerradas las puertas de las habitaciones del niño, y ningún guardia cerca. Aragorn acercó su oído, pero no se oía nada desde dentro. Agarró el picaporte y se preparó para lo que pudiera esperarles al otro lado. Miró a Radisha y lentamente lo giró. Al no percibir movimiento alguno, abrió la puerta de golpe y se precipitó en la estancia, analizando con una rápida mirada las amenazas que les esperaban.

Pero allí sólo estaba Bassam jugando en un rincón, y una doncella, la misma que le había acompañado antes. Aragorn le hizo una seña a Radisha para que entrase, y entrecerró la puerta tras ella, atento a todo lo que pudiera oír.

–¡Mamá! –Bassam se lanzó a los brazos de su madre, que le estrechó con fuerza.

–Vamos, tenemos que irnos –interrumpió Aragorn estudiando de reojo a la doncella, que les miraba boquiabierta, temeroso de cómo pudiera reaccionar.

Pero al parecer Radisha confiaba en ella.

–Noua, querida –le dijo–, ayúdanos. Tengo que llevarme a mi hijo de aquí. No es seguro.

–¿Qué quiere que haga, Señora?

De pronto, se oyó un tumulto ahogado acercándose por el pasillo. Aragorn se asomó y cerró la puerta rápidamente.

–Ya vienen –dijo–. No podemos salir. Han debido descubrir que nos hemos escapado y han venido aquí.

Radisha agarró con fuerza a su hijo, que comprendía lo suficiente de la situación para asustarse.

–¿Qué pasa, mamá? –preguntó–. ¿Es por los hombres malos que han venido y nos quieren hacer daño?

Radisha no sabía cómo contestar. ¿Y cómo le explicaría que su padre había muerto?

–No te preocupes, hijo. A ti nadie te va a hacer daño.

Aragorn le miró apenado durante un segundo, antes de lanzarse hacia ellos.

–Tenemos que escondernos –dijo–. ¿Cuál es el sitio más seguro?

–Hay otra salida –dijo Radisha–. Podemos salir por otro lado. Por la salida de los sirvientes.

Aragorn asintió y agarró a la doncella por el hombro.

–Tendrás que venir con nosotros. No es seguro que te quedes aquí.

A juzgar por el sonido que hacían, los guardias que habían venido a por ellos se hallaban a pocos pasos de la puerta.

–Vamos, corred –dijo Aragorn–. Radisha, tú primero. Coge a Bassam y muéstranos el camino. Vamos, vamos.

Aragorn se quedó en la retaguardia y cerró tras ellos todas las puertas que se hallaban en su camino. Oyó cómo los guardias irrumpían en la habitación y comenzaban a registrarlo todo, e hizo una seña a Radisha para que siguieran adelante lo más rápido posible.

La puerta de los sirvientes se abría a unas estrechas escaleras oscuras, apenas iluminadas por finas rendijas en las paredes que dejaban pasar algo de luz.

Como Aragorn vio que el pequeño Bassam las bajaba inseguro y lento y les estaba reteniendo, se adelantó y le cogió en brazos, y el niño se agarró con fuerza a su cuello.

–Tenemos que darnos prisa. Radisha, llévanos a la entrada del pasadizo que lleva al norte.

Pudieron avanzar más rápido, aunque cuando llegaron de nuevo a los suntuosos pasillos, tuvieron que detenerse y esconderse para evitar a varios grupos de guardias que sin duda les estaban buscando.

Pero llegaron al fin a su destino. Se trataba de una estrecha puerta en un rincón de una pequeña habitación. La abertura estaba disimulada gracias a un gran espejo de grueso marco dorado. Aragorn puso a Bassam de nuevo en el suelo.

–Aquí nos separamos –dijo.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –dijo Radisha.

–Esta batalla ha durado demasiado. No puedo dejar que continúe. Todo esto ha llegado demasiado lejos.

–Sólo conseguirás que te capturen otra vez. No vas a ayudar a nadie si te matan –respondió Radisha.

–Huyendo no ayudo a nadie. Pero tú sí. Pon a salvo a tu hijo.

Y como Aragorn viera que Radisha quería seguir disuadiéndole, les empujó gentilmente hacia el oscuro pasillo que allí se abría.

–No tenemos tiempo. Pueden aparecer en cualquier momento.

–No conoces este Palacio –protestó Radisha, impotente–. Ven con nosotros.

–No creas –respondió Aragorn–. He visto lo suficiente para hacerme una idea de cómo está diseñado. Gracias a ti. Vamos, salid ya.

Y sin esperar contestación, cerró la puerta tras ellos. Solo en la pequeña habitación, aguzó el oído. Podía oír distantes carreras de guardias y soldados, pero a nadie cerca. Con cuidado, salió de allí y se dirigió hacia el sur.

Apenas unos minutos más tarde, oyó pisadas firmes de guardias tras él. Se escondió rápidamente en la estrecha sombra que una escultura de hombre con cabeza de toro ofrecía a su derecha, y contuvo la respiración mientras se acercaban. Si se detenían y observaban con atención, verían su hombro y su costado izquierdo, pues la estatua no era lo bastante grande para ocultarle del todo. Gotas de sudor comenzaron a resbalar por su nuca. No era sólo el calor asfixiante acumulado en las piedras del Palacio tras un día caluroso, sino el saber que aquella andadura suya estaba condenada a descubrirse pronto. No podía seguir eludiendo a los guardias por mucho tiempo, y no estaba seguro de que seguir escondiéndose fuera una buena idea, pues estaría acorralado en el momento de ser descubierto, y seguía sin un arma.

Sin embargo, aquellos guardias pasaron de largo. Aragorn esperó hasta que no oyó más que silencio para salir de su escondite, y justo en ese momento resonó un nuevo temblor de golpes secos en la distancia. No eran los embates contra las murallas; de hecho eso había cesado. Sonaba más distante. O mucho se equivocaba, o aquellos estrépitos eran proyectiles de catapultas, cayendo sin duda sobre su ejército. Se precipitó en aquella dirección, tratando de recordar cómo estaba construida la fachada sur del Palacio y preguntándose dónde estarían emplazadas las catapultas. Necesitaba hacerse cuanto antes con un arma, y tenía que destruir las catapultas que estaban mermando su ejército.

La suerte no le abandonó, y poco después encontró una espada en las manos de una imponente estatua de algún antiguo guerrero, que miraba adusto al frente desde sus ojos ciegos. Era puramente ornamental, y no estaba hecha para ningún hombre pues era demasiado grande para poder ser blandida con facilidad, y apenas tenía el filo suficiente, pero era lo único que tenía.

La suerte le acompañó incluso hasta llegar a la galería en que estaban emplazadas las catapultas. Había una hilera con seis catapultas lanzando sus proyectiles hacia su ejército. Se escondió detrás de una columna y se detuvo unos segundos a estudiar la situación.

Por primera vez Aragorn veía tan cerca a su ejército. Era extraño no ser ya el único extranjero en aquella ciudad, y saber que estaba rodeado de los suyos. El alivio que aquello le hizo sentir ponía de manifiesto que se había sentido más solo de lo que había sido consciente. Estudió con atención sus filas, esperando distinguir entre la multitud a su esposa, pero no pudo distinguir dónde estaban los oficiales y capitanes. Sólo cabía esperar que no estuviera en lo más violento de la batalla, y que saliera ilesa.

Volviéndose hacia los soldados que manejaban las catapultas, estudio sus posiciones con detenimiento, y vio que su única posibilidad era atacar desde la más cercana hasta la última, y tener cuidado de no dejarse acorralar en el estrecho espacio, o estaría perdido. No sería fácil, pero debía hacerlo.

En silencio cayó sobre los soldados más cercanos a él, pero sus gritos alertaron al resto, que corrieron hacia él. Sin embargo, el grito de uno de ellos les detuvo, y les ordenó seguir con su trabajo. Mientras Aragorn cortaba las cuerdas de la primera catapulta, maldijo para sí a aquel hombre, quien, consciente de que aquella estrategia le obligaba a él a avanzar para sabotear las catapultas, pretendía así rodearle.

Consiguió destruir la siguiente catapulta, pero entre la segunda y la tercera se vio rodeado. Paró y bloqueó los golpes que le dirigían sin cesar, sin darle un respiro ni concederle el tiempo o el espacio necesario para poder contraatacar.

Al fin tuvo apenas un instante de margen entre los golpes que arreciaban, y se lanzó hacia las cuerdas de la tercera catapulta para cortarlas. Tuvo apenas tiempo para dirigir la empuñadura de su espada contra el estómago del soldado que a su izquierda le lanzó un golpe alto, pero al mismo tiempo el que estaba frente a él bloqueó su espada.

Durante un decisivo segundo, Aragorn luchó con todas sus fuerzas para liberarla, pero un soldado se acercó por su espalda y le golpeó. No lo bastante fuerte para caerse o soltar su espada, pero le hizo vulnerable. Un golpe en su mandíbula y otro en el pecho le terminaron de desestabilizar. Varios pares de manos cayeron sobre él y le agarraron. Le hicieron soltar su espada y le sujetaron con fuerza, inmovilizándole. Pronto se vio arrastrado sin remedio hacia las escaleras, y la voz del capitán de aquellos hombres volvió a resonar.

–No le llevéis de nuevo a las celdas. El Khan le quiere en la Sala del Trono.

Aragorn trató de zafarse y logró liberar su brazo derecho. Asestó un puñetazo a uno de los soldados que le sujetaban, pero tenía a otros tres encima suyo que le agarraban con fuerza y no le soltaron.

Seis soldados le llevaron a la Sala del Trono, y Aragorn vio a Hamrazan al otro lado de la estancia, dando órdenes a varios guardias; pero les despidió en cuanto le vio llegar. En cuanto llegaron a su lado, Hamrazan preguntó:

–¿Dónde está mi sobrina?

Los soldados le contestaron: –Le hemos encontrado a él solo.

–¿Dónde está? –preguntó Hamrazan volviéndose hacia Aragorn.

Pero éste guardó silencio y le miró sin pronunciar palabra. Hamrazan le sostuvo la mirada, tratando de leer lo que sentía el otro hombre, tratando de buscar en sus ojos miedo o rabia, y aunque no las encontró, vio que algo había cambiado en él. Siempre que había hablado con él, Elessar había conservado una especie de extraña serenidad, incluso encadenado frente a él. Pero ahora sus ojos tenían una luz salvaje. Aunque no podía precisar por qué, era perturbador. Era como estar en lo alto de una torre, y ver que las paredes a su alrededor caían al vacío. Hamrazan apartó la vista.

–No importa. Ya aparecerá. Hay muchos guardias buscándola –como Aragorn siguiera guardando silencio, Hamrazan continuó–. Ha sido más lista que tú. No deberías haberte dejado capturar otra vez. Ya no tienes manera de escapar de tu destino. Se te ha agotado el tiempo.

–Así que tu plan sigue siendo esconderte detrás de mí. Aplaudo tu valor.

Hamrazan le sonrió con sorna. Si quería provocarle, era un intento decepcionante. –Es justicia. Es mi derecho y mi deber como soberano acabar con las amenazas a mi reino.

Pese a la situación, Aragorn no pudo evitar soltar una risa sardónica ante el absurdo. –Justicia –repitió con incredulidad.

Hamrazan desenvainó su espada y descansó la punta sobre el pecho de Aragorn. –Si hubiera en este mundo justicia como un grano de arena, tú no vivirías, ni tendrías nada de lo que posees… poseías. Tu reino, tus riquezas, tu poder… tu mujer.

Cualquier rastro de sonrisa desapareció de los labios de de Aragorn, y su rostro se crispó con verdadera furia. –¿Porque te imaginas en mi lugar, porque ambicionas mi posición? Ten el valor de llamar las cosas por su nombre: llámalo envidia, llámalo sentimiento de inferioridad, pero no llames justicia a tu sádica búsqueda de satisfacción personal.

–Tu país no debería siquiera existir –continuó Hamrazan, como reflexionando para sí, ajeno a lo que el otro le contestaba–. No ha traído más que males a este mundo.

–Y qué decir del tuyo, construido sobre las espaldas de los esclavos.

–Elessar, Elessar –Hamrazan subió la punta de su espada hasta hacerla descansar sobre el hombro izquierdo de Aragorn, al lado de su cuello, y su voz se volvió de pronto extrañamente suave–. ¿Por qué te humillas así? Te confesaré que siento verdadera pena al verlo. ¿Por qué te pones del lado de los esclavos? –y al decir esta última palabra bajó la vista, como si tan sólo mencionarlos fuera suficiente para avergonzarle–. No es digno de un soberano, y nos humillas también al resto con este comportamiento. Bien sabes que no te tengo particular aprecio, pero incluso a mí me duele verte hacer esto. Para. Para.

–Es un orgullo para mí estar de su lado. Hay más honor su bando que en el tuyo –ante sus palabras, los soldados que le sujetaban aumentaron tanto la fuerza con que le atenazaban los brazos que notó cómo sus dedos comenzaban a entumecerse, privados del flujo de su sangre.

Hamrazan le observaba perplejo, hasta que al fin se encogió de hombros.

–Supongo que a estas alturas poco importa tu opinión –dijo, moviendo el filo de su espada hacia la garganta de Aragorn, que tuvo que alzar la barbilla para evitar que le cortase la piel del cuello.

–Si vas a matarme –dijo Aragorn–. Hazlo bien. Lucha conmigo. ¿No es eso lo que querías? Un enfrentamiento cara a cara, dos rivales mirándose a los ojos, y una lucha limpia.

Aragorn vio la tentación pasar por el rostro de Hamrazan. Sería en verdad un movimiento insensato por su parte, arriesgarse a una lucha cuando ya le tenía a su merced, y podía acabar con su vida con un solo movimiento de muñeca. Pero estaban en su Palacio, rodeados por sus soldados, que no dejarían que su soberano fuera derrotado. No era un riesgo tan alto para Hamrazan. Aragorn esperaba que sucumbiese a aquella tentación, pues era lo único que le posibilitaría ganar algo de tiempo hasta que su ejército rompiera las defensas de Rhun y llegara hasta él. Era su última esperanza.

–Derrótame si eres capaz –continuó, tratando de poner en su voz y en su rostro el suficiente desafío y desprecio, y a la vez la suficiente duda para que Hamrazan accediera a sus deseos, confiando en su victoria.

–De una manera u otra tu vida acaba aquí –dijo Hamrazan–. Ya sea ahora mismo o tras un combate. Si pretendes ganar tiempo, es un intento inútil. A ti se te ha acabado. Incluso aunque se cumpliera la esperanza que creo que tienes: que llegue tu ejército a socorrerte. Incluso aunque fueras capaz de vencerme. Mis hombres no dejarán que salgas con vida de aquí –esto último lo dijo mirando a los soldados que le sujetaban, quienes asintieron.

–Sí, Señor –le contestaron.

–Entonces te doy la oportunidad de hacer mi muerte más satisfactoria para ti. Derrótame.

Aragorn vio debatirse en el rostro de Hamrazan la tentación con la duda. Finalmente sonrió y dio un paso atrás. –Soltadle –dijo–, y dadle una espada.

Los soldados obedecieron y se apartaron. Aragorn estudió el peso y la longitud de la espada mientras flexionaba sus dedos y esperaba a que Hamrazan se quitara el pesado manto.

Fue el primero en atacar. Aragorn paraba todos los golpes. Retrocedía y paraba la espada de Hamrazan con puño firme y movimientos amplios, y de esta manera obligaba al otro a avanzar hacia donde él quería, lejos de sus soldados.

Pero Hamrazan se dio cuenta pronto de ello y se detuvo. –Para. Si no vas a luchar limpiamente, paramos inmediatamente el combate. O empiezas a atacar, o paramos.

Aragorn alzó su espada, apuntándole. –Cuidado con lo que deseas.

Hamrazan sonrió. –Los deseos no traicionan al que es su propio dueño.

Aragorn se abalanzó hacia él, lanzando veloces estocadas contra el cuello, el pecho y la espalda; izquierda, derecha, izquierda, tan rápido que al parar la última Hamrazan casi perdió la sujeción de su espada y tuvo que retroceder. Aragorn podría haberle asestado un golpe grave en el hombro, pero en lugar de eso, aprovechó aquellos instantes para dar algunos pasos hacia atrás y decir:

–¿Puede ser su propio dueño el que se vendió a Sauron? ¿Acaso era tu deseo pagarle cuantiosos tributos a Mordor que desangraron tu país durante décadas?

Hamrazan se irguió. –Bien empleados si se destinaron en atacar Gondor.

Y sin darle tiempo a responder, Hamrazan volvió a atacarle. Aragorn tomó de nuevo una posición defensiva, pero se aseguró de lanzar también sus propios ataques. Sin embargo, de pronto se vio perdiendo terreno, retrocediendo hacia donde estaban los soldados. Quiso evitarles y cambiar de dirección, pero Hamrazan no le daba tregua. Aragorn trató de estudiar de reojo la posición exacta de los soldados, juzgando los movimientos que tendría que hacer para evitarlos, pero en ese fugaz instante de distracción, Hamrazan le lanzó un golpe alto. Aragorn vio la espada descender sobre él con inusitada fuerza, y apenas tuvo tiempo de parar el golpe.

Lo bloqueó torpemente, pero su fuerza le hizo perder el equilibrio, y mientras caía, Hamrazan aprovechó para lanzarle otro golpe hacia el rostro. No podía pararlo, así que se echó rápidamente hacia atrás para esquivarlo, y el golpe, que le hubiera partido el rostro, y probablemente le hubiera hecho perder su ojo izquierdo, únicamente le hizo un corte superficial desde el entrecejo hasta la parte izquierda de la nariz.

Aragorn cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, boca abajo, de espaldas a su atacante, y aunque no podía verlo, sabía que Hamrazan se estaría preparando para atacarle de nuevo, así que cogió impulso para levantarse.

Pero en ese momento sonó una nueva voz en la amplia sala y un grito se abrió paso desde el otro extremo del largo pasillo.

–¡Enkil!

Aragorn alzó la vista y vio a Hammad correr hacia ellos, y oyó la aspiración sorprendida de Hamrazan tras él.

–Esto es a lo que me refería –dijo Hamrazan–. ¿Por qué tienes que buscar tus aliados en los esclavos?

El desprecio y la impaciencia que Aragorn escuchó en la voz de Hamrazan le llenaron de alarma. Todos sus instintos comenzaron a avisarle. Se volvió, a tiempo de ver cómo Hamrazan agarraba una daga, y antes de que ninguno pudiera hacer nada, la lanzaba hacia Hammad.

Aragorn oyó primero el gemido estrangulado y se volvió, aterrado por lo que sabía que iba a ver. La daga había penetrado hasta la empuñadura en el pecho de Hammad. Aragorn se levantó con un grito y corrió hacia él, sin poder apartar los ojos de su rostro. Había sucedido tan rápido que Hammad ni siquiera registraba el dolor, sólo la sorpresa, y poco a poco, el horror.

Llegó a su lado en el momento en que estaba a punto de golpearse contra el suelo, y le sujetó con fuerza. Sintió cómo cogía aire para gritar, para soltar el dolor y la angustia, pero el acero clavado en su pecho se lo impidió. Sólo pudo soltar una débil exhalación, mientras sus ojos, llenos de miedo y fijos en Aragorn, se apagaban, y la vida le abandonaba.

Cualquier débil palabra de consuelo que Aragorn hubiera podido decir quedó enmudecida y se convirtió dentro de su pecho en un nudo que le quemaba por dentro. Su garganta se cerró y su cuerpo se convulsionó con espasmos dolorosos, tratando de volver a respirar con normalidad. Cayeron lágrimas de sus ojos mientras tendía a Hammad con cuidado en el suelo y cerraba sus párpados.

Al fin alzó la vista y clavó su mirada en Hamrazan, quien inconscientemente dio un paso atrás ante aquel rostro terrible. Sus rasgos contraídos y cubiertos de sangre ya no parecían los de Elessar, sino los de un extraño.

–Justicia –dijo Aragorn, poniéndose en pie–. El hombre que quería impartir justicia. ¿Qué justicia habrá de recibir él? –lentamente, avanzó hacia él–. ¿Dejaremos que pruebe la suya, cruel y ciega?

Aragorn se paró donde había dejado caer su espada, pero en lugar de recogerla, siguió avanzando desarmado.

–Mírale. Mírale bien. Mira al último esclavo, el que hizo caer sobre ti tu destino. No seguirás gobernando así, no volverá a haber en Rhun un solo esclavo más.

Aragorn se paró frente a él, a apenas un paso. Era patente, como una sombra negra, la violencia que le agitaba por dentro, y Hamrazan se sonrió para sí, pues vio a su adversario dominado por la pasión, perdida la frialdad para luchar con eficacia. Empuñó la espada y le lanzó un golpe mortal.

Pero Aragorn lo esperaba, y lo esquivó con facilidad. Se echó a un lado, y agarrando el brazo de Hamrazan, dejó caer sobre él un golpe que le dislocó el codo. Hamrazan soltó un grito y dejó caer la espada. Aragorn la recogió con rapidez, y le apuntó con ella.

–Quedaos donde estais o le atravieso –sus palabras iban dirigidas a los soldados, que se preparaban para atacarle–. Y soltad las armas.

Durante un instante eterno, los soldados quedaron inmóviles, dudando. Pero entonces se oyó un estruendo y gritos, y el entrechocar rabioso de espadas. Las puertas habían cedido bajo los embates de Gondor. El Palacio estaba a punto de ser tomado. Aragorn soltó un suspiro de alivio, y miró en aquella dirección, deseando que sus fuerzas llegaran pronto, porque no sabía cuánto podría aguantar si los soldados decidían atacarle.

Pero de pronto sintió un tirón de la espada que agarraba con fuerza. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, vio la punta de la espada hundida en el corazón de Hamrazan. Aragorn la retiró y la soltó, pero era demasiado tarde. Hamrazan se había empalado en su espada.

Cayó al suelo, y Aragorn se agachó a su lado. Toda la ira, todo el odio quedaron en suspenso frente a aquel gesto, frente a aquella herida que en apenas unos latidos acabaría con la vida de Hamrazan. Aragorn presionó fuertemente con sus manos, a pesar de que era imposible parar la hemorragia.

–La victoria no es tuya–dijo Hamrazan con voz áspera y dura, conteniendo un grito de dolor.

Las manos de Aragorn se cubrieron totalmente de sangre. –No –dijo suavemente, volviendo el rostro hacia donde descansaba el cuerpo de Hammad–. Es suya.

Si hubiera estado mirando a Hamrazan, hubiera visto. Hubiera visto el odio y la furia en sus ojos, y le hubiera visto agarrar la espada caída en el suelo a su lado. Pero no vio, y Hamrazan agarró su espada manchada con su propia sangre, y conjurando sus últimas fuerzas, usando su último aliento, la apuntó hacia la garganta de Aragorn.

Sólo los rápidos reflejos del que fue durante muchos años montaraz le salvaron, al ver por el rabillo del ojo el reflejo plateado, al escuchar el aire ser cortado. Se echó rápidamente hacia atrás, pero el rápido movimiento no le salvó del todo, y la espada se clavó con profundidad en su hombro izquierdo. Soltó un grito de dolor, agarrándose la herida. Miró con furia a Hamrazan, pero éste ya estaba muerto, fijos sus ojos sin vida en el techo sobre sus cabezas.

Entonces los soldados comenzaron a acercarse a él, con las armas listas.

–Esto ha acabado. La batalla ha concluido –dijo Aragorn, poniéndose en pie–. Salid y anunciad que el Khan ha muerto, y ordenad que vuestros hombres dejen las armas.

A pesar de que varios soldados se detuvieron y parecían dispuestos a seguir sus órdenes, el resto, aunque dubitativos, no quería dejar la muerte de su soberano sin vengar, ni dejar vivir a su enemigo.

Tal vez le hubieran atacado, si una nueva voz no hubiera intervenido.

–Haced lo que él os dice. La batalla ha terminado.

Radisha entró en la Sala con pasos firmes.

–Señora. Alteza…

–¿No lo habéis oído? La batalla se ha acabado. Se acabó. Salid ahí y ordenad a nuestros soldados que dejen las armas.

Los soldados obedecieron sus órdenes y comenzaron a alejarse, pero Aragorn les dijo:

–Quedaos algunos para atender a los caídos.

Tres de ellos se quedaron. Aragorn avanzó en silencio hacia el cuerpo de Hammad y con cuidado retiró la daga de su pecho y limpió la poca sangre que manó, pero su propia herida comenzaba a arder y el movimiento le dolía. Radisha se acercó y con un paño apretó contra la herida.

–Hay que curar esto.

Aragorn asintió y la miró intrigado.

–¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y tu hijo? ¿Está bien?

Radisha asintió. –Está con mi doncella. Les dejé escondidos en el pasadizo. Huyendo no ayudaba a nadie.

Aragorn sonrió tristemente, mirando a Hammad. Con su mano derecha, colocó con cuidado sus cabellos. Su rostro, pese a su dolor en el momento de morir, estaba ahora sereno. –Debería haber hablado con más cautela, o tal vez con menos arrogancia.

Un soldado se acercó a ellos y se quedó parado en silencio a algunos pasos.

–Ayúdame a quitarle de aquí en medio –le dijo Aragorn.

Pero con el brazo herido no podía con él, así que otro soldado se acercó y trasladaron el cuerpo de Hammad hacia la cabecera de la Sala, bajo el Trono, no lejos de donde estaba tendido Hamrazan, al que no habían movido. Aragorn ordenó que le pusieran al otro lado del Trono, y él mismo le cruzó las manos sobre el pecho.

Entonces cayó un silencio solemne en la estancia, y ninguno era capaz de apartar los ojos de ambos cuerpos sin vida, y dejó de importar lo que pudiera estar pasando fuera.

Hasta que con un estrépito, decenas de soldados de Gondor irrumpieron en la estancia, y al frente de todos ellos iba Imrahil, quien se detuvo en seco al ver a su Rey. Al verle rodeado de soldados enemigos, se preparó para atacar, pero Aragorn le ordenó imperiosamente que bajara las armas: que todos las abandonaran, pues la lucha había acabado. Fue entonces cuando Imrahil vio el cuerpo de Hamrazan. Asintió con gravedad, y pasó la orden a sus subordinados, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Aragorn sintió verdadero alivio, al ver el principio del fin de aquella guerra.

Miró detrás de Imrahil y buscó entre los soldados que iban con él a su esposa, pero no la vio.

–¿Dónde está Arwen? Hamrazan me dijo que estaba con vosotros.

–Fue a las celdas con una compañía entera de soldados. Creíamos que estabais prisionero. Es lo que nos dijeron –respondió Imrahil, y ordenó que fueran a buscarla.

–Lo estuve –dijo Aragorn. De pronto se sintió extenuado, como si la tensión, el cansancio, el miedo y el dolor de los últimos días le golpearan a un mismo tiempo. Cerró los ojos e imaginó una cama en la que tumbarse, dormir, y olvidarse de todo. Se dio cuenta de que la sangre corría a lo largo de su brazo izquierdo y empezaba a formar un pequeño charco en el suelo.

Viéndolo, Radisha le tendió el paño, y Aragorn se lo apretó contra la herida. Quería, por encima de todo, ver a Arwen. Miró hacia las puertas de la Sala, y vio que todos sus soldados le miraban fijamente. Se irguió y sonrió débilmente.

–Pero ya no. Se ha acabado.

–Nos quedaban pocas esperanzas de volveros a ver –dijo Imrahil–. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Aragorn se volvió a mirar los dos cuerpos que yacían tras él, y al ver otra vez a Hammad allí tendido, una nueva oleada de pesar cayó sobre él.

–Ya habrá tiempo para relatos.

Entonces la atmósfera en la estancia cambió, y Aragorn supo inmediatamente por qué. Había llegado. Se dio la vuelta y vio a su esposa aparecer. Por primera vez en su vida la vio vestida con cota de malla, y en sus ojos había una luz dura que Arwen jamás había tenido. Su rostro estaba rígido y pétreo, y Aragorn vio con tristeza el dolor que le había causado a su esposa.

Pero en cuanto vio a su marido, su rostro se transformó y se suavizó, y volvió a irradiar la misma luz que Aragorn viera la primera vez que la contempló. Lentamente avanzó hacia él, y cuando llegó a su lado, y le vio cubierto de sangre, dijo:

–Traedme agua y medicinas –con cuidado le giró el rostro para examinar su herida, pero en cuanto le tocó, Aragorn la atrajo hacia sí y la estrechó con fuerza, olvidando todos los ojos que les observaban. Sabía que no necesitaba palabras para que ella entendiera lo que sentía, pero a su oído susurró:

–Tinúviel, Tinúviel.

Y Arwen se rió suavemente, y pese a que fuera el sol se ponía sobre una ciudad destruida, pareció que se levantaba durante un segundo para regalarles un último, y más brillante rayo.


	20. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

Aragorn durmió larga y profundamente aquella noche. A pesar de que Radisha le ofreció una habitación en el Palacio donde descansar más cómodamente, Aragorn declinó la oferta y fue a su tienda, en el campamento que su ejército levantó a las afueras de la ciudad.

Le despertó la brillante luz dorada que la inundaba, bien entrada la mañana. Escuchó el ir y venir de los soldados de Gondor hablando en la lengua común, tan extraña para él después de tantos meses sin oírla. Abrió los ojos y vio una figura sentada a su lado.

Arwen le había dejado dormir y había cuidado de que nadie le despertara. Pocas veces había sentido tanto alivio como aquella mañana, al ver a su marido abrir los ojos y mirarla, pero pronto el alivio se tornó en preocupación al ver que evitaba su mirada.

–¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó mientras Aragorn se sentaba con movimientos rígidos y doloridos.

–Mmm. Bien, bien.

–Tienes ahí el desayuno, por si tienes hambre.

Pero Aragorn hizo una mueca de disgusto.

–Luego.

Y aún Aragorn no la miraba. Mantenía la vista en el suelo frente a él, perdida en el recuerdo. En silencio se levantó con cuidado y se sentó en una silla lejos de la mesa con su desayuno. Tenía en el rostro una expresión de dolor, y Arwen se acercó a él con preocupación.

–¿Es el hombro? ¿Te duele?

–No –respondió Aragorn–. No mucho.

Dejaron que el silencio se extendiera durante largos minutos, hasta que al fin Arwen tuvo que romperlo, incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo.

–¿Qué pasó, Aragorn?

Aragorn abrió la boca para contestar pero no le salió nada, y volvió a caer el silencio entre ellos.

–¿Saliste a escondidas del campamento aquella noche?

Aragorn la miró sorprendido. –¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Conozco a mi marido.

Aragorn sonrió levemente y asintió, pero no dio más explicaciones, así que Arwen continuó.

–Y acabaste aquí porque… ¿te vendieron como esclavo?

Aragorn alzó las cejas, perplejo. –¿Y eso cómo…?

–Ayer mientras te curaba la herida del hombro vi cicatrices en tu espalda.

Arwen se sentó en una silla a su lado y en silencio le cogió la mano. Aragorn acarició su palma con su pulgar y lentamente le contó todo lo que le había ocurrido desde la noche que había abandonado su campamento. Arwen escuchó en silencio sin interrumpirle y cuando acabó le acarició suavemente la frente y las mejillas, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

–Se acabó. Has vencido.

Pero Aragorn sacudió la cabeza: –No. Yo no.

* * *

Al día siguiente celebraron los funerales. Enterraron a Hamrazan en el recinto funerario de Palacio, donde descansaban todos los soberanos de Rhun, y Aragorn ordenó que se siguieran escrupulosamente todas las tradiciones del país. Él mismo acudió a la ceremonia, y cuando acabó, se quedó rezagado y esperó a que todos se fueran. Entonces se acercó a la tumba de su antiguo amigo Razzham y se quedó allí, perdido en el recuerdo, cuando ambos bebían juntos en la Ciudad Blanca, y jamás pensaron que habría una guerra entre sus países.

Razzham había muerto antes de que empezara, y Aragorn se preguntó qué hubiera sido distinto si le hubieran dejado vivir. Se dio cuenta de pronto de que no sabía cómo había muerto. Sabía por qué, sabía que había sido por su lealtad hacia él, en un tiempo en que mostrar afinidad a Gondor era perseguido en Rhun; pero no sabía cómo. Le preguntaría a Radisha en cuanto la viera. Tal vez supiera cómo habían sido los últimos momentos de su vida. Fuera como fuera, estaba seguro de que se había enfrentado a su fin con valor.

Entonces vio a los pies de la tumba un reflejo dorado. Se acercó y cogió el pequeño objeto. Era su anillo. El anillo que había entregado a Hamrazan al comienzo de la guerra para que lo pusiera en la tumba de Razzham. Nunca había tenido muchas esperanzas de que fuera a cumplir sus deseos, pero lo había hecho. ¿Se había sentido culpable por la muerte de su sobrino? ¿Le había querido, en el fondo de su corazón? ¿Le había dado una opción, antes de acabar con él, la opción de renegar de su lealtad a Gondor y a él mismo? No hubiera podido decir cuál de las dos posibilidades era peor.

Nunca tendría que haberle dejado partir. Jamás había imaginado que él precisamente, por ser familia del Khan, corriera peligro; pero debía de haberlo imaginado. Debía haberlo supuesto.

Volvió a dejar el anillo con cuidado en su sitio y se secó con brusquedad las lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. No tenía las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentarse a su dolor. Era mejor ahogarlo.

Pero no pudo huir de él mucho tiempo. Aquella tarde, en una verde colina que se alzaba por encima de los campos, enterraron el cuerpo de Hammad. Una multitud acudió: esclavos, soldados de Rhun, soldados de Gondor, hombres libres y funcionarios. La ciudad quedó vacía.

Mientras el eneldo ardía y el humo se elevaba, recitaron los cánticos para el descanso de su espíritu, alabaron sus hazañas y al acabar, quedaron todos en silencio durante un largo tiempo, sin querer irse, como si aquella tumba ejerciera la fuerza de un imán sobre las almas atribuladas. Y durante años, cientos de personas, sobre todo antiguos esclavos, acudieron a visitar la tumba del que había luchado por su libertad, y veían sobre ella una piedra grabada con un Árbol, una Corona y siete Estrellas, y las palabras, en la lengua de Rhun: Por siempre en la memoria de Gondor.

Pero aquella noche la tumba recibió la visita de un hombre solitario. Aragorn, mientras todos dormían, se cubrió con una capucha y al llegar a la tumba, soltó al fin todo el llanto que llevaba en el corazón. Lloró hasta que cayó agotado al suelo, y comenzó a sentir cómo las heridas que llevaba por dentro ya no dolían tanto y comenzaban a curar.

* * *

Apenas unos días más tarde Radisha fue coronada, la segunda mujer en gobernar aquella tierra. Su primer decreto, el mismo día de su coronación, fue la abolición de la esclavitud, contra el que hubo poca resistencia, incluso desde las clases de los propietarios.

Se dejó atrás la tristeza y el dolor de los funerales de los cientos de esclavos y soldados que habían perdido la vida, y se celebró la coronación de Radisha y la liberación de los esclavos. La alegría inundó las calles de Num. Se oía música, los niños bailaban y jugaban en las calles, y todos reían y bebían juntos.

Los soldados de Gondor fueron invitados a entrar en la ciudad, y a pesar de que no hablaban el idioma de Rhun, participaron en las celebraciones y recibieron la más calurosa de las bienvenidas.

Y esa noche, mientras Aragorn aún se refugiaba en su tienda, sumido en el dolor que aún no era capaz de dejar ir, Arwen entró y le cogió de la mano, poniéndole en pie.

–Tienes que ver esto.

Aragorn no se resistió y se dejó conducir hacia el exterior.

–¿Qué?

Se oían las celebraciones de la ciudad, la alegria y las canciones. Era un dulce sonido, pero no había nada más.

–Me dijeron que empezaría ahora –dijo Arwen.

–¿El qué?

Entonces una flecha de fuego atravesó el aire, disparada hacia el cielo, y estalló en cientos de estrellas escarlata que envolvieron la ciudad. Una, otra y otra, verdes, rojas y azules.

Era algo que Aragorn creía que no volvería a ver jamás, desde que le hubiera dicho adiós a Gandalf.

Fuegos artificiales.

Abajo en la ciudad, la gente gritaba, silbaba y aplaudía, y era atronador.

–¿Cómo es posible?

Arwen se encogió de hombros y le rodeó la cintura. –No lo sé. Pero al parecer es una costumbre de Rhun desde hace siglos. No sé cómo los harán.

Aragorn la abrazó y con una sonrisa besó sus cabellos. La primera sonrisa con verdadera alegría desde hacía mucho tiempo. Una alegría tan profunda que arrancó algunas lágrimas de sus ojos, porque aún no podía olvidar a quien más se merecía ver aquello, y gozar de una vida libre en su amada tierra.

Pero al sentir el abrazo de Arwen, al oír la alegría de un país, volvió a sentir que el futuro traía nuevas esperanzas, y que la curación de todas las heridas era posible.


End file.
